


Young Jack Kelly

by Jack_Francis_Kelly



Series: Jack Kelly growing up [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, jack kelly newsies
Genre: Artist Jack Kelly, Beating, Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Kelly Backstory, Physical Abuse, Sad Jack Kelly, little Jack Kelly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 89,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Francis_Kelly/pseuds/Jack_Francis_Kelly
Summary: The story of how Jack Kelly grew up being a newsie, finding his friends, and being a frequent visitor at the refuge





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!! this is my first work and I know its really messy but I had so much fun writing it!! If you have any suggestions please let me know, I'd love to hear some of your ideas. I hope you liked the first chapter! Thank you so much for reading!!

Jack woke up bright and early to sell his papers. Too early. He went to the boys, Red and Blue to wake them up. Red nicknamed for his red hair. And Blue nicknamed for his ocean blue eyes. 

“Blue! Come on!” the young Jack kelly shook him. 

“Outta here Kelly” 

“No wake up!” Jack giggled. Blue pushed him to Red. 

“Come on Red! Ya said I’s a little, and littles can’t sell by themselves. So let’s go!” Jack said. 

“Blue it’s your turn with the kid” Red said. 

“Fine! Fine.” he said getting up. Jack smiled. 

“Over here Kelly” he said. Jack crawled over. 

“You’s lucky you’s a little.” 

“I know” he grinned.

“Let's go Santa Fe. We’s got work ta do” Blue ruffled Jack’s hair. Jack hugged him. “You’s lucky you’s adorable ya know that?” 

“I ain’t adorable. You’s a sucker for littles” 

''Only the adorable littles” he said. Jack grinned. They bought their papes. Red caught up with them. 

“Jackie, you really about to leave me?” Red said. Jack grinned and greeted him with a hug. “Hey bud” he took off Jack’s cap and ruffled his hair. 

“Give it! My fatha gave me that!” Jack giggled. They saw a lady. Jack gave the puppy eyes, and started coughing. “Excuse me miss… would ya like a pape.” He coughed. She looked at the older boys. Then back at Jack.

“Of course sweetie...” she gave him a dime and he gave her a paper. 

“Born for it Jackie.” Red said. Blue noticed a cop while Red was fooling around with Jack. 

“Hey Cowboy… pretend to cry” Blue said. Jack listened, dropping his head and making it look like he was crying, just no tears. The cop saw them. 

“Sorry sir. Our little brotha’s throwing a fit cause we ain’t got enough for a treat afta work.” Blue said. 

“You kids got folks.”

“Yeah course. Just makin’ extra money.” Red said.

“Names?”

“Blue,”

“Red.”

“and this kiddo is Jackie.” Blue said.

“Finish your shift,” he said. 

“Oh yes sir. Quit cryin Cowboy. Let’s go.” Blue said. They walked away. 

“Listen Jack, you’s stay away from them. They’s the bulls. They’s gonna take littles like you.” Red said. 

“They’s the bulls?” 

“Yeah. stand clear. You’s sell here, you knows your way around. maybe betta than them, even if you’s six. If they comin’ for you. You run until your legs fall off. Promise me that cowboy?” Blue said. Jack nodded. “Atta boy” Blue smirked. 

They sold more papes and eventually sold out. 

“Jack you’s a goldmine you’s know why?” 

“Why?” 

“Because. You’s a little now, when you’s stop bein a little you’s a kid, when you’s stop bein a kid, you’s a teenager, and I’s can tell now, you’s gonna be flirt.” Blue said. 

“Ew.” 

“Even if you’s don’t wanna. With those green eyes, you’s just gonna do it to makes extra money for the ladies.” Blue said. 

“So I’s set till I's eighteen?” 

“yeah Jackie, you is” he said. 

“What about you? What are you guys gonna do when you age out… you’s gonna miss me?” 

“Course we are Kelly! And we’s ain’t sure what we’s gonna do… but I’s still got a few months, Red’s got anotha year, and more littles will come, and you’s gotta look out for ‘em” Blue said. Jack grinned. 

“Hey Jackie… we’s was talkin’ and we’s thinks it’s time you meet our pal miss Medda...” Red said. 

“The one who works in the theata?” Jack tilted his head. 

“Yeah Jackie, that one.” They walked to the theater, Jack holding Blue’s hand. They went in. 

“hey! No kids allowed!” they heard. 

“Come on, not even us Medda?” Blue said. Then the expression on the woman's face turned to a smile. 

“You two get down here and give me a hug” she said. 

“Three Medda, we brought Jackie here with us” Red said.

“Ah Jack Kelly I’ve heard so much about you.” She said. He smiled. They went down and gave her a hug. Even Jack who’s known her for a few seconds. 

“What brings you boys here?”

“Thought it was time for Cowboy to meet ya, we ain’t gonna be around much longer so he’s gotta know this is a safe place and he can always run here if he needs to. Cause he may be a little now, but kids already got a smart mouth.” Red said. 

“Well of course. Always welcome Jack” she said. He smiled. 

“Oh he’s a cute one. Jack you’re gonna be great at this” she said. He smiled with pride.

“He already is, Jackie show her what you got.” Blue said. 

He gave the puppy eyes and started coughing. “B-buy a pape?” he coughed. 

“Oh you’re good” she said.Jack smiled. “And the little Dimples” She pinched his cheeks. 

“We know. He’s gonna make millions.” Blue rustled Jack’s hair. 

“Let’s go Santa Fe, it’s getting late.” 

“Do we gotta?” Jack sighed.

“When you’s older you can walk home on ya own” 

“I’s old enough now” Jack crosses his arms. 

“You’s SIX.”Red said.

“Six and more than three quarters" Jack crossed his arms. "Plus you two are always sayin' I act older than I am" He said.

“Cowboy, you’s a little. But I’ll make a deal with ya. When you’s eight, you can do whateva ya want.” 

“seven” Jack said. 

“Seven and a half.” 

“seven” Jack insisted. 

“Seven and a quarter. That's my final offer Santa Fe.”

“Deal” Jack spit in his hand. 

“We’s really gonna spit shake this one?” Blue said. Jack nodded, a smirk growing. So they did. 

“Let’s go Cowboy.” Red said. 

“You still gonna call me Cowboy after I’s gone to Santa Fe?” 

“Well we ain’t gonna see ya if you’s gone.” Red said.

That hit Jack, they knew that. Jack wanted to go to Santa Fe but never wanted to leave his friends for it. He wishes he could run away to Santa Fe with everyone.  
“Then I ain't leaving without ya!” He said.

“Who said we’s wanna go.” 

“Why wouldn’t ya! You’s could do whatever you want!” 

“Sure Jackie.” They went back. Jack was the only little who slept in the big kids room. 

“Red, you get the kid tomorrow. Cowboy, don’t even think bout wakin me up” Blue said.

“Wake him up Kelly” Red said. Jack grinned. Jack curled up into a little ball. 

“Night” He yawned.

“Night Cowboy, sweet dreams” Blue said.

“Night Jackie” Red said. Jack snuggled up against him and slept. Red softly rustled the kids hair.

“Blue, maybe talk the kid outta the seven and a half thing.... He gets caught… he’ll never be this bubbly again” Red said. 

“Red… I ain’t gonna be here much longer. And after me, you’s in charge. You talk to the kid.” 

“You spit shook on it. I didn’t.” 

“And you can’t back out of a spit shake.” Blue said. 

“Fine. I’ll talk to the kid.” Red said. “There’s no easy way to tell him he’s a perfect target… an’ Snyder would find so much joy in beatin’ up a cocky six year old." He frowned. 

"Hey, go ta bed Red, don't worry about it yet. Jack's okay. He ain't caught. He's right here with us." Blue said.

They both went to sleep. Red woke up from weight falling on his back. He rolled over hearing the giggle he knew. Jack.

“Geez Jack. don’t do that. Spooked me.” Red said. Jack smirked. 

“Scared of a little?” 

“Only one. And his name is Jack ‘Cowboy’ Kelly who wants to go to Santa Fe a little too much. He’s real scary.” Red said. Jack grinned buttoning up his shirt over his tank top.

“Lets go Kelly” He said. Jack hopped off the bunk. 

“Wait.” Red put Jack back on the bunk. 

“Hey!” 

“wake up Blue” Red grinned. Jack smirked. And shook Blue. 

“Blue” Jack shook him. 

“Red I said it’s your turn” Blue growled. Playfully pushing Jack. 

“Oh I know, I’s up. Told him to wake ya up.” Red grinned. 

“Fine Red, you just started a war and the kid’s the only weapon.” Blue said. Red put Jack on his shoulders. 

“War is good Blue, betta headline.” Red said. 

“Can we go.” Jack said rustling up Red’s hair. 

“Yeah Jack” He said. Blue woke everyone up. They all brought their papes. The sold everything fast. 

“Where do you wanna go now Jackie?” Red said.

“The race tracks!” 

“Why?” 

“Cause, it's free and if I’s gonna be a cowboy like you’s always sayin, gotta watch the horses” Jack said. 

“Fine bud, we’ll do that.” They had fun watching horses run, Jack always cheering for the wrong horse.

“Lets go buddy.” Jack’s head dropped. 

“I can’t wait to be seven and a quarter.” He said. 

“Jack. bout that…” Blue said. 

“You spit shook” Jack said.

“I’s know. But Red didn’t, and Red’s gonna be in charge soon.” 

“Wells you’s still gonna be here when I’s seven and a quarter… I’s gonna be seven in two weeks” Jack said. 

“Yeah you’s right… but Red may wanna take that back for you to be safe.” 

“Why?”

“Jack you ain’t know how scary the refuge is. I’s don’t want ya to find out.”

“So I won’t… you guys told me, out run them. I’s know the streets betta than them” he grinned. 

“But you’s a little..." Red muttered to himself, not trying to argue with the kid. "Tell ya what Jackie, here’s my deal. Seven and a quarter, but if you’s EVER get caught. It’s ten” 

“Deal!” Jack said. They spit shoot. Red put Jack on his shoulders. They went back to the boarding house. Jack cuddled up with the boys. 

“Awe Jackie.” Red said. Jack dozing off. 

Jack had fun waking up the boys everyday. Them annoying each other, but not being mad at Jack. Jack always held. Red’s hand. They sold. They went to the tracks again. They saw a little boy who looked around five with his dad and went closer to them because they had a better spot.

“Cowboy, which one you think is gonna win?” Blue said. 

“That one!” Jack pointed to the one in last place. 

“Last place kid?” 

“Yeah! Startin’ out slow, and then when everyone’s tired he’ll speed up!” Jack smirked. Red and Blue knew that was dumb. They looked at the little boy who was giggling.

“He sounds ridiculous! Right kid?” Blue said. The boy nodded. 

“Which one do you think is gonna win?” Red said. 

“Uh…” he looked again “Number five.” The boy grinned. 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah… that one’s my favorite.” He smiled. 

And number five won. Jacks jaw dropped. 

“How’d ya know that!” Jack said. He shrugged. 

“That’s my lucky number” The boy said. 

Red and Blue talked with his dad while Jack and the boy talked. Jack asked or his name. 

“Anthony” The boy smiled.

“We’re gonna call ya Racetrack. That okay?” Red asked. The boy smiled wide and nodded. 

“Alright we’ll see you around Race. Jackie boy likes to come here even though he clearly got no sense.” Blue said. 

“Bye Race” they said.

“Bye Racer!” Jack smiled and waved at his new younger friends. A littler little. They went home. Jack fell asleep on Blues back. Red took him off and held him. They went to sleep. Jack woke the both of them up. 

“One week till my birthday!” Jack smiled. 

“Atta boy Jackie.” They said. They sold papes. Jack was so excited. He skipped to one person. 

“Hi! Want a pape?” He smiled. 

“What’s the headline?”

“uh... Jack Kelly’s seventh birthday is next week.” he smiled. 

“Let me guess, you’re Jack Kelly?” 

“Yeah” he smiled. 

“Here's a dime kid, have a good birthday” 

“Thank you!” he smiled. He sold really fast. Everyone felt bad for a little with a birthday coming. They went to the racetracks. 

“Hey Blue?” 

“yeah Cowboy”

“I want a horse for my birthday” 

“Yeah. Not happening. Maybe after your big move to Santa Fe” Blue said. Jack smiled. Then they noticed people. 

“Race!” Jack ran over. 

“Hi!” the small boy waved. 

“Guess what!”

“What?” Race wondered. 

“My birthdays in a week!” Jack said. 

“Really!” Race said. 

“Yeah!” 

“You’s gonna be seven right?” 

“Yeah!” Jack smiled. 

“Cool!” Jack grinned.

“Are you excited?”

“Yeah! I know I ain’t gettin’ anything but birthdays are fun! Plus I get to be with the boys. And they’s my family” He smiled.

Race smiled back. Red rustled Jack’s hair. 

“Don’t think you ain’t gettin nothin’ Santa Fe.” He said. 

“Well it ain’t gonna beat bein with you guys!” He smiled. One week later and Jack was running around waking everyone up. Some yelled at him for waking them but most just gave him a hug. They all sold. Jack the fastest, then helped Red and Blue out. Everyone brought for the birthday boy.

“Jackie we got a surprise” Blue said. Jack smiled. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, how’s bout we’s get ice cream then go to the tracks” 

“Yay!” Jack hugged them. Jack wanted a chocolate ice cream in a cone and they got him just that. They knew the sugar rush would also knock him out on the way home. Jack held Blue’s hand walking to the racetracks where Race was with his father. 

“Happy birthday Jack!” He ran up and tackled Jack in a hug. Jack giggling. 

“Thank you Racer!” He smiled, getting another lick at his ice cream.

“How’s it feel to be seven?” 

“Really cool!” He smiled. Jack Finished his ice cream. 

“Hey Jack… me and my pop got ya somethin’ a little birthday present…” Race said. 

“Really!? Ya didn’t havta” Jack said. “I know… but you’s my best friend” Race smiled.

They’ve only known each other for a few weeks now, but they bonded immediately and truly were best friends. He got his gift. A bandanna. He tied it around his neck. “Thank you Race!” he said hugging Race. 

“Thank you mista Higgins!” Jack said. 

“Hey Racer, Jack, how’s about you two have a race” Blue said wanting Jack to get all his energy out so he slept when they got home. Jack smirked. The boys had their race, giggling the entire time. Jack won.

“It wasn’t fair Race, I’s older and hyper don’t worry” He smiled. The boys were right about Jack wearing himself out. They were planning on staying a little longer when Jack dragged himself over. 

“Hey Blue… I’s a little sleepy…” He yawned. 

“Oh yeah birthday boy?” He said. Jack nodded, rubbing his eyes. Blue picked him up. 

“Red, lets go. This kids gonna start dreamin bout Santa Fe soon and we’s gonna want him in bed for that” Blue said. Jack fell asleep fast. They got him back to the lodging house, that bandanna still around his neck. 

Another few weeks had passed. The boys sold early and had a lot of free time. Jack ran with the boys. Having so much fun. Then they challenged him to a race. Jack let his competitive side take over. He sprinted away, giggling the whole time.

Red noticed a cop and stopped Blue. Then they sprinted after Jack. 

“Jackie quit runnin! seriously!” Blue called. 

“I ain’t fallin for your tricks!” He said giggling. 

“Jack Kelly stop it!” Blue said. Jack laughed. 

“Francis Sullivan stop running right now!” Red said, he didn't want to say that but it was the only way Jack would stop.

And he stopped, he got scared hearing his birth name. He wanted to forget that part of him. He ain’t Francis no more. He’s Jack. but when he finally stopped, it was too late. The man grabbed Jack’s wrist. Jack was scared. 

“No, no sir!” Blue said. “Please! He’s seven! if you's gonna take someone take me, my fault he was runnin, I told ‘im to race me” but that only allowed all three of them to get grabbed. Jack started crying. Blue held him close. 

“I’s so sorry Jack… it's all my fault” Blue said. 

“No it ain’t… Its none of ya’s faults. You was havin fun. They ruin that.” Red said, trying to calm his older friend and much younger friend down. 

“B-But we didn’t do nothin… what are they gonna lock us up for…” Jack cried.

“They lie….” Blue said. They got there. One by one all got signed in. 

“Oh you brought Red and Blue back…. they’ll be out soon. They ruin things” A man said. A man that the sight of made Jack quiver. 

“And a new kid” He said. He got done with Red and Blue, now Jack. 

“What’s your name kid.” 

“Jack…” He said. 

“Last name?” 

“Kelly” He said. 

“Alright Kelly. You know those boys?” 

“Yeah” He said.

“You idiot, you should have lied right there. They are awful, do you understand that? Stay away from them.” 

Jack was offended by that, he wanted to be just like them. 

"I ain't no idiot! And I ain't gonna lie about them! They's my big brothas! They ain't awful you are!" He said. the man slapped him. Jack froze. he's ever been hit before. 

“You know how to write Kelly?” 

“Yeah” He said. 

“Sign here” The man said. Jack read everything, he was young, not stupid. 

“Hey… this says I stole! I ain’t steal nothin! I was playin with Red and Blue! That ain’t stealing!” he said. 

“sign” He said. Jack listened. 

“Boy, you know you get in trouble for lying here. Only Your first day and you’re going to need a lesson.” 

“Oh I’s scared” He said with his sarcastic tone. That infuriated Snyder, having a little boy speak back to him like that. He was coming up with so many evil things to do to the child sitting across from him. 

“Go with your friends until you get a room. How old are you?” 

“Just turned seven” he said. Then went to the boys. 

“He said I stole…” Jack said.

“Well ya didn’t. just remember that.” Blue said. Jack nodded. 

“He also knows we know each other… and he got real mad that I said you two are my big brothas...” 

“Listen Jack. That's Snyder.”

“Snyder the Spider….” Jack said. 

“Yeah kid… Snyder the Spider… I like that.” Red said, rustling Jack's hair and giving him a smile. Jack didn’t give him one back. He just hugged Red’s leg. Red gave Jack a comforting hug.

“You scared Jack?” 

“I ain’t scared!” He lied through his teeth. 

“Okay Kelly….” Red said. 

“What’s gonna happen to you guys?” He asked. 

“Us? we’s gonna be okay Jack. We know our way around. We know how ta bust out. We’ll grab you on the way.” Red said. Jack smiled. Snyder came out. The boys pulled Jack behind them. Their instinct was to protect him. 

“You two know where you go. Kelly, basement." The man said. Blue and red shook with fear. The basement is for the kids Snyder wants to hear cry. They're alone in the basement so no one can defend them. Blue and Red have both had time there and know that it is no place for a seven year old. 

“Woah! Ain’t no way you’s takin’ him to the basement! He’s seven!” Blue said, earning him a punch in the cheek. 

“No!” Jack cried with fear. 

“Let’s go you” He grabbed Jack’s arm.

“What did he do! He’s been here for minutes!” Red said.

“He’s got a very cocky mouth.” 

“Aw Jack… What did you say…” Blue mumbled to himself. All he wanted to do was protect Jack. And the few minutes he was away from Jack, he didn't. Both of them knew Jack had a smart mouth. Jack knew he had a smart mouth. 

“His mouth is worse than yours Blue.” Snyder said. 

“Yeah wells he’s gotta learn from someone.” Blue said.

“Go.” 

“We ain’t leaving you with the cowboy. He’s seven.” Red said. Snyder ordered his guards to drag the boys away. Jack crumbled. The spider grabbed the boys wrist ad dragged him to the basement door. He looked at the boy who's green eyes were filled with tears and shoved him down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's escape from the refuge, Race becoming an official newsboy and the boys meet Spot.

A few days had past, or maybe weeks, or maybe a month, maybe a year, maybe a decade. They had no way of knowing for sure. But they knew it felt like an eternity. Blue and Red were covered in bruises. Willing to get even more for Jack’s sake. The two of them felt awful.

“ ‘s all my fault.” Blue said.

“It ain’t no ones fault. We was havin fun…” Red tried to calm him down.

“Jack's gonna hate us… He’s in the BASEMENT. And he’s a little… and we ain’t protectin ‘im”

“Jack ain’t gonna hate us…. just next time we’s gonna need a code word. so he knows we ain't playin around.”

“There ain’t gonna be a next time.”

“You wanna go check on the kid?” Red frowned.

“Yes.”

They heard a cry of pain and they knew. They didn’t care what happened. They were going to the basement to get Jack.

“Aye, Blue, Red you two insane?” One of the boys, who knew them said.

“That's our pal. Little kid. Seven years old. They’s ain’t touching ‘im no more” Red said.

“Aww you know that kid… He’s a cute one… sure is little…”

“Yeah… he’s a softy. But he’s cocky and has a smart mouth…. They hate him.”

“Listen… we gotta go before they start doin to him what they do to us.” Blue said.

And they ran out.

“Where do you two think you’re going?” They heard an old man say. They knew it was Snyder, no Spider. Jack was smart with that one.

“Jack. You ain’t gonna touch him no more.” Red said.

“Ah, the little brat down stairs. Hangs out with you two too much. It shows.”

“Leave him alone!” Red said.

“Hammer is down there with him now.” The old man said, Hammer worked with him. Only thirteen years old but really strong.

“Hammer’s a kid.” Red said.

“But Jack’s littler and probably a lot weaker than normal…” Blue said.  
They ran down. No sign of Jack or Hammer, who hates Red and Blue so if they saw him they’d have to put on a good fight. Normally fighting him isn't a big deal, but they were weak at the moment. Then they heard a sniffle. Jack from under the stairs. Jack heard the footsteps and shook in fear.

"Please don't hurt me anymore..." He begged in a whisper voice, there was no way anyone could have heard him.

“Smart boy…” Blue said crawling next to him. Jack knew the voice and engulfed Blue and Red into a hug.

“Hey buddy…” Blue held him. “You’s scared?”

“No…” Jack said. Jack always was mister tough guy. They knew that. But they could tell when he’s lying.

“Okay bud… we’s gonna get out okay?” Red said.

“A few of the guards were here?”

“Yeah…” Jack whimpered.

“Hurt ya?” Jack shook his head, a lie.

“Jackie, I’m gonna pick you up okay? Then we’s bustin out.” Red said. Jack nodded and held on to his older friend.

“Lemme guess Jack… You was too smart for your own good?”

“They kept saying stuff ‘n callin me stupid... and I ain’t gonna let them be mean to me so I mocked ‘em back…” He said.

“Atta boy. Don’t let ‘em boss ya around.” Red said.

It was dark, the boys didn’t know how bad Jack looked yet. And they were scared to find out. They opened the door. No one. Blue stayed in front of the boys. He was the oldest and had to keep them safe. They got out.

“Hey Red…” Jack asked.

“Yeah Jackie?”

“Do I gotta stay will ya til I’s ten?” He asked, so innocently.

“That don’t count Jackie. You wasn’t on ya own. You was with us.”

Jack smiled. “Wait… Ya ain’t gonna be here when I’s ten. You’s leavin when I’s eight.”

“Yeah… but I guess come back to watch ya” He said. Jack smiled. “or I just ain’t gonna get caught.” He said weakly.

“Jack… What did they do ta ya?” Blue said. Jack got silent. “Okay… we’s gonna be home soon… You’s gonna sleep. We’s gonna look at ya in the morning okay?”

“okay…” Jack said.

He fell asleep before they got there. They figured the kid probably hasn’t slept well in a while. They got back home.

“Oh my god.” The boys said.

“Shh… Jack’s asleep. How long was we gone?” Red asked.

“A month.”

“Awe geez…” Blue said.

“Refuge?”

“Jack's first time…” They frowned.

“Kid okay?” Backbone asked. Backbone was only thirteen but tough as nails. Jack always admired him, Jack was clearly all the older boys favorite.

“Threw him in the basement the first day… we ain’t sure what happened.” Red said.

“You’s gonna look at him tomorrow?” Egghead asked.

“Yeah… wanna help, ya got betta brains.” Blue said.

“Sure. just wake me up.” He said.

“We’s stickin with ya tomorrow. You’s hurt. Ya can’t be with Jack alone.” Backbone said.

“Yeah… you’s right.” Blue said tucking Jack in.

They all went to bed. They woke up before Jack. The light showed them what they needed. He had a swollen left cheek, a black ring under his left eye, a cut on his lip and some dry blood under his nose. They woke him up and washed off the blood. Jack saw his face.

“Geez…” He said.

“You okay buddy?” Blue ruffled up his hair.

“Yeah. I’s feelin’ better… I’ll be right back though.. I gotta do somthin’. ” He said.

He hopped on the bunk and drew a picture. Then really quickly stuffed it away. He went back to Blue who wanted to see everything. Red grabbed the picture. They all knew Jack liked to draw. And they loved him for that, but Jack would never show it. Red looked. He hated what he saw. For such a little kid he was talented. He knew Jack drew the basement, and Red knew the little body under the staircase was Jack, and the spider was Snyder. He just went over and hugged Jack.

“You okay bud?” Jack nodded.

“How long were we there?”

“A month…”

“Can we go see Race today? I miss him.”

“Yeah… Sure.” Blue smiled at Jack.

Backbone woke up. “Hey Jackie cakes. How you feelin’ today?” He said, not wanting to mention that the kid looked like crap.

“Good.”

“Awesome Jack. I’m glad.” He grinned.

Then looked at the bed.

“Geez who didn’t wake up Humpty Dumpty” Backbone said shaking Egghead who woke up. He rubbed his eyes.

“Oh right.” He yawned. “How’s you feeling Jack?”

“Good…” Jack yawned.

“Anything hurt?” Jack nodded.

“Where?”

“All under my shirt.”

“Wanna take that off and show us?” Egghead ruffled Jacks hair. Jack did what he was told. They tried not to let their fear show. The kid who wasn’t even half their size was covered in bruises. Jack was scared. He saw himself in the mirror and his face just dropped. He quickly put the shirt back on.

“Jack, Egghead and I’s sellin with ya three today okay?”

“Really!?” Jack smiled.

“Yeah bud.” He smiled.

“Can we still go see Race?”

“Who’s Race?”

“His pal from the racetracks.Sweet kid.” Blue said.

They went and sold. They all sold fast. Jack walking noticeably slower but the boys didn’t want to call him out on that. Jack saved his last pape for Race’s father. They went to the tracks to see Race crying on the ground. He didn’t look good. He was a lot skinnier.

“Race?” Jack sat down next to him.

“Jack!” He said, sobbing, but hugged Jack. Jack refused to admit that hurt, and hugged back.

“Hi Racer! I missed ya” He smiled. Race just whipped his eyes, more tears came out. Red and Blue crouched down.

“What happened Racetrack? We was gone for a month?”

“My fatha….” He said. The all froze. Then knew what was coming but still weren't prepared. “I thought he was sleepin… but he wouldn't wake up… So I got the police…” He froze up. “an’ I didn’t know what ta do… so I’ve been staying here. And you guys disappeared too…” He sobbed. This poor kids only parent died while they were gone. Jack hugged him tighter.

“I’s sorry Race…” He said. Race sniffled.

“Racer… ya got any family you’s stayin with?” Blue asked.

“No…”

“Anyone?” Race shook his head. “Well… you’s wanna be a newsie now? We’s can take care of ya… I know it ain’t the same…” Blue started talking.

“Yes” Race cut him off. Just cuddling Jack.

It took a long time for all of them to get over that, Race obviously the longest. He got better each day he was with Jack. All the newsies welcomed Race with open arms. And quickly they all become pals. But as the months past of Race grieving and getting to know everyone, Jack always watched the calendar, his big day came. seven and a quarter. He and Race jumped on a sleeping Blue.

“GEEZ!” He said. “What do you two want?”

“I’s seven and a quarter!” Jack said. Blue rolled over and woke up Red.

“Kids seven and a quarter” He yawned.

“Woah Jack. Excited?”

“Yeah!” He said.

“Guess we could finally get some sleep now huh?” Blue said.

“Nah.” Jack grinned. He and Race woke up all the boys.

“Backbone! I’s allowed to sell on my own now!” He giggled.

“Awesome Cowboy. Be careful okay?”

“I will!” Jack smiled.

Jack and Race ran down with everyone to get their papes. Jack brought all of his papes. Blue picked Jack up and stood him on his stack of papes.

“Today we’s sendin’ the cowboy off.” He said. Jack giggled.

“Promise you’s gonna stay safe?”

“Promise.” Jack gave him a dimpled smile.

“Where is we meetin’ ya?”

“Jacobi’s.” Jack said.

“Okay kid.”

“Bye!” He said to the older boys. “Bye Racer see you soon.” He hugged his little friend.

“Bye Jack! Be careful.”

“I will Race.” He smiled.

“Bye” Jack gave the boys a hug. Then ran off to sell. The boys kept their distance but were watching him making sure he’s okay. Then they lost him.

“Boo!” They heard. Jack.

“Got one more” He grinned.

“Jackie you really was born for this.” Blue said. And Jack sold his last one. Race sold out shortly after. Then Red, then Blue. They went to Jacobi’s for water.

“Miss us at all Kelly?”

“I saw ya right afta!” Jack said.

Jack loved the freedom of selling on his own and still getting to see all of his friends. He and Race always ran around after work.

“Blue can Race sell with me?”

“When he’s seven and a quarter.”

“No fair.”

“Jack. You’s seven. He’s five. You’s a little. He’s a little.”

“I ain’t a little. I’s sellin on my own.” He said.

“Race, you wanna sell with Jackie?”

“Yeah!” Race said with the biggest smile.

“Alright fine. Jack, that kid gets hurt with you, I’s gonna kill you. Then kill Blue for lettin’ ya out on ya own” Red said.

“We’s gonna be fine!” Jack said.

The boys ran off. Race holding Jack’s hand. They sold. They got really close to Brooklyn’s turf and didn't realize. A boy came up to them.

“Where you two from?”

“We’s from ‘hattan.” Jack said getting defensive.

“Yeah? We’ll you’s gettin too close to Brooklyn. So turn around.”

“We ain’t in Brooklyn yet.” Jack challenged taking a step forward.

“No but you’s gonna regret it if you get closer.”

“Oh I’s scared” Jack grinned.

“Jack…” Race said.

“It’s alright Racer, He can’t do nothin’ yet… Actually, probably won’t do nothin’ at all.” Jack said with a smug grin.

“Oh is that a challenge ‘hattan?”

“Got a name and it ain’t hattan. It’s Jack, Jack Kelly. And this here is Racetrack Higgins.” He said.

“Yeah? Spot, Spot Conlon.” The boy said.

"Good ta meet ya Spot Conlon" Jack smirked.

“Jack…” Race pointed. His voice sounded terrified. Jack turned and went into immediate fear.

“Cheese it! it’s the bulls!” Jack grabbed Race’s hand and ran. “Don’t look back.” He demanded.

“Spot! They’s chasin’ Spot!” Race said. Jack sighed.

“Look. Stay here. I’m gonna distract ‘em. You help Spot.” Jack said. Race nodded.

“Hey! Ya nitwits! Over here!” Jack jumped. "Yep! Jack Kelly! Little Jack in the flesh! Wanna get me back ta Spida? Come on!" He called. "Bet you can't catch me!" He dared to challenge the angry older men. 

“KELLY.” He heard. He knew he was in for a run. He sprinted off. Having the scariest run of his life. If he’s caught not only is he back in his own personal hell, but Red and Blue will have his head and he’ll never be able to sell on his own, let alone with Race. So he ran his heart out and he lost them. He went back.

“You’s an idiot. You’s so stupid.” Spot said.

“A thank you would work too?” Jack said catching his breath.

“Thank you, stupid.” Spot said, Jack rolled his eyes.

“Jack ain’t stupid!” Race said.

“What's he like your sidekick?” Spot said.

“Nah, just a good best friend.” Jack said wrapping his arm around Race who looked up at him admiring his hero.

“Why’d ya do that? That was stupid.”

“Cause! Ain’t no way I lettin’ another kid go to that place. Ya think I don’t know that was stupid! That’s probably the dumbest thing I’ve ever done in my whole life! But no way am I lettin ya go there if you’ve neva been.” Jack said.

Spots mood shifted.

“Ya been there?”

“Yeah…”

“When?”

“Right afta my birthday. For a whole month. Snyda don’t like me much.”

“What did ya do?”

“Talked back, a lot.”

“Yeah, I can tell you’s annoying.” Spot said joking with him.

“Hey!” Jack said laughing. "Neva goin back though... unless I gotta... like if you's dumb enough ta get cornered by 'em again. N' if I end up there again... you bet I's bustin out." He grinned.

"Of the refuge? Yeah... good luck."

"Ain't that hard. They's all dumber than we are." He grinned.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" He grinned. “Race lets go… They can’t find us. And if they don’t kill me, Red and Blue will.” Jack said.

“Bye Shorty.” Jack grinned at Spot.

“Don’t call me Shorty, Shorty sounds like a baby name. Bye Kelly, see ya around.”

“Don’t call me Kelly, sounds like a girls name, Shorty.” Jack grinned.

“Bye Spot!” Race smiled and waved.

“Bye Race” He said. Jack and Race went back home.

“Jack almost went to the refuge” Race said as soon as they got back.

“Race! No I didn't!” Jack said. Blue picked up Jack and sat him down on the table.

“What happened?” he asked 

“Nothin’ We just got close to Brooklyn… met this kid, We saw the bulls and ran, they was about to get him... I don’t want no one goin’ there. So I distracted ‘em… Race helped Spot. And that was all.”

“Cowboy you’s stupid.” Backbone called.

“Yeah...”

"Shut up Backbone. I's talkin ta 'im. You ain't in charge just yet."

"Nah but Jack's my favorite. I can say that." He smirked.

"Ya know you can't say is Jack's yer favorite when you's in charge right?"

"Why? 's true n' they all know it. Just gonna go harder on 'im when I's in charge." 

"Why?" Jack whined.

"Cause you ain't gonna be stupid no more." He said. Jack whined again. 

"Backbone stop talking." Blue said.“Red you’s sticking with the kids.” 

“What!?” Jack whined.

“What was the deal?” Blue reminded him.

“If I got caught! I ain’t there am I?” Jack challenged.

“Racer n' Backbone, go away for a second okay?”

“Yeah.” Race said, and he did.

"I'll pass." Backbone grinned. Blue rolled his eyes.

"You know how annoying you are?"

"Yeah. I's thirteen though, what didja expect." he smirked. 

"Alright. just shut up, you's distractin Jack."

"No he ain't. N' why do I gotta sell with Red! That ain't fair! You said I can sell on my own unless I got caught! N' I ain't caught! I helped a kid out taday! Why's I gettin in trouble!?"

“Jack, you put Race in danger there.”

Jack’s heart shattered and his face dropped, he never wanted to put Race in danger. All he wanted to do was protect him. Like the way Blue, Red and Backbone would protect him.

“Yeah. What if they grabbed him?”

“I didn’t think bout that…”

“You don’t think. That's strike one Jack. Two more you’s stickin' with me and Red. Red’s stickin' with ya tomorrow. Ya got that?”

“Got it.”

"N' look, don't beat yourself up. Yer heart was in the right place. You saved a kid from goin. I's proud of you kid, you's real brave. But I can't have ya goin back there."

"I don't wanna go back... but I don't want no one else ta go either."

"I know kiddo, ya got a big heart. 's okay." he said. Jack gave a little smile.

"Sorry I was stupid."

"'s okay." He said. “Racer” Blue called. Race came back.

“Thanks for tellin me buddy. Jack would neva.”

“I know.” Race said.

"Now bed."

"Okay." Race smiled and skipped off.

"Jackie! Come 'ere!" Backbone called. Jack dragged his feet over. Backbone picked him up and put him on his lap. "Don't let 'em bug ya kid. Think bout it, when they's gone, 's gonna be really really sad, let 'em baby you while they can kay?"

"Okay." He frowned. "I don't want 'em ta leave."

"Me either... we have a little while with Blue though. N' then a whole year with Red!"

"n' then four years with you!"

"Yeah bud! Four years with me! Then you know who?"

"Me!"

"You!" he ruffled his hair. "N' when you's in charge you's gonna be able ta do anything, long as you's smart. Promise you's gonna be smart?"

"Promise. Cause I wanna be like you! Just as brave n' strong!"

"Well, you can't ever be as good as me. Ya know how strong I is?"

"Very! That's why I wanna be like ya!"

"Well we'll see Jackie. I think you'll be brave n' strong but not as much as me." He teased.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Maybe not as strong n' tough but I'll be tons smarta than you though!" He giggled. Backbone smiled at the seven year old insult. Jack was never afraid to clap back, even at people he thought were strong, like Backbone who absolutely loved when Jack gave a sassy remark. He then laughed at that and high fived Jack.

"Atta boy Cowboy, that was a good one. You's my favorite fer a reason." He said. Jack smiled proudly. "N' you wanna know a secrete?" He whispered.

"What?" Jack whispered back. 

"You's Blue's favorite too. N' Red's" He said. Jack smiled.

"Am I gonna have a favorite when I's in charge?"

"Racer."

"'s different. You's my olda olda brotha's."

"Ah, you mean a little guy?"

"Uh huh. Just like me n' you!" 

"Yeah, just like me and you. Just not as good... we's pretty cool." He ruffled Jack's hair. Jack giggled.

"Yeah! We's pretty cool!" He said mimicking Backbone by reaching up and ruffling his hair getting a chuckle out of Backbone.

"Maybe ya will kid, maybe you's gonna have a little buddy. If ya do, he ain't born yet so don't get ahead of yourself." He grinned. Jack smiled. 

"I ain't gonna make it as clear as you though!" He giggled getting up and tacking Backbone. Backbone laughed and just picked Jack up holding him upside down as the small boy giggled.

"Bed time." He grinned getting Jack to his bunk."

"I wanna sleep on the roof!" He said laughing. 

"Are you kiddin me? No. Go ta bed you nut." He laughed and ruffled his hair. 

"Night Backbone!"

"Shh! Night Cowboy. I'll see ya in the mornin. Sleep good n' don't worry bout what happened taday. You's really brave." He said.

"Just like you?"

"Just like me. Just not as smart yet."

"So when I's thirteen will I be smart like you? N' still be brave?"

"Yeah buddy, you'll be just like me." He said. Jack yawned.

"Night Backbone... love you."

"Night Cowboy, love you." He said to Jack who already was asleep.

The boys sold with Red the next day they had so much fun. Red made sure not to baby them and just stay with them. Then they were back to selling on their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! I hope you enjoy chapter 2! Once again, if you catch anything wrong/want me to fix anything/ have any ideas for future chapters please let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

More time passed. Blue aged out. Jack and Race cried that day giving him a hug, of course they would never admit that they cried but they did.

“We’ll miss ya” Jack said. Blue hugged them. 

“Listen, you two are my favorite littles, ya know that. Stay safe, be smart, JACK. I’ll miss you two and I promise I’ll buy a pape from ya” he said.

The boys hugged him. “Jack don’t run off to Santa Fe without sayin bye, ya got that.” 

“Got it” Jack said giggling whipping his eyes, trying not to let his tears show.

“I got you two somethin. Not much but ...” They smiled. Blue handed Jack a cowboy hat. Jack tackled him in a hug. 

“Thanks Blue!” He giggled. Immediately putting it on his head. 

“Course cowboy.” Blue said adjusting the kids hat. “and Racer,” he said giving Race a stuffed horse with number five on it. Race hugged him. 

“Thank you!” He smiled.

Jack rolled up his newsboy cap and shoved it in his pocket. They wanted Blue walk out of that door for the last time and just hugged each other. 

“You okay boys?” Red said, ruffling Race’s hair and resting his hand on Jack’s head. They nodded. 

“Could we sell with you tomorrow” Jack asked frowning. Blue was who found him, Blue was who basically saved his life. And now he was gone. 

“Yeah guys” he said. “Whenever you want… you can always sell with me” he smiled at them. 

They sold, Jack in his cowboy hat and Race with his horse. 

“Hey Jack, can we go see Spot?” Race asked. 

“What is Spot ya new best friend?” Jack teased.

“No! But he is our friend…”

“Yeah Racer, we’ll see Spot, tomorrow okay?” 

“Okay.” he said. They finished selling and headed up to bed, Jack on top of Red and Race on Jack. 

The next morning, Jack and Race got their papes and sold as fast as they could so they could go to Brooklyn and see Spot again. Spot and Race were really good friends, Spot and Jack were good friends but refuse to admit it, they always bicker about their nicknames but deep down know they’d soak someone for each other. 

“Well if it ain’t Jack be nimble Jack be quick” Spot grinned.

“Hey Shorty ya miss us?”

“Would ya drop the Shorty? I told ya already, makes me sound like a baby. And I’s gonna be the king of Brooklyn, I ain’t need a ‘hattan boy callin me Shorty”

“Sure sweetie” Jack grinned. 

“That's worse”

“Shorty it is then” Jack said, crossing his arms with a smug grin plastered on his face. 

“What are ya gonna call me when I get taller than ya?” 

“You really believe you’s gonna get talla than me?” He grinned. Spot gave him an eyeroll/

“Racer why do ya hang around with this idiot?” Spot teased.

“Cause he’s my friend. And you’s my friend too, Shorty” Race grinned. 

“Yeah, well once Kelly here goes to Santa Fe you gonna stick with the Brooklyn boys?” 

“No! Jack said I could come with him!” Race said. 

“You actually wanna go?”

“Yeah. Sounds like a lot of fun” Race said. 

“What’s with the horse Racer?”

“Blue got Jack and I gifts before leavin. I got a horse” Race grinned. 

“Oh yeah? What did you get Kelly.” 

“Cowboy hat” He said. 

“Wow I’m shocked. Do ya ever shut up about Santa Fe?”

“Nah...” Jack said smiling thinking about how amazing that plae would be.

“Why not Kelly”

“Cause its betta than this dumb of a city.” 

“Yeah? Well, think bout how many people are there that wanna be here.” 

“I’d gladly trade.” Jack said. “Plus Santa Fe ain’t got the refuge” he finished. 

“Is it really that bad?” Spot asked. Jack got quiet. Race hates when Jack gets quiet. 

“It’s okay Jack.” Race hugged him. Jack hugged him back. 

“Yeah Shorty… it's real bad,” Jack said. 

It got late and they went home. Race was having a bad dream. Jack woke him up. “Hey Racer…” Jack said. “Wanna sleep with me?” He asked the kid he considered family, his little brother. Race nodded and cuddled against Jack. 

Red got back. “They’s already asleep” he laughed ruffling Jacks hair and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again!! sorry this one is really short! I'm trying to age up the boys a little bit so I may post a few short ones just showing them grow up. I hope you enjoyed!!


	4. Chapter 4

Years had flew by. Red aged out. Egghead aged out. Backbone was entering his last few months. But he looked out for the now twelve year old Jack Kelly and ten year old Racetrack Higgins and made sure they knew how to handle themselves after he was gone.

“Ew the Delancey Brothers started workin’” Backbone said.

“You know them?” Race asked.

“Yeah they’s annoyin” he said. Jack grinned. “Aye, wipe that grin off and don’t get any ideas.” He said.

“Ya can’t make me” Jack teased.

“Hiya boys, names Jack Kelly. Wanna give me fifty papes.”

“A cocky one huh.” one said.

“I said ten words ta ya and that’s already whatcha got outta me? What nice introduction, nice to meet you too I guess..” Jack smirked.

“Morris” one said.

“Oscar” said the other.

They gave him his stack of papes. Jack was no idiot, every day he checked to make sure he wasn’t getting jipped, especially with new kids working. He counted every paper.

“Hey, ya gave me forty eight” Jack said.

“Did not!”

“What do ya think I can’t count to fifty? I ain’t stupid.” He said.

“Well you don’t go ta school.”

“So!? I’s able to read and write! And I can sure count ta fifty!” he said.

Backbone pulled Jack’s papes away. And counted “Hey, Cowboy’s right, you gave him forty eight. He ain’t stupid.” Backbone said. They gave Jack two more.

“Thank ya gents” He said sarcastically then waited for Race to get his.

“Hiya. I’m Race” Race grinned.

“A younger one.”

“yeah don’t think ‘bout taking that for granted, unlike you Racer here could count to fifty. Meanwhile, Oscar… looks here like you can’t even count to twenty with ya shoes on” Jack grinned. They gave Race his papes.

They left the Delancey brothers. Jack felt proud of his conversation with them, he felt like he put them in their place. And the boy knew he’d have fun arguing with them everyday.

“Why do you always gotta start problems Cowboy” Backbone said laughing.

“Cause, they was bein annoyin. Thinkin’ I’s stupid.”

“You’s a lot of things but stupid ain’t one of em” Backbone said. Jack nodded.

“You’s an idiot though.” Racer said. Jack grinned and rustled Race’s hair. They sold. Jacks years of being ‘cute’ would be ending soon. He knew that. So he tried making it work longer. He would give the sad eyes and it would work for now. He knew if anyone asked to say he was ten. And would use that trick. He also observed Backbone.

“Mornin miss” he grinned. Backbone was the newsboy flirt, and Jack knew he was next in line there, so he watched. The lady seemed interested. Backbones Blue eyes and blond hair caught her attention. “I’ll tell ya what.. How’s ‘bout you and me go grab a bite ta eat.” Backbone smiled. “All ya gotta do is buy me last pape.” He said. And she did. “Your call miss, anything ya want. Anywhere you want.” he grinned. “Hey Cowboy, watch Racer, behave,” Backbone said.

“Oh of course” Jack grinned. The older boys had explained to Jack everything he needed to know about boys and girls loving each other. So he knew what they meant when the older kids would cheer saying “Backbone got laid!” and just saw a piece of it unfold right in front of him. Backbone came back to the boys with icecream. Both of the kids smiled wide.

“Here ya boys go, your favorite. I’ll be back tanight” he said.

“Are the boys gonna tease ya later” Jack smirked.

“Maybe Kelly. We just gotta wait and see” He grinned. They watched him run off, linking arms with the girl.

The boys had laughed and mocked him doing the same thing walking back the lodging house. “You looks beautiful miss” Jack would say in a mocking tone making Race let out a giggle. Race’s giggle was Jack’s favorite sound to hear. A kid sounding genuinely happy because he had made him laugh. It can always cheer Jack up on a bad day. Race knew that too. That's why whenever Jack got back from the refuge he’d let Jack have a tickle fight with him, anything to make the cowboy smile, even a little bit.  
The walked into the doors of the lodging house being greeted by all their friends.

“Wheres Backbone? He was with ya right?” Specs had asked, Specs wasn’t “new” but he wasn't “old” either.

“With some goil he was flirtin with. He’ll be back later.” Jack replied.  
“Oh Backbones about to get it.” Mikey, an older boy said.

“He told me ‘we’ll see’ but we all know what that means.” Jack said grinning.

“I don’t” Race said pouting.

“Ya ain’t supposed ta” Mikey said.

“Cowboy, you in fer a game of cards?”

“Sure” Jack said.

After a while of playing, and Jack losing, Race was always better than him at that, Backbone got home. “AYE BACKBONE GOT LAID.” Jack heard, he knew that was coming.

“Would ya shut ya trap” he laughed.

“Serious this time?”

“Nah… she’ll get ova me tomorrow” He said, upset, he liked this girl. They all could tell/

“Are ya sure?” Jack asked, hoping it would cheer his older buddy up.

“Yeah. If we have fun the first date, usually ain’t a second” he said.

“Way to go slugger.” one of the boys said.

“Jackie, you and Race like the icecream?”He said trying to change the subject.

“Yeah! Thank you.”

“Ya got it for messin with ta Delancey’s.” Backbone said.

“Well then I guess it’s gotta be an everyday thing” Jack grinned.

“And if I have extra, you and Racer gettin ice cream.” Backbone said.

“Now bed, all of ya.” he said. And they did all fall asleep. Jack and Race were selling on their own the next day. They wanted to go to Brooklyn after so they made sure to look as sad as possible and give the craziest headline to sell fast. Then they raced all the way to Brooklyn.

“Hey Cowboy, hey Racer.” Spot said.

“Hey shorty” Jack said catching his breath from his run with Race.

“I could kill ya for that nickname”

“Oh yeah? Gimme ya best shot” Jack grinned. Spot just playfully tackled him, messing up his hair. But they were both laughing, rolling around having so much fun. Race smiled watching his best friends play and get along then caught the bulls in his view.

“Jack… we gotta go” the boy said. Jack sat up. He saw the bulls and his huge smile turned into the biggest frown. He’s been in and out of the refuge over time but if they found him that’s it. Snyder took a liking to Jack. he loved hearing the boy scream in pain. Jack couldn’t go back.

“Spot, go, we’s goin home” Jack said.

“Be safe, both of ya.” Spot said. They nodded and ran.

“Kelly!” Jack heard.

“Shit” he muttered. “Race, split up.” he said.

“Okay.” Race said.

“If ya see anyone, tell em” Jack said. Race nodded and spirited off unaware of what Jack would do next. He just stopped and raised his arms in mock surrender. “Leave him alone and ya got me.” He said. They grabbed him and shoved him to the ground then cuffed his hands. Then yanked him back up by his hair.

“Snyder’s gonna be glad to see you.”

“Oh I’s sure he is” Jack grinned. He was terrified deep down inside but had to act tough. If he showed he was scared they win. They dragged him in. they knocked on the door.

“I’m busy” Snyder snarled.

“Trust me you’re gonna wanna make time for this.”

“What?” he demanded. They shoved Jack in. Snyder smirked. Evil. “Kelly.” he said.

“Hiya Spider! Ya miss me?” Jack grinned.

“Oh I sure did Jack. But you running away cost me some money, you’re going to have to pay me back for that.”

“Ya see, I only make pennies, ya make a lot more than me. So I don’t think I could pay ya.” The boy said. The old man grabbed the boys jaw.

“So then you and I are gonna have to find a way to make up that money.” he said.

“I guess so.” Jack grinned.

“Sign in.” he said.

“Oh what did I do this time!?” Jack smiled, mocking the man. “Awe man, six month sentence?” He asked.

“You escaped. Three extra months.”

“Awe, you’s gonna have a good six months ain’t ya.” Jack said singing in.

“Keep the cuffs on him for the night.” Snyder said. That caused Jack’s tough guy act to go away, leaving Jack with what he is, a terrified kid.

“What?” he asked. Jack needed those off so he could protect himself.

“I said, keep them on.” Snyder repeated.

“Send him to room four, we’ll get him to the basement later.” Snyder said knowing Jack hated the basement.

“You stink!” Jack shouted. They dragged him to room four. “Aye Cowboy’s back!” the boys said. Jack grinned.

“What did they say ya did this time?”

“Oh ya know, a robbery and an extra three months fer escapin” Jack grinned.

“Why the cuffs still on?”

“Cause they scared some twelve year old is gonna fight back.” Jack grinned. They ruffled up his hair. Then a knock on the window. Jack dragged himself over. “Backbone!” he smiled.

“Howdy cowboy.” he said. Jack grinned.

“What did ya do?”

“What did I do or what did they say I did.”

“Both.”

“I was hangin with Racer and Spot. They found us. The boys got away. I made sure they did, I didn’t.”

“How longs ya sentence kid?”

“Six months.”

“Geez.”

“Robbery and an escaped convict.” Jack grinned.

“Oh yeah?” Backbone couldn't help but laugh. The door opened, Backbone ducked down.

“Kelly” they all heard. Jack turned. “Sentence is now a year”

“The hell!? For what!?”

“You’ve escaped more than once and always resist arrest.”

“Cause I ain’t never done nothin’!”

“Don’t push it. We’ll see ya tonight.” they left.

“Hear that Backbone. Bye the time I’s out you’s gonna be gone.” Jack laughed, knowing he’d escape. He heard two more people coming “Who’s ya bring with ya?” Jack asked. Then saw Red and Blue, and felt a smile.

“Thought we told ya don’t get caught.” Red said. Jack let out a chuckle.

“Year long sentence huh?” they laughed.

“Yeah” Jack smiled. Blue reached through the barred windows and ruffled Jacks hair.

“You’ve been good kid?”

“Clearly not.” Jack grinned.

“How many times ya been in and out.”

“Uh.. when I was seven with you guys, one night when I was eight. Twice when I was nine. twice when I was ten, that was a rough year. I went like every month last year.”

“Geez, Snyda really likes ya huh” Blue ruffled his hair again.

“Yeah…” Jack frowned.

“Hey, we’s gonna help ya bust out, don’t you worry about it.” Red said. Jack gave a little smile.

“So boys, ya miss me.” He grinned.

“Not as much as we miss Racer.” They teased.

“Is he okay? Did he make it back safe?”

“Who do ya think told me?” Backbone said. Jack smiled. They heard the door slam open. The boys ducked

“Kelly.” he heard. The spider. Jack quivered a bit. He got pulled up by his hair. “Let’s go.”

“Already? It ain’t even dark yet. And you’s got a year with me. Why are ya starting now?” Snyder just yanked him back. Jack wouldn’t react in front of the kids in the room. He was Jack “Cowboy” Kelly. He’s known for being the tough guy. Snyder wanted to embarrass him. So he tightned Jacks cuffs. Jack yelped. “What was that for! Losen it!” He said. Snyder ignore him and shut the door.

“Dammit Jack.” Blue said.

“Kids on his way to hell right now and he knows it.” Red said.

“You guys missed it… when he came back after he was ten… he wasn’t Jack no more. He wouldn't talk to no one, not even Racer… we gotta get ‘em before they break him again.” Backbone said.

“How…. no windows down there….” Blue said.

“Aight. I’m gonna get caught” Backbone said.

“The hell? Who busted up yer brain!?” Blue said.

“No one! They catch me. then they shove me in. I grab Jack then we leave.”

“Yeah… just stay here.”

“Snyder ain’t gonna be done with Jack for a while… think this out Backbone.”

“Nothin to think about. I go in, open the basement, Jack ain’t stupid, he’s hiding under the stairs. I’ll grab him, we leave.” he said.

“You sure?”

“Yeah I’s sure.”

“And what if Snyder’s with Jack.”

“Get him away” Backbone said.

“Blue hows bout we go in there and say ‘ello to our pal.” Red grinned.

“Hey how’s bout that” Blue laughed. Then they heard screaming. They knew who it was. No one else did.

“Also, when you see Jack, try not to say ‘Snyda’ kid will freeze up like he did before. Just, call him the spider.”

“Poor kid. Note taken.” Blue said. They noticed the kids huddled up, Jack’s screams scared them.

“Aye, guys, it's alright…” Blue said.

“Ya know the cowboy right?” one of the kids said.

“Who Kelly? He’s known as the Cowboy?” Blue chucked. “Yeah we knows him. Sold with ‘em when he was a little.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, since he was ‘bout five.” Red said.

“Then i left when he was seven.” Blue said.

“and me when he was eight” Red said.

“But mista Santa Fe’s a known name here now?”

“You guys know about Santa Fe?”

“Neva shuts up about it.” Red grinned.

“Yeah… he’s real tough… not afraid to talk back… we all are… but he ain’t”

“Yeah… sounds just like him.” Red said.

“He takes a lot of beatings willingly for the younger kids.”

“Aye he learns from Blue.” Backbone said.

Blue has taken a lot of beating for the kids. When he, Red, Egghead and Backbone were younger and got grabbed, Blue would offer to take beatings for them. Jacks first time at the refuge Blue begged to get hurt over Jack. They beat him but did worse to Jack. They don’t care about who the kids are. They don’t care how old the kids are. They just love to hear them scream and cry.

“I messed up… I accidentally taught Jack that was okay.”

“No ya didn’t. He’s just brave. You was brave.” Red said.

“Whateva… we just… we need ta get Jack.” Blue said. They heard a scream again.

“Oh poor kid..” Blue said. They put their plan into action. Backbone turned himself in. All to get Jack.  
After an hour of him being there Red and Blue knocked on the door, being smug. “Boys?” They recognized them.

“Hey! We missed ya! Seems ya got Jack and Backbone. You should let ‘em go” Blue said.

“Kelly’s not going out there soon-” as he was speaking Snyder came up dragging Jack by the chain of the cuffs.

“Let go!” Jack begged.

“You’re a liar.” Snyder shoved him to the ground. “Sullivan!?” He kicked Jack. “Francis Sullivian.” He kicked the boys head.

“Hey! Spider. Leave him alone!” Blue said.

“What are you doing here?” Jack said pulling himself up. Snyder shoved the boy back down, causing Jack to let out a cry of pain.

“Boys.” he said.

“Spider” Red said.

“Wanna let the kiddo go?” Snyder pulled Jack close.

“In a year. Francis here has a lot of explaining to do.”

“Don’t call me that!” Jack begged.

“Don’t call him that.” Blue said.

“Jack, we’re gonna getcha out buddy.” Blue said.

“How much is his bail.” Blue said.

“Ten dollars.”

“TEN?” Blue said.

“Can’t pay for him can you?” Snyder grinned.

“Could we at least give him a hug… haven't seen him in a while.” Blue said. Snyder smirked, evil.

“Yes.” he pushed Jack forward. They hugged him. Jack yelped.

“It hurts!” He cried and pulled away.

“Sullivan is going back downstairs now. Go away” Snyder said.

“Stop calling him that. He’s Jack Kelly.” Blue said. Snyder opened the basement door and pushed Jack who tumbled down. “You’re a monster.” Blue said. They got kicked out.

It didn’t take long for the guards to realize Backbone was trying to get to Jack. so they beat him and tossed him out. Jack was getting worse and worse. One kick was so bad that he started coughing up blood. He thought for a moment he was going to die in the refuge. But he didn’t and was very relieved. Snyder finally took off the cuffs. But at that point, Jack was too weak to fight back. But he tried. Snyder pulled him upstairs to his office to extend Jacks time. And he changed the name to Francis Sullivan. Snyder liked Jack, in a very sick way. Jack hated it. And he made a run for it. Run wasn't the right word, he quickly limped out. And was terrified of getting caught before he got home, they’d hurt him and they would hurt him badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm posting three or four chapters today bc i wrote a lot lol. as always lmk if you catch any mistakes or have any ideas for the future.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack knew he was in trouble as soon as he gave himself up. Why’d he do that. That was so stupid. As soon as he got there he knew he was getting hurt. Snyder was down in the basement for an hour with Jack but it felt like a lifetime to the boy. Knowing he couldn’t fight back hurt Jack on the inside, or maybe it was all the kicks and punches that hurt. Snyder kicked him in his side really hard. He screamed. He didn’t like screaming, hated it almost as much as he hated the man making him scream. Snyder laughed. 

“Keep screaming ya little bastard.” Snyder kicked him. 

“Stop!” He tried not to yelp. He tried no hard not to cry or yell for help. But that was hard. Another bad kick. He screamed. Praying no one could hear. 

“You’re weak.” The spider said. 

“I ain’t weak!” the boy said. Ain’t no way the Spider was gonna call him weak. The Spider left. Jack crawled under the stairs. Praying Snyder would come downstairs so messed up that he wouldn’t find him. He poked around he felt bruises wincing a lot. He’d never admit it hurt as much as did. He felt like the spider messed his ribs. He took as much time as he had to try and make himself feel better, but like always, Snyder came down. 

“Your friends here.” 

“Racer!?” He asked. 

“No-” 

“Spot?” 

“No-” 

“Specs?” 

“Backbone.” the man said, fed up with the boy’s guessing.

“What!?” Jack frowned. 

“And Kelly.” The man grabbed his throat. “Or should I say Sullivan.” he said. Jack froze up. 

“How did you-” 

“Francis Sullivan.” He said. Jack frowned. 

“So it’s true. That is your name.” 

“That ain’t my name. My name is Jack Kelly.” Jack said. The man punched him. 

“Don’t lie.” 

“Don’t punch.” Jack said. The man grabbed Jacks cuffs and dragged him upstairs, he heard people upstairs and wanted to see who. But was not leaving Jack. 

“Let go!” Jack begged. 

“You’re a liar.” Snyder shoved him to the ground. 

“Sullivan!?” He kicked Jack, the boy cried in pain.

“Francis Sullivian.” He kicked the boys head. 

“Hey! Spider! Leave him alone!” Blue said. Jack heard the voice and shot up. 

“What are you doing here?” Jack said pulling himself up, terrified that they just saw him in pain. Snyder shoved the boy back down.

“Boys.” he said. 

“Spider” Red said. 

“Wanna let the kiddo go?” Blue asked, Snyder pulled Jack close. 

“In a year. Francis here has a lot of explaining to do.” 

“Don’t call me that!” Jack begged. 

“Don’t call him that.” Blue said. 

“Jack, we’re gonna getcha out buddy.” Blue said. 

“How much is his bail.” Blue said. 

“Ten dollars.” Snyder said, Jack scoffed. 

“TEN?” Blue said. 

“Can’t pay for him can you?” Snyder grinned. 

“Could we at least give him a hug… haven't seen him in a while.” Blue said. Jack wanted to say no, everything hurt to much to give his big brothers a hug. But before he could answer Snyder smirked, evil. 

“Yes.” he pushed Jack forward. They hugged him. Jack yelped.

“It hurts!” He cried and pulled away. 

“Sullivan is going back downstairs now.” Snyder said. 

“Go away” he said to the boys big brothers. 

“Stop calling him that. He’s Jack Kelly.” Blue said.

Snyder opened the basement door and pushed Jack who tumbled down. Jack figured hiding under the stairs was no use. Snyder wasn’t drinking, he’d know where Jack was. Or at least Jack hoped the reason Snyder was so violent was because he drank. He never saw the man drink, but figured that’s just what it is. No one is that evil. Jack instead crawled to a corner, praying the man he saw as evil wouldn’t have a light source. Jack poked around his body more he knew we was bruised up, he just didn't know where. His ribs hurt a lot. Something was definitely wrong with his ribs. The spider came down, he checked under the stairs, no sign of the boy. “Sullivan.... where are you.” He said. Jack stayed still. He was so still couldn’t tell if he was breathing or not. But the man found him. And beat the boy up some more. 

“You stink!” Jack said weakly. The man grabbed his hair and beat him even more. 

The boy hardly slept. Not surprising. He figured a week or two passed in this hell. He can’t handle a year in this. Getting beat everyday. The Spider and his guards really hurt Jack. The boy couldn’t open his left eye, they hurt him to the point where his left eye was swollen shut. He had a limp from them kicking his leg. He was in bad shape and he knew it.he was even worse mentally but would never admit it. He heard footsteps coming down.

“Sullivan. Backbone was here only to break you out. He’s gone now. You’re the only newsie left.” he said smirking. Jack frowned. He got beat more. 

“Lets go resign you in, you little bastard.” Snyder dragged him upstairs. Jack watched the man erase ‘Jack Kelly’ and write ‘Francis Sullivan.’ “Expanding your sentence Francis, attempted escape.” he said.

“I don’t care” Jack said. 

“Sign.” He did. 

“Your REAL name.” he said. Jack erased. And wrote. 

“Snyder. Another bunch of kids.” 

“Send them in. Francis, go outside with the others, embarrass yourself for looking like you do” he demanded. Jack nodded. 

“Oh yes sir.” he said in his heavy accent.He went outside where all the boys working were, some had easy stuff like planting flowers to make this hell look more friendly and some were fixing up the outside. 

“Cowboy he let ya out?” 

“Only ta embarrass me..” Jack said. He staired at the gate keeping them in. “I ain’t spendin anotha minute here. Don’t tell him how I got out unless he threatens ya.” he demanded. The boy proceeded to weakly climb over, a few boys helping him, but he made it out. "I gotta run! Be safe!" he called and quickly limped off. He was free from the man for a little while.


	6. Chapter 6

“Help!” Jack cried. Trying not to sob his eyes out. He was scared. They were probably chasing him by now. He had limped all the way to the lodging house and it hurt. The door opened. Backbone. “Help me” Jack wimpred.

“Hey, inside… what happened?” Jack ignored that question and went to the mirror.

“I look like shit…” He said. Backbone frowned.

“Backbone… help…” he cried.

“Hey… let it out. No one's gonna judge ya… we know the hell hole you were in.” he said ruffling his hair. Jack took off his shirt. Seeing how bruised he was made him want to cry.

“It hurts… so much.” He said, he’d never say that to the youger kids, but Backbone he could tell anything to.

“Can ya walk?”

“Walked all the way here didn’t I? But I ain’t goin outside. They’s looking for me.” he said.

“I know. Rest cowboy. I’ll be back.” he said.

“Where ya going?”

“I’ll be back. Bed” he said.

Jack limped upstairs. He couldn’t rest. He was all alone. He just cried, finally. He’s needed a good cry. Then he heard the door. He whipped his tears away. Red and Blue. Jack smiled.

“Ya miss me?” he said.

“Yeah buddy” Blue ruffled his hair.

“Now Kelly. Don’t you dare think about lying to us. Where’s it hurt.”

“I’s okay.”

“Jack… you clearly needa doctor.” Blue said.

“I gotcha. The goirl I was with last night… the one I’ve been seein’ fer a while, her fatha’s a docta.” Backbone said and ran off.

“Jack...” Blue said.

“I’s okay Blue. Really. I’s okay.” he said.

“Jack you ain’t the same…”

“Yeah! I ain’t seven no more. I ain’t eight no more! I’s twelve. I grew up.” I said.

“Backbone told us, ya weren't the same afta a stay there.”

“Becuase! Spider doesn't leave me alone. He keeps sayin how much he likes me, all while kickin me… and he just says stuff all the time...” Jack said.

Backbone came back with a doctor. They came up. “Oh you weren’t kidding. It’s a kid.” he said.

“Yeah..” he said.

“I told ya… I’s okay… you didn’t need to get a docta…” Jack said.

“Don’t lie. And it’s okay Jack. You’s gonna be okay.” Backbone said.

“What's your name kid, Jack what.”

“Kelly. Jack Kelly.” he said. The doctor nodded.

“Well I’m Sam, Sam Wright.”

“Okay… hi docta Wright…” Jack said,

“See, I can tell you’re hurt, you sound like you’re in pain. Jack, you need to promise me you’ll tell me if it hurts. Even a little, it could be a lot worse than you realize.” He said. Jack nodded. He was already informed the kids ribs hurt. So that’s where he started. Jack yelped.

“Jack…” The doctor said.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” The doctor said. “Jack, whoever did this to you… they broke three of your ribs.” Jack frowned. “I’m going to wrap you up. I want you resting. Okay Jack?”

“Okay.” Jack said. And the doctor did wrap the boy up. “How much do I owe ya...”

“Free Jack. You’re twelve. I wouldn’t or couldn’t ask you to pay” he said.

“Thanks mista” Jack said. And the doctor left, not before teaching the kids hw to spot a broken bone, he figured they would need to know that in the future. He even taught Jack how to tell if his rib was broken. And Jack swore he would remeber that. The boy leaned on Blue.

“You okay? Three busted ribs..” Jack smiled.

“I’s okay… my big brothas are here” They ruffled his hair.

“JACK!” he heard. Race, Specs, Jojo and Albert. He smiled.

“And there’s my little brotha’s” he grinned. They ran up.

“You’re back!”

“Yeah.” He smiled. They noticed him all wrapped up.

“What happened?”

“Spida busted my ribs.”

“No hugs?” Race asked.

“Not yet Racer.” He said.

“Jack why don’t ya rest up…” Blue said. Jack just nodded. “We’ll all be here.” Blue smiled.Jack fell asleep.

“Poor kid…” Red said.

“Is he okay.” Race said giving Blue a hug

“I missed you.” and then hugged Red. “I missed you too.”

“We missed ya Racer.” Blue said. “And yes buddy. Jack’s gonna be okay.” He said. Race smiled. Jack started tossing and turning. He shot up, hurting himself. He moved too fast. But he just hugged Blue. “It’s okay Jack. we’re all here.”

“I was all alone.” he said, now visibly shaking.

“Hey…” Red wrapped his arm around Jack. “all alone huh?” he said. Jack nodded. “Well are ya still all alone?” Red said.

“No…”

“See. All okay.” Blue said.

“It ain’t okay. Spiders still looking for me… and my year and a half long sentences.” Jack frowned.

“Year and a half?”

“Told ya he liked me…” Jack tried to joke, but instead made himself sadder. “H...He added an extra six months for attempted escape… and now probably another year cause I ain’t there right now.” he frowned.

“Back to bed Jack. Remember you ain’t alone. We’s here with ya. Not Spider.” Backbone said.

“I know… promise you’s gonna be here when I wake up?”

“Promise Jack. Blue and I won’t even leave till you’s awake okay?” Jack smiled.

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Blue ruffled his hair.

“Night… thanks for trying ta bust me out…” Jack smiled and yawned, then fell asleep.

“This happens every time he comes home since he was ten” Backbone said.

“Really? Poor kid.” Red said.

“How long till it stops?” Blue asked.

“Depends on how bad… this ones gonna take a month or two..”

Jack's dreams were not good. He relived everything. From his first time getting kicked or screamed at. To the second and third all the way until today.

_“Kelly’s crying again, like a big baby.” At age eight._

_“What’s the matter Jack? It hurts?” at nine._

_“Jack. I have a gift for you.” A punch in the face at nine._

_“Crying again Jack?”_

_“Keep on screaming. They can all hear you, but they won’t help you, you’re all alone.” at ten._

_“One month here, you haven't even tried leaving, maybe we finally broke you. And none of your so called ‘brothers’ have tried to help you. They don’t care about you, do they Kelly.” The man said._

_“They’s more of a family to me than you’s ever gonna have!” ten year old Jack shouted, his green eyes filled with tears. That earned him a huge beating._

_“You’re weak Jack.”_

_“Bastard.” followed by a kick in the gut_

_“You little shithead.” the man yanked the boy up by his hair_

_“You’re nothing but a weak little bastard.” he said once Jack started to cry_

_“You’re all alone you little shithead, just me and you.” followed by a beating_

_“The boys really don’t care about you. You know why?” The man said grabbing the childs chin._

_“Cause I’s a bastard...” Jack said._

_“Yes you are.”_

_“Oh coughing up blood. Poor you.” the man said._

_“Am I gonna die?” he said terrified. The man laughed at him._

_“Are you stupid.” he laughed at him. Jack just looked at him._

_“Fuck you.” He said, Jack hated being called stupid unless his friends were joking around._

_“What did you just say to me.” the man grabbed him._

_“You heard me!” Jack said. The spider punched him. “You lock innocent kids up so the city pays ya more! You don’t feed us! All ya do is beat on kids. Especially if their name is Jack Kelly-” Jack was cut off._

_“Francis Sullivan.” the man said. Jack ignored him._

_“You’s evil! And one day you’s gonna pay fer this! So fuck you!” Jack said. That was Jack’s most recent beating and it hurt. He couldn't even believe he cursed out the spider like that._

_“Bastard.” the man said when he was finished with that awful beating._

_“You say that so much you’d think my name was bastard…” The boy snarled._

_“No one cares about you Jack.”_

_“You’re all alone.”_

He woke up screaming with Blue shaking him. Jack hugged him sobbing. Blue felt the kid shaking and just held him. Trying to calm him down.

“Its okay Jack. You was dreaming again.”

“I don’t wanna go back there.” he cried.

“Hey…” Blue held the kids head.

“Let it out Jack…” He said. Jack shook his head and wiped his eyes.

“Jackie…” he said.

“I’s okay..” he said.

“No you ain’t. If you was okay you wouldn’t be screaming at crying. Talk to us Jack. We know Snyda too. We know how cruel he is.”

“I’s okay.”

  
“Jack.” Blue said. Jack looked at him. Blue’s heart shattered seeing his little buddy look at him with one swollen eye. Jack leaned on him.

“He kept sayin I’s all alone… or I’s a bastard...or that I’m a shithead...”

“Ya didn’t believe that you was all alone did ya?”

“A little.” He said.

“Come on Jack…” he said.

“Hey Racer,” Blue said.

“Yeah?” Race asked.

“Is Jackie all alone?”

“No. Of course not… he’s got all of us.” Race said.

“Specs, Jojo, Al, is he alone?” Backbone said.

“No.” they said.

“I know that now…” Jack said.

“Alright… bed, all of ya.”

“Hey Jack… could I sleep with ya?” Race said.

“Yeah Racer… please…” he said. And Racer cuddled him. They fell asleep Jack didn’t wake up. Racer kept him asleep, all night. They were woken up the next morning, Red and Blue.

“Hey…” Jack rubbed his eyes.

“Doesn’t feel nice being woken up does it.” they teased. The boys smiled. “Up Racer. You got a job.” Race got up followed by Jack. “Back ta bed Jack.”

“No… I wanna work.”

“Absolutely not”

“Why!?”

“Bulls are after you. That’s why.”

“They’s always afta me”

“Ya can’t run right now.”

“Oh...yeah.” he said. “Hand me my book would ya.” Jack said. They did. Jack drew the refuge, that's how he let his emotions out. He then stuffed it way with everything else. And drew Santa Fe. smiling. The sun rise in Santa Fe, his arm around Race. He smiled.

“Whatcha drawin Jack?”

“Nothin.” he smiled.

“Lemme see.”

“No!” he laughed hiding his work. He put that one away too.

“Wanna go see Medda?”

“See her all the time.” he smiled.

“Yeah, we haven't seen ‘er in a while. Wanna go?”

“Sure.”

“You ain’t walking though. Hop on my back.” Blue said. Jack playfully rolled his eyes.

“Lets go buddy.” they said. They saw Race selling.

“Lemme do one!” Jack said. Race gave him one.

“Extra extra! Run away kid goes all the way ta New Mexico!” he said. Someone brought it. He gave the money to Race.

“Thanks Jack. ‘m gonna use that”

“Course” Jack smiled. Then hopped back on Blues back. They went in.

“Medda!” Jack hopped off.

“Jack! Where have you been” she said coming down. “Boys!” she said. They hugged her.

“Oh Jack…” She said getting a look at his face.

“I’s okay.” he said.

“He has three broken ribs, he ain’t okay.” Red said. Medda hugged him.

“Jack, nothing but good words about the backdrops.” She said.

“Awe it ain’t a big deal,” he said.

“Jack you painted that?” Red said.

“Relax…It ain’t that serious.” he said.

“Jack that’s amazin! You should be gettin paid fer THIS not papes.”

“Blue… it ain’t a big deal.” he said.

“Refuses to take money.” Medda said.

“Jack!” They said. He grinned.

“Jack, when you have time, would you paint another?”

“Course! I can do it this week. Blue and Red won’t let me sell.” he said. “What do ya need?”

“A forest.” Jack took off his shirt so he'd get paint on his tank top and not the normal shirt he wears everyday. And he went to the empty canvas.

“I got it.” he smiled. And got to work. The boys watched in amazement and Jack got embarrassed. “Relax…” he said. He was having fun though. They noticed all the paint on his tank. And it got on his arms and face. “Medda is this good enough?” He asked.

“Yes Jack. Amazing. Please let me pay.” she said.

“I couldn't take ya money…”

“So don’t. Use it fer the boys.”

“Fine. Neva again though Miss Medda.” He said. He put his shirt back on.

“Jack. that was amazing… why do you hide that?”

“Cause...”

“Jack… that's what you can do after you age out… and get paid more.”

“Yeah sure” Jack said.

The boys left the theata. It was scary at night. They never know if someone would come grab a kid. And they would come rip Jack away from the boys if they noticed that the kid was Jack Kelly. They made it back to the lodging house.

“Bye Jackie. Be good. Please stay safe.”

“I’ll try” he hugged them goodbye. And went inside. He washed himself up and hopped into bed. Race woke up.

“Hi Jack” he smiled and snuggled.

“Hi Racer” Jack said. They fell asleep. Dreaming about Santa Fe. He woke up the next morning and rubbed his eyes.

“Backbone… can I sell today.”

“Don’t leave my side and yeah. How you feeling?”

“Better… a little.”

“Okay Jackie…” he said. They went out to sell.

“Oh Kelly’s back. Where have you been?” The Delancey's said.

“I dunno… missed you two though. Best part of my day is seein ya” He grinned.

“How much do you want.”

“Fifty. Oscar, buddy, ya need help counting? he grinned.

“Shut up” he gave Jack the papes.

“Look at Kelly limping away." Morris laughed. "Faking a limp now huh?”

“Yeah sure. Keep talking and you’s sure gonna have a real one. Lets see who walks betta hurt.” he said.

“Awe what happened Kelly?” Oscar teased.

“I dunno.” he grinned. “Bye.” he limped away with Backbone. He sold so fast he went back and got more. “Fifty extra gents.” He said to the boys.

“Already?”

“Swollen eye and broken ribs makes ya sell fast. So fifty more.” he paid. They gave him his papes. He sold out again.

“Twenty five more.” he grinned.

“Jack that’s a hundred and twenty five...” Backbone said.

“Yeah, I know how ta count. It's Jack ya talkin to. Not Oscar.” he grinned and got his papes. He sold again. He didn’t feel too great walking after a while. “C-Can we sit a little…”

“Hop on my back buddy.” he said. Jack didn’t argue, that's now Backbone knew he was hurt. “Hey… ya made enough money Jack… lets go back. Okay?”

“Yeah.” Jack nodded. He did.

“Wanna sleep?”  
“Can’t sleep without Race…” he said.

“Try. I’ll be right here if you wake up.”

“If I say bastard in my sleep wake me up okay?”

“Alright Jack, he only says that when its bad.”

“No, it was always ‘Kelly’ or ‘bastard’ or ‘ya little bastard’ or ‘shithead’. Now it's ‘Sullivan’ or “Francis’ or ‘bastard.’ or ‘shithead’”

“Found out your real name huh?” Jack frowned nodding.

“I don’t wanna hear Francis or Sullivan or Francis Sullivan anymore unless I have ta… now he just says it…”

“Don’t respond to it. Only respond to Kelly.” Jack nodded.

“Night Backbone.”

“Night Cowboy, dream about Santa Fe.” Jack nodded. He took a little successful nap.

“Oh wow that helped a lot.” he said. Then took out his book again. He drew the sunset, him, Race, Backbone, Red, Blue, Specs, Jojo, Romeo, Al. his dream place with his family. “Hey Backbone…” he said still drawing.

“Yeah Jack?”

“When I get enough money to go to Santa Fe… will you come…”

“Sure Cowboy, I’ll see if I like it.” he said. Jack smiled.

“Thanks Backbone…”

Race and Jack begged to sell together until Backbone gave in. He told them to go where they normally don’t so the bulls won't be looking there. They agreed. They sold fast and after just walked around. That's when Jack noticed a little boy all alone, sitting on the ground with a crutch next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked that ending ;) I'll prob post one more chapter today. anything for Crutchie.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey kid… are you okay?” Jack asked the little boy. The kid shifted his eyes to the boys in front. Wondering if he should look in the older ones green eyes or the younger ones blue eyes. Jack gave him a reassuring smile when he saw the boy was scared. “I’m Jack.” 

“I’m Crutchie…” the boy said. 

“I’m Racetrack! But everyone calls me Race or Racer.” Race smiled.

“You okay kid? Why’s you out here all alone? The bulls are out… they’s gonna send ya ta the refuge.” Jack said. 

“I got no where ta go…” he said. 

“Wanna come back with us? You could be a Newsie… get some money… have a place ta stay.” Jack said. 

“Can I?” The boy asked. 

“Yeah! How old are ya?”

“Nine…” 

“I’s twelve, he’s ten.” Jack smiled. “Lets go Crutch.” Jack smiled helping him up. 

“You’s a crip too?” He asked Jack noticing his limp. 

“No… but I got outta the refuge the other day… they bust up kids badly.” 

“What did you do?” The boy said, he didn’t want to go anywhere with a criminal. 

“Nothin’. That’s the thing, they lock up inoccent kids so Snyder, the spider, gets money… they hate me though. So anytime they get me… It’s bad.” He said. They got back to the lodging house. “HEY EVERYBODY.” Jack shouted getting eveyones attenion. “This here is Crutchie, Racer and I found him all alone taday. He’s gonna be stayin here with us” Jack grinned. The boys were so welcoming and adored Crutchie. In less than a week Crutchie, Race and Jack were best friends. Jack told Crutchie all about Santa Fe. Jack redrew his sunrise picture,adding Crutchie.

“What are you doing?” he asked smiling. Jack hid it. 

“Hey! Lemme see! Crutchie said. Jack ruffled his hair. 

“No.” 

“Why not?” 

“Fine…” Jack said. 

“Woah!” Crutchie’s jaw dropped. “You’s really good!” Crutchie said. 

“Thanks Crutch… its nothing though.” Jack said. 

“You saw his pictures?” Race asked. Crutchie nodded. “He’s good right?” Race said. 

“Yeah.” Cruchie said. 

“Shut ya traps.” he rustled Race’s hair. “Wait how have you seen?” Jack asked Race. 

“You always put it away. I look at it wheneva you fall asleep first.”

“Race!” Jack said. Race smiled. 

“Well it’s really good! And you don’t show us!” Race said. 

“Alright. Bed you two.” Jack said. They all snuggled and fell asleep. 

Jack healed up fully which made everything eaiser. They sold. Crutchie the fastest. He was nice to everyone and being cripled helped. They had so much fun. Jack loved selling with the boys. His little brothas. Race and Crutchie always got a giggle out of Jack to the Delanceys. They had their usual morning and sold everything, having fun after work. 

“Sullivan” They heard. 

“Shit.” Jack muttered. 

“Crutch hop on my back… Racer take his Crutch.” Jack said. They all nodded. And ran off. Right back to the boarding house. 

“Why’d we gotta run?” Crutchie said. 

“The bulls. You two ain’t goin.” Jack said. 

“But he said Sullivan.” 

“Yeah… my real name is Francis Sullivan… don’t call me that though…” I said. 

“I won’t.” Crutchie said. Jack nodded ruffling his hair. The boys rested on Jacks shoulders and Jack rested his head on Race’s and he drew some more. “Wow” They said. Jack chuckled. Backbone got back. 

“Hey boys… home early.” 

“Jack saw the bulls, the bulls saw Jack.” Race said. 

“Sorry bud” Backbone rustled his hair. 

“Its okay.” he said. 

“Got a date later… be safe okay.” 

“Same goirl?” 

“Nah Jackie. But we’s still friends and her fatha said he’ll help anyone if we need it” he said Jack grinned. 

“Hey. stop it you.” Backbone said. That night all the boys fell asleep. Race on Jack’s left shoulder, Chutchie on his right. Jack was still up drawing until Backbone got back. 

“Hey Backbone?” Jack asked. 

“Yeah?” 

“Wht happens if… after you’s gone…they catch me and Race and Crutch?”

“Hey, don’t worry about that.” 

“Don’t tell me not to worry about it. I already am.” 

“Well… you just… ya gotta protect em”

“How much is that gonna hurt” Jack tried to chuckle. 

“A lot.”

“What if they bust up Crutchies otha leg too?”

“They won’t. Not if you’s there.”

“No, they will… they like reminding me when someone I know is there. Cause then I listen.”

“Oh kid…” Backbone went to hug him. Be couldn’t with the boys sleeping on Jack’s shoulder. 

“It’s fine… I listen… it’s what they want…” he said. 

“Jack no…” 

“Backbone… it’s fine…” He yawned. 

“Go to bed Jack… you're too tired to be thinking about that...”

“Okay… goodnight…” he yawned. Drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! once again, I hope you guys enjoyed!! as always you can always let me know if you have any ideas or catch any mistakes etc!


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Jack woke up in a much better mood. He and the boys had lots of fun selling, seeing who can make up the craziest headline. Some made absolutely no sense and soe got people to buy. Regardless they old all their papes.

“Can we see Spot!” Race begged.

“Fine.” Jack laughed.

“Can we go back first… I’m tired…” Crutchie said.

“Course Crutchie… we’s gonna drop ya off then go out. We won’t be back fer a while. That okay?”

“Yeah.” he smiled.

They walked home making each other laugh, before Crutchie came along Jack and Racer would race home, laughing and arguing about who’s faster. But they had fun walking too. They dropped Crutchie off.

“Be good kid, see ya later.” Jack hugged him. Crutchie smiled and hugged him back, pulling Race into their sweet hug. After the hug Jack wrapped his arm around Race boys left to go see Spot. That’s when they raced.

“Boom! I win!” Jack said.

“You do not!” Race said.

“I totally beat you by like a mile!” Jack said.

Race tackled him. Jack laughed and they just play faught. “Break it up you two!” They heard.

“Spot!” Race got off of Jack and ran to hug Spot.

“Shorty!” Jack said, getting up.

“Racer, get em” Spot said and they were both tackling Jack. Jack laughed. Then got up o tackled Race.

“Betta at runnin and fightin. Look at that” Jack grinned.

“I’d hope so Kelly, you’se two years olda.” Spot said. “And before ya say you’s could beat me too, what do ya call me?”

“Finally admitting you’s a shorty?” Jack said.

All three of the boys had been giggling until Spot pinned Jack to the wall. And Jack got dead silent. They all noticed the immediate fear grow in Jack’s eyes.

“Don’t...Don’t do that…” Jack said pushing Spot off of him.

“What…What did I do?” Spot asked.

“Nothin… just no more…” Jack said.

Race wrapped his arms around Jack. Jack squeeze him. “The Spider does that ta ya… doesn’t he?” Race asked.

Jack nodded in defeat. He hated thinking or talking about that. But getting pinned against that wall, even as a joke, scared him, and he couldn’t lie and say he was fine, didn’t stop him from trying.

“I’s fine… don’t worry…” he said.

“Jack I’s sorry…” Spot said.

“Ain’t your fault, forget about it.” he said, still hugging Race. Anything for Race and Crutchie. That’s all that mattered, he had to be brave for those kids. He rested his head on Race’s head. “I love ya kid..” Jack said.

“I love you too Jack…” he said

“Spotty I didn’t mean ta make you upset… sorry… I’s okay now… just startled me…” he said getting over himself, rustling Race’s hair. They made the rest of the night fun. Then went back. Jack had his arm around Race. They arrived home. Race privately told Crutchie what happened and they both hugged Jack. Jack smiled at them. The younger boys had fallen asleep, snuggling against each other.. Jack couldn't, so he grabbed his notebook and drew what happened. Snyder pinning the boy against the wall. “You worthless shithead.” the mans words kept replaying in the boys head which followed by a memory of a beating. He teared up reliving that memory. The just started ripping up the page. Trying to hold his tears back, but he couldn’t help it.

“What happened Jack?” Backbone ran over, Jack didn't hear him get home.

“Nothin’...” he said, still ripping up the paper.

“Hey, hey.” Backbone hugged Jack. Jack hugged back. “Tell me what's wrong buddy…”

“Spot and I… we was playin… and he pinned me ta the wall… all fun n’ games but… it reminded me of the spider… he does that… n’ I drew it…” he said.

Backbone hugged the kid again. “What does the Spida do?”

“He’ll grab me…then pin me against the wall n’ get real close ta my face n’ start yellin’ n’ tell me I’s a shithead n’ I don’t deserve my friends… n’ then beat me up…”

“Hey… ya don’t believe that do ya?”

“No… but it ain’t fun when it happens…”

“I know… just know we all love ya okay?”

“Okay.”

“Go ta bed Jack. We love ya”

“Night…” he yawned. Jack cuddled up with Race and Crutchie. Squeezing them.

Jack woke up from having the boys shake him awake. “We love ya Jack.” They said, Jack just smiled.

“I love you both so much.” he said. “Now let's go..” he said.

They sold their papes, playing lots of games. Jack saved up some money and bought the boys ice cream. They paid him back in hugs. And ate it all.

The weeks flew by. Crutchie and Race woke up awfully sick and it made Jack feel awful. He always feared the worst. He didn’t want to lose his family again. He sold his papes. He sold as much as he possibly could and after work he went to a shop. He couldn’t afford anything for the boys. It’s not stealing if its to help the boys… right? He grabbed blankets and sweaters and went to run, but felt an arm grab his wrist. He looked up. The owner. “No no! Please! I can explain!” he begged.

“Explain what? You stole.”

“I don’t make enough! Please! My friends are really sick! They need-”

“Save it kid.”

“Please… I can’t go back there! They hate my guts!”

“So you’re known to them?”

“But I ain’t neva done nothin’ until today!”

“Sure.”

“Please!” Jack begged.

Jack was trembling with fear. Begging to be let go of. But the bulls got there and he knew he was about to be in the most trouble he's ever been in.

“Sullivan.” They scolded.

“That ain’t my name.” He said, taking Backbones advice. Just don’t let them call him anything that's not Jack Kelly. He knew he was in for a beating due to his most recent escape and getting caught stealing so he didn't care if they would beat him over this too.

“Oh yes it is.”

“That ain’t my name!” Jack insisted.

“Francis, you’re already in extra trouble, you were caught red handed this time-”

“That ain’t my name!” He shouted.

“Fine, Jack Kelly, you little shit. Get up.” they demanded. Jack refused. They grabbed and cuffed him. Then dragged him out to the wagon. “Caught RED HANDED. Now we have a reason to keep you locked up. You’d think you of all people would stay away from real crime.”

“My pals! They’s real sick! I can’t lose them too! I-I had to!” He said.

“Save it.” they said.

They got him to the refuge. Jack’s hell. He wan’t to sob just seeing the run down building. They dragged him inside. “Hey boss.”

“It’s late, I’ll get them tomorrow.”

They shoved Jack in. The man grinned. “Francis.” he said.

“That ain’t my name.” Jack said.

“Yes it is.”

“No. It ain’t.” Jack said.

“Fine. Kelly.” he said, Jack was slightly relieved to hear that again. “Calling you that fake name is actually useful again, just you wait for what we made.” he said, the relief Jack gained went away.

“Boss, Jack here was caught red handed. Actually stole.”

“Oh now you’re never leaving this place you little shit.” he said laughing. Jack frowned. He was signed in again and beat immediately.

“You chose the worst time to show up. We’re being inspected tomorrow.” The Spider said. “However, fortunately for you, we’ve been working on something just for you.” he finished and grabbed Jack’s hair. He dragged Jack to a room. A place that read “Jack Kelly’s room.” The boy felt sick. Snyder shoved him in, still cuffed, and locked the door. Jack wasn’t able to sleep because he was so worried about the boys. He just heard the door open and the brightness blinded him, that was his way of knowing it was morning.

“Mornin Spida…” he said, earning himself a kick to the rib. The man just bent down to the child in front of him and grabbed his jaw.

“You’re gonna be silent today. Do you understand?”

“Well you’s always callin’ me stupid so nah, I don’t understand.” He grinned, another kick to the rib. The man gagged Jack.

“By the way Kelly, rooms not finished, we’re getting shackles to hold you still. Just can’t put them up today. Oh, can just you wait for the beatings you're getting starting tomorrow.” he said. Then shut the door, locking it. Leaving Jack in there. Jack day dreamed about Santa Fe and Crutchie and Race being right by his side. He snapped out of it hearing the man enter for the inspection. He heard the man jiggle the lock to his door.

“Who’s Jack Kelly?”

“Dangerous one, can’t have him near the others. Also an escaped convict.”

“How old?”

“Twelve.”

“Is he in there?”

“Would be unlocked if he wasn’t.”

“Open it.” he demanded. They spider had to obey, Jack knew the man couldn’t see him gagged, it would look bad for the spider and Jack would have to pay for it, with just the cuffs he was able to quickly rip it off as the man opened the door. The inspector just looked down at the trembling child then back at the spider. “He’s dangerous?”

“Very.”

“Kid, how long is your sentence?” He bent down to Jack, unafraid of this ‘dangerous’ kid.

“Last time I checked one and a half years… probably longer now” he said.

“Why's that?”

“Ran away… got caught… I’ve been running away and getting caught… fer years...”

“How old were you you’re first time here?”

“Seven…”

“Seven.” he nods at Jack. “How long have you been here since you’re most recent escape?”

“Just the night sir.”

“What's the worst crime you’ve ever done?”

“Uh… besides run away?”

“Yes.”

“I tried stealing blankets and clothes…”

“Gets cold out there huh?”

“Oh, it ain’t for me… two of my pals… they’s real sick… n’ I can’t lose em too… I need em ta be okay… I didn’t know what else ta do…”

“When did you do this?”

“Last night sir” he said.

“And what about the other times you were here?”

“Uh…” he looked at the spider. “Whateva the spida- I mean Mista Snyda , sorry sir… what eva mista Snyda says I did… I did.” he said.

“Jack… are your friends still sick?”

“Probably… but even if they’s feelin betta Racer’s sick to his stomach… and… Crutchie probably is too…”

“Wait Racer? Race Higgins?”

“Yeah! Have ya seen him?” He lit up with excitement.

“Buy a paper from that kid every time he sells by the tracks. Are you the Jack that wants to go to Santa Fe and is an incredible artist?”

“Yeah! Well, I wouldn’t say incredible artist but I do really wanna go ta Santa Fe and away from this dump of a city” Jack laughed. “Course he mentioned that. Kid can’t keep his trap shut if he tried. But, he’s my little brotha… if ya see him soon… tell him I’s okay… and tell him I’s wanna give him a big hug… Crutchie too if he’s there… and if he aint there tell Racer to tell Crutch...” Jack rambled.

“Okay Jack… I will if I see him. Now, behave, they’ll shorten your sentence, I’ll make sure of it.” he said. Jack smiled and nodded.

The door shut, Jack listened to the men speaking.

“He lied that whole time.” the spider said

“No… It ALL adds up with what his pal tells me about him. Kid mentioned Jack has a loud mouth too… and I am sure he gets in trouble for that-”  
“He does. And as for his little friend, they’re all newsboys, street rats. They lie any chance they get”  
“But…They both good hearts… That boy who’s so ‘troubled’ has a good heart”

“He does not.” The spider spat.

“We’re going to get to him later. You can’t have a twelve year old cuffed and isolated. I don’t care how ‘troubled’ you think he is. He was shaking, he’s scared of this place.”

“You haven't seen him act up. Watch.” the spider said and slammed open the door. Jack jumped.

“Get over here Jack.” he said. Jack looked at the cuffs. The man picked the boy up and unlocked the cuffs. “Happy to be home Jack?” He said. Jack wasn’t going to play an ‘innocent kid’ act. He wasn’t going to look for petty. He’d be himself.

“No Spida, no I ain’t.” He said.

“Why Jack?” The man said.

“Well… I don’t like bein away from home. Or bein the spida’s favorite… or realistically… his least favorite.”

“And what does being his favorite mean?”

“Means I get in trouble a lot… cause he’s always with me.”

“What kind of trouble?”

“Ya know… the usual…” Jack said, scared about what the spider would do if Jack admitted anything.

“I don’t know Jack…”

“Well… I get scolded a lot cause I can’t mind my mouth.”

“Jack… how about you stay with us for the rest of this.” the man said.

“Can I?” The scared boy asked.

“Yes.” he said.

Jack followed the men. Not saying anything unless they asked. They went into rooms and all the kids were well behaved.

“Cowboy look at you!” one of the boys said. Jack just laughed. They would ask the boys questions and they had to lie. Then the inspection was over, Jack had made some snarky comments every once in a while which would earn him a beating after this.

“Now, mister Snyder, how long is his sentence?” The man said.

“Two and a half years. The boy is troubled. I told you.” he said.

“Shorten it.”

“He’s a convect.” The spider said.

“Can I go back to my room?” Jack begged.

“Stay put.” He demanded. Jack watched the men debate, and his sentence was shortened. To a few weeks. Only weeks.

“I’ll be back to make sure he’s out.” He said. Jack just gave a dimpled smile.

Then the man left, Snyder grabbed the boy and shoved him against the wall. “You little shit.” he said. Jack frowned, mentally preparing for whats about to happen.

“I only have weeks with you now, you little shithead.” he said.

“It ain’t my fault! That's how long it SHOULD be. You’s just evil!” Jack said.

There was that beating he’d been waiting for and they continued every day, hours a day for weeks. But he was allowed out. Freedom, he wasn’t on the run. He was free. Beaten horribly but free. He got home fast, limping the whole way but faster than one would expect seeing his bruising.

“RACER! CRUTHIE! AL! JOJO! SPECS-” he started but was tackled with hugs.

“JACK!”

Jack just giggled. Hugging his brothers so tight.

“Race and Crutch you’s all betta?”

“Yeah! We’s both feelin betta” Race said.

“Be quiet! Are you nuts! Its bad enough they grabbed Jack don’t make someone make a noise complaint and lock up the rest of ya.” Backbone said.

“Not even a hello!?” Jack laughed.

“Oh kid!” he ran over and hugged Jack.

“Careful!” Jack laughed, refusing to admit all the hugs hurt.

That night they all played games and made sure Jack was okay. They let him ramble on for minutes about Santa Fe. seeing Jack smile that made them so happy.

The next morning. Jack, Race and Crutchie all went to sell. It was Race’s turn to decide where to sell and of course, he chose the racetracks.

“Oh! one of my regulars!” Race said. Jack turned to look, the inspector. Jack smiled warmly at him. He handed Race money.

“You know what? Here.” He gave them all money, they smiled and said their thank yous.

“Jack, I need to talk to you.” he said.

“You two know each other?”

“Refuge inspector.” Jack said.

“Jack, why are you all bruised up.”

“Well… I couldn’t say a lot in front of the spida... none of us could, so I didn’t tell ya how much he beats us all up, especially me… he really hates me but says I’s his favorite.” He said.

“He did this?” the man asked. Jack nodded. “Oh kid…”

“It's fine…” Jack said. “It ain’t the worst. I's fine.”

“He broke three of Jacks ribs once” Race butted in.

“Yeah… and I told ya not ta tell anyone bout that!” Jack said.

“Oh yeah… sorry…” Race dropped his head.

“It’s alright kid, ya got a big trap, ya learned that from me, now you’s gotta learn to keep it shut.” Jack said grinning.

“Jack when did he start getting physical with you.”

“Seven.”

“That young?”

“Yeah… ten was the worst though… that's when he started doin otha stuff ta me.” he said

“Like what?”

“Jack neva talks about the refuge, he ain’t gonna talk about it.” Race said, Crutchie nodded in agreement.

“Jack, if you tell me it may help.”

“Help what?”

“Help me prove that place is awful.”

“Nah, Snyda’s just gonna say ‘He’s a troubled little shithead don’t listen to him'-” he mocked the man. “-And no one’ll believe me, I’s a newsboy with no home or parents, they’s gonna believe him ova me.” he said.

“He calls you that?”

“Started screamin it right afta you left. Then beat me, every day, fer a LONG time.” Jack said, then saw Race and Crutchie frown hearing their hero talk about beatings. “But I’s okay… It’s nothin…” he said.

“Jack… I need you to tell me what happens to you.”

“In private, afta work, Jacobi’s.” Jack said.

“When will you be done?”

“Soon, everyone feels bad for a hurt ten year old.”

“Thought you were twelve?” The man grinned.

“They don’t gotta know that.” Jack grinned back. “But afta work we usually see our friends n’ stuff… always at Jacobi’s though..” Jack said. “Come at like seven I guess.. Everyone will be home and that’s when I usually walk around.” he said.

“I’ll be there.”

“So will I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I really hope you guys are enjoying lol.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack sold the rest of his papes, saying crazy headlines to sell out. All the boys went to Jacobi’s and ordered the regular, water. They drank up talking about the day and telling jokes. Usually clowning on Jack and Backbone because they all know in just about a year or two Jack’s going to be flirting with every girl to sell papes, just like Backbone. Jack and Backbone would just grin at each other and laugh.

“Hey Jack, ya know Pulitizer’s got a daughta your age, maybe you should date her when you’s olda.” Race teased him while sitting with Jojo and Albert. When Race is with his friends he acts all big and tough but when he’s alone with Jack he’s just a softy. Jack laughed at the stupid comment.

“Yeah right. Like I’d ever date a Pulitizer.” He laughed. “Oh man I feel real bad for the poor soul who’s gonna end up dating Pulitzer's daughta.” he continued to laugh, all the boys laughing with him.

“Yeah you’s gotta be real stupid ta date a Pulitizer” Race giggled.

“In that case, maybe Spot would.” Jack teased.

“Can you and Spot TRY ta get along?” Race grinned.

“We do. We just like messin with each otha more.” Jack grinned right back.

“Alright I‘s tired, who’s comin back with me?” Specs yawned.

“I’ll walk ya back kid.” Backbone said.

“I’s comin” Jojo yawned.

“Me too.” from Crutchie.

“Is everyone comin?” Backbone asked.

“I’s staying.” Jack said.

“I’ll stay with Jack for a little bit.” Race said hopping on the table Jack was sitting on. Jack smiled.

“Alright, bye Race, bye Jack, see ya later” they said leaving.

“Are ya back ta normal now?” Jack asked.

“Huh?”

“You’s a jackass with your pals” He laughed.

“I know.” He grinned putting an unlit cigar in his mouth.

“Hey! Where’d ya get that from?” Jack asked.

“Found it…” he said.

“Ya stole it didn’t you…”

“Yeah…”

“You’s an idiot, but good job not gettin caught. Neva pull that stunt again though. Tell me when ya want a new one. Okay?”

“Okay.” he said. “It looks cool. Don’t ya think?” He said changing the subject.

“Yeah, sure.” Jack laughed.

“I think I’m gonna keep gettin em… Or… you gettin em fer me” He said.

“Whateva floats ya boat kid.” Jack laughed. Race smiled.

“Do I look like my pa?” He said pretending to smoke it. Jack just smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

“Yeah kid, yeah ya do.” he said. Race smiled proudly at that sentence. The door opened. They looked over.

“Red and Blue!” the boys cheered and ran over to hug them.

“Hi boys!” They smiled hugging them.

“Aw Jack your face...” Blue said hugging him.

“Yeah… it’s okay though. I’m okay.” he smiled.

“Are you sure bud?” Red ruffled his hair.

“Yeah! I was there the otha day and they were gettin inspected and the guy said my sentence was too long and lowered it ta a few weeks and now I’s out and for the first time, I ain’t on the run” he smiled. “Speakin of which, the inspector guy is meetin me here later so I can talk to him about the refuge…” He said.

“Listen, I’m just glad you’re okay Santa Fe...” Blue said.

“Yeah… I’s good… what about you guys?” He said.

“We’re good. There’s two Newsboys we wanna buy papes from but we never know where they are so we can’t buy from them but-” Red started

“Three!” Race said.

“Yeah we sell with our pal Crutchie now” Jack smiled.

“Oh yeah Cowboy?” Blue grinned.

“Yeah Blue” he grinned right back.

The older boys ate with the kids, just catching up.

“Racer, we’ll walk ya home since Jackie cakes is busy later okay?” Blue said, Race nodded.

“Jackie cakes?” Jack chuckled.

“Yep. That’s your name now.” He smiled at Jack who smiled back.

“See ya around Dimples, we’ll try an buy a pape from you if you’re at the tracks tomorrow.”

“Then that’s where we’s goin.” Jack grinned. The boys left, Jack sat there, bored. The man got there.

“Hi!” Jack smiled.

“Hi Jack” he said giving the boy a smile. He ordered. “Kid you want anything?”

“Nah, I ate, thanks though mista.” He smiled.

“Did you eat enough?”

“Yeah.” he smiled.

The man took out a notebook. Jack watched. The man wrote ‘Jack Kelly, age twelve, refuge prisoner.’

“Jack can you read?”

“Yep” he said.

“Can you write?”

“Yeah.”

“How?”

“The boys are good with teachin us.” he said. “I can do a lot more than people think. Math, reading, writing, spelling, drawing if that count…. But I wouldn’t say I’s that great at drawin, Racer says otherwise though… sorry I’m ramblin” he said.

“That’s alright Jack, don’t apologize.” he said. “Now Jack, what's he do to you. Physically or mantally.”

“A lot.”  
“Jack, real responses.”

“Fine…” he said. He wouldn’t say everything. He couldn’t bring himself to it. “He hits me, all the time since I was seven. It was a lot of beatings. And I was seven! I was too little ta fight back. So he got everything he wanted outta me…”

“He beat you at seven?”

“Yeah…”

“How long have you had that room.”

“Since ya got there… usually he shoved me down the stairs to the basement. Now he’s got a room cause I kept escaping… Now if he gets me again… I ain’t goin nowhere.”

“Try not to do anything to get caught.”

“I do! The only time I ever did anythin was when the boys got sick… they just like grabbin kids fer money… and grabbin me ta please the spida…” he said.

“Why are you his target?” he said taking notes still.

“I got a big mouth I guess… I said some stupid stuff I don’t even remember when I was seven… but I kept sayin more since then.” he said.

“Jack, what punishments do you face?” he asked, desperately trying to get the boy to admit all the abuse he had gone through in detail. A good report could lead to a proper investigation of all the children and the abuse and perhaps shut that place down.

“Punches, kicks, slaps, lots of yellin, he threatens to beat me up with his ring stuff…”

“Brass knuckles?”

“Yeah! Those! He says if I keep being bad he’s gonna hit me with em until I cry. N’ I don’t cry.” he said. Of course he’s never admit the times he’d sob, why would he?

“What about the others?” he figured maybe if the boy wasn’t talking about himself he’d go into more detail. He can tell by the boys bruising he had more happen to him than he’d care to admit.

“He’ll hit em, make em clean N’ stuff… kids who get ta do yard work are the luckiest, I ain’t ever allowed out cause he knows I’ll always find a way out… they all say no one gets it worse than me though…” he said.

“Do his guards look for you specifically?”

“Nah, I don’t think so… but accordin ta some kids they get paid extra if they bring me back… I ain’t sure how true that is though… could just be anotha thing they say about ‘the cowboy’” he said mocking them.

“Why do they call you the cowboy?”  
“My olda pals Red and Blue have been callin me that since I was a little. It stuck and now I’s known as ‘The Cowboy’” he said. Then watched the man write “Jack ‘cowboy’ Kelly”

“What did ya write that fer?” he asked.

“It sounds better.”

“What my name alone ain’t good enough” Jack grinned. The man chuckled.

“Jack, does anyone know what happens to you?”

“I talk ta miss Medda the most… not everythin but she knows more than all the boys do…”

“Does anyone know everything?”

“Yep. Me n’ the Spida. No one else. N’ the both of us plan on keepin it that way.”

“Jack, this has a chance to put him in jail and shut that place down. Don’t you want that? Not just for you, for everyone?”

“Well course I do… but it ain’t gonna happen, he’s just as good as lyin as I am. He’ll come up with some story. ‘Oh you’s gonna believe Jack? The little shit runs around making up headlines to sell his papers. He has a problem. He’s very slick with his lies, don’t believe some brat who doesn’t want to face time for his crimes.’” he mocked the man.

“He really calls you that?”

“What? Liar or little shit?”

“Second one.”

“Yeah… sometimes its little shithead though. I don’t care, as long as he ain’t callin me stupid.” he said.

“Jack, what's the worst pain he’s put YOU through?”

“Busted up a few of my ribs.”

"When?" 

"This year..." 

“How’d he do that?”

“Kicked me, hard. A lot.”

“I got the wrong kid for this.” the man muttered. He wanted a kid who'd go into detail, Jack would never but his abuse was so bad that if he just could, the man could have a shot at proving that place is awful, and maybe shut it down.

“Sorry mista…” Jack said. He didn’t understand what he was doing wrong but he saw how stress the man was, and knew it was because he was doing something wrong. He just felt guilty.

“It's not your fault. Does he hurt anyone else as bad as you?”

“Not that I know of sir… he says he saves it all fer me, I ain’t sure if that’s true.” The man looked stress again. “Sorry…” Jack repeated.

“Why won’t you just talk about it!?” the man said getting aggravated, scaring Jack now. The only adult man he’s ever seen aggravated was Snyder, and he was scared this man would hit him too. “I’m sorry Jack, dumb question I know. I’ve just wanted to shut that place down for a long time and I’m so close yet so far… thanks for the help kid…” he said getting up.

“Wait!” Jack said. The man looked at him. “I’ll tell ya…” he promised with his eyes. The man sat back down. “It started when I was seven, he didn’t like me cause of my olda pals and sent me ta the basement… I didn’t know what that meant at the time… now I do… it’s quiet down there… no one can hear you cry, or yell for help. He can beat me all he likes and I can be screaming fer help… but no one will ever hear down there…” he said, watching the man quickly take notes. “Then I was eight… it was only fer one night… it still wasn’t that bad, he hates me fer bein a little who talked back. He had beaten me with a wooden spoon that night. It hurt… but that’s nothing now.”

“Have you gone every year since seven?”

“Yeah.” he said.

“Continue.”

“Afta he beat me, I started cryin cause it hurt N’ I missed the boys… N’ he said ‘Kelly’s crying again, like a baby.’” he paused, reliving the moment. “Then he left, n’ I ran away.” He said, still watching the pencil take lots of notes.

“How about nine?”

“Nine was the last good year. He didn’t like me and loved beating me in particular but still was nothin.” he said. “I was only there twice fer maybe a week or two at a time. He’d mock me and I’d hate it. He’d say, ‘What’s the matter Jack? It hurts?’ while kicking my side or ‘Jack. I have a gift for you.’ Then punching me. And afta I started cryin he’d grab my face N’ say ‘Crying again Jack?’ Then leave me to go drink more…” he said.

“That was a GOOD year for you?” The man asked, followed by the boys sad nod.

“Ten is where it got bad…” He said. “When I turned ten he told all the boys whateva they did, I’d pay for it cause I’s his favorite. And he’d take me down to the basement… that’s when I learned how bad that place was. He’d hit me and I’d yell and he’d just say ‘Keep on screaming. No one can hear you. You’re all alone.’ I had no one… no one to hug, just… the dark basement…”

“How long were you there at ten?”  
“I only went twice but it was fer a month the first time and anotha month the second. It was hard to find a way out…” he said. “The first time I managed to sneak out… I dunno how afta all those beatings N’ kicks to the head… but I did it. I guess you could say he missed me… cause as soon as they brought me back, he didn’t bother signing me in fer two weeks, just beat me. That's when he’d start sayin ‘You’re weak Jack’ when it hurt to move. Or ‘Bastard.’ N’ ‘You little bastard.’ When I couldn’t respond. Or ‘Weak bastard.’ When he’d tell me to stand up to beat me again and I struggled. Once he beat me so bad I was yellin fer the boys upstairs to run down and help me. None of my brothas were there but maybe an olda kid would help on a count of me bein ten… but he said ‘You’re all alone you bastard, just me and you.’ Then I would start shouting back at him…” the boy shook from memories.

“What were your fights like?”

“Well… once we had a fight, it was afta he beat me N’ he said, I remember it word fer word he said: ‘One month here, you haven't even tried leaving, maybe we finally broke you. And none of your so called ‘brothers’ have tried to help you. They don’t care about you, do they Kelly.’ N’ no one talks about my brothas like that… N’ I was already mad so I said ‘They’s more of a family to me than you’s ever gonna have!’ Got my head busted fer that one… and I had enough… he forgot to lock the door ta the basement so when everyone was asleep… I ran away.”

“Jack, have you ever served a full sentence?”

“Yeah, and I just got out of it.” he said. “Trust me… you’d run away too… imagine havin a one year sentence… N’ mine was TWO years. A day there is bad enough…” he said.

“I see. And running made it worse?”

“Yep. Really bad welcome back gifts.” he said.

“I know you’re mister tough guy, I can tell, but has he ever broken you?”

“Once when I was ten. Don’t tell no one bout this but he beat me… it was when I was there fer a month N’ no one even came to try N’ bust me out… that's what he told me at least, boys said they tried but didn’t make it far and I believe em. Sorry mista I’s off track.”

“It’s okay Jack.” he said.

“The spida grabbed my chin N’ said ‘The boys really don’t care about you. You know why?’ N’ I was so hurt I didn’t have anythin ta say back so I just admitted… ‘Cause I’s a bastard’ N’ he just said ‘Yes you are.’ Please don’t write about that… N’ the otha stories… can that just be between us?”

“Fine, but may I use a less brutal story to say how its bad?”

“Yeah, just don’t say I said so.”

“Keep going Jack”

“I dunno… the rest of that visit he kept beating me remindin me no one cares bout me and that… nevermind.”

“What Jack?”

“Nothin.” he said. “But what he said that night was the reason I ran away… and I kept runnin. I didn’t care what happened. I waasn't gonna listen to the stuff he was sayin...” he said.

“Okay… and why do you call him ‘the spider’?”

“I said it ta my pals when I was seven. So all the boys and I started sayin it. And it spread.”

“What about eleven Jack?”

“I went like every month last year… fer like a week or two at a time… he really busted me up badly, N’ when he was tired he’d send a few of his guys ta ‘further teach me a lesson’” he mocked them. “Kept runnin away though, could neva keep me there fer too long. N’ they tried, they got bars on EVERY window now, except in the spida’s office, but no way of gettin in there. But I still find my way out.”

“How?”

“Can’t say.” he smirked.

Jack had heard the door open and close and being the curious kid he was, he looked. A garud he knew all too well. A guard who would only refer to Jack as ‘little convict’ , ‘escaped convict’ or the ones he heard from everyone. His smirk vanished into a worried expression.

“I should get goin...:”

“Why what happened?”

“People came… I know them, they know their favorite ‘little convict’...” He frowned. The man looked. The guard who had walked in had a huge build. A large man who was around six foot five, he would over the young boy who’s hardly four foot ten. A kick, slap or punch from a man that size could easily cause a lot of damage to the children staying at that prison. He completely understood why Jack was so afraid when that man came in, unable to imagine what that man has done to Jack specifically. Just the sight of him was enough to wipe away Jack's tough guy act. He didn't even want to think about the abuse. That's when he realized why Jack wouldn't talk about everything. having grown men that size beating on you since you're seven must be terrifying.

“Jack, I’m going to walk you out… is that okay?”

“Yessir… please do…” he begged. The man got protective of the boy next to him, making sure that man didn’t even make eye contact with the boy. “You live in the lodging house right?”

“Yeah… I may go see miss Medda though… thanks fer walkin me out mista, and fer tryin ta help. Sorry I ain't very helpful...”

"Jack, you helped, a lot. more than you know right now. Thank you." 

Jack smiled at the man. "Bye sir... maybe I'll see ya with Racer and Crutch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! thanks so much for reading again. School is getting a little crazy but I'm going to try and write as much as I can because I'm having a lot of fun writing this. I usually only have time at night when I'm tired so we'll see how that works out lol. 
> 
> PS, I hope you all enjoyed the Pulitzer jokes at the beginning :)


	10. Chapter 10

Jack stuffed his hands in his pockets and rushed off to Medda’s. Of course he was allowed in. “Jack!” she hugged him 

“Hiya Medda.” He hugged her back.

“What happened Jack?”

“Oh, they caught me, real stealin though… Racer and Crutch were sick… I had ta.” 

“You ran away again? Need to stay the night?”

“No… but can I still stay?”

“Of course. Did they let you go?” she asked. He explained everything from start to finish. She hugged him. Then was told she had to go on. 

“Sit tight Jack, I’ll be back soon.” She said. He nodded, He listened to her sing, a small smile grew listening to her, tapping his foot to the sound of her voice. Then he heard everyone clap for her and felt proud of her. She came back. 

“You sounded awesome miss Medda!” he smiled hugging her. She squeezed him back. 

“Thank you Jack.” she held him close, no one let go, no one wanted to let go. And they just hugging having some small talk until Medda had to go again. He saw a paper and pencil and just drew until she was done. She caught him with the pencil before he realized she was there and flipped over the page.

“May I see Jack?” she asked. He looked at her and frowned. “What’s the matter?” she hugged him again, but he pulled away. 

“Promise you won’t look at it?” he said. 

“Jack-”

“Promise?”

“Jack, bottling it all up isn’t good-”

“I don’t… I draw it…” He said.

“Jack, talking about it will make you feel better…”

“No it won’t.” he said.

“Jack, may I look at it?” She asked warmly, still squeezing the life out of the boy who’s been through too much. He refused to answer her. He didn’t want to say yes and have to talk about it, but he didn’t want to say no and disappoint her. She let go of him and looked into his teary eyes. She learned she couldn’t comfort him and tell him he can cry, or that he’s okay and doesn’t need to cry. He would swear he didn’t cry. He would argue that he wasn’t crying, she just had to let him calm himself down on his own which was heartbreaking for her. 

“Promise you’s not gonna make me talk about it?” He asked putting on his tough guy face again. 

“Jack, honey-”

“Promise?”

“I promise.” she said. 

“Then fine…” he said. He watched her flip it over then refused to watch the rest, he knew what he would see because he’s seen it in the past, he didn’t want to see the sadness in her face all over again.

She flipped the page over and the biggest frown grew. Jack was such a detailed artist she can tell exactly what was going on. The poor child chained up with much older and stronger men, he was defenseless. He couldn’t do anything to fight back except talk back and that got him beat more but he still did. The picture showed Jack scared for his life while men were ready to punch him. She couldn’t handle the graphic picture and flipped it back. She looked at Jack again but he refused to look back, she looked at the mix of different colored bruises on his left cheek. “Jack…” she said. He pulled his hat lower. She knew why. He was tearing up. He hugged him and he gave in. he wrapped his arms around her. She felt him sob. 

“It’s okay Jack, you’re safe now. And you told me you served your time… just be careful.” she said. He calmed himself down and let go. “I have to go bow now Jack, I’ll be right back okay?” he nodded. She did what she had to and he heard everyone cheer. 

“Hi...” he said when she came back, hugging her one more time. 

“Now Jack, you’re staying?”

“Yeah… if I can.” He asked. 

“I don’t want you staying here Jack.” she said. He frowned.”Let me finish. I don’t want you here Jack. Not here by yourself. Come with me, you can sleep in the guest bedroom, okay?”

“Really?”

“Yes, lets go.” she said. He smiled. She needed to see him smile after everything else. They got there. The boy hasn’t been in a real house since he was five. After both of his parents had passed he was thrown to the streets, until Red and Blue found him. After that he stayed in the lodging house and unfortunately the refuge. He took off his shoes and hopped onto the bed. Jumping up and down, he remembered doing that with his family. His mother would laugh and his father would smile. Then Medda came in and he stopped.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, just came to check on you. Do you have pajamas?” 

“No…” 

“Put your shoes on Jack, lets go.” she said. He listened, she got him a pair of light blue pajamas and he loved them. They got back to her place. 

“Jack, shower okay? And then give me your clothes I’ll wash them.” she said. He obeyed. He took a shower, enjoying not being rushed. Then he put on his pajamas.

“Miss Medda, you want this right?” He asked holding out his clothes. 

“Yes, so you can go back to work clean tomorrow.” 

“Okay, thank you” he smiled, he slept like a baby that night, no one on top of him. He could role over without crushing Race or Crutchie, he loved it. Medda gave him his clothes in the morning, He put them on and then his hat which he left on the nightstand. 

“Bye Miss Medda. Thank you!” he hugged her then went off to work, where Race and Crutchie hugged him. 

“Don’t do that!” Race yelled at him taking the cigar out of his mouth.

“Do what?” 

“Go missin! We thought they got you again” Crutchie said. 

“I always do that!” Jack said. 

“Yeah! N’ stop!” Race said. 

“Why? Sometimes I need space… N’ fresh air…” he said.

“And ya can, just tell us first.” Race said. 

“Yeah! Tell us first! Ya scare us” Crutchie said. 

“Alright… I’s gonna try” he said.

“We don’t wanna lose ya again… you’s our big brother… we don’t wanna see ya back in that place… or be scared about what’s happenin ta ya…” Race said putting the cigar back in his mouth and then hugged him. Jack hugged them both back. 

“I love ya boys.” he smiled.

“Love you captain Jack.” Crutchie said. 

“Captain Jack?” Jack asked. The boys both nodded at him. “Why captain?”

“Cause you’s that cool olda brotha who looks out fer us. You’s like a leada” Race said. 

“I ain’t no leada…” Jack said. “That’s all Backbone.”

“Sure, fer you, but fer us, you’s our captain.” Race said. 

“Alright… whateva… let’s go…” he said. And they ran around selling again. The boys saw Red and Blue. 

“Mornin’ sir, want a pape?” Jack grinned at Blue.

“And mornin otha sir, want a pape too?” Race grinned at Red.

“I dunno what's the headline?”

“Two kids really miss their big brothas” Jack said giving the puppy eyes. Race copied his face.

“You two are so good at this” they laughed and gave them money. 

“Oh! And this is Crutchie, Crutch this is Red and Blue.” Jack said. 

“Hi” the youngest of them waved.

“Hey, nice ta meet ya kid! These two bein good ta ya?” Blue asked

“Yeah! The best!” he smiled.

“How’d the three of you meet?”

“Well, Racer and I was sellin in a different area cause my ribs was busted and Backbone finally let us sell as long as it was a different spot and we saw him sittin there all alone… and we asked if he wanted ta come be with us.” Jack asked

“So ya found a little kid with ya pal and ya decided ta help em out… sounds familiar.” Blue ruffled Jack’s hair.

“Yeah, wonda where ya heard that one” Jack grinned. 

“You rememba that night at all Kelly?” Red asked. 

“Like it was yestaday.” Jack said. 

“What happened?” Crutchie asked. 

“I’ll tell ya later” Jack said.

“No ya won’t” Race, Red and Blue all said at the same time. 

Jack chuckled rubbing the back of his head. But no one else was laughing. 

“You’s gonna make me talk about it?”

“Yep.” 

_ The boy had been kicked out of his home. No family to go to. Only an orphanage. He hated it there so he ran away. He didn’t want to have to deal with all the adults telling him he’d find another family who would love him. He didn’t want to have new parents he wanted out. He ran away. Snuck out through a window. “Francis ran away!” He heard while running. “Tattletale…” he muttered to himself and continued sprinting. He sat on the curb trying to catch his breath and figure out what to do now. He thought about his parents. He missed his mom and still had no idea how to deal with his father’s recent passing. The boy saw how hard his father worked and saw how tired he was, but his father always found time to tuck his son in and feed him. His dad loved him so much. _

_ He recalled a day with his father. Three years after his mother’s passing. He was only two when his mom died and he couldn’t remember her very much but knew he loved and missed her. “Francis,” “Yes pa?” he asked. “You wanna know a story about me and your mom” “Yeah!” he smiled. “When your mother got pregnant we had the perfect name for a boy and a girl.” “Francis and what?” He asked. “Not Francis, Jack.” “Jack? Cool. I like that name.” He smiled. “And a girls name, Kelly.” “Hey! That sounds cool together! Jack Kelly! I like that a lot!” he giggled. “Oh yeah? Jack Kelly?” his dad teased. Followed by the sound of his son’s giggling. “You want a present?” “Really? For what?” “For being the best son.” The boy smiled. His father came back with a newsboy cap. His father loved that hat. “Really!?” “Yes, all yours” his father said. The boy wore it with pride, it was huge on him but he loved it. “Bed time, Jack.” He teased again picking up his five year old. “Pa, how come you chose Francis?” “Mom wanted to name you after her father, so we agreed, Francis, Francis Sullivan.” he said. “But we did always want a Jack.” He said. The boy hugged his father. “Night son, I love you.” “I love you too Pa” he said. He drifted off and woke up the next morning. “Morning Pa” he said sitting at the table, He could tell his father didn’t want to go to work. His father took his son to his babysitter. He had fun playing with his sitter running around making her laugh. Then his Dad came to pick him up. “Francis… we need to have a serious talk.” His dad said. They got home. “Francis… I lost my job.” He said. The boy noticed the stress. “So now what Pa?” “I don’t know… but I’m going to need you to be on your best behavior, okay?” “Okay pa…” he said. “And then we can go anywhere.” “Even Santa Fe?” The boy smiled, they both wanted to go there, for a while, everything his dad said about it seemed so amazing. “Yes son, even Santa Fe.” he smiled. _

_ The stress got bad on his father. It affected his health, badly. He was so stressed out and it showed. Jack thought it would all be okay. He was five, he figured nothing bad could happen, His father tucked him in. “Night ‘Jack Kelly’. I love you so so much” his dad said “I love you Daddy.” he giggled hugging his father. The next morning he woke up first. He never wakes up first. “Pa?” He asked going into his dad's room. He jumped on the bed. “Pa wake up!” he shook his father. No response. “Pa?” he asked, now worried. “Daddy!” he begged shaking him. “Daddy wake up! Please!” He said crying. He didn’t want to believe his father was gone. “Daddy… please” he curled up. He had to do something. He knocked on the door of his neighbor, sobbing. “Francis what happened?” his neighbor asked. “Daddy won’t wake up…” he cried. Everyone knew how bad his father’s health was now, everyone knew except for his son, who just thought his father would feel better soon. His neighbor hugged him. “I want daddy!” he cried. She didn’t know what to tell him. She held his hand and found an officer, they confirmed the death. Jack cried harder, he didn’t know he could cry that hard. He ran over to the body. “I love you Daddy… please wake up… we can do anything… we can go to Santa Fe just me and you… you and your Jack Kelly...Please wake up Pa…” he begged. Nothing. “Francis… your dad isn’t going to wake up.” The cop said as warmly as possible. “I want my pa…” he whimpered. “Do you have any other family?” “No… just my pa…” he said.  _

_ A few days passed. Jack was allowed to stay with his neighbor. Then the funeral. Jack sobbed. And right after they took him to that orphanage. He did spend a few weeks there but hated it. Which lead to where he was now, sitting on the curb in his father's hat, unsure what to do. All he knew was that he wanted to get on a train to Santa Fe. He was there for two days. People would kindly give him food or water. But that's all he had. Then there were two older kids, fifteen and sixteen years old, something about them made the boy feel safe. He looked at them teary eyed then looked back down at his knees. “Hey kid, are you okay?” The older one said bending down to him. The boy looked into his blue eyes and shook his head. “No? What's the matter? Nowhere to go?” The redhead asked. The boy nodded. “Well, I’m Blue, this is Red, what's your name?” The one with blue eyes said. “Fransic Sullivan… no… Jack Kelly…” The five year old sniffled. “What's the matta ain’t ya sure?” “It’s Francis but… my mom and pa wanted to name me either Jack if I was a boy or Kelly if I was a girl… so pa would call me Jack Kelly… and I like it more…” “Yeah, that's a cool name kid, I like that, Jack Kelly.” The boy, Blue, smiled at him. Jack smiled back, the first time he smiled in weeks. “Why are ya sitting here all alone?” “my father wouldn’t wake up… and they sent me to an orphanage… and I ran away.” “You got nowhere ta go?” The younger one, Red, asked. The boy shook his head. “Well, if it means anything, ya can come back ta the lodging house with us, be a newsboy, look at that, ya already got the perfect hat.” Blue said. “Really?” He asked. “Yeah kid! We’d love ta help ya out, anything ta help ya.” The boy was so happy he tackled them in a hug. “Oh a hugger, thats real nice” Blue hugged him back. He lifted the kid up and put him on his shoulders. And the kid didn’t mind. “Like that Jackie?” “Yeah!” He smiled They got to the lodging house. After a lot of bonding, Jack had told them about Santa Fe, and how badly he wanted to go there, he told them about his parents, being reminded by them that it’s okay to cry if he needed to. They immediately started calling him cowboy. “Boys!” Blue called standing Jack on the table. “This here is Jack Kelly. He’s the sweetest.” Blue said. All of the boys were so sweet and immediately adored the boy. He bonded with all of them that night. And the next day sold with Red and Blue, they taught him everything. Soon he picked up the accent. He loved this life, but still wished for Santa Fe. but he loved his new family, his brothers.  _

“So yeah Crutch… I was sittin on the street… I ran away from the orphanage, N’ Blue n’ Red came ta talk ta me and took me to the lodgin house… and thank god they did… plus its a lot more fun that way” Jack said, refusing to tell him any other part of the story. Not a word about his dad or why he only went by Jack Kelly. Only that, that’s all he told Race as well. Hey both knew there was more, but knew Jack would never tell them. “Are ya happy?” He said to Red and Blue.

“Yes Kelly, we are. Now we gotta go, be good, be safe, don’t be stupid.”

“Bye… see ya…” he said. The boys had a regular day, still fun, but the same thing. Then they went home after a long day. “I’m goin ta the rooftop, who’s comin?” he asked. 

“I’s tired, sorry Jack” Race said. 

“Its okay Racer.”

“Can I come?” Crutchie asked. 

“Course, just be careful.” he said.

The rooftop was known to the boys as Jack’s penthouse, no one else went up, no one liked the outside a much as him, no one liked the idea of the rooftop, Race even got a little jittery up there with Jack. but not Crutchie, he thought it was amazing. Jack would always draw up there, usually the sky, or what Crutchie figured was Santa Fe. they both had fallen asleep up there and enjoyed the fresh air. Jack of course helped Crutchie up and down but being up there together quickly became their favorite thing to do together, just the two of them, Race would join sometimes, he likes the fresh air part but never wanted to really sleep up there unless he was in a daring mood. 

“I love ya boys.” he yawned. 

“We love ya too Jack” Race said half asleep on his shoulder, Crutchie was already asleep. Jack smiled and drifted off into his dreams of Santa Fe. For that moment, everything felt so perfect for him.He loved that feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to add notes when i posted this oops. i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!! I had a lot of fun writing it.


	11. Chapter 11

“Jack! Jack wake up!” Race started shaking him giggling. 

“Yeah captain Jack! Wake up!” Crutchie giggled. 

“Quit it! N’ stop callin me that Crutch, I ain’t no captain.” Jack rubbed his eyes. 

“Wake up!” Race said poking him with his cigar. That got a laugh out of Jack. 

“Stop Racer, I’s tired.” He yawned. 

“Yeah n’ I’s bored.” Race grinned. 

“Crutch keep em busy.” Jack yawned.

“Yeah, but I’s bored too.” Crutchie smiled at him. Jack rolled his eyes laughing, he couldn't say no to them. 

“Fine, you win. I’s up.” he smiled fixing his hat. 

“Jack, can we see Spot later?” Race asked. 

“Yeah sure thing pal.” He ruffled Race’s hair.

They heard the bell ring and knew it was time for work. They went down to buy their papes. 

“Mornin’ Weasel. Fifty papes please” Jack said putting his money down. 

“Fifty for the wise guy” Wiesel rolled his eyes.

“My favorite set of brothas! How ya doin Moron- I mean Morris. And how’s ya doin Oscar?” Jack grinned from ear to ear, hearing the boys giggle behind him.

“You’re not funny Kelly.” 

“Really? Racer and Crutch seem ta disagree.” He smirked. He angered the brothers and he could tell. Morris took a step forward. Oscar stopped him.

“He ain’t worth it yet.” Oscar said. Jack started laughing. 

“Savin the day? A special occasion? Can’t wait boys!” He smirked.

“You’s gonna get what you’s asking for one day.”

“I already do. People seem ta love beatin on me. Guess I’s loads of fun.” He grinned. 

“Good you deserve it, hope next time they knock some sense into you.” Morris said

“Hey! That ain’t nice!” Race said now getting involved. 

“It’s okay Racer. I’s okay, they don’t mean anythin.” Jack smiled at him

“Aw ya see that Morris, he needs his little sidekick.” Oscar said. 

“Hey buddy, don’t talk and count, you’s a sucky counter ta begin with, don’t get distracted.” Jack said. 

“Here’s your fifty you bum.” Oscar said. Jack counted. 

“Forty nine ain’t exactly what I paid fer.” Jack laughed. Oscar gave him one more. 

“Lets go boys, lot of work.” He said.

“Jack… can I go sell with Jojo and Al? You’s still my big brotha but I wanna be with them today…” Race said.

“Course pal, don’t worry bout it. Crutch and I will sell, meet up with us when you’s done, then we’s gonna go see Spot.” Jack smiled at him. 

“Thanks Jack, I’ll see you later.” 

“Bye Racer.” He ruffled his hair. Jack swung his arm around Crutchie. “Lets go Crutch, me n’ you, this is gonna be fun.” he smiled at him.

“Yeah!” Crutchie smiled back. They told people the most ridiculous headlines, some people caught on and would buy a pape just so the kids would have money, others believed it. Jack had seen that man who worked at the refuge he saw just a few nights ago and he was on duty. He’d have no problem grabbing Jack and arresting him for doing nothing. Jack couldn’t go back there, especially with Crutchie watching, or worse, they could grab him too.

“Crutch… Otha way.” Jack said. Chruchie shrugged and obeyed. “See the fat guy?” Jack asked. Crutchie peeked, then nodded. “He don’t like me very much.” 

“Why?”

“Cause. We’s just gonna avoid him okay?”

“Okay.” he said. They saw the man leave and went back out. 

“Kelly.” Jack heard a booming voice behind him. How was the man back, they just saw him leave. He slowly turned his head.

“Aftanoon sir.” he said, making sure he was protecting Crutchie. The man stared him down. “Can I help ya? I didn’t do nothin so do ya want a pape or somethin’?” 

“No, but you know what you did. And Snyder’s offering a huge raise for the guy who brings his Jack Kelly back to him.” 

“Aw gee. Glad he misses me that much, tell em I said hi and that I miss him just as much, but I ain’t plannin on returnin anytime soon. Ya could have locked me up fer runnin but this time I served my time. So you’s gotta catch me red handed-”

“Not necessarily. What were you doing the first time?”

“Runnin round with Red n’ Blue.” 

“Well we have that down as robbery.” 

“Cause I stole your hearts. That’s why you always want me back there huh?” He grinned. Race ran up to Jack thinking Jack was selling another paper. 

“Boom finished before ya!” he said. 

“Good fer you.” Jack said pushing Race behind him. 

“Oh look whos made himself some friends.”

“Jealous?” 

“Of a cocky loud mouth twelve year old? Never.”

“I mean jealous that I got friends n’ you don’t.” 

“Jack… Crutch is gettin tired… we should get goin.” Race said. Crutchie nodded adding a fake yawn. 

“Hop on buddy, we’s leavin.” Jack said helping Crutchie onto his back. “Bye, see ya durin’ my grand return” he grinned. And walked off with the boys. 

“Spot?” Race asked.

“Sure kid. Sure.”

“I’s tired though.” Crutchie said. 

“We’ll drop ya off first.” Jack said. On the way home Race and Crutchie tried to figure out who that man was. They knew he worked at the refuge but they didn’t know who he was or why he didn’t like Jack. They knew it wasn't the spider because he’d have no problem taking Jack right there and Jack would crumble even though acting tough. They both knew Jack would never tell them. It didn’t stop them from wandering.

“Night Crutchie, sweet dreams, see ya tomorrow.” 

“Night Jack. Night Race” he yawned.

“Night Crutch.” Race smiled. 

The two of them had started their journey to Brooklyn to see Spot. Race saw him and they both raced up and attempted to scare him. Spot instead tackled them back, the three of them now on the ground giggling saying hello to each other. Spot and Jack picking on each other as usual. 

“Christ Kelly, ya look like absolute shit.” Spot said. Jack didn’t mind the jokes about how he looked awful all beat up, he laughed along.

“Yeah well I's all beat up. What’s your excuse Shorty?” He grinned. Race giggled at that one. 

“Good one Kelly.”

“Right back at ya Conlon.”

“Finally leavin Shorty behind?” he smirked, Jack laughed.

“You wish, as long as I’s taller, you’s Shorty.” 

Soon again Jack and Spot were rolling on the ground. Race giggling watching them play fight. Usually cheering for who ever seemed to be winning. Race had stopped watching them for a moment and watched two nearby birds fight over food. Unlike his friends on the ground the birds were real fighting and he was interested in that. He heard his friends laughing so he knew they were okay. He watched the birds tug-of-war with the food and it reminded him of when he and Jack did that, Jack was eight and he was six. It was all over a pillow. They had so much fun. It was back when Jack wasn’t broken. Jack wasn’t as afraid. He had only been at the refuge once at that point and thought he’d never be back. He smiled at the memory until he heard his friends again.

  
  


“Ow! Spot play fair!” Jack said. Race turned around to see what they were bickering about now. He turned to see that same man as before with a handful of Jack’s hair. Neither of them knew yet.

“What are you talkin about Kelly I ain’t done nothin.” Spot sat up only to see what Race saw first. That caused Jack to realize it wasn’t Spot who pulled him back. His heart sunk to the pit of his stomach. 

“Replaced the crippled one with a Brooklyn boy huh?”

“I ain’t replacin no one! He’s home sleepin, we went ta go see our pal. NOT go ta hell.” he said. The man had already been restraining Jack, getting the cuffs ready. 

“Stop!” Race begged. “He ain’t done nothin!” 

“Your friend here has done plenty.” 

“Race, I’s okay. I’s gonna be okay.”

“What did he do this time huh?” Spot asked. 

“I think Jack here was street fighting, that’ll land him a few weeks.” 

“So why ain’t I goin too? I was who he was with, wasn’t I?” Spot said. Jack glared at him, demanding him to stop.

“That could be arranged, maybe the little one too for watching.”

“NO!” Jack felt himself shout. “Please! Leave em alone! Do whateva ya want to me! Tell the spida he can beat me in their place. Hell, I’ll tell him. But please, don’t take em too…” he begged. 

“Is that a deal Kelly?”

“That’s a deal…” He frowned. 

“Then let's get going.”

“Spot, get him home safe, please. Racer, I’s gonna be okay, tell Crutch I’s fine. I’ll see ya in a few weeks.” Jack promised while he was getting dragged away. Once they were out of sight the man shoved him to the ground, Jack had cut his knee open but wouldn’t admit that hurt. 

“You’re in for it you little convect.” he said. 

“Quit callin me that. I ain’t no convect.” he said. The man kept dragging Jack until they arrived to the wagon, Jack refused to admit he was holding on too tight. The wagon ride was silent. Jack didn’t even say anything, he was so focused on hoping Race made it home safe with Spot. The man grabbed Jack’s ear. 

“Leave me alone, Walsh.” He said he wouldn't say the mans name in front of the boys, he didn’t want them to realize he was there so often he knew their names. 

“Not even a mister. That’s how this is going to go?”

“When have I ever call ya mista? I’ll tell ya what I call ya, I call ya Whalsh.” Jack said.

“Do you think you’re clever with that one?”

“Yeah actually. It ain’t my best work but it is good.” He grinned. “We’s just waitin out here til the spida comes out ta get me himself?” 

“Fine, you brat. Let’s go.” 

“Oh yes  _ mista _ Whalsh” He grinned earning himself a slap across the cheek. The man grabbed Jack and dragged him in, all the men seemed envious he had Jack with him. Jack would just grin and insult every single man he passed. Jack was dragged right to Snyder’s office. 

“Hey boss. Surprise.” he said shoving Jack in, causing him to fall. They quickly yanked him back to his feet. 

“You piece of shit do you know what you’ve done?” The spider looked at the now trembling Jack. Jack hid his fear behind the bravest face he could put on. “Answer the question you little shit.” He said. 

“I’m guessing something you ain’t fond of.” he said. 

“You went out and spoke to the most recent inspector.” 

“You know bout that?”

“Everything talked about has only happened to you.” The spider slapped Jack. 

“Well it clearly didn’t work! You still got a job, and I’s right back here.” 

“Because, why would anyone believe a little street rat who makes up headlines for money. What else would that boy lie about for more money? You can’t trust anything that comes out of a newsboys mouth. Now, you attempted to shut us down. You almost cost me a lot of money, Sullivan.”

“That ain’t my name.” 

“Oh yes it is. Basement you little shit.” The Spider said.

“Wait boss, kid was with his friends, he made a little offer so they weren’t taken, tell him what you said.” Walsh butted in.

“No.”

“Kid said if I didn’t take them, he’d take beatings in their place. A three in one if you will.” he said. The spider grinned.

“Basement. You little-”

“Little shit, yeah I know. But you didn’t even sign me in-”

“You’ll be here for a while, I’ll get to that.” 

“Can’t wait.” 

“You’re asking for a beating aren’t you now.”

“Please! Please beat the shit outta me! I’ve missed this so much! I can’t wait! Can you please beat me?” He said. 

“I’ve known you for almost half your life now. You don’t learn. You think responses like that are gonna help you?” 

“Uh huh.” He grinned. That grin went away fast after the man shoved Jack down the stairs. He hit his head on the way down. He started to feel dizzy. The punches after that made the world spin. He felt incredibly faint until his body gave up. He collapsed. The spider picked the boy up and threw him over his shoulder. He carried him up the stairs and stopped his man who brought him his favorite convect. 

“Expect a raise.” he simply said, acting as if the unconscious boy over his shoulder wasn’t there. 

“Thank you boss. Very easy to catch him.” 

“Where was he?”

“Brooklyn. He was with his friends. Him and one of them were play fighting while the other one seemed to be more invested in a pigeon fight. The brat was so distracted I just grabbed him and dragged him off.”

“Good. I’ll be back.” He went to the room he had cleared it only for Jack. He dropped the boy, an evil smile grew when he saw the body crash on the ground. He grabbed Jack’s wrists and put them in shackles. “Little shit.” He said to the boy before shutting the door and going to get himself another drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter!! I'm working on the next one and it gets a lot darker,,, Jack needs a hug. As always you can comment any ideas or point out any mistakes!!


	12. Chapter 12

Jack had woken up from his slumber, if he could even call it that. He wasn’t quite sure what happened, he remembered feeling dizzy but thats all. His whole body ached once he was conscious. He stared at his wrist, now in shackles realizing he couldn’t fight back. He heard a few men outside. He knew the voices. The spider and the whale. 

“Make sure he’s up soon or he may be gone for good.” He heard the spider say, the whale immediately slammed the door open. 

“Mornin mista.” Jack said. 

“Oh you’re up?” The spider said,

“All fer you.” Jack grinned. The man kicked him right in the gut, causing Jack to start coughing. Both men laughed at him. 

“Do you remember when you thought you would die from that?”

“Uh huh and I bet you wish I did.” He grinned.

“No I’d miss you, you’re so easy to beat.”

“Aw gee, glad I do somethin' right.” He grinned. Jack was kicked again, over and over again. He coughed up blood again. “Happy now?” He asked, he couldn’t wipe the blood away so it just had to stay there. More and more blood came along with it the more they kicked. 

“That's a lot more than it should be… maybe we should get a doctor. We’ll say you started a fight and lost how’s that sound?” The spider grinned. Jack kept coughing then finally managed to talk.

“I need a docta?” 

“You really are stupid.” The spider laughed at him. 

“I ain’t stupid!”

“Boy, even if you did need a doctor, I wouldn’t allow it. And no, you’re fine. You’re just stupid and gullible.” The man said grabbing Jack’s chin. Jack was a lot of things but gullible was not one, he refused to believe that. 

“I ain’t stupid or gullible. I’s a twelve year old kid who don’t go ta school, that don’t make me stupid. You’s the stupid one fer beatin up kids.” he said, coughing again, splatters of blood landing on his shirt. 

“Kelly, it’s time to sign you in.” The spider grabbed him taking off his restraints, dragging him into his office. Jack would make snarky remarks. He knew no matter what he was going to be beaten so he wanted to at least give them a reason to do so, that way he knew he deserved it. The spider took something out of his pocket. 

“Oh what’s that?” Jack said sarcastically. The Spider had switched it and jabbed it into the table, causing Jack to jump back terrified, the Spider had a switch knife. 

“Keep talking and this WILL be used on you. Do you understand?” Jack just nodded. 

“Yeah… got it…” he said not taking his eyes off the knife. 

“Oh is the tough-guy scared?” he said now pointing it at Jack.

“I ain’t scared of you or your threats! Just put that thing away!”

The man grabbed Jack by his shirt and shoved him against the wall. He saw the pure fear grow in Jack’s face before he was able to hide it. That brought him pleasure. He then held the knife to the boy's throat. 

“Quit it!” Jack said, scared that if he struggled he’d hurt himself. 

“Ah, so Kelly is scared of something.” 

“Ain’t your job ta lock up kids, not cut their throats open.” 

“Not cutting your throat, I just want to see you scared.” He pointed it closer. 

“Quit it!” Jack flinched. The man grinned and jabbed the knife into the wall. Jack yelped in fear, immediately closing his mouth, regretting it. The man grabbed him and took him to one room full of kids, they all jumped up ready to receive instructions. Jack heard the mutters about him being there, some kids scared of him, some star struck. 

“Yes we caught him. He’s an idiot. He’ll always be in and out of here.”

“I’s always gonna be out cause you don’t know how ta keep me in. I’s always gonna find a way out, no matta what you think.” Jack said. 

The spider hit him. Kids gasped. Snyder loved degrading Jack in front of everyone, so he went to strike him in the face. Jack caught his fist in his hand, even though he was a lot smaller he was able to stop it from making contact with his face, he grinned when he saw the man’s eyes widen. The spider was in shock that his twelve year old child enemy was able to stop the hit. If the boy was capable of that now, he was worried about once the boy started to grow. 

“Spider, one unfortunate day you’s gonna find yourself in a situation where you’s an’t gonna be able ta protect yourself and I promise ya once that day comes, you ain’t gonna wanna see me” Jack threatened and let go of the man's fist. He was aware how much trouble he’d get in for embarrassing the man in front of his prisoners but didn’t care. He was proud of himself.

“You’re staying in here tonight Kelly. One last good night. Then pure hell. That first beating isn’t done because you wanted to pass out. And if I remember correctly, I get to beat you in place of your two friends. Correct?”

“That's what I said yes” Jack said. The man took out cuffs and put them around Jacks wrists. 

“I’ll be back for you first thing in the morning.”

“Bye Spida! I’s gonna miss ya!” He grinned. The man locked the door. Jack turned to all the kids who seemed scared of him and smiled. “You guys okay?” he asked the younger ones. They nodded at him. He remembered when he was their age and wanted an older kid to help, he was going to be that kid he dreamed of. “No one’s gonna hurt ya when I’s in this room okay? I promise.” he smiled.

“But your hands are chained up…” The young boy looked at him.

“Kid, this is the cowboy! The spida ain’t beating the Cowboy ever”one kid butted in.

“Nah, he sure as hell beats the Cowboy, he just ain’t winnin” Another said. 

“It don’t matta what happens ta me. No one in the room is gettin hit except fer me. I promise.” Jack said. 

“What’s he do to you?” The kid asked.

“Nothin I can’t handle.” Jack said. 

“Is it true he cut you up with a knife?”

“What? Who told ya that?” 

“He did… he said he either did or is going to. I don’t remember which one…”

“Definitely is going to if he didn’t know.”

“Shit.” Jack muttered. 

“What?”

“He’s got a knife.” Jack said. 

“You’s gonna be okay though right?” The young one asked.

“Course. He busted up three of my ribs once. I’s okay now right? I’ll be fine.” he smiled. He carefully studied the room for a way out. None. “Bed boys, it’s late.” he said. He watched three kids get in one bed, for every bed. He sat on the floor. And dozed off. They all woke up in the middle of the night to the fire alarm. Jack grinned, maybe he could escape before the fate that awaits him the next morning. He escaped during a fire drill last year, what would stop him this year. The guards made everyone clear out, they didn’t care if a kid died, but if it was because they didn’t check for everyone during a fire, they lose their jobs. They grabbed Jack on his way out and handed him over to the spider who held him tightly by his hair.

“Don’t think that was an excuse for a mighty escape. You tried that once and I am not losing you like that again.” 

“Why would I ever leave ya?” He smirked. 

They made sure everyone was out, then sent them back in, just a drill. “Jack, you’re going back to your room. You've had enough freedom.” He said shoving Jack in and locking the door. Jack managed to fall asleep. He woke up the next morning from a hard kick in the shoulder. He weakly opened his eyes, expecting the spider but no, Walsh. Jack stared at him blankly waiting for the next hit. He was too tired to say anything at the moment so he just waited to be hit over nothing. The whale finally broke his silence. 

“Boss said to wake you up.” He said. The boy blinked a few times in response. “No talking huh?” Jack shrugged. “Did you finally learn to keep your mouth shut.”

“Nah. I love talkin ta ya Whalsh” he finally responded. 

The spider finally came in, taking a sip of a drink, Jack couldn’t tell which kind, he just knew if the man kept drinking it the more pain he’d be in later. “Ah, hello Jack.” he said. Jack just looked at him. “Stand up.” The man said. Jack listened. “You understand how much trouble you’re in correct? First you tried to shut this place down, you get two extra beatings in place of your friends, what you did in front of all of those boys and you tried to escape yesterday.”

“Neva tried to escape, tried ta get outta the buildin if it was on fire.”

“Don’t lie.” 

“I ain’t lyin.” 

“No basement today Jack.”

“Why?”

“Because I want those other brats to hear you in pain. After the stunt you pulled yesterday, I want them to hear their precious little Cowboy cry. They need to know you’re not as tough as the stories.” 

“They got stories about me?” He grinned

“Most are untrue, but with what you did yesterday, they’re going to grow.” the man said. Jack grinned, even with the upcoming beating, he made a name for himself. Those kids know Jack exists and idolize him in some way. 

The man had struck Jack, hard. The boy knew when he got out of this place Backbone would look Jack all over making sure he was okay. While it annoyed Jack now he knew he’d miss that when Backbone left. He was Jack’s idol. Red and Blue were his older brothers, they saved his life. They protected Jack up until he was eight and had only gone to the refuge twice. Backbone was there to hug Jack and tell him he was okay when it got bad. He was not looking forward to the upcoming beating and the pain he’d hide from the boys, or Backbone asking him the same questions over and over again, or Medda asking Jack the same questions Backbone had. But he was ready for the endless hugs. 

Jack had been so caught up in his thoughts and missing the boys he hadn’t even realized the man started the beating. A few more strikes to the face, Jack knew a ray of colored bruising would grow at his face. The man would laugh as his fist made contact with the boys body. The man kicked Jack, knocking him down. Jack refused to make a sound, he was not letting those boys know Jack was in an ounce of pain. 

“Jack, take off your shirt.” The man said breaking the silence. Jack raised an eyebrow. “Do you want your shirt all bloody?” 

“No.”

“So take it off.” The man said. Jack obeyed him. The man tossed his shirt to the other side of the room. “Lay down.”

“I ain’t gonna do that.”

“Fine." The man shoved him down, pinning him to the ground. "By the way, this was something I told those boys to scare them or to threaten you, I was never planning on doing it, but you deserve this, Kelly” He said, taking out the knife. Jack hadn’t had time to prepare for this, or even think about how much it would hurt, or sore he’d be. The man pressed the knife against the boys flesh. Jack took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He felt the blade move followed by intense pain and warm liquid streaming down his chest. Jack winced a few times, biting his lip and trying not to be loud. The man would laugh whenever Jack showed a sign he was in pain. Then the man cut Jack again, more force was put into it. He yelled in pain and began to cry. He tried desperately to stop but couldn't contain it. That’s when the man grabbed him and dragged him to the boys, Jack had tried to stop crying but his puffy teary eyes were visible and he was positive they all heard him start to yell.

All the boys in the room were silent. They observed Jack’s bleeding torso and then his bruised face. 

“He really is the bravest…” one boy said.

“All that and he only yelled once…” Another boy said. 

“I wanna be like the Cowboy!” a younger one said. 

Jack once again grinned. He may be suffering but he was winning. Those kids didn’t care if Jack was in pain. They still saw he was brave. The man was infuriated. He hit Jack in the cut, where his worst cut was. Jack had yelped. The man loved that sound. The boys all got silent again. 

“You’re all boosting his ego. You will be taught not to do that later. For now, he’s the one suffering. Now, Jack here wouldn’t dare try escaping again so I only have him for a few more weeks. So before he goes we’ll make sure you learn not to speak about him like that.”

“You ain’t gonna do shit ta them.” Jack said. The boys all gasped. “Hell I’s already taking beatings fer myself and my two pals, why not them too.” 

“Because, they’ll continue on about how brave you are. You’re not. They need to see you suffer.”

“So let em see me suffer when you beat me n’ not them.” 

“No, they will be punished.”

“What if I say no they won’t.” Jack challenged. 

“Then I’ll make sure we have a talk.” he said. 

“Talk? Or you’s gonna leave a fist in my mouth?”

The man punched Jack in the eye. The boys all winced in Jack’s place. 

“He’s not as tough as he seems. Half of the stories are fake. Stop talking about him like he’s strong.” He said dragging Jack off. Beating him more once they returned to Snyder's office. 

“This fer me, my buddy or my pal from Brooklyn?” Jack asked, not trying to say Race and Spot's names, he didn’t want the spider to know his their names, he didn’t want them in danger. 

“This is for what you just did.”

“I didn’t do nothin’.” Jack said. 

The man dragged Jack to his room. He took off Jacks cuffs and put his wrists in shackles. The chains were loosened, Jack couldn’t leave the room but he was able to poke around his body and see where the worst bruises is to see where to try and get the man to avoid hitting. The room still had light. There was a barred window and it was still light out. He saw all the blood still seeping down his torso area. He didn’t get his shirt back yet and won’t for a while. He tried to sleep off his pain but his mind was running in all different directions.  _ What if the spider stabs and kills him? What if he goes to bed and doesn’t wake up? What if he dies before he can tell his brothers what they mean to him? What if he never makes it to Santa Fe? Why was he so stupid? Did he have to be so cocky in front of those boys? _

His thoughts had caused him to tire himself out and he went to sleep. 

-

He woke up the next morning and felt worse. It hurt to move the upper half of his body. Today was the day he got a three in one beating. It hurt but he’d rather his own suffering than seeing Race and Spot come here for the first time. He didn’t want them to witness what he goes through or find out how horrible this place really is. The spider had stopped beating him to get another drink. That beating was short and not the worst. He imagined that one was for Race. Although it hurt, and he would never wish upon anyone, especially not Race, he wanted to think the worse once that were coming were for him and Spot.

Jack is sort of relieved Spot wasn’t grabbed with him. They always joke around with each other but he knew if they were both in a room with the spider neither of them would keep their mouths shut. The spider would have the time of his life teaching the both of them a lesson. 

The man came back to start Jack’s second beating. Jack had prepared for it mentally, he told himself he’d get through it. He always does. Right before the man started Walsh entered.

“Boss you need to answer the door. The boys friends are here.” He said. The spider grinned. He grabbed Jack’s arm and dragged him out. Jack tried desperately to hide himself. He still hadn’t gotten his shirt back so he couldn’t hide the cuts all over him. He didn’t want any of them seeing him like this. The door opened. Red, Blue and Backbone. Jack let out a sigh of relief when he saw the younger ones weren’t there.

“Where is he?” Blue demanded. The spider swung Jack forward, hurting the boys arm. 

“Christ Jack what happened!?” Red said. The Spider covered Jack’s mouth. 

“The boy was street fighting, he was brought here looking like this.”

“No he wasn’t. Let him go.”

“I have him for two more weeks.”

“You’ll kill him in a matter of two weeks if you continue treating him like that. Let him go.” Blue said. 

“He’s busy right now.”

“Busy with what?”

“Busy gettin a poundin.” Jack said.

“Shut it.” The Spider said squeezing his arm tighter, tight enough to make the boy wince. 

“Let him go. The kid’s twelve.”

“We need to start teaching them how to behave young, you three clearly didn’t try doing that.”

“Teaching and beating are two very different things. Kids got a big moth, we all do, nothin we can do about that. You ain’t gonna change that by beating him, you’s just gonna egg him on.” Backbone said.

“Hell look how we turned out. Did your beatings work on us?” Red said

“Didn’t start with you until you were his age.” The Spider said.

“Yeah, and you made us worse. We gave ya hell when were were here. Starting younger with Jack over there will make Jack more annoying than we’ve ever been.” Blue said.

“You three haven’t faced the same consequences he has.”

“Yeah, like how I passed out the other day.” Jack said. 

“Buddy, you what?”

“Hit my head on the stairs cause  _ someone _ pushed me and I passed out.” he said.

“Jack, you’s getting out I promise.” Backbone said. 

“No he isn’t.”

“He’s got bail right? How much?”

“Still ten.” The spider made up on the spot.

“It was ten when you tried having him fer a year. You got him fer weeks. How much?” Backbone said.

“Still ten.”

“Save it...He ain’t budgin.” Jack said.

“I think it’s time you boys go, Jack has to make up a beating for his little friend.”

“Why?”

“Threatened ta take him n’ I said I’s gonna take a beating in his place cause I don’t want him to come here.” 

“How bout I take the beatin fer him and Jack, maybe I’s been stealing food for the boys.” Backbone said.

“No!” Jack said. 

“Interesting offer. You realize he’d still be staying here and getting beat as well?”

“That ain't the deal. Stayin here is one thing, you ain’t touching him.” 

“You two are trouble together...”

“Yeah, no kiddin.” Backbone said.

“Fine, I’ll take the deal,” The spider said, an evil smirk grew as he thought what he could do to both those boys.. Backbone grinned at Jack and willingly entered. 

“Its okay buddy, we’s gonna be fine.” he ruffled Jacks hair. “Hey spider, wanna take those cuffs off of him? He ain’t leavin without me.”

“No, no I do not.” he said. 

“Fine, wanna give him his shirt back. I’s a little weirded out by that fact that you’s a grown man and makin a twelve year old walk around shirtless.” Backbone said. The man grabbed Jack and took off his cuffs.

“Put your shirt on and go to your room.” he said Jack grabbed his shirt and put it on. 

“Jack, afta we get out we’s gettin you a new shirt, deal?”

“Deal.” He said. The man grabbed Jack and took him to his room, Backbone watching. 

“You got a room fer just him? That ain’t right!” Backbone said. 

“You’ll be with him tonight. We need to wait for a few kids to leave. About ten get out tomorrow. But for now, you get to say with your little friend.” 

“Hear that Jack, we’s staying together.” Backbone said trying to cheer him up.

Jack smiled at him trying to hide his fear. He didn’t want to watch Backbone get hurt and he didn’t want Backbone to watch a beating. The man grabbed Jacks wrists and put them in shackles. 

“That's a little excessive don’t ya think?” Backbone said.

“He’s not escaping again. Time to sign you in.” he said

Jack hadn’t even tried to listen to them. His mind was everywhere. Now that Backbone was involved he was scared they’d get hurt together. The spider pushed in a laughing Backbone and slammed the door shut, followed by the sound of him locking it. Backbone had stopped laughing and ruffled Jack’s hair.

“We’re gonna be okay kid. He's just as easy ta annoy as he was when I was your age. Fer now lets talk, what’s goin on with your everything?”

“He had a lot ta beat me fer. First is because I talked ta that reporta guy, they knew it was me, I’s gettin two extra in place of Racer and Spot-” Jack grinned thinking about the next one.

“What?”

“He went ta hit me in front of a punch of the boys n’ I stopped his hand. Caught it right in my hand.” He grinned with pride. 

“Atta boy!”

“N’ tha fire alarm went off and he said I was gonna run away so I’s gettin beat fer that too.” he said.

“Hey, I’s here now. You’s gonna be okay. Why were you bleedin Jack?” 

“Uh… I fell…”

“You’s the most creative liar when sellin’ papes but that ain’t clever at all. What happened.” 

“Nothin… don’t worry about it…” he said. 

“Quiet!” They heard the man shout. 

“Bedtime Jack okay?”

“Night Backbone…”

“Night Jack.” he took off his hat and ruffled the kids hair. Jack gave a small smile and put his hat back on. He had fallen asleep snuggled against Backbone. 

Jack needed that. He’s been all alone with his thoughts, he was glad he was able to sleep with his big brother in the same room. He knew it was only for the night so he made sure to soak it all in. He cuddled himself against Backbone. He somehow felt safer. Even though the spider didn’t care and would still beat them, he felt better knowing Backbone would wrap him in a hug. 

Jack was awakened, he thought it was morning until he realized he was in pure darkness, but he was moving and unchained. He rubbed his eyes. 

“Backbone?” He asked thinking they were escaping. No answer until a door opened and he was thrown down tumbling down the stairs. He heard the door slam shut, he started crying and couldn’t control it. He hurt himself badly on the way down. He didn’t expect to be thrown down like that. He immediately missed Backbone next to him. He heard the door open again. The spider with a candle. 

“Do I hear crying?”

“No…” He said calming down. 

The man pulled Jack close and looked at his face. He laughed at the tears. He put the candle down and Jack noticed the knife in the light.

“No!” He cried. 

“Quiet.” 

“Not again!” He begged. He hated bagging but didn't know what other choice he had. Jack and the spider both believed they couldn’t be heard in the basement, Jack yelled a lot more down there, more than he’d care to admit but he did. They though upstairs heard nothing when the reality is, they could always hear Jacks muffled screams or the spider screaming at him. No one had cared to inform them they could be heard. 

“Shut up.” The man said shoving Jack down, ripping off his shirt. He pressed the knife against Jack and began his work. He enjoyed this new hobby. Jack screamed. He’d never fully screamed in pain, he’s yelped, yelled, maybe cried but never screamed. The man laughed.

“Keep screaming you pathetic little shit.” He said.

Footsteps quickly shuffled down the stairs.

“The hell are you doing!?” Jack heard, he knew the voice. Backbone.

“How’d you get out?”

“Door was open. Woke up. Jack wasn’t there and I heard him yelling. Now, the hell are you doing?” Backbone said. Jack frowned knowing Backbone heard him. How many other people have heard him? He tried to vow to never yell again, although he was unaware if he could accomplish that.

“Jack needs a lesson.” He said. 

Backbone looked at what he could see in the light. Jack crying and the man with a knife covered with blood, Jack's blood. 

“Get away from him.” Backbone said. 

The man stood up. Jack refused to move. 

“Jack, shirt on and come here.” Backbone said. Jack listened. Backbone hugged him so tight, blood was still pouring out of Jack’s body. “It’s okay buddy. Its okay.” he said.

The spider yanked Jack away. Then grabbed a handful of hair from the both of them. He dragged them back to the room and made sure to lock it. Jack started crying again. Backbone cradled Jack.

“Let it out buddy. It’s okay. I ain’t gonna judge ya,”

“What if he doesn’t stop doin that? What if every day he starts cuttin me…” 

“Sh, calm down. you’s gonna be okay, he won't, I promise. Get some shut eye. Night little bud.”

“Night bigger bud.” 

Backbone had his arms wrapped around Jack all night. Once Jack was asleep he was able to get himself to go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished a lot faster than I thought lol. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Jack woke up the next morning hoping the events of last night were just a nightmare. Once he felt the pain he was positive he was actually living a nightmare. 

“Backbone?” He shook his older friend who yawned in response. 

“Yeah buddy?”

“Just wanted you awake…”

“Okay bud, I’s up.” he said hugging Jack again. Jack was all mister tough guy but could never and would never pass up a hug. It made him feel safe. 

“Promise ya won’t leave unless he forces ya too.”

“Let him try. I ain’t leavin ya without a fight.” He smirked. Jack grinned back at him. “N’ shut your eyes okay? If they walk in I want them ta think you’s asleep.”

“They don’t care… they’s gonna kick me away again.”

“Not with me here.” he took off Jack’s hat and ruffled his hair. The boy smiled and snuggled against him. The door slammed open and Jack shut his eyes fast, hoping Backbones idea would work.

“Shh… he’s asleep-”

“Wake him up.”

“Nope.” he said. 

“He’s so much like you and the other two. Stop teaching him like that.”

“Oh mista Snyda, or what’s he call ya? Ah right, Spida. Ya see Spida, Jack is so much worse than Red, Blue and I have ever been. Since the day they took him back ta the lodgin house, loved the kid right away cause he didn’t care. He would talk back ta us, and make us all laugh on the FIRST DAY. We ain’t teachin him nothin, that’s just who he is. This has been my little buddy since I’s ten and once I age out you betta leave him alone or you’s gonna have ta deal with me, Red and Blue comin here and you’s ain’t gonna be able ta lock us up.”

“Wake him up right now.”

“I don’t think I will.” Backbone said. The man kicked Backbone and then kicked Jack even harder, Jack shot his eyes open and started coughing. 

“Quit doin that! It ain’t funny!” Jack said. 

“Do you want me to get the knife Jack?” He threatened. 

“No…” he said. 

“You go near him with a knife again I’s bustin out with him and we’s goin ta the police.”

“The police would bring you two right back here for breaking out. And we would get to expand your sentences.”

“Hey Spida…did you showa? Cause you stink.” Jack folded his arms. 

“Kelly you’re twelve years old, I’d watch my tone if I were you.” 

“If it's such a big deal that I’s twelve and I’s a stupid little shit, why’s it botha you so much when I talk back?”   
  


“Because you’re disrespectful. I would never talk back like that when I was your age.”

“Yeah? Well like one thousand years ago when you was my age, did some old man cut you with a knife?” he said. 

“No because I didn’t deserve it.”

“I thinks ya deserve it now.” Backbone said.

“I can easily use that on the both of you.”

“Ya could do that, but if ya just keep doin that every time we talk back, it’s just something we’s gonna get used to. Ain’t really an extreme punishment anymore.” Jack said.

“So I’ll come up with something worse.” He said.

“I’s sure ya will. Can we go back ta bed now? You can think about that great punishment as we sleep.” Jack said. 

“No, Mister Walsh is coming in to watch you two while I think about what to do to you two. Kelly, you’re gonna wish you died with your parents.”

“Hey! Leave em alone with that one!” Backbone said, its no the first time he’s heard the man say something like that, it’s not the first time he’s said that to Jack. 

“It’s fine Backbone, says it all the time, I don’t care.” Jack said. “He’s just jealous that I had a family who loved me and now I got the best brothas in the world and he’s not no one but a lousy drink.” Jack grinned. 

“Watch your mouth boy. I’ll be back, you two are in for it.”

“Aw gee.” Jack said. The man shut the door.

“You’s a little ass I love you.” Backbone laughed. Jack grinned. Then laughed along. 

The door opened again, Walsh.

“Mornin’ Whalsh! Ya miss me?” He grinned. 

“You stop being annoying, then you wake up and it’s back to square one.” he kicked him. “What to do with you two while Snyder is busy…”

“Walsh, you remember when I was his age? That was a good year right?” Backbone laughed. 

“No, you were brat. This ones worse though. This one is the worst I’ve ever seen in my career. He’s a brat.”

“But I’s your favorite brat. Ya know that.” he grinned. The man grabbed Jack’s throat and lifted him up. 

“Alright. That’s a little too far.” Backbone said getting up and taking Jack out of his grip. 

“You’re in for it later Kelly.”

“Yeah I know.” he said. 

“You little-” he took a step closer to Jack and was stopped by Backbone. 

“Back up.” he demanded. Jack just watched amazed. Backbone really was the perfect nickname for him. He was so tough and brave. Jack genuinely believed fear did not exist in Backbone. 

“I’m telling my boss about you two.” the man said. Backbone and Jack laughed.

“You’s tellin on us now? Like you’s five?” Backbone said. 

“Shut it.” he slammed the door.

“How do you do that!?” Jack asked.

“Do what?”

“You ain’t afraid of nothin! You just do whateva!-”

“Jack, I’s afraid of somethin and that's why I do whateva.” he said. Jack gave a puzzled look. There’s no way his big brother was scared of anything. “I’s scared of losin any of you boys. I’s scared that if I don’t do somethin you’s gonna get hurt. So ta make sure I ain’t stayin scared, I do whateva ta make sure nothin happens. You got that?” He said. Jack nodded. “You’s gonna understand more when you’s olda, you’s gonna be in charge of all those boys n’ you’s gonna understand.”

“I understand… 's like what I did… I was scared Race and Spot would get taken so I said I’ll get beat in their place.”

“Yeah bud, just like that. See? You’s just as brave as me.”

“Nah.” Jack said acting like that complement didn’t make his week one hundred times better.

“Yeah.” Backbone said in the same tone nudging Jack, who let out a giggle. Before they knew it the two of them were play fighting, Backbone let Jack win, normally he wouldn’t but he was unsure where all of Jack’s bruises were and didn’t want to hurt him worse. Then he grabbed Jack and just started tickling him, hearing Jack laugh is what he needed to hear, he needed to know there was still some happiness in Jack. 

The door slammed back open.

“Did I hear laughing?”

“No. Are you okay? You need the docta? Oh wait you’s ain’t allowed ta have one here. Or is that just a me thing?” Jack grinned.

The man grabbed a handful of Jack’s hair and yanked him up. “You and I need to talk.”

“I’s sure we do.”

The man dragged him out, Backbone rushed after. 

“He’ll be fine. Go back.” The man said.

“I told the kid I ain’t leavin him so I ain’t leavin him.” he said. 

“The boy and I need to talk in private.”

“I ain’t gonna let you be alone with him.” 

“Backbone…” Jack sounded worried. 

Backbones only response was a puzzled look until he was hit in the back of the head by the whale, it only caused him to fall because he wasn't expecting it. 

“No!” Jack yelled.

“I’s okay bud, don’t you worry.” Backbone said getting back up. 

“My boss said out. So get out.” The whale demanded.

“My boss said no, so no” Backbone said. Jack grinned. 

“Oh yeah? Who’s your boss?”

“Myself. Only boss I’s ever gonna need.” He grinned.

For a moment it felt like the kids had the power the more they talked back. He loved that feeling until the Spider blew a whistle, loud and right in Jack’s ear. More men came to drag Backbone out. They got him, not without a fight but they got him. There were a lot more of them and no matter how strong Backbone was, they overpowered him. Now Jack was alone with the Spider. The man towered over Jack making Jack feel smaller. He couldn’t wait to start growing.

“Behave right now. I can’t hurt you because we are getting inspected again, because some little shit thought he had the power to shut this place down with one report.”

“Hey that's me! I’m that little shit!” He grinned. The man went to strike him. Jack dodged it. 

“Thought you can’t hit me” He crossed his arms grinning. 

“Oh, so you can listen?”

“I’s always listenin’, just choose not ta care.”

“Listen to me now then. You’re going to be on your best behavior do you understand?”

“Nope. I’s an idiot remember” 

“You said that last time.”

“Yeah I know. I’s still an idiot though right?” he smirked. 

“I’m leaving you off the cuffs. You and your friend will be separated and you will be with me. You better behave or you will regret it.” 

“Oh I’s sure gonna be on my best behavior.” he grinned.

“Kelly, I can’t have you in that room. I got in trouble for that. You’re staying with me, and you will behave.” 

“Okay. Sure. What do I get out of it?”

“One less beating.”

“Oh boy! I’s sure gonna listen then!” 

“Sullivan-” he started, immediately infuriating Jack and he knew it.

“Keep callin be that and I’ll talk about what you did with a knife-”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Quit callin me Sullivan.”

“Your birth name is Francis Sullivian, I will call you whatever I see fit.”

“So it's fine when you get ta call me whateva you want but if I say spida I get in trouble?” 

“Don’t you start.”

“I think is safer if ya lock me and Backbone in the basement tomorrow. Dontcha agree?” he smirked. 

“No because you and I both learned they can hear everything up there. And they check down there.”

“Yeah well do ya really want me with you?”

“No but it will shut you up.”

“Right, cause that worked last time.” He crossed his arms grinning. 

The man looked at the boy in front of him. He had the chance to hit him so hard that the boy would fall. But he couldn’t. Not yet. 

“I’m sending you boys back to your room for the day. Tomorrow is the inspection. You better behave.”

“Oh yes sir.” he grinned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this rlly fast too lol. I'm just on a spree ig,,, I don't have school tomorrow so maybe I'll get one more chapter out this week?? we'll see. I hope you guys like this even though its a little shorter. I wanted to brighten the mood a little bit so it's not very dark here,, but the next chapter will still be at the refuge so it may get dark again soon... sorry jack :(


	14. Chapter 14

Jack and Backbone were alone in that room all day, the other kids were probably being forced to clean. They could do whatever they wanted right now and not get in trouble and they loved having that power over the men for the day. 

“Jack, can I ask ya somethin and have ya promise you’s ain’t gonna get upset.” Backbone looked at him

“Okay...sure” 

“Can ya take off your shirt? I wanna make sure you’s okay.”

“Okay…” Jack frowned and listened. 

It was so much worse than Backbone had seen. When he, Red and Blue went to try and get him out he was covered with fresh blood. But now everything as visible. The man had cut him over thirty times with the knife and Jack had huge bruising everywhere else. 

“You okay Cowboy?”

“I’s fine. Don’t hurt anymore.”

“At all?”

“Don’t hurt as bad anymore…” he corrected.

“Hey, cheer up kid, I just wanted to make sure you didn’t have an infection or anything…” He said.

“Okay. Now what?” Jack asked. 

“Now this-” he pulled Jack close and tickled him. Jack giggled. 

“Quit it!” he laughed. 

One of the guards opened it. Then realized it was the two of them. “Quiet.” is all he said before shutting the door. They were stuck there all day. Laughing, talking, play fighting the most fun they’ve ever had in jail. 

“Backbone! The suns setting! Look at that!” Jack looked out the small window. Backbone picked Jack up higher. Jack just smiled and watched the sun set. “I wish I had my book…” he said. 

“I wish you had your book too.” Backbone grinned. 

“Why?”

“Like lookin at whatcha draw.”

“You do that too!?”

“Cowboy, I was the one who taught Race how to get your book.”

“Hey!” He laughed. 

“Santa Fe looks real nice I can tell ya that.”

“Yeah…” He smiled. “Wonder how the sunset looks in Santa Fe…”

“Well you’s just gonna have ta wait and find out ain’t ya?”

“Yeah… I’s gonna miss you though.” He said. Backbone finally let him down. 

“We’s gonna miss ya too. But hey, your dream is your dream. You’ll make new friends.”

“I’ll make new friends but I ain’t ever gettin new brothas.” He said. Backbone rustled his hair. 

“Bedtime Jack, long day tomorrow.”

“Yeah I know, I’s gonna be with the spida all day…”

“But he can’t hit ya.”

“Yeah, until they leave… then we’s in big trouble.” Jack nervously chuckled.

“No we ain’t.” he grinned. “Night, see ya in the morning.”

“Can I sleep next ta you? I didn’t ask ya last night.”

“Course buddy. You don’t need to ask.” 

“Thanks…” He snuggled against his older buddy. He fell asleep fast, Backbone shortly after.

The boys were gently awakened the next morning. It felt like they weren’t in hell. “Jack, up.” The spider said. Jack obeyed him. “You, room six.” He said to Backbone.

“In a little bit, I’s tired.” Backbone said testing the man’s patience. 

“Right now.” He said. 

“Fine fine, see ya later Cowboy.” 

“Bye Backbone.” he said. 

“Bye kid.” He smiled. The man opened the door. He took Jack to his office and watched Backbone go to his room.

“Kelly, you see how disrespectful that one is?”

“Uh huh.” He grinned. 

“Stop being like that. And don’t you DARE be like that today.”

“I won’t… Ya taught me one thing. Don’t cross the spida.”

“No more of that either. And I’ve been meaning to teach you this.” the man picked up Jack and stood him on his office chair. Jack hated the man picking him up. He felt so little. “Jack, you’re so used to having no adult supervision you need to learn how to speak to adults.”

“Huh?” 

“You are to say sir and mister from now on.”

“Oh, I know. I just don’t do that with you cause you’s mean ta me.” He smirked. 

“So I’ll have to teach you that then huh?”

“No,  _ sir _ .” he said in a mocking tone.

“You’re disrespectful.” 

“I know.” he said once again smirking.

“Boss, he’s here.” The man said. 

“Get down Jack.” he said. Jack hopped down. 

“Remember everything.” 

“Yes sir.” he said

  
  
  


“Good boy.” he said. “Be nice.” he continued. 

The man came in. He shook the spiders hand. 

“And who are you?” He kindly said, shaking the boys hand. 

“I’s Jack Kelly!” he said shaking the man’s hand. 

“And what happened to your face Jack Kelly?”

“The boy was brought in for street fighting.” The man lied through his teeth.

“This kid was fighting?”

“I didn’t wanna fight… I got attacked first…” He made up on the spot. 

“Then the other got away and they brought in this one. The boy had also quickly become a target at the more aggressive kids so he’s with me.” 

“Sorry to hear that Jack.”

“‘S alright.” he smiled. 

“Jack you’re staying with me for this.” 

“Okay, yes sir.” he said. He hated acting so nice to the spider, he wasn’t himself.

They had gone through everything. The spider had said that Jack’s room was there only to keep Jack safe from the boys. Jack hated that lie the most. That room was there to keep Jack the opposite of safe. All he wanted was to be with those other boys, he just had to nod and smile along.

The man was so sweet to Jack the entire time. Jack wished he ran the refuge and not the spider. He was so upset when it was over. He gave the man a very nice goodbye,a part of him hoped he could get that man to stay so much longer as soon as the man left and the spider shut the door Jack frowned. He was in for it and he knew it. 

“If you were always like that, you wouldn’t be hurt.” He said. 

“Can I go see Backbone?”

“No, Backbone will be coming here.” he said. Jack smiled. “But first,” he kicked Jack against the wall. 

“Let’s get that beating for your other friend over with. Remember what I said, you’re going to wish you died with your parents.” he said. Jack frowned at the threat. No matter how many times he heard it, it still hurt him. The man beat Jack until he was tired. Jack was convinced it would never end. But it finally did. He was so relieved until he tried to sit up. Everything hurt, he felt himself wince then heard the man laugh at him.He walked back over to the boy. Jack knew the man had a new plan. 

“Get up Jack.” the man said. Jack attempted to, the man kicked his arm causing him to collapse all over again. Jack refused to give up and kept trying to get up but kept getting knocked down. He man laughing each time Jack hit the ground, until he got tired of that too.

“Get up and go to your room.” he said. 

Jack tried, he used all the strength he had left but he couldn’t.

“Up and out.” 

“I’s tryin…” he said. The man grabbed Jack and lifted him up. Jack limped out, wincing the entire time. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Jack.” He grinned at the boy. Jack frowned hearing that. Walsh grabbed him. 

“Stop… please.” Jack begged. Hating himself for begging. He dragged him to the room, Backbone was already there. The man just shoved Jack to the ground and slammed the door shut. 

“You okay Jack?”

“Ain’t you supposed to be in room six?” he asked avoiding the question.

“I don’t care. Are you okay?”

“I’s fine.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Cowboy, you can tell me if it hurts… he was with you fer a few hours so I doubt it's nothin’.” 

“I’s fine.” 

“You’s cranky, bedtime. Come here.” Backbone said. 

“I-I can’t…” he frowned. 

“What did he do to you?” 

“Nothin’ I’s fine.” 

“I’s gonna pick you up okay?”

“Okay…” Jack said. Backbone lifted up Jack who couldn’t help but cry out in pain. 

Backbone quickly got Jack to the opposite side of the room and put him down. His legs shook and he collapsed. 

“I’s sorry…” he said. 

“What did he do to ya Cowboy?”

“Beat me.”

“No kidding. But we’ve all been beaten by him, he neva made us not able to even stand.” He said. 

“I’s gonna be fine… gotta go see him again tomorrow.”

“Jack...no…” He said.

“I’s gonna be fine.... I’ll be brave, just like you.”

“Jack, just cause I’s brave doesn't mean I don’t feel pain. When somethin hurts, it hurts.”

“Yeah but I don’t wanna talk bout it.” 

“Okay, then that’s fine. Feel better. I love you my little brotha.” 

“I love you my big brotha.” Jack yawned. It took awhile for him to get comfortable but he finally got to sleep.

-

Jack was beaten for hours a day everyday. If Backbone was talking back he was forced to watch, being held down by guards. He fought back with all his might. Jack was what he was worried about. He watched Jack get kicked down each time he tried to get up. The poor kid was unable to stand. Backbone would have to pick him up and carry him to that room. Jack refused to cry, even if the man took out that knife again and started to use it again. This time he used it on Jack’s back which was a nice new chunk of flesh, the boy had bruising but no cuts, so the man took that to his advantage. Jack would let out a yelp when it really hurt but that's all. He didn’t want the spider to win. After his long day be being the spiders punching dummy, Backbone would take him back. They didn’t talk much. Backbone tried but not much happened, the only responses Jack would give was tell Backbone he was tired, wince and yawn. Then their time was done.Backbone held the sleeping Jack close and took him back to the lodging house. He saw Red and Blue on the way. The two of them frowned upon seeing Jack's state. Backbone asked if they could come watch him the next day so he's not alone and they agreed. He then continued his walk until they made it.

“Backbone!” he heard. 

“Sh, Jack’s asleep. I need to get him into a bed. Then we’ll talk.” he said. He tucked Jack in. he took off the kids hat and left it next to his bed.

He went to the boys. Race and Crutchie hugged him. 

“What happened to your eye?” Crutchie asked looking at Backbone’s now swollen eye. 

“Crutch, I’s fine, just got hit. I’s okay, Jack ain’t. He ain’t doin well. You can’t hug him, it hurts, he’s gonna act like he’s fine but he ain’t.” He said ruffling the kids hair. He told the boys everything so they knew the refuge was awful and had to stay away. It was so much worse than what Jack would say. What Backbone described was like what Jack draws, scary. Jack woke up and tried to come to them, nearly falling down the stairs. 

“Hey, back ta bed Cowboy, no walkin.” Backbone said. 

“I wanna say hi…” he weakly replied.

“Tomorrow, go to sleep.”

“But it’s the middle of the day…”

“Jack, bed.” Backbone said more strictly.

“Fine… I’s goin… hiya Racer, hiya Crutch, see ya tomorrow…” he said. 

“Bye Jack.” They both said. 

Backbone ran up after Jack.

“What hurts?”

“Nothin.” The kid said.

“Jack you think I’s brave?”

“The bravest.”

“Yeah? Well my eye hurts like crazy. Your turn.”

“I ain’t nine no more, that ain’t gonna work”

“Can ya name one thing?”

“My back.”

“Alright kid. Lay down, draw if you want, don’t leave bed okay?”

“Okay. Fine… see ya later.”

“See ya later.” Backbone ruffled Jacks hair. 

Jack drew the sunset he and Backbone had seen, the only good thing about the trip. After that he drew everything he went through, the beatings, the knife, all of it. After he was done he ripped out the dark ones and put them away, hoping Backbone and Race didn’t know where he hid those, and he left the sunset in. He’s been focused for so long he didn’t even realize the hours that flew by. All the boys came up for bed. Jack finally said hi to everyone but they could all tell how weak he was. Race and Crutchie slept with Backbone that night, not wanting to hurt Jack. Jack sat up.

“Race? Crutch?” He yawned. 

“Yeah?” Race yawned.

“You ain’t stayin with me?”

“We don’t wanna hurt you” Crutchie said.

“You ain’t gonna-”

“Jack, they’s stayin with me.” Backbone said. 

“Fine.” he said.

All the kids all fell asleep. Jack woke up when everyone was getting ready. He sat up. 

“Back to bed. You ain’t leavin, Red and Blue are comin ta watch ya. I saw em on the way home yesterday. Real short but they’s comin, be good okay?”

“Okay. Bye Backbone… see ya later.” Jack yawned. 

The boys all left to sell. Jack drew a bit. Red and Blue walked in on him. 

“Whatcha drawin kid?” He heard and jumped, he quickly hid the book but smiled. 

“Hi!” he said, wanting to hug them but couldn’t.

“Feelin better?” Blue sat next to him. 

“I’s fine.”

“Jack, have you seen yourself?”

“No.”

Red took him to the mirror. Jack frowned.

“I look like shit.”

“You look pretty busted, that’s a little much to be ‘fine’.” Blue said.

Jack kept looking, his cheek was swollen, his lip was cut, his left eye was swollen shut, he knew that part but saw how bad it was. His right eyebrow was cut and there was still dry blood under his nose and lip. 

“Can you leave fer a minute?” Jack asked. “Sure kid. Call us when you’s done.” 

“Okay.” he said. The left. He took his shirt off. His eyes grew huge.

“Holy shit…” He said scared to look at himself, how’d he allow himself to get beat like that? He saw all he cuts and the black and blues. He tried his hardest to look at his back, seeing even more cuts and huge bruises. He got scared to look at anything too closely so he put his shirt back on.

“Guys?” he called. They came in when he was still buttoning his shirt and caught how bad it was bur they didn’t want to bring that up. 

“All good?” 

“No, I look like shit, that would have been nice ta know.” 

“Did ya really wanna hear that?”

“Spida was callin me a little shithead the whole time. I don’t care what you tell me.” he said. 

“So, kid, what were you drawin? Ya know we’s suckas fer your art.” Red said, changing the subject. 

“Santa Fe, don’t look at it.” He said. 

“Why won’t ya let us look at it.” 

“I dunno… I feel weird.”

“How come?” Jack just shrugged but took his book and flipped to what he was working on before he got taken. A horse for Race, he let the boys see that because it was a gift and not for himself. 

“Jack come on, that’s awesome.” 

“Thanks…” he said. 

“Makin this fer Race than the sunset fer Crutch.” 

“Awesome.” they said. They stuck with the kid until the boys got back, Jack was able to finish all his work. The boys got home. 

“Hiya boys!” Jack smiled. “I made ya stuff.” he said. Race hugged Red and Blue, Crutchie waved and then they went to Jack. He gave them the work. 

“Hey! That was my favorite horse! You rememba?”

“Racer that’s how we met! I ain’t gonna ferget that!”

“Oh yeah? What number?”

“Number five.” Jack grinned.

Race smiled, wanting to hug Jack but not wanting to hurt him so he ruffled Jack’s hair, getting Jack to laugh. 

“N’ Crutch, every time we’s on the rooftop it makes me so happy, you know that, so here.” he gave Crutchie the picture, A picture of the sunset with Jack and Crutchie with their arms around each other looking at the sky. Crutchie smiled so wide.

“Thank you Jack!” Crutchie said.

“Hey! It’s captain Jack ta you.” Jack ruffled his hair. Crutchie smiled. 

“I can keep callin ya that?”

“Call me whateva.” Jack smiled.

“Okay  _ whateva Kelly _ .” Race teased. 

“Get outta here.” Jack laughed pushing Race a bit. 

“Hey, Jackie, be nice ta him.” Red teased.

“You ain’t nice ta me.” Jack said, getting Red to laugh. 

“Alright, we gotta go. Love you boys. Jack, feel better, be smart please. Race, be good, look out fer Jack and be smart. Crutchie, fun seeing ya, hope we get ta see you again, look out fer Jack too okay?” Blue said. the three of them just smiled and nodded at him.

“Bye boys, see ya tomorrow Jack.”

“Again?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, see ya.” Jack said. The boys left. Race and Crutchie went to Backbone’s bed. 

“Feel better Jack.” They both said. 

“Thanks boys…” He smiled.

The boys fell asleep before Backbone got home. Once he did, he checked on every kid then got himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a lot longer than I thought it would oops. I hope you guys enjoyed! I'm working on the next one already and it's a lot lighter than things have been. There will be lots of cute/funny moments withe the boys :)


	15. Chapter 15

  
  


Jack had to stay in for two weeks. Even when he felt better Backbone forced Jack to stay until most of the bruises were gone. The boys gave Jack a little bit of money for when he missed work. He was just excited to be back, it’s been a month since he’s been on the street. He was excited. He went with his boys and had so much fun. He caught a girl his age looking at him. He smirked. 

“Crutch and Race, you’s gonna shut ya mouth. I don’t wanna hear it from you.” He said. They noticed the girl looking at him and started laughing. 

“The day has come.” Race teased. 

“Shut up cigar face.” Jack pushed him. He made his way over to her. 

“Mornin miss.” he said leaning himself against the building, trying to seem cooler than he is. 

“Morning.” she smiled at him. He felt so happy, he didn’t know what it was. What changed in his month away from work? Why was he all the sudden excited and happy with a girl he didn’t even know?

“You wanna buy a pape from probably the best Newsie you’s ever gonna meet?” He smirked, getting her to laugh.    
  


“I don’t know, I have school, what would I do with a paper?”

“You could tell all ya friends ta buy from Jack Kelly, and then maybe I can see ya again with your friends when you’s done with school,” he said, his smirk still plastered on his face. 

“Or maybe, Jack Kelly, we’ll just have to find each other after school and you can tell your friends you got to sell a pape to Elizabeth Hall.” She said grinning at him. He felt himself just smile.

“Maybe we will, Elizabeth Hall. How’s about this, I got myself a dime right here, heads, you buy, tails, I gotta find ya later. Is that a deal?”

“Deal.” she said.

He grinned and tossed it, either way he had a plan. It landed on tails. She giggled. 

“I’ll see you later, Jack Kelly.”

“Gee I dunno, how’s I ever gonna find ya? Shouldn’t I walk ya ta school?” He grinned.

“Maybe you should.” she said. He grinned. He saw Crutchie and Race selling and figured they’d be okay. So he walked her to school, he walked passed Backbone at one point and they both grinned at each other. He talked to this girl the entire walk until they got to her school.

“Awesome, I’ll meet ya here. You promise you’s gonna buy a pape?” 

“I promise.” She smiled. He grinned. "You promise you're going to be here?"

"I promise" he grinned. “I’ll see ya later Elizabeth Hall.”

“And I’ll see you later Jack Kelly.” she said. He grinned. Once he saw she was out of sight he jumped up in excitement then started his walk back to the boys where he once again saw Backbone. 

“Did I see what I think I saw?” he teased.

“I dunno, what did ya think ya saw?” He smiled.

“I think I saw ya really really happy with a goirl.”

“Maybe ya did.” Jack smiled. 

“My little Cowboy really did grow up in the past month huh?” He said.

“Well, I’s almost thirteen… you started around my age. Right?”

“I started around where you are now.” He said. “Did ya sell?”

“We had a deal, coin toss, heads she buys now tails she buys afta school. It was tails, so I was like ‘Now I’s gotta walk ya ta school so I know where ta find ya.’ N’ it worked!” 

“Hey! That’s smart Cowboy! You really is my little!” he laughed. Jack smiled.

“I’s gonna get back ta Race and Crutch fer a bit. See ya afta work.” 

“Alright, see ya Jack.” 

“See ya Backbone.” 

He made his way back to the boys who were almost done selling. 

“Jack got a goirl!” Race teased him, Crutchie giggling along.

“Did see kiss ya?” Crutchie asked. 

“What? No!” Jack laughed. 

“I only walked her ta school.”

“Did she buy?”

“She’s gonna later.” He grinned. 

“Is she gonna kiss ya later?” 

“No she ain’t gonna kiss me!” He laughed. Jack had sold every pape except one and he kept that extra one in his back pocket. He played with the boys for about an hour and then made his way back to the school. He leaned against the out side gate waiting for her, she got out and noticed him, the both of them smiling at each other.

“So Jack Kelly keeps promises?” She grinned.

“Seems so. Does Elizabeth Hall keep hers?” He smirked. She handed him money. 

“I think she does.”

“Well then does she promise ta buy a pape tomorrow?”

“If he can promise to find her.”

“Well then he promises ta find her.”

“Well then she promises to buy.” She said. He just smiled. 

“Does miss Hall need someone ta walk her home?”

“Does mister Kelly want to walk her home even if her friends are with her?”

“I think he does.”

“Well then I guess she does need a big strong boy to walk her home.” she said. That made him smile. The older kids have all told him he’s strong but he would brush off the complement but, hearing it from a girl was different. “In all seriousness, can we wait for my friends?”

“Course.” he smiled. Her friends walked out and saw him.

“Oh is this the Jack Kelly you were talking about?” They teased her.

“You was talkin bout me?” He grinned.

“Maybe a little,” she said. 

“Don’t sweat it, I’s gonna tell my boys bout you too,” he smiled.

“How old are your boys?” one of them asked, he knew why.

“My real good pal is nine, most are ten or eleven, my olda pal is seventeen.”

“Any twelve or thirteen year olds?”

“I's gonna be thirteen soon.” he smirked. 

“Anyone else?”

“Nope, not in Lower Manhattan. Definitely around though.” He grinned. 

“Come on, ya gotta get home ta your parents.”

“So do you.” one said without thinking. He just raised an eyebrow.

“Home and parents? To a newsie?” He asked laughing. 

“Wait I wasn’t thinking I’m sorry.”

“‘S fine don’t worry, it was a long time ago, been sellin since I’s five.”

“That little?”

“Yep, five ta seven were the good years,”

“What happened after that?”

“You don’t wanna know.”

“So Jack Kelly has secrets?” Elizabeth teased, he grinned at her.

“Don’t we all?” He grinned. The kids talked the way home. Jack saw Race and Crutchie and knew they could either make or break this depending on their mood.

“Jack!” they hugged him. He smiled. 

“Hiya boys.” he smiled.

“We saw the bulls Jack! But we got away before they saw us!” Crutchie said. Jack suddenly stopped caring. He didn’t care if they teased him in front of the girls, he needed his brothers to be safe.   
  


“Atta boy, why don’t you two stick with us… You guys don’t mind right?”

“No of course not, they’re adorable.” one said. The boys smiled. They decided to help Jack out now and tease him later, he could tell.

“Captain Jack, my legs botherin me…” Crutchie said. 

“Hop on kid, it’s okay, you’s gonna be home soon.” he said letting Crutchie on his back. 

“He’s good with kids…” he heard one of them whisper and he felt a grin. 

During all of that Race was talking their ear off, letting things slip about Jack that Jack didn’t want them to know right away. Jack cut him off after he heard Race say “N’ he can draw real good! Oh! N’ he really wants ta go to Santa Fe!” he said.

“Alright Racer, you’s talkin too much again.” Jack said. 

“Sorry Jack.”

“Don’t apologize bud, I just get ta embarrass you in return. Like that one time we was racin ta the tracks and you wanted ta see if your face could hit the ground before I reached the tracks, you won that I guess.”

“Hey!” Race giggled. 

“Now we’s even.” Jack grinned. 

“So you’re an artist?” Elizabeth nudged him. He liked her a lot already, he didn’t know what it was. 

“I wouldn’t say that, Racer would though.”

“No he is! Look what he made me!” Race said reaching in his pocket.

“You have it!?”

“I got mine too!” Crutchie said reaching for his pocket.

  
“See he made me that horse! It was my favorite!” Race smiled.

“N’ he made me this cause we go ta the rooftop and watch the sunset!” Crutchie said.

“Jack… you’re really good…”

“Thanks but its really nothin, there’s people better.”

“Maybe, but you got some real talent.”

“Thanks…” he smirked. 

“This is where I leave, nice to meet you boys.” one of the girls said.

“Bye, nice ta meet ya, maybe you’s gonna tag along fer the walk home tomorrow.”

“Oh you’re already planning a tomorrow?”

“I thinks Elizabeth is gonna want a pape tomorrow, n’ she don’t seem ta buy until afta school. Then I can’t just let her go home alone, the bulls are out, that would be irresponsible.” He grinned.

“Started strong but that’s the reason you’re walking her home? She didn’t do anything to go to jail.”

“Uh oh…” Race said. 

“Half the kids in that place neva did nothin. Trust me, they take whoever they can get their hands on.”

“H-How do you know that?” Elizabeth asked. 

“I know people, Crutch and Race know people, we’s poor, kids in our shoes are usually the target.” Jack said.

“Yep, we definitely know kids” Race said. 

“Actually I ain't ever see no goirl there, but I definitely ain’t lettin ya be the first.” He smiled.

“What do you mean you’ve never  _ seen _ ?”

“Shit.” he muttered. 

“We’re going to talk on the walk home tomorrow Jack Kelly, and we’re going to be alone. You got that.”

“I got that.” He said. 

“Jack… can I go with Race now, I’s feelin better,” Crutchie said. 

“Yeah kid, careful.” he said. They had walked all the girls home, after they dropped Elizabeth off Jack pulled down his hat and stomped the ground. 

“I’s an idiot.” he said.

“No you ain’t” Race said. 

“Racer that's the one thing I didn’t want her ta know. I don’t care if she knows about me drawin or Santa Fe but I didn’t want her to know that.” 

“Well now she knows how tough you are!” Crutchie said.

“Or she thinks I’m that kid who gets hit who she’s gotta be nice to.” He said.

“Ain’t nobody think bout you like that.” Race said.

“She might.”

“She won’t.” 

“Just be the way you always are, it’ll be okay.” Race smiled.

“Not if she tries ta talk ta me about it.”

“Just say you don’t wanna talk about it…” Crutchie said.

“Nah she’s just as stubborn as I is.” He said. They got back to the lodging house. 

“So the Cowboy got a goirl.” he heard Albert as soon as he walked in. He just laughed. 

“Who told ya that.”

“Word spreads Kelly.” Specs said. 

“So maybe I was with a goirl… N’ maybe she was real nice.” he said. They laughed at him. 

Backbone got there.

“You’s early.”

“So are you considerin you was with a goirl the whole day.”

“Yeah and I’s seein her tomorrow, its gonna stink.”

“Why?”

“Cause he accidentally let her know he’s been ta the refuge.” Race said. 

“Jack, they love that! Trust me, you’s good.” he said. 

“But she’s different Backbone…”

“Aww Jackie’s first crush.”

“Whateva…” he laughed.

“Did you guys eat?”

“No.”

“Let’s go.” he said. All the boys went to Jacobi’s, the ordered water and the cheapest thing on the menu.

They ate their food, giggling, talking about their day, everyone teased Jack multiple times. Then they went home. 

“I’s sleepin on the rooftop.” Jack said. 

“I’s coming!” Crutchie said. They went up. Jack set up his pillow and Crutchie did the same with his. The boys sat next to each other, arms wrapped around each other. 

“Look at the sky bud… that’s beautiful…” Jack said now reaching for his book. Crutchie watched him amazed. It shocked him how amazing Jack was. 

“How’d you learn that?” Crutchie asked.

“Learn what?”

“How to draw?”

“I dunno… I just find it fun. Neva really learned from anyone.” he shrugged. 

“Do you wanna be a drawest when you’s olda?”

“An artist?”

“Yeah! That’s the word!” Crutchie giggled getting Jack to laugh. 

“I dunno… it’s real fun but I ain’t good enough for all that…”

“Yeah you are!” 

“Crutch… you see how good stuff in the pape is?”

“Yeah! N’ they’s all grown ups! N’ they get paid! You’s twelve and you ain’t gettin paid fer it.”

“Yeah but they’s also gonna be like ‘you ain’t ever go ta school, we can’t hire a newsboy.’ I don’t think I could really be a ‘drawest’ when I’s olda…” he said. 

“Well I don’t think so. Night captain Jack, see ya tomorrow.”

“Night Crutch.” he said. They both fell asleep. 

Jack woke up the next morning from Race shaking him. 

“Wake up Jack!”

“I’s up, I’s up” he yawned. 

“Get ready! You got a date!” Race teased.

“Shut up.” he laughed.

They went down to buy their papes. 

“Oscar! Morris! Count fast this time I’s gotta catch a goirl.” 

“No you don’t.” Morris said. 

“No he does!” Race said. 

“I don’t remember askin the little one.” Oscar said.

“Quiet. Count.” Jack said. He got his papes and counted them. “Racer, Crutch, I’s gonna see ya later. Bye!” he said.

“Bye Jack!” They said. 

He ran off and waited where he saw her yesterday. Five minutes later there she was. 

“Oh so Jack Kelly wasn’t kidding.” She grinned at him. 

“This is probably gonna be an everyday thing. I ain’t leavin ya so fast.” He grinned. He saw her blush. 

“So you’s gonna buy a pape?”

“After school Jack.” She said. He grinned. They walked to school together, laughing a lot on the way. 

“Okay we’s here, I’ll see ya afta work, Elizabeth Hall.”

“I’ll see you then, Jack Kelly.” She said giving him a hug. He didn’t expect that he quickly hugged her back. 

“Bye…” he smiled. He made sure she made it inside.

“Wow…” He said to himself. He walked back to the boys happily.

“Did she kiss you?” Crutchie asked again.

“She hugged me!” He smiled. They both hugged him.

“Like that?”

“Yeah! But from a goirl!” He smiled. He sold every pape except one. 

“Be safe boys, I’s goin back.” He said. 

“Bye Jack, get anotha hug.” Race teased. He just grinned. He went back to her school.

“Aftanoon Elizabeth Hall.”

“Afternoon Jack Kelly.” She smiled. 

“You gettin a pape?”

“Of course. My father was actually happy I got a pape.” 

“Oh yeah?” He grinned. She gave him money and he gave her the pape. 

“Elizabeth? With a newsboy?” They heard. Jack just grinned. 

“I’s really becomin known.” he said to her. She just laughed. 

“I told my parents I’m getting home late because we need to talk.”

“You told your parents bout me?” He smirked. 

“Told them I’m friends with a newsboy named Jack Kelly.” 

“Yeah?” he grinned. 

“I sold all my papes taday and even took more than usual so where we goin ta eat?”

“What's your favorite place.”

“Hey you’s the goirl, your choice.” he smiled. 

“How about Jacobi’s.” she said. He grinned. 

“Deal.” he said and they went in. A few of his boys were there, Backbone was on a date. Jack assumed he was too. 

They ordered their meals. Jack saw Backbone go to the bathroom. 

“I gotta go bathroom real fast, I’ll be back.” he said. 

“Okay Jack.” she said. He went in and saw Backbone. 

“So Jack.” he grinned. 

“So Backbone.” Jack grinned back. 

“You ever gonna tell me her name?”

“Oh, yeah, Elizabeth Hall.” he smiled. Backbone smiled back. 

“Good luck buddy”

“You too.” he said. He washed his hands and went back out. 

“Sorry bout that.”

“Oh it’s okay.” she said. 

“Now Jack, I told you we were talking about what you slipped out yesterday.”

“Oh gosh…” He said.

“ How’d it happen?”

“Well… when I was seven, I was playin with my olda buds n’ they took us, for no reason, I got all beat up… Then I got grabbed again when I was eight, N’ then nine, n’ then ten was real bad. When I was eleven I was there every single month. N’ I was there a few times this year, just got out two weeks ago actually. N’ I was so beat my pals forced me ta not sell fer two weeks, first day back I met you.” he smiled.

“Since you were SEVEN?”

“Yeah I was real little.” He said.

“Jack that’s so little…”

“Yeah I know. Ferget that… I don’t like talking about it…” He said. 

“Yeah sure, what else Jack?” 

“I dunno… oh! How’s school!” He said excitedly. 

“Fun, a little boring sometimes.” 

“So just like sellin?” He said.

“I guess so.” She said. 

“Are your teachers nice?”

“Yes, you just need to listen or you’ll get in trouble.” 

“Like the refuge! But I ain’t ever listen.”

“No not like the refuge… they can’t hurt you further than hitting you with a ruler.”

“Have you ever been hit?” 

“No.”

“Oh a good goirl.” he said. She laughed. 

“I’d be gettin hit everyday.”

“Yeah I can tell.” she laughed. He grinned. 

“But you’re funny so it would be interesting to see what you’d say.” She said. He grinned. They talked the entire time, he paid for both of them even if she had a lot more than he did.

He then walked her home, they talked the whole time and were really close. She gave him another hug when they got to her house. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Elizabeth Hall.”

“And I’ll see you tomorrow, Jack Kelly.” She said. He smiled so wide and once again jumped up in excitement on the way home. He had someone to look forward to seeing everyday besides the boys. He loved feeling this happy. Even getting teased by the boys constantly he was so happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fast oops. Jacks first crush!! This was a lot of fun to write bc I love a good ol' happy jack :)))))
> 
> as always you can let me know if you catch any mistakes or have any ideas, comments are always appreciated <3


	16. Chapter 16

Jack had been getting used to his new routine, walking Elizabeth to school, being with the boys and then walking her home from school, in the first week of them talking he’d get a hug if he was lucky. All the boys could tell how happy he was and they all knew he needed something that made him this happy after Backbone described how violent their last trip to the refuge was. Jack still refused to speak about his last trip no matter how hard they tried to get him to talk about it. 

Jack had met up with Elizabeth and walked her to school. Jack hated the looks they would get. People were very judgy seeing a poor boy walking a fancy girl to school, but all those feelings went away when they’d laugh. At this point hugs had become an everyday thing for them. 

“Jack, is it okay if my friend Alice comes to hang out with us later?”

“Yeah course! Have I met her before?”

“No not yet, but she wants to meet you, all my friends do.” She said. 

“All the boys wanna meet ya too, don’t sweat it.” he smiled. 

“Bye Jack, I’ll see you later.” he hugged him, he hugged her back.

“Bye Eliza, see ya later.” he said still holding her in the hug.

“Eliza?”

“Seems ta fit ya, if ya don’t like it I can call ya somethin you like betta.” 

“No, I like it a lot.”

“Oh good, I won’t have ta think again.” he grinned. She laughed.

“See you in a few hours, and just so you know, you give good hugs.” she said. He smiled. 

He sold all of his papes quickly, he was becoming a master at ‘improving’ the headlines. Race and Crutchie were young enough where they could say something absurd and people would laugh and buy it thinking the boys are cute. Jack was getting older and felt that his new headlines had to be more realistic but crazy so people would buy, like a robbery, or a big accident. He’d always sell out fast. He was still on the ‘adorable’ scale to adults and elders so they became his target, he’d be as polite as possible and they’d buy. A few old ladies would pinch his cheeks and tell him he’s adorable making him laugh before moving on to find a new customer. Then he went back to Elizabeth. She was the one waiting for him that day.

“Sorry I’s late, some lady kept pinchin’ my cheeks sayin how cute I is.” he said

“Well she wasn’t wrong.” She said. He just grinned. 

“Where’s your pal? Alice right?”

“Yes, she’s coming.” She said. They talked for about two more minutes.

“Beth!” they heard. 

“So they call ya Beth.” He grinned.

“I like yours better.” she nudged him. He smiled, then acknowledged her friend.

“Hi Alice.” she smiled. “Alice, this is as you say ‘the newboy’.” Elizabeth said.

“Nice ta meet ya Alice. The names Jack Kelly.” He smiled.

“Nice to meet you Jack Kelly, the names Alice Snyder.” she said. Jack’s smile vanished and he reluctantly took a step back.

“You ain’t related ta Warden Snyda are ya?” 

“Yeah... he’s my uncle. You know him?” she asked not noticing the panic he was now in.

“Yeah… yeah we know each otha real well…” he said. 

“How? He works at the refuge-”

“Yeah, yeah I know…” he said. 

“Let’s talk about something else okay? Jack how was work?” Elizabeth smiled at him, getting him to calm down.

“Good. It was real good. No bulls, just old people.” he said. 

“And how are Race and Crutchie?”

“They was good.” he said. 

“Good Jack… good.” She said. He gave her a little smile. Jack and Alice talked, being friendly, he didn’t think someone related to the spider could be so nice and he accidently brought that up.

“Alice how’s you related ta the spida? You’s nice.” he said.

She laughed. “He really does get called the spider? I thought he was kidding. He said some ‘brat’ started calling him that-”

“Hey that’s me! I’s that brat!” He grinned.

“So you’ve been?” she asked.

“A few times yeah… is he nice around you guys?”

“No, quite rude most of the time, he always argues with my father, his brother. He gets mad and will yell, I try to stay away from him when he comes over. I just can’t believe you know him…” 

“Yeah I know him alright, and I also know how scary his yellin is sometimes… next time ya see him tell him ya know me, it’ll piss him off.” Jack grinned.

“Well… then he might get mad at you, and from what he tells us I don’t want to see you get hurt…”

“Like what?” he asked scared for the other boys there.

“He’s not allowed to tell us the names of the kids but he told us about this one kid who was there a few weeks ago and how he cut him in the back and front with a knife… he said that kid is a newsie and the boys call him the Cowboy. Do you know him?”

“Yeah, heard of him…” Jack said.

“Friends with him?”

“You could say that.” Jack said. 

“Do you know if he’s okay? That's horrible.”

“Yeah he’s okay, all healed up now, it’s been a few weeks.” he said. 

“Tell him I said I hope he feels better… also explain how you know me.”

“Will do.” he grinned. 

“Sorry he’s your uncle though… must be scary.”

“It is when he yells, especially knowing what he does to kids…”

“Yeah… scary in the kids shoes too.”

“Has he hit you?”

“Maybe… don’t worry about it. Tell him I said hi but don’t ask questions bout me ta him.” 

“He’s coming for dinner later… so's Beth.”

“Oh right, I forgot.” she smiled. 

“You’s goin?”

“So she’s not alone… her parents said to invite a friend this time. But I’m going home first, so we still have that walk.” she said, he smiled. 

“Yeah?” He laughed. “Say ‘hey I was hangin out with Eliza and her friend Jack Kelly, Jack said hi,’ it’ll be priceless.” he grinned. 

“I will, if you promise he won’t hurt you after…”

“Well… I keep promises so I can’t promise that…” he said. 

“Can you walk with us tomorrow? Of course if you don’t mind.” Elizabeth said, first part to Alice second to Jack. 

“I can yes, if it’s okay with Jack.”

“Course! I wanna hear what the spida said.” Jack grinned. 

They got to Alice’s house first, it always amazed Jack to see people live with their small family in such a big place. He hardly remembers living with just his parents in a home like that, he's so used to all the boys in the lodging house. 

“Bye! See ya tomorrow!” Jack smiled. 

“Bye Jack, see you tomorrow, bye Beth, see you later.” She said.

“Bye Alice, I’ll see you soon.” she said. 

They walked to her house. “See ya tomorrow Eliza, tell me what he says.”

“Alice and I are probably going to school together tomorrow so she’ll be there in the morning.”

“Oh cool! See you tomorrow.” He smiled. She hugged him. 

He went home where all of the boys hugged him, a few of them went out to find something to eat. He told everyone about Elizabeth had a friend related to the spider Crutchie and Jack went to the rooftop again.Jack had began to just leave his pillow up there. Race had started referring to it as ‘Jack’s penthouse’ and all the boys began to call it that. Backbone would climb up to check on the boys then could get himself to bed. Race had come to enjoy climbing up and waking up Jack and Crutchie. First he’d shake Crutchie awake and then they’d both wake up Jack laughing. Jack would laugh with them and ruffle their hair. He would then put his shirt on over his tank top and they’d all go to work.

“Jack, I promised weeks ago I’d get you a new shirt, afta work taday okay?” Backbone said. 

“Yeah, sure. See ya later.” he said. He left to go find his new friends selling at least twenty five papes on the way. He saw the girls, smiled, and walked over.

“Jack…” Elizabeth squeezed him in a very tight hug. He hugged her back.

“What’s this for?”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” 

“Tell you what?”

“What he does to you… the knife… t-that was you?”

“Oh… he told you about that?”

“He got so mad… he said to stop talking to you. He said he’s going to talk to you. And then he told us EVERYTHING.” Alice said.

“Aw man… I just wanted him to get mad… not tell ya all that.”

“Jack… that’s awful… why didn’t you tell us.”

“The boys don’t even know about it. I’s scared they’s gonna treat me different… I was scared you was gonna treat me different…”

“No one’s going to treat you different… are you okay Jack?”

“I’s fine… I told ya… I’s all healed up.” 

“Jack, he’s cut you! He’s knocked you out, he’s made you cough up blood-” 

“I know, I was there.” He nervously laughed. “Let me guess he also mentioned how he broke three of my ribs this year-”

“He what!?” They both said

“Oh… nevermind.”

“Jack!”

“I’s okay! It was a while ago… Backbone knows a goirl who’s fatha is a docta, he checked me up.”

“Did it hurt?”

“I’s fine.” He said. “Ferget about all that… I’s still Jack-”

“Oh yeah, he said something about your name being-”

“Yeah…” he frowned.

“Why’d you change your name?”

“Well, one time my pa was tellin me how my motha n’ him wanted ta name me Jack if I’s a boy N’ Kelly if I’s a girl… but they named me afta my motha’s fatha… N’ I said how Jack Kelly sounds good n’ my pa would start callin me that… it was the last thing my pa ever called me, plus I like Jack Kelly betta… sorry that got sad.”

“Aw Jack…”

“‘S fine… don’t tell ‘im that. He always holds my parents ova my head…”

“Course Jack… I’m so sorry about your parents.”

“‘S okay… My motha was ten years ago and my pa was seven years ago. Been a while… N’ I got the boys so I have some family…” He smiled, then he noticed an older woman. “I’s gonna be right back.” he said. 

“Mornin Ma’am, would ya like a paper?” He smiled.

“Of course, what’s the headline?”

“Somethin bout a jewelry store robbery… I think… I can’t read too well…” he lied.

“How old are you?”

“I’s ten!” he lied again.

“You’re just the cutest.” She pinched his cheek and gave him money and he gave her a paper.

“Thank you miss!” he smiled. She left and he looked at the girls grinning.

“You’re good.” Elizabeth laughed. 

“Thank you, I try.” He grinned. 

“Ten year old who can’t read… who wouldn’t buy…” Alice said. 

“That’s just how you have to be… you gotta seem younga when you’s bout six ta fourteen, then ya gotta act olda. You also gotta make it clear you ain’t go to school, makes people feel bad n’ they buy.”

“So how do we know you’re not lying to us.” Elizabeth teased. 

“I guess you just gotta trust me.” he grinned. They got to the school.

“Bye! See ya later!” he said. Elizabeth hugged him tight again. 

“Bye Jack.” she said. He smiled. He sold the rest of his papes on the way back and played with the boys, he told Race and Crutchie about how the girls know what happened because of Snyder.

“They know before us!?” Race said. 

“Well I didn’t tell ‘em…” he said. 

“Were they still nice?”

“Yeah, she gave me a real good hug.”

“Are you N’ her boyfriend n' girlfriend yet?” Crutchie asked. 

“No… I wish.” he said. 

“So ask her!”

“Racer… girls like that ain’t end up with boys like us…”

“Don’t say that… maybe you will.” Crutchie said.

“Or maybe you’s thinkin about my idea of you datin Pulitizer’s daughta” Race teased. 

“I ain’t datin a Pulitizer either.” he laughed.

“Neva?” Race teased.

“Neva. Besides, do you really think Pulitizer would let his daughta date a newsboy? N’ what newsie would willingly date a Pulitizer!” he laughed. They ran around the city all day. They had a lot of races, running, hiding, jumping, giggling. Then Jack had to go, he promised he’d be back. He picked up the girls and they walked.

“Alice.” They all heard, Jack knew the voice. The spider. 

“I came to pick you up, figuring you would obey and not walk home with that piece of shit.” he said.

“Don’t say that about him!” Alice said. 

“No, he is and he knows it.” The man said. 

“I’s gonna go…” 

“No, you’re going to walk with us and then you and I are having a talk.” the man said. 

“No! You’re not taking him back there.” Elizabeth said.

“Talking back? You’re learning that from him, he’ll face a punishment for that.”

“I’m telling my father everything you do to him! And that you took him again.” Alice said. 

“He knows my job.” 

“Your job is to discipline the kids. Not cut them.”

“That’s Kelly’s form of punishment.”

“No! Go away!” Alice said. 

“I will.” he said grabbing Jack’s arm. Jack yanked it away. 

“He didn’t do anything! You can’t lock him up-” Elizabeth started to speak.

“The boys done plenty. Like talk to my niece. Unfortunately, he doesn’t have a family I can speak to so I may have to talk to his friends. The little crippled one and the one with the cigar, how’s that sound Kelly?”

“Sounds like if ya take them you’s gonna see me on my worst behavior.” He said. 

“Get out of here.” Elizabeth whispered to Jack who then grinned. 

“Alice, this boy is disrespectful, stay away from-” Jack spirited away. once again grinning that he was able to get away so fast. He ran to Medda’s which wasn’t far. The woman squeezed him. 

“Jack… where have you been?”

“Uh… refuge, lodgin house n’ with a goirl.” he said catching his breath. 

“Jack…”

“He locked up me n’ then Backbone…n’ accordin ta Backbone I got hurt real bad so once we got out I had to stay in the lodgin house fer two weeks. Then I met a goirl, her names Elizabeth but I call her Eliza.” he smiled, still hugging her. Then they heard pounding at the door.

“Kelly how dare you.” he heard. 

“Jack, get under the bed.” she said. Jack obeyed. She opened the door. 

“Who’s Kelly?” she asked opening the door. 

“Don’t play stupid. Where is Jack Kelly.”

“Jack Kelly? Haven’t seen him in weeks, I heard he was at the refuge, you aren’t being cruel to him again are you? He’s such a sweetheart.”

“He’s a little shit. And I know he's here.” He said. 

“If he was in here I’d be holding him so close, and kicking you out.” she said. 

“He ran away from me-”

“He escaped again?”

“No, resisted arrest.”

“What did he do?”

“He’s talking to my niece. He’s not allowed to be friends with her. He also seems very fond of her best friend. He needs to learn that if he’s a streetrat, he can’t talk to girls that go to private school.” 

“Be nice, he’s twelve years old,” she said, hoping that Jack couldn’t hear what the man was saying.

“That’s why he’s going to jail. This was the closest place he could have ran to. I know he knows you.” 

“And he does, but he’s not here. Maybe he ran to my theatre, that's not too far. But by the time you get there… he may be safe in the lodging house.” she said.

“I’ll get my hands on him.” he said and stormed off. She shut and locked the door. He crawled out and just hugged her again.

“You’re safe kid.” she held him.

“Thank you miss Medda…”

“Of course Jack. Do you want a drink?”

“You got any water? Please…” 

“Of course, here.” she said getting him a glass. He drank everything. 

“I gotta go… Backbone n’ I are gettin’ a shirt fer me…”

“I’ll walk you to him. I don’t want you alone.” she said. He nodded at her. They walked out she was being more protective over him then he had realized. They walked until Jack noticed Backbone. He ran and hugged him. Medda had to be the one who told Backbone what happened knowing Jack would never. 

“Jack, lets go, we’re getting you a shirt and then home.” 

“Okay.” he smiled.

“Bye Medda, thanks fer watchin him.”

“Bye Miss Messa! See you soon!” Jack said smiling. The left to go to the cheapest store.

“Anything you want Jack… all on me.” Backbone said. 

“Really?” He smiled. 

“Yeah kid.” 

“I like that green one a little… but I’s really lookin at that blue one! Oh and that vest!” he smiled. Backbone picked it up knowing Jack was too small. He held the blue shirt out in front of him. 

“Blue is definitely your color.” Backbone grinned. “And which vest kid?”

“Grey!”

“Oh that’s gonna look good buddy.” he said. Jack smiled. Backbone purchased it for him.

“Thanks Backbone!” Jack hugged him. 

“Course kid. I need my Cowboy lookin fresh now that he has a goirl.” He grinned.

“Quit it… she ain't gonna talk ta me no more… ain’t gonna be allowed.”

“You don’t know that. Have faith bud.”

“The spida came when I was with em…”

“Ta hell with the spider! Don’t give up bud.” 

“Okay okay fine.” he laughed. They walked home laughing. They got home late, the boys were all playing cards, Race winning no surprise to any `of them. 

“I’s goin ta the showers, see ya boys.” Jack said. 

“Wow cowboy’s getting READY for his girl.” Albert said. 

“Shut up Al.” Jack laughed and ran to the showers. He took his time then put on his tank and pants, he then fixed his hair and went down stairs.

“A fresh Cowboy.” Specs teased as Jack put on his suspenders for no reason. 

“Yeah-”

“And he’s tryin ta get a Cowgirl.” Race teased. Jack tackled him. All the boys were cheering for them now. The two of them just laughed. They eventually tired themselves out and then went to bed. Jack of course went to his penthouse with Cruthie. The boys woke up Jack.

“You got a date and you got new clothes! Get ready!” Race said. Jack laughed putting on his brand new blue shirt. “Looks betta?”

“A lot betta.” Race grinned. Jack fully buttoned it up and then began to put on and button up his vest. 

Jack felt a lot better and more confident with his new look. He got his papes and ran to find her, and he saw her, he hoped she wouldn't hate him. Or refuse to even talk to him. 

“Eliza! I’s so sorry!” he said.

“Oh my God! Thank God you’re okay.” She hugged him tight.

“I’s always gonna be okay.” He smiled hugging her back.

“I like the blue.” she laughed

“Oh thanks.” he smiled. “Needed a new one cause it was all ripped n’ bloody. N’ I really liked the blue with the grey vest.

“It suits you. Good choice.” She said. He smiled at her. 

“Thank you Eliza.”

“No problem Jack.” She said. 

A lady stopped Jack. “Boy what's the headline?”

“There was a problem with a plane… I can’t read the rest… my pal just told me there was a plane problem.” He lied.

“How old are you?”

“Ten.” 

“Ten and can’t read?”

“I don’t go ta school…” He frowned. She gave him money. 

“Thanks miss…” he said. 

“You’re so good at this.” Elizabeth laughed, he smiled.

They got to her school. “Bye Eliza! I’s gonna see you later right?”

“Yes, but don’t meet me by the school, go around the building, Alice’s uncle is picking her up.”

“Alright, tell ‘er I said Hi.” he smiled. 

“Oh… do you want to come over? My family wants to meet my FRIEND Jack Kelly, and they want to give you some food, make sure you’re eating well.”

“Oh cool! Yeah… if it’s okay.” he said. 

“Awesome! See you later!” she said. 

He sold all of his papers except one which he saved just for her. He was excited to be with her longer than a walk. He was excited to meet her family. He was excited for everything coming his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter of Jack crushing hard because it makes me happy :) also ahaha Snyder plot twist :(
> 
> also hi the next chapter may be up either tomorrow or saturday ;))))


	17. Chapter 17

Jack snuck around her school building to see her, knowing the spider would be looking for him. She laughed seeing how dramatic he was acting sneaking around. They went to her house, he got close and neither of them cared. His arm was around her and she just smiled. He grinned. Once they got to her house, he stopped. She knocked on. 

“Mother, Father. We’re here.” she said. Her parents greeted them.

“You’re Jack Kelly?” her dad asked.

“Yes sir.” He smiled, Her father shook his hand.

“You’re adorable.” her mother said. 

“Thank you Mrs.Hall.” He smiled.

“We’re having pasta, is that okay with you?”

“Yes ma’am. I ain’t had pasta since I’s five!” he smiled.

“Really?” her mother asked.

“Yeah!”

“Well I hope we don’t disappoint.” 

“You won’t, I promise.” he smiled. 

“You two can go wherever. Beth, we’ll call you for dinner.”

She nodded. “Jack want to see my room?”

“You got your own room!?” He smiled and they ran to her room.

“Woah!” he grabbed her teddy bear. She laughed at how precious he was. She just considered that bear a toy, but he didn’t have any of those. 

“What’s its name?”

“Doesn’t have.”

“Yeah? How bout… Ribbons, that's what I’d call it.”

“I like that Jack.” she laughed, He smiled.

He was so interested in everything she had, which made her so much more grateful. They were called down for dinner.

Jack took off his hat knowing it’s not polite to have a hat on while eating dinner. They all ate their food, talking asking Jack questions about the boys or how he lived. He answered not revealing everything, hardly any of the bad stuff. Then her father asked the big question. 

“And you’ve been to the refuge correct?” He asked.

“A lot yeah… I’s gonna be honest, I deserved it once… but the otha times… don’t think so...” 

“What happened that ‘once’?”

“My pals Crutchie and Racer were sick… real sick. They’s nine and ten…. N’ I was real scared I was gonna lose em… they’s the closest thing I got to a family… I ain’t losin em too. I went to try and get blankets but… I don’t have money fer all that… so I tried ta just… steal it… and I knew it was bad… I felt real guilty… but they caught me.”

“Do you need money Jack?”

“No! No! I couldn’t take ya money… I ain’t ever take money from not sellin…”

“Have you had other opportunities.”

“Yeah… I paint the backdrops fer Mrs. Medda’s theata.”

“A kid paints those?” Elizabeth asked. 

“Yeah… me. I’s that kid.”

“And you don’t get paid?”

“Medda offers… I don’t like takin money like that…”

“You’re a good kid Jack, you have a good heart.”

“Thank you mista Hall.” he smiled.

“But if you’re ever in the refuge again, find a way to let us know. We’ll get you out.”

“I's probably gonna be back soon… he’s afta my head.”

“Why’s that?” her mother asked.

“Accordin ta him, I need ta learn that if I’s a streetrat, and I can’t talk ta girls that go ta private school.” He said frowning.

“He said that?”

“Yeah…”

“Well you two can be friends, don’t listen to him.” her mother said.

“Thank you Mrs.Hall.” he smiled. 

“Jack, you having friends isn’t a reason for jail… especially if what Beth told us is true, no child should be in those abusive situations…”

“They lie… thats why I’s there so often. They grab whoever fer money. If they bring in me sometimes they get paid extra cause I’s spida’s favorite.” he went on to explain everything. 

“How’s it still open?”

“When they get inspected he’s real nice n’ no ones getting hurt. Last time he had an inspection he made me stay with him cause the last inspecta guy knew my pal Racer n’ saw me with Racer n’ he asked if I’d talk ta him about it and I did. I-I got in big trouble fer that…. Big big trouble…” he frowned.

“Is that when he used the knife?”

“Yeah…” he said. 

“Why would he do that?” her father asks.

“He hates me… My olda pals have tried gettin’ me out too. My bail is ten whole dollars cause he knows they can’t afford that… and ain’t no one gonna pay that… it’s his way ta keep me there… unless I bust out.”

“You’ve escaped?”

“All the time… he was always expanding my sentences all the time… n’ I needed ta get outta there… so I’d run away. I became good at it.” 

“Did you run away last time?”

“Nope. My sentence was two years then the reporter insperter guy found that out by the Spida N’ he made him lower it to a few weeks. But before that… I was always runnin’ away… now he makes sure I ain’t goin nowhere.” 

“How’s he do that?” Her mother asked.

“He cleared out a room all fer me… he’ll chain up my hands so I can’t move… N’ then half the time it hurts a move… but I’s fine.” He said.

“But besides that, what's it like living with all of your friends?” Elizabeth asked, changing the subject knowing he hated talking about that place.

“Real fun, we’s all a family. They’s all my brothas. We have a lot of fun. You invited me ta your house so if you wanna come there one day you can… the boys will be calm. Oh and we can go ta the rooftop! Thats where I sleep cause I love the outside. Sometimes Crutch is with me though… sorry I’s rambling, but if ya want… I know you may not wanna cause we’s a bunch of messy boys.” He said. 

“You’re the cutest.” Her mom said. He just smiled.

“Sure Jack! Sounds fun! Plus I told you I wanted to meet the boys.”

“Awesome! They’s gonna be real annoyin cause we always joke on each other.” he smiled. 

“That’s okay.” she laughed. 

“Mother, Father, you don’t mind right?” she asked. 

“Just be safe, yes you can.” Her mother said. The kids both smiled at each other. 

“Tomorrow Jack?” She asked.

“Sure!” he smiled. They all finished their food. 

“Thank you so much Mista and Mrs.Hall.” 

“Of course Jack. Please come whenever, we’ll always be willing to feed you.”

“Thank you!” He smiled. He and Elizabeth were able to go play in her room. Jack was giggling the entire time. She found it adorable, the cocky, flirty, loud mouth she met not too long ago was being so sweet, laughing, showing a completely different side, and she liked it a lot. 

“I should get goin… I got work and you got school.”

“Okay, lets go Jack.” She said, he grinned at her. She took him downstairs he said goodbye to them. Her father ruffled his hair and her mother hugged him, he let out another giggle. 

“Be safe Jack, please.” Elizabeth said. 

“I will, I promise.” he grinned. 

“See ya tomorrow Eliza.” he smiled. 

“Oh and it’s friday! I won’t have school the next day.” she said. 

“Awesome!” he smiled. He left to go home. The boys all hugged him, he laughed. He told them she was coming and they all better behave and clean up. And they all did. Jack slept on the roof by himself. He woke up knowing it was Race. 

“Jack! You got a goirl comin! Get ready!” he said. Jack laughed, he got dressed and went to get his papes, he of course teased the brothers and rubbed it in that he had a girl coming over later. He went to go meet her and walk her to school. 

“You’s comin later right?”

“Yes Jack, I’m just going to come home and put away my school stuff and change out of my uniform.”

“Okay!” he smiled. “So I can go home, clean up a little and then go get you.” He grinned.

“Yes! that works!” She said. He smiled.he sold fast so he can go home and clean up. He made all the beds by himself, picked up clothes on the floor and went to wash them. Then he ran back to go get her. They walked to her house. 

“I’ll be back soon Eliza. See ya.” 

“Bye Jack.”

“Bye Eliza!” He ran off. All the boys were back. They kept everything clean and helped him clean up even more. He ran back to get her, they went to eat because he didn’t have dinner and so they can be alone. After that they went there. Jack introduced her to everyone and they were all being nice and friendly. He took her to his penthouse, that’s when he realized this is what he forgot to clean up. She didn’t mind, his drawings were out and she enjoyed seeing his talent. They sat down next to each other and watched the sunset. He had his arm around her, not realizing he's being 'romantic', he's just so used to doing it with Crutchie that it was his instinct. She leaned on his shoulder which then made him smile. He grabbed his book and just drew the sky. She kept her head on his shoulder and watched him draw. She was amazed watching the pencil hit the paper and become art right in front of her eyes. She also loved observing Jack’s face, watching him smile when he was proud of something or look up at the sky amazed. He wrote the date to finish it off. 

“Here ya go, so you can rememba when you came here.” he smiled. She hugged him, he just smiled. 

“Thank you Jack, I love it.” she hugged him. They spent the rest of the night just talking looking at the sky. 

“I should walk ya home. Don’t want ya parents worried.” she smiled at him He went down with her. Everyone was downstairs playing cards. They went down to all of them yelling about how Race was cheating. “HEY!” Jack shouted getting their attention. They all stopped. 

“I’s walkin Eliza home, I’s gonna be back. Race you’s a nitwit.” he said and left with her. They laughed some more. Her parents greeted him and said thank you for walking her home. He smiled saying it was no problem and they had their goodbyes. He got home and all the boys started clapping, he laughed and joined their game for a few rounds until they all went to sleep. Race and Crutchie both went with Jack to talk about how everything went, they both knew Jack would tell them everything about Elizabeth. And he did until they all drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more Jack/Eliza :) This was a lot of fun to write lol. I promise there will be a lot more Jack, Race and Crutchie moments soon lol.


	18. Chapter 18

“Jack! Wake up!” Race shook him. “You’s gotta get up!” He said, now climbing on Jack’s back.

  


“Crutch come on you too!” Race shook him, Crutchie woke up immediately after that. He rubbed is eyes and blinked to acknolge Race.

  


“Mornin bud, wanna help me wake up Jack?” He grinned. 

  


“Yeah!” Crutchie gave his adorable smile. “Captain Jack wake up!” he shook him.

  


“Oh I got it!” Race giggled and pulled him close, explaining his next plan.

  


“SANTA FE!” They both shouted. Jack shot up.

  


“Are you two insane!?” He said rubbing his eyes. 

  


“We got ‘im!” Race said. Jack just rubbed his eyes.

  


“I’s goin back ta bed. Leave me alone.” he yawned.

  


“No! Get up! You gotta!” Race said. Jack pulled his hat over his eyes and went back to his pillow.

  


“Jack you gotta wake up for Eliza!” Race said. 

  


“She ain’t got school taday buddy. Just the three of us,’s that okay?” He said sitting up and fixing his hat, figuring he wasn’t going back to bed 

  


“Uh huh!” the two of them smiled at him. He smiled back rustling their hair. 

  


“Can we see Spot too!? It’s been a LONG time!” Race said.

  


“Sure kid, I need ta brag that I got a goirl.” Jack grinned. Race giggled. The morning bell rung. 

  


“Alright… work time...:” Jack said.

  


“Meet ya down there.” Race said climbing down, he loved being first everywhere. Jack put on his shirt and vest.

  


“Hey Jack…” Crutchie said. 

  


“Yeah kid?” He asked.

  


“I’s havin a bad leg day…” He shyly admitted. 

  


“Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay. Don’t worry, it happens buddy. It ain’t your fault. Hop on, I’ll help you down.” He said. Crutchie gave him a little smile. 

  


He got on Jack’s back as he climbed down the ladder. 

  


“I’s okay now Jack.... I was just scared ta go down”

  


“Okay Crutch, you sure?”

  


“Uh huh.”

  


“N’ don’t be afraid ta tell us if it hurts okay? I don’t wanna see you in pain.”

  


“You don’t tell us when you’s hurt.”

  


“That’s different. I’s olda.”

  


“But Race and Backbone said even when you was my age you wouldn’t tell em… Backbone said he’d have ta trick ya…”

  


“Yeah… but it’s different.”

  


“How?”

  


“Cause I’s gettin beat up by the spida. You ain’t.”

  


“But-” 

  


“No buts, it’s different.”

  


“Yeah it’s different cause yours is worse.”

  


“No it ain’t! I heal, you can’t…”

  


“But before you heal you’s is more pain that I ever could be in…”

  


“Kid don’t worry bout that. Point is your leg hurt n’ I don’t want you ta fall or anything, don’t be afraid ta admit that to us.” 

  


“I ain’t the one afraid to admit it hurts. You are.” He said. Jack needed Crutchie around, he wasn’t afraid to call Jack out. Jack certainly wasn’t expecting it, maybe he’d expect it from Backbone but a nine year old?

  


“Whateva Crutch… let’s go.” He said laughing it off. 

  


“Are you ever gonna talk about it?”

  


“Nope.”

  


“Why?”

  


“Because, get ya money out you gotta buy your papes.” He said. Crutchie listened and got his papes. Jack did the same, taking longer due to him needing to make snarky comments to everyone. Race met up with them. The kid was named after the racetracks and it fit him really well, he sure loved to make everything what everyone called him, a race. He’d race the boys down, race them to see who can sell the fastest, race Jack to Brooklyn to see Spot. everything was always a Race. 

  


“I already sold eight.” he grinned.

  


“Good fer you.” Jack grinned.

  


They sold throughout the day, seeing the other kids, laughing with them. Race teased Albert and Jojo getting a laugh out of Jack and Crutchie, which cause all five of them to just tease each other. They all finished selling and got a bite to eat.

  


“Spot time?” Race grinned.

  


“Sure bud, let's drop of Crutch n’ go” Jack grinned, they learned that Crutchie was scared of Brooklyn. They all told him he’d be fine but he was scared they would pick on him for being crippled. 

They dropped Crutchie off and raced to Brooklyn together. 

  


“SPOT!” Race spotted his friend and hugged him. Spot just laughed. 

  


“Hey Racer.” he ruffled his hair.

  


“And Kelly, been a minute.” he said.

  


“Yeah I know…” He said.

  


“He was in the refuge again. Then Backbone didn’t let him leave the lodgin house fer two weeks n’ then he got a goirl.” Race said. 

  


“So Kelly’s had a wild few weeks huh? You okay?” Spot askee

  


“When am I ever not okay?”

  


“Well if you had to stay in must have been bad.”

  


“I was fine. Didn’t need ta stay in.” 

  


“Jack you couldn’t even walk.” Race said. 

  


“Yes I could-”

  


“No you-”

  


“Hey, knock it off you two. Let’s talk about how Kelly got a goirl.” Spot said. They both listened. Spot was very intimidating, no one denied that and he was one of the only people who could shut Jack up.

  


“Hey, Kelly.” Spot clapped in his face. Jack’s eyes bolted to Spots.”Whats her name tough guy?”

  


“Oh, Eliza.”

  


“Fun, dating? At twelve”

  


“We ain’t dating. But I get real nice hugs.” he said.

  


“Oh yeah? Kelly’s a ladies man huh?”

  


“Yeah. You just can’t get a goirl cause you’s a shorty.”

  


“Shut up!” he laughed. Jack just grinned.

  


They just tackled each other again laughing.

  


“Jack stop! I don’t want them to take you again…” Race said. That got Jack to listen. 

  


“Fine. this don’t mean you win, this means I ain’t wanna get the shit beat outta me by grown men.” He said.

  


“Fine Kelly. This ain’t over either.”

  


“Course not.” he grinned. Race let a yawn slip.

  


“Tired Racer?”

  


“A little.”

  


“How’s bout we go earlier tomorrow?”

  


“Okay…” he rubbed his eyes. 

  


“See ya Shorty.” Jack grinned. They walked away. 

  


“Jack…” Race said turning around.

  


“Yeah kid?”

  


“The bulls… they’s on top of Spot…” Race said. Jack felt his heart stop. He didn’t have it in him to let Spot go there. He also knew they grabbed Spot to taunt and blame Jack for it. Either way he was ending up back there to be the Spiders little toy. 

  


“Race. Don’t stop running. No matter what.”

  


“No Jack not again!” he begged. 

  


“Yes again. I’s gonna be fine.” He ran over. “Leave him alone! Spida’s gonna have more fun with me.” Jack said a smug smirk on his face.

  


“See how easy that is. Two for one. Jack you ready to cry in front of your friend.”

  


“Jack don’t cry!” he heard. No, please someone tell him he was losing his mind. He turned his head.

  


“Race! I could kill you! I told you go!”

  


“Three for one.” the goon spoke.

  


“One fer one. You ain’t goin near em.” Jack said. “Racer get the hell out of here.” He demanded.

  


“But-”

  


“I said go! Tell the boy’s I’s okay N’ I’s stayin with Medda fer a while.”

  


“Jack-”

  


“Go!” he said, Race ran once he saw a cop get closer to him. 

  


“N’ let Spot go too. We’ve done this. I’s gonna take a beatin fer em.” he said.

  


“Boss will be delighted when  _ you _ tell him that.” One said throwing Jack into the wagon.

  


“See ya in a few weeks Spot…” was the last thing he said before they shut the door. The wagon took them all the way home. Jack knew he wasn’t prepared for this. How could he be. He never really is. They dragged him inside the building. Snyder was finishing up with a boy, a little boy. Jack frowned. 

  


“Next.” the man demanded. Then grinned at the sight of his enemy. “Jack Kelly, welcome home.” He said. Anger Jack didn’t even know he had grew inside of him.

  


“This ain’t a home.”

  


“You’re in here more than that stupid place you call a home.”

  


“You’s here more than you’s with your family.” Jack rolled his eyes. “N' how’s Alice, haven’t seen her.” he grinned, he was trying to get under the man’s skin.

  


“You’re a jackass.”

  


“Jack’s in the name.” he smirked.

  


“Too bad Jack isn’t your real name.”

  


“I’ve gone by Jack longer than the other thing.” he said still with a smug grin.

  


“What’s your name on your birth certificate.”

  


“Don’t know, don’t have it.”

  


“Oh but I do.”

  


“What-”

  


“Jack, I’ve hated you since you were seven years old, I’ve gotten to figure things out, found your old neighbor, asked her about Jack Kelly, she kindly told me that was a nickname given to you by your father and that your real name was Francis Sullivan. Then I looked into any Francis Sullivans born in eighty two. And found you. I know more about you than you probably remember. Do you know how much money you will have when you’re eighteen.”

  


“Hope it’s enough to get you out of my life and in jail.”

  


“Both of your parents died and left all their money to you. You have a lot waiting for you and I plan on taking that away.”

  


“Why would you-”

  


“I also have things that belong to you. Maybe if you satisfy me you can earn it back.”

  


“How can I do that?”

  


“You know what you can do.”

  


“You’s makin’ it sound real scary. Sorta like you enjoy me fer somethin else. I’s twelve ya know.” he said. 

  


“So now you’re being a smart ass?”

  


“You think I’s smart?” he grinned.

  


“I think you just lost any chance of getting your things back. And there are quite a few.”

  


“You’s the one who made it sound like you's spankin your monkey ta me!” He shouted, trying not to laugh at himself for sounding so ridiculous.

  


“You’re never seeing your teddy bear again.”

  


“I had a bear?” He said, now losing all of his cockiness. He thought about Eliza’s and how he wished he had one growing up, and he did for the first five years of his life.

  


“Yes,  _ had _ you’ll never see that again.”

  


“No that ain’t fair! I’ll scream when you beat me! I won't say any of that other stuff no more! Please just let me see my stuff!” he begged. The man grinned. 

  


“I like you begging.” he said.

  


“Sit down Jack, time to sign you in.”

  


“What did I steal now?” he grinned.    
  


“A blue shirt and a grey vest.”

  


“Oh so the stuff Backbone got me.” he grinned and willing signed in.

“They almost took your friends too correct? Boys what are their names?”

  


“Their names are Race and Spot sir.” a goon replied.

  


“Race and Spot. Interesting. Now, men, uncuff the boy.” he said they listened.

  


“Jack we wouldn’t want to ruin that nice new shirt. Take it off.” he demanded.

  


“Now you want my shirt off too huh? You  _ REALLY _ like me.” he smirked.

  


“You really don’t want any of your stuff?”

  


“Okay fine!” he listened.

  


_ All you need to do is scream Jack. Scream and you can see everything mama and pa got you. Screaming is easy. It’s all you want to do here. Scream so you can remember mama and pa. _

  


The man grinned seeing all of Jack’s fresh new scars that weren’t there just weeks ago. He expected the knife again. Then was slashed with a belt. He knew kids would get punished with a belt. It happens, and it sure teaches them to stop. But he’s sure the Spider hits a lot harder than any parent could hit their kid. He winced. 

  


_ Scream dammit. Don’t stop yourself. No one cares but The spider.  _

  


The second hit. He let it out. The man laughed. He hit Jack harder and harder, Jack let out a cry, yelp or scream each time. Music to the man’s ears. Jack had begun to lose his voice from it. That’s when he stopped. 

  


“Good boy Jack. You’re learning. Due to your comments tonight you won’t get anything tonight. Now, bed time. You’re joining me for dinner tomorrow. We’ll see how you behave. Then you may earn your bear. Do you understand.”

  


“Yes sir.” He said.

  


“Any questions?”

  


“Yes sir…” he said.

  


“What’s that.”

  


“Why are you taking me to dinner… I know I ain’t gonna be allowed ta eat.”

  


“Because I want you humiliated in front of my niece and your crush.” 

  


“Eliza’s comin?” He smiled. 

  


“Oh you really like her.”

  


“She’s a good friend… my first friend who ain’t a newsie.” He said trying to hide his feelings.

  


“We’ll see how long that lasts.” the man said. Jack frowned.

  


“I thought you had dinner with them during the week.”

  


“Alice’s birthday.”

  


“Aw gee don’t bring me and ruin it fer her…”

  


“It won’t be ruined because you will listen to me. Do you understand?”

  


“Yes sir… n’ then I can see my stuff right?”

  


“Correct.” he said. 

  


“Now, bed Jack. You have a long few weeks ahead of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? updating on a monday when no one is going to see it? Wack. 
> 
> anyway he's back :'(


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi ik teddy bears were invented in 1902 and this takes place in 1894 but we're going to pretend teddy bears existed lol

Jack had woken up the next morning and waited a while for the man to come kick him. And he did. Jack gave into it. He winced. The man laughed.

“Pathetic.” He said. Jack just looked at him. 

The man kept pounding him. “Now Jack, join me for breakfast. The boys are finishing up.” he said. He took the boy to the room. All the kids looked over.

“Cowboy!” they said. Jack just grinned at all of them. 

“We’s finishing up mister Snyder. Sorry sir.” Someone said. 

“Don’t apologize ta him-” Jack was about to say something that would get him in trouble. “Nevamind.” he said.

“Good boy.” The man said. Jack didn’t acknowledge it. The man grabbed his arm. “Jack!” He nearly shouted. “Answer me when I speak to you.”

“Oh right. Thank you, sir.” He said. All the kids looked scared. Why was Jack listening to him? The fearless Jack Kelly listening to the spider?

“See boys, even Jack learned. You can all do the same.” he said.

“Uh huh.” Jack said.

“Now, finish up. Hurry.” the man said. The kids quickly ate and put their food away.

“Sit Jack.” he demanded. The boy sat down hoping he was getting food, finally some food.

“Don’t think you’re eating.” the man said.

“Why would I ever think I’s gonna eat?” He said.

“Jack.”

“Sorry sir.” 

“You better behave later, don’t make me beat the shit out of you in front of all your little girlfriends.”

“I’s gonna listen… n’ they ain’t- It ain’t like that” He frowned. “They’ girls… they’s my friends.”

“Don’t play stupid, you like Elizabeth.”

“Don’t matta cause she ain’t ever gonna like me … you said it yourself, I’s a streetrat. Goirls like that don’t end up with fellas like me.”

The man punched Jack, hard. “Ow!” he yelled hoping it would earn him something later.

“Stay away from pretty girls.”

“How come?”

“Pretty girls don’t end up with poor boys.”

“But-”

“Jack you don’t stand a chance.”

“I know…” he said. The man beat the boy, Jack wasn’t entirely sure what he did wrong. He knew he was in for it due to his comments from the prior night but he was just being pounded, and whoever wanted could join. Some of the kids joined in claiming “the cowboy was a traitor” which broke Jack’s heart. He just wanted memories from his family. He didn’t want to betray the kids who idolized him. Once his left cheek was swollen and he wasn’t able to open his right eye man demanded everyone stopped. 

“He’s had enough.” the man said, finally giving Jack his shirt and vest back. “Get dressed. We’re leaving.” The man said. Jack obeyed the command. The man cuffed him and locked it tight around his wrists. This allowed him to drag Jack out and walk him to Alice’s house like he was the man's dog. She opened the door with a smile. Then realized who it was.

“Oh, hi uncle Warden…” she said.

“Don’t look so sad, I have a nice gift for you.” He said with an evil grin, making sure he was hiding Jack.

“Put it on the table…”

“No, it’s better if I give it to you now.” He said. 

“Fine… Okay…” she said. He shoved Jack forward. “Happy birthday Alice.” he said with his evil grin seeing Jack absolutely humiliated. She ignored him. 

“Jack! Are you okay? Please tell me you’re okay…” She said.

“I’s fine. I promise.” He said.

“Father!” she called. Her dad came rushing. He saw her helping Jack get up. It didn’t take him long to realize this was the child his brother always talks about beating and the same boy who was friends with his daughter and her best friend. 

“Warden… he’s a kid.” Her father said.

“He gets a day out to be with his friends.” He said. 

“Jack correct?” Her father bent down to help Jack up.

“Yes sir…” he said.

“Oh you poor thing. Warden, uncuff the kid. Let him go. I don’t care what he did or you claim he did, let him go right now, you can take him back later.” Her father said. The man yanked Jack up by his hair and uncuffed him. 

“I’s sorry mista Snyda… n’ sorry I’s ruining your birthday Alice…” he said to her father and her.

“You didn’t ruin it Jack! I’m happy you’re here. I missed you, haven’t seen you in a while.” She said. “Father, he can stay right? Please.”

“Of course. Have fun buddy, be safe for the day.” Her father said.

“Thank you mista Snyda. So much.” He smiled. They went upstairs, him moving slow.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

“I’s okay.” He said. “Happy birthday…” he smiled. 

“Thank you Jack.” she laughed. She opened the door. 

“Jack!” he heard. Eliza. He smiled so wide. “Oh my god are you okay!?” she asked.

“I’s okay Eliza…” he smiled. 

“Oh guys, this is Jack Kelly, he’s a newsie and our friend. My uncle doesn’t like him very much but locked him up in the refuge and I’m assuming there was no reason. Right?”

“All I did was be with Racer and my pal Spot.”

“And now he’s here… why’d he take you out?”

“So he could embarrass me n’ I could have no friends who ain’t a newsie.” He said.

“Is he drunk again… we’re not going to stop talking to you because he abuses you.” Alice asked. Jack gave a small smile. 

“Come here Jack.” Eliza said. He grinned and listened. “Jack, your face...”

“I know… I feel it. I’s sorry.” 

“Why are you sorry?”

“I dunno…” he shrugged. 

“I’m guessing no walk tomorrow?”

“I ain’t gonna be out til the end of the month… unless I bust out. Which I really shouldn’t do.” He said. She just hugged him. 

“Be safe Jack, please.”

“I’s gonna try.” he said. “Guess what!” He grinned. 

“What?”

“He said if I’s good I can get stuff from my house! He has all my old toys n’ picture n’ stuff.” He said. Not letting out that he had to scream to earn everything. 

“Well you’re a good kid. Can’t wait to hear what you got.” she said. He smiled. 

“Can’t wait ta see what I got… I just gotta not eat here n’ probably take another belt ta the back n’ then that's it.”

“Its a birthday Jack, you’re eating.” Alice said.

“No I ain’t cause then he’ll have my head for not listening. And I’s gonna get the belt fer not listenin…”

“So you’re getting the belt no matter what?”

“Yeah, it’s his new favorite way of punishin me.” 

“But you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I’s a newsie, that’s what I did wrong.”

“Not your fault you’re a newsie.”

“Sorta is… I ran away from the orphanage when I was five, didn’t have ta tell Red n’ Blue I wanted to be a newsie-”

“Jack it’s not your fault.” 

“Whateva… point is, he don’t like me n’ I’s in fer it.”

“If you’re getting the belt anyway why not eat.”

“Cause if I eat he’s givin me the belt HARD n’ I ain’t gettin ta see my stuff from when my mama and pa were alive. So if I don’t eat, yeah I’s gettin the belt but at least I get somethin in return...” he said.

“Why’s he hate you? Oh my god you’re the sweetest.” Elizabeth said.

“Cause I’s an asshole.” he laughed. 

“You have a bad mouth but really that’s it. You don’t do anything. And don’t bring up the stupid blanket thing, not your fault.” Eliza said. He grinned. He got to know all of their friends, they were nice, he felt weird being the only boy. He’s so used to being surrounded by boys this was different. 

“Kids food.” They heard. They all went downstairs, Jack went next to the spider. 

“Good boy.” he said putting his hands on Jack’s shoulders Jack pulled away. 

“Jack do you want anything?” Alice’s mother said kindly. 

“Oh no thank you ma’am… I ate before we came.” he lied. He was starving. All he wanted was food. “Thank you though.” he smiled. 

“Are you sure sweetie?”

“Yes ma’am.” he smiled. 

“You promise he’s not forcing you not to eat?” She said. 

“Nah, we stopped by Jacobi’s before we got here. Right mista spi- Snyda.” He said.

“That’s right Jack,” the man said.

“What did you eat?”

“A sandwich.”

“And for breakfast?”

“Eggs, they was real good.” he lied. 

“Are you sure you don’t want anything?”

“Yes ma’am. Thank you fer offerin though.” He smiled. 

“Of course Jack, you’re our guest.”

“Uninvited guest.” The spider said.

“You dragged him here Warden. And don’t think we don’t know why. We’ll talk about this Tuesday when the kid isn’t here.”

“He’ll be here. Can’t leave this one alone. He runs away. And now that he knows I come here and what day. He can not be alone there.” 

“Then he and Alice can go to her room. He knows her, she knows him, Beth will be there. The kids will be busy.”

“He’s in jail. Not allowed to be with them.”

“Isn’t he supposed to be in jail now? You took him out. I’m sure he did absolutely nothing. Jack, if he drags you here, you can be with them don’t worry.” 

“Oh it’s okay ma’am… whateva mista snyda says.” Jack said. He was trying so hard to respect the spider wanting to kick himself for not saying something back. 

“Jack, you don’t need to be his slave, I see your face, I know the bruising is because of him. Please don’t be afraid.”

“Oh I ain’t afraid.” he smirked. Then realized the spider would beat him for that. “I deserve everything… I’s a real pain in the butt.” he continued. 

“Jack-”

“It’s time Jack and I go. Say goodbye Jack.” He said. 

“Bye miss Snyda. Tell Alice I said happy birthday again please.” he said. 

“I will Jack.” she smiled at him. 

The man forcefully dragged back to the refuge. He knew he didn’t do anything but could tell he was in trouble. As soon as the doors to the refuge shut the man shoved Jack to the floor and kicked him. Jack knew he had to give into it and yell or scream whatever he felt like. All the new kids were in line waiting for Snyder but were witnessing what he was doing to Jack, which scared them more. The man took a handful of Jack’s hair and dragged him to his feet then dragged him into his office. 

“Stand right here.” he demanded. Jack listened. All the new kids were taken in one by one. They’d look at Jack and study all his bruises and become scared. He would just give them a smile and silently tell them they’d be okay. After the man signed everyone in her turned to Jack. All of his attention was on Jack now. 

“Belt or beating, your call.” 

“Beating.” he said.    
  


“You actually answered? You are learning huh?”

“Yeah, change of heart.” He said. The man beat him, Jack did yelp and scream for him but it wasn’t what he wanted. Once he stopped Jack felt relieved. 

_ I can see my stuff now! My bear! What else did I have? _

Then Jack’s realest scream. He was being hit with the belt and wasn’t ready. He was hit about twenty times until it stopped. 

“Now go to your room. Do not make a mess. If I come in and everything is on the floor you get twenty more do you understand?”

“Yes sir mister Snyda.” he said. The man shoved Jack in the room. The boy saw a box filled with toys. Jack felt a smile and ran over. The man shut the door.

He opened the box, he saw his old toy train, a slinky, a blanket, a stuffed elephant and a bear. He didn’t expect memories to rush back but they did.

_ “Mama!” The toddler giggled waddling to his mother's arms, attempting to run. “What Francis?” she said. “Look! I’m an elephant too!” He said reaching his arm out as if it were a trunk. “Amazing Francis, my favorite elephant.” She hugged him. “Go show your father okay baby?” She said. “Pa look! I’m an elephant!” He said pausing and stuttering in between, talking was not easy for a two year old. “That’s awesome buddy.” he said. _

He hugged that elephant and put it in the box. Then looked at the train, another memory from when he was four.

_ “Boom! Pa look!” he giggled. His father laughed. “Francis, you crashed the train!” “I know!” he giggled. “What about the people?” “They’re okay!” He smiled. Then pushed the train to his father. “Pa send it back!” he giggled.  _

He loved playing with that train and he forgot he even had it. He them reached for the slinky and played with that letting out little giggles.

_ “Happy birthday fourth birthday Francis.” His father said handing him the slinky. “Woah! Thank you pa!” he said hugging his father tightly. “Of course Francis. I hope you like it.” “It's awesome!” he smiled. He played with that slinky endlessly for days. “Pa look it’s coming down the stairs!” he giggled and watched it, racing it down. Then running back up with it. He would do that until he tired himself out and his father would give him a bath and put him to bed.  _

He couldn’t remember any specific memories with the blanket but remembered that his mother did make that for him. Then he looked at the bear and just hugged it. He had noticed the tag had “ _ Happy first birthday to our beautiful baby boy. You can’t read this yet but when you can please know mommy and daddy love you very much, no matter what.if you're in trouble we still love you. If we yell at you, we still love you. You're the best thing in our lives baby. _ ” written on it which ended up bringing him to tears. He didn’t even realize until the tears fell off his cheeks. He wiped it away giggling at the memories. He knew he was crying because he missed them but he was also crying because he was so happy. The happiest he’s felt in years. He put everything but the bear and blanket away then proceeded to wrap himself up in the blanket, cuddle the bear and drift off to sleep. He didn’t care what beatings he was in for tomorrow. His mother and father really loved him and that’s all he needed to remind himself.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!! it was a little weird writing Jack actually listening to Snyder lol. Now that he has his childhood stuff he may or may not be back to his cocky little self ;)


	20. Chapter 20

Jack woke up groaning in pain, realizing he had just been kicked. He looked up, the spider and the whale.

“Hiya boys!” he said. The Spider kicked him again.

“I told you to put EVERYTHING away. And here you are in a blanket and with a bear.”

“Don’t care.”

“Don’t you dare be an ass today because you earned your stuff. Those are yours, I don’t care what you do, take them back to the lodging house. But know that I have more. A nice rocking horse, and a picture, you were such a cute baby, too bad you’re a piece-”

“Piece of shit right? That’s what you were gonna say? Unfortunately I zoned out so I ain’t sure who we’s talkin about. I’s the piece of shit? Or is it you? Hell is it Walsh? Cause I think all three of us are pieces of sh-” the man struck him. “Gee I just asked a question.” he said. 

“You’re an ass. You were so good yesterday.”

“Oh but mista Snyda-” he said in a mocking tone. “That’s all cause I had ta get my stuff. I don’t care anymore.” he grinned. He prepared for a beating after saying that and got it. Refusing to let anything out.

“So now you won’t scream?”

“Nah that was just fer you ta give me my stuff. Sorry I ain’t screamin though… I bet it’s gonna be real hard fer ya ta milk the dog later.” he smirked. 

“Oh so you’re being on your WORST behavior today.” 

“I gotta make up fer yesterday.” he grinned. “And you ain’t denyin the fact that I’s sayin you’s throwin jack’s ta the sound of me screamin… what’s that about?” he said, still with a smug grin plastered on his face.

“How are you that disrespectful. When I was twelve, I didn’t even know what that was.”

“Quit changin the subject.”

“I’m not discussing this with a twelve year old.”

“Ew. I knew you was evil but damn.” he said laughing. 

“You want to see me in your words ‘throwing jacks’?” he asked lifting the boy up and throwing him to the ground, making sure the boy got hurt on the way down. He did hurt himself but laughed once he crashed.

“You stole that from my jackass thing! Plus afta I said that you said my name was Francis, so how come now it’s okay fer it ta be Jack?” 

“Because I’m an adult and you’re a child.”

“That makes no sense. Spida, you realize how early it is, are ya drunk already? Or is it afta math of how much you had last night.” the boy said grinning. “Either way too early to be throwin me around like that.” He grinned. The man dragged him to the room that all the kids who beat on Jack yesterday were. 

“Get him out. The Cowboy betrayed us.”

“Quit gripin that was all an act so the spida would give my my stuff back.” He said. 

“What stuff?”

“He had all my toys and stuff from when I was a little. If I listened I got my stuff back. N’ I ended up gettin my stuff back” 

“And you’re not getting anything else because you’re being an ass.”

“Yeah I know. N’ that’s okay, I’s tired of bein a 'good boy', it sure is exhaustin.” He grinned.

“The cowboy didn’t change! I told you he wouldn’t betray us!” one of the younger ones said. Jack smiled. 

“I ain’t ever changin, sorry ta burst ya bubble spida. I know it’s real hard, ‘specially with what we talked bout.” He grinned. The man dragged him out shutting the door. 

“You need to stop with that.”

“Relax, they don’t know what I’s talkin ‘bout ‘n if they did they would know I’s kiddin. We all know you don’t. ‘S just a joke between us olda kids, I’s the only one with the guts to say it to your face.” He said. 

“You’re going to say that to someone who thinks you’re serious.”

“No I ain’t cause then they’s gonna look into it n’ I’s gonna get in trouble fer lyin.” He said. 

“You’re in so much trouble right now.” he dragged Jack to his room, locking his hands in the shackles. He hadn’t been in those in a while. The man proceeded to kick him over and over again, his goal was to see Jack spit out blood. Screaming, yelling and crying Jack could hold in. This was inevitable. And he did. The man laughed. Jack kept coughing all while being kicked more. The man finally stopped when Jack’s chin was covered in blood. 

“You deserved that you bastard.”

“I’s sure I did.” he said. The man unchained Jack. He just whipped his chin. 

“Never forget when you thought you would die from that. Maybe one day you will. You’d love to go see your parents again wouldn’t you?”

“Fuck you.” He said. He hasn’t had the guts to day that since the last time he did and ended up with broken ribs.

“Did I hear that correctly?” The man said grabbing Jack’s throat. 

“Yeah, yeah you did.” he said grinning. The man started beating Jack. His only intention was to get Jack to cry. He didn’t care if he broke one of the boys bones. It didn’t stop, Jack was convinced that the beatings would continue until the man went to bed. He was right. 

“You’re going to cry tomorrow. I’m going to get you to cry.” The man said.

“No you ain’t.” he said, trying so hard not to cry. The kicked Jack once more in his side and slammed the door shut. Jack took a few deep breaths. He couldn't help himself. He just sobbed. He managed to crawl over to his toy box. He wrapped himself up in his blanket and squeezed his bear. He comforted himself by thinking of it as comfort from his parents. He felt around and found a broken rib. He wouldn’t tell the spider, he’d get hurt more. He then managed to get himself to bed. 

He woke up the next morning preparing for the worst beating, trying to figure out where to let the spider hit to cause less pain to previous bruises. The man didn’t check on Jack all day. Walsh came in and gave Jack bread. 

“You’re in for it tonight kid.”

“Oh I’s sure.” He said sarcastically taking a bite of the bread. 

“And have fun going out with him looking like that.”

“I ain’t goin nowhere.”

“You’re going with him. You don’t have a say.”

“When is he even goin…”

“Tomorrow. He won’t even be with you tomorrow so there’s no new blood.”

“He ain’t here now.”

“He’s busy. Kid died. He had to deal with that.” The man smirked.

“What?” he asked, the biggest frown grew on his face and his eyes filled up. He heard about kids dying there. and it did make sense it’s really bad, kids get sick. But he thought that was all a myth.

“Awe is Kelly gonna cry. Relax it was a joke, he’s just busy today.”

“That ain’t funny!” He shouted. The man kicked him right in the rib. Jack yelped, he tried so hard so hard to hold it back but couldn’t.

“Oh that hurt?” he laughed, then slapped Jack and shut the door. Jack ate his bread and once again wrapped himself up in his blanket, he began to drift off until the door opened. 

“Your side hurts huh?” the spider said.

“Nah. Just yellin fer the Whale n’ not fer you.” He grinned. The man beat him once again, just as bad as the prior night. Punch after punch, multiple kicks, grabbing, pulling, lots of blood, Jack didn’t know if it was from his gums, nose, new cuts or all three. He just knew he was in a lot of pain. He of course refused to show it.

“Have fun tomorrow you little s-”

“Is my name Jack 'little shit' Kelly? Cause that’s what it sounds like.”

“Francis Malcolm Sullivan, good try though.” He said. Jack rolled his eyes.

“Night, see ya tomorrow, can’t wait.” he said. The man kicked him in the rib. Jack bit his tongue reusing to yell. The man left and he cried for the second night in a row. The next day no one bothered him which allowed him to sleep in. He eventually woke up and only felt pain. The men came to Jack with a wet washcloth and cleaned up his dry blood. He was still severely bruised and it was noticeable, his left eye was black and blue, his right was swollen shut, he had a cut across his nose, his lip was cut, smaller cuts on his forehead and chin, his left cheek was swollen and that was just his face. He didn't even want to think about anything else. 

“Lets go.” he said. He grabbed Jack’s shirt to make sure he couldn’t get away, which he was physically incapable of doing. He could hardly stand let alone run away. He dragged the boy to his brother's house, Jack couldn’t be any more miserable. As soon as the door opened the spider shoved Jack to the ground. All the adults saw, the girls were still upstairs. He tried getting up fast enough but couldn’t do it. 

“Warden! What did you do to him?” his brother said now rushing over. 

“I’s sorry mista Snyda… I-I didn’t wanna ruin dinner.” he said feeling so embarrassed and humiliated.

“Hey, kid you didn’t ruin anything. We’re going to need you eat okay? I need you to heal.” he said.

“I ate last night…”

“That’s not enough. Three meals a day… I know that’s hard for you to get so please eat while you’re here.” 

“But-”

“I don’t care what he says he’s going to do to you. You’re twelve, please eat.” He said helping Jack up while glaring at his brother. 

Alice’s mother sat next to him. “Jack, honey, what did he do to you?”

“Nothin… I’s okay…” he winced.

“You’re a brave one huh? Jack it’s okay to talk about it…” 

“No… it’s okay… I’s okay… I-I don’t wanna talk about it…”

“Are you sure honey?”

“Yeah… thank you ma’am.”

“Did you walk here with him?”

“I didn’t do much walkin…” he said. “H-he left me alone today… only came is ta wash all the blood off my face then took me here. I’s sorry… I didn’t wanna ruin your dinner… I know I wasn’t invited… I’s really sorry…” he said. 

“Honey it’s okay. Everyone here would much rather have you than him.” She joked. He didn't laugh, he was too humiliated.

“Thank you…” he winced a bit. 

“Do you want bread before dinner?”

“You mean I’s gettin more than bread?”

“Of course…”

“I just had bread yestaday…”

“That’s it?”

“Uh huh.” he said. 

“Do you want to go see the girls… I know you’re probably more comfortable with them.”

“I don’t really want anyone ta see me… but that’s why I’s here.” He frowned. “But yeah… I wanna see em” he said with a little smile. 

“Charles, please help him upstairs.” she said to her husband. And he did. 

“You okay buddy? I’m sorry about him…”

“Was he always like this?”

“No kid… happened when he got older. He started drinking… a lot. And as much as I hate it he’s still my brother and I want to see him. But then I see what he does to kids your age and younger and I’m disgusted.”

“It got worse over the years… N’ I ain’t sure if it’s cause I got olda or if he got worse.”

“Both bud… I’m hoping he can get better, you probably have boys who are like brothers right?”

“Yeah. I miss em already.” he said. 

“And even if they made some mistakes you’d still love them deep down right?”

“Course. They's my family.” 

“That’s what it feels like.”

“I get it… just hurts now…” he said.

“I know. I can tell. You’re moving very slowly.”

“I ain't ever lettin the boys drink cause I don't wanna see em like that...d-don’t tell anyone but he broke one of my ribs…”

“You have a broken rib right now? And you’re walking?”

“Uh huh… he doesn’t know… n’ I don’t want em ta find out, that’s where he’ll hit me.”

“How do you know it’s broken?”

“Long story… my olda pal knew this goirl whose father was a docta n’ he came when I had three diffrent broken ribs n’ taught us how ta tell if we have a broken rib, n’ I do.” 

“Got it… how long are you there for.”

“Bout a week n’ a half more… but I was bein rude so he’s probably gonna expand it.”

“I’m going to talk to him, okay?”

“Yeah.” He said. The man knocked on the door. 

“Alice, Beth, open up.” he said the door opened. Both of their eyes grew huge. 

“Oh my god are you okay!?” Eliza said.

“I’s okay.” he gave a smile. 

“I’ll leave you three alone.” He said.    
  


“Bye father.” Alice said.

“Bye mister Charles.” Eliza said.

“Bye mista Snyda.” Jack said. The man smiled at them and shut the door. 

“What happened?” Eliza said.

“Jack we saw you a few days ago… you were not this bad.”

“Gets worse the longer you’s there.”

“I thought you were going to be good to get your stuff…”

“N’ I was… Then I got it back N’ I started being a jackass.” 

“Well look on the bright side. What did you get.”

“I got my old train, my toy elephant, my slinky, a blanket that my mama made me. N’ a teddy bear that had a note about how much mama and pa loved me.” He said.Eliza smiled seeing his eyes light up with pride and genuine happiness talking about his parents.

“Does it help?”

“Uh huh. I’s supposed to put it all away. But I don’t. I wrap myself in my blanket n’ cuddle with my teddy bear n’ he usually kicks me. But it’s worth it.” He said. 

“Did it help you remember anything?”

“Yeah! So much! I fergot I had any of those things… N’ now I have it! N’ I remember mama and pa.” He smiled. The girls were happy he was smiling. He was so bruised up and hurt that seeing his huge dimpled smile was refreshing, they knew he was going to end up being fine. 

“How have you guys been. Miss me walkin ya to and from school?” he grinned.

“I do Jack, I miss your smart comments.”

“Don’t worry I’s still makin em.” He smiled. 

A knock on the door. Alice’s father. 

“Dinner kids.” he said helping Jack up. The kids got a different table which made Jack happy. He was able to laugh and got them to laugh, a lot. Which made him so happy. He ate every last bit of food offered to him. They could tell he was starving. He was shocked when they were offered desert. He ate everything. 

“Jack and I will be leaving now.” He said grabbing a handful of Jack’s hair.

“Warden, let go of him.” Her father said. And he did. He instead threw Jack over his shoulder, Jack winced when pressure was placed on his rib. 

“You don’t need to hold him like that either…” Alice’s father said. 

“You said he can’t walk, so he’s not walking.”

“Be nice to him. He’s twelve years old. We just talked about this.” Her father said. The man threw Jack down. Everyone saw, and everyone gasped. He just winced. Her mother rushed over helping him. 

“It’s okay honey. You’re going to be okay.” she said. He could tell she just wanted to hug him and protect him and if he wasn't in so much pain, he'd want that hug. 

“You’re not taking him back until you stop doing that for no reason.” 

“You can’t make that choice. He’s a convict.” The man said.

“Jack get your ass up, we’re leaving.” he said. Jack pushed himself to his feet. The man threw him over his shoulder. Jack knew as soon as they got to the refuge he was getting thrown and kicked. 

“Bye mista and mrs Spida… thank you fer the food. Bye Alice, bye Eliza… see ya soon.” he said. 

“Bye Jack…” the girls said frowning, they knew he was getting hurt even worse and very soon.

“Be safe buddy…” her dad said. The spider carried Jack out.

“You piece of shit. Why are you so nice around them.”

“I just ain’t nice around you.” he said. 

“No you just want to seem nice in front of your crush.”

“Yeah sure. Whateva you say.” he said still dangling off the man’s shoulder. He felt so stuck and helpless.

“Woah Spida!” They heard. 

“Hiya Backbone!” Jack smiled.

“Why’s Jack on your shoulder old chum.” Backbone said. 

“Because he wants to act like a baby and claim he can't walk.”

“Spida you’s like one thousand years old. He is a baby to you. I was just tryin ta get home from a nice date and this is what I see. Why don’t ya take me too. Let’s say I's a theif. Cause I just stole this one goirls heart.”

“You know what you’re a piece of shit too and I can only take you for a few more months. Take this brat.” he said handing over Jack. Backbone held him tightly. 

“Hey buddy. Hey. it’s okay. I’m here now.” He said.

“How come you always do that… I don’t want you ta get hurt.”

“I ain’t getting hurt bud. I just don’t want you alone. ‘S everything okay?”

“No… I have a lot ta tell you.”

“Actually talkin huh?” 

“Uh huh. Some good stuff.” he smiled. 

“Hey spida, you’s an idiot you know that?” Backbone asked.

“Backbone!” Jack tried scolding. 

“You didn’t cuff either of us, n’ you gave me jack… now what if I run holdin ‘im.” Backbone said.

“But you won’t.” he said. 

“You’s right, I won’t because he’s hurt. But, that's a real dumb thing ta do, especially cause you know us n' how we is.” Backbone said.

They got to the hell hole that was called the refuge. They went to Jack’s room. Backbone didn’t even notice his toys. 

“What’s wrong kid?”

“I got a broken rib. He don’t know that.”

“Geez. you okay?”

“Uh huh.”

“Why’s you all bruised?”

“Cause. I got the belt a lot. Then I listened him fer a day, we’ll get ta that. N’ then I was bein an ass cause I was so good fer a day so I had to make up fer it. N’ now I look like this.”

“God kid…” he said. 

“But it’s okay!” he said and explained the whole story about his toys, and all his memories with his parents. Backbone could tell how happy Jack was and let him ramble on for maybe an hour. Until he went to bed. He snuggled up against Backbone wrapped in his blanket.

“Feel better Jack, night. Dream bout Santa Fe fer me. Love ya kid.” he said. 

“Night Backbone. I will. Love you.” he yawned. They both drifted off, unprepared for what they may be hit with tomorrow. As much as Jack was worried about Backbone getting hurt trying to keep him safe, he was happy to have a source of protection. Backbone was just happy to know he was there to protect Jack, anything to keep him a little bit safer. They both felt safer together and that’s all that mattered to them at the refuge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry you guys had to see Jack in pain again :'(
> 
> but its fun to have good ol' cocky Jack back :')))


	21. Chapter 21

“Jack, buddy, wake up.” Backbone lightly tapped him. Jack woke up terrified. 

“Hey! Woah, its okay buddy. Only me.” Backbone said.

“S-Sorry. I just had a bad dream.” He said.

“Hey, ‘s alright buddy. What happened?”

“Nothin” he said.

“Jack, come on bud, talk ta me. I ain’t gonna be here much longer. Talk ta be while you still can.”

“Gee you ain’t dyin, don’t make it sound like that.” Jack said. Backbone couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Nah kid, I ain’t dyin but you don’t see Red and Blue as often do ya.”

“No…”

“N’ what about Egghead huh? I haven’t seen that brainiac in ages. He was my best friend kid. Him n’ me were like you n’ Racer if you was all brains and not brawn. It’s tough ta see each other when we age out. You’s my baby brotha kid, talk ta me while ya can.” He said. Jack just hugged him.

“I don’t want ya ta go…” He frowned.

“I know buddy… I don’t wanna go either. I still don’t know what I’s gonna do.” 

“N’ I don’t wanna go either… I can’t leave Racer n’ Crutchie…”

“Well you still got eight years kid. N’ they’ll be fine.”

“Not really eight, I’s almost thirteen…”

“Seven years is still a long time pal.”

“I’s still worried bout them… what if afta I leave… they end up here…”

“Don’t worry bout that…”

“What's gonna happen after you leave? Mikey’s goin a little before you. N’ after you leave… who’s gonna be the leada?”

“Well after I leave, you’s the oldest.”

“But… Backbone I ain’t no leada…” He frowned. 

“Yeah, I said the same thing ta Red and Blue.”

“But… you’s good at it.” 

“Bud, I see how you are with the kids, I see how you are with Crutch who sure needs your help. I see how you are with the littles, they all love ya. N’ you can get their attention and get em ta listen. You’s gonna be great.” Backbone ruffled his hair. Jack smiled.

“Now, what was your dream bout?”

“Me, n’ Racer n’ Crutch were here… n’ they kept hurtin Crutchie’s leg… n’ they kept hittin Racer. N’ makin me watch sayin it was my fault…” He frowned. 

“Hey… don’t worry about that…” Backbone hugged him. Jack winced.

“Sorry kid.”

“ ‘s okay…” he said. The door opened. 

“Mornin Whalsh.” Jack said. Backbone laughed. 

“I love ya kid.” Backbone said. Jack grinned.

“You two know your his least favorite right?”

“No way! Backbone ya hear that? That’s crazy… we’s his least favorite! I had no idea… did you?” Jack grinned.

“That’s news ta me kid.” he said. They both laughed.

“I don’t know why he keeps you too together. I’m going to talk to him about that.”

“Try, I’ll come back ta him. Always do. What’s he gonna do? I’s more fit than he is, I can get away and he certainly isn't hurtin me at all.” Backbone grinned. Jack just smiled. 

“Kelly, he wants you.” The man said getting to the point he came to make.

“How’s he expect me ta get there?” Jack said. The man came over to them and threw him over his shoulder. Jack winced. 

“Why you holdin him like that, he ain’t a sack of potatoes.” Backbone said now getting up and taking Jack away from the man.

“Where’s the spida?”

“His office you idiot.”

“Relax it was a question, I wasn’t sure, he could be beatin on some kid fer all I know.” Backbone said and carried Jack to the man’s office.

“Hey spida.” Backbone grinned.

“I asked for the boy.”

“Ew don’t call him ‘the boy’” Backbone mocked him.

“You’re where he gets his attitude from. I can’t wait for you to be gone.”

“Well it ain’t from me, and afta I’s gone he ain't gonna magically change. Hell kids gonna get worse. He’ll be a teenager, n’ we all know how much you love the teenagers.” Backbone said. Jack grinned. 

“Put the kid down.” The man said. Backbone carefully let Jack down, not leaving the kids side. The man bent down to Jack’s eye level and grabbed his chin. Jack didn’t say a word as the man studied every last mark on the boys face. 

“Jack I’m releasing you early.”

“Why so you can find me again in a week and claim I escaped?”

“No because your bruising is bad and it’s getting close to the end of the month. Can’t have you here for the third inspection in a row and claim you were street fighting again while you look even worse.”

“Why? You’s scared of gettin’ in trouble fer your actions?” Backbone asked. Jack grinned. “Hell since I’s his age you’ve said my actions have consequences. Yours do to.”

“I think I’s gonna stay. Turin a new leaf and servin my whole sentence. Plus I sure miss those inspectors.” he grinned.

“Jack-”

“What are you gonna do? Hit me n’ make me worse?” he grinned. 

“If you stay I’m expanding your sentence an extra week and after they leave you’re in for it.” he said.

“Deal.” Jack grinned. 

“Are you sure?”

“Hell yeah. Good luck havin me fer an extra week when I look like this.” he grinned. 

“Then next time.”

“That’s okay. It’ll be so worth it ta see you get embarrassed in front of all those inspectors” He grinned. 

“You realize you two will not be together..”

“You can’t stop me from strollin over ta Jack.” Backbone said grinning. “Hell you can’t do anything ta me unless you got two of your guys holdin be down.” Backbone said. Hearing those words made Jack so excited to grow. He was still so little. Backbone can’t be picked up the way the spider picked Jack up yesterday. Walsh was the only one taller than Backbone which gave Backbone a huge benefit.

“N’ good luck gettin Jack alone while I’s here.” Backbone said gently hugging his little buddy. 

“What’s with you two.”

“We’s family.” Backbone said. 

“Ah right, the only family the both of you have.”

“At least we’s all close! I saw how your brotha was round you! He ain’t fond of how you treat us!” Jack said. 

“You are not allowed to talk to or about my family.”

“Alice is my friend. You can’t stop me from talkin ta my friend.” 

“I have been.”

“Yeah, but ya let me see her TWICE.” he said.

“To embarrass you.”

“N’ it didn’t work. Who doesn’t love a tough guy. Your niece loves me as a friend. Hell your niece likes me more than she likes you.” He grinned. The man took a step closer to him.

“Go ahead. Hit me.” he said. 

“You’re going to make this week miserable.” 

“Yes I am.”

“You’ll regret it as soon as they leave.”

“I’s sure.” he grinned.    
  


“Nah you ain’t doin nothin ta him.” Backbone said. 

“Jesse-”

“Damn! You went there!” Backbone laughed.

“I ain’t here anyone call you Jesse ever!” Jack laughed.

“Bud I haven’t heard Jesse since I’s eight!” He laughed. “Literally when Blue called me Backbone fer the first time that was it. Neva heard Jesse ever again.” he laughed.

“Good job spida, you did your research.” Jack said. “Actually I’ve know ya do your research. Hell you found my neighbor, birth certificate n’ all my stuff. You really like ta know your prisoners.” Jack grinned. The man picked up Jack and stood him on the desk. 

“Quit doin that!” Jack rolled his eyes.

“Shut it.” the man said. 

“I’m going to tell you what’s going to happen. The day of the inspection I’m sending you out and my men will take you back during the inspection so it doesn’t look like you haven’t left.”

“But I have left.”

“Idiot, they don’t know that.” he said. “After that I’m going to lock the both of you in here-”

“Thought we ain’t allowed ta be together?” Jack grinned. 

“You’re going to behave or you’re both in for the worst beating of your life. And I’ll make sure both of you suffer.”

“Oh gee! Can’t wait!” Jack said. 

“That’s what’s going to happen, do you understand.” 

“Sure.”

“And you’re going to say how you got beat up by a boy from Brooklyn who ran away.”

“But then they’s gonna look fer a Brooklyn boy!”

“Oh I know. Told them specifically to find Spot Conlon-” 

“No!” He said.

“Why, you’re always fighting with him anyway.”

“Play fighting! He’s my friend! He didn’t do anything!” Jack said. 

“You really don’t want your friends here. Maybe if they’re here you’ll listen. I’ll look for the crippled one and the one with the cigar.”

“NO!” he shouted, his biggest fear was having those two really see what it's like in the refuge.

“You ain't goin near those kids. Those kids didn’t do anything.” Backbone said. 

“So both of you would listen. Interesting.”

“We ain’t listenin, we’s just gonna protect those kids.” Backbone said.

“Hell we’d be worse we’ve ever been.” Jack said.

“Fine, I can’t deal with two of you news brats let alone four.”

“News brats, thats a good one. I like that.” Jack grinned. 

“But I am looking for Spot, need a good story.”

“No! Your fault you beat me! Don’t make Spot suffer too!” He shouted. The man grabbed Jack and pulled him off the table handing him to Backbone. 

“Go away. You two will be fed but other than that you have only each other for the next few days.” The boys grinned at each other. 

-

The man didn’t lie, the two of them were left alone all week. Jack healed up a bit. His face was still really bad and his rib never got better. He knew it couldn’t. Backbone let Jack play with all of his toys laughing with Jack, he loved seeing him that happy. Jack kept rambling about his toys, Backbone heard the stories about ten times but would keep letting Jack tell them so the kid kept smiling. 

“Hey kid look.” Backbone grabbed the toy train and teddy bear. “Pretend you’re the bear.” He put it on the train. “See, now you’s goin ta Santa Fe with a part of your parents. That was you and your pop’s dream right?” He ruffled Jack’s hair. 

“Woah! I didn’t even think about that!” He giggled. 

“Buddy, I think this is the best time I’ve ever had at this place. Love ya Cowboy.”

“Me too… he ain’t touchin us. It’s awesome.” he smiled. “Tomorrows gonna get rough though…” Jack frowned.

“You’ll be fine.”

“What if the catch Spot… you don’t know ‘im but Racer and I do… I don’t want hi here… he’s my friend.”

“I know kid, he’ll be okay too. I ain’t lettin kids get hurt.” He said. “Get some shut eye kid. Long day tomorrow.” Backbone said. 

“Yeah… night big bud.” he said.

“Night kiddo.” he said. They both went to sleep. The man woke the boys up early. He beat Jack.

“Woah! You said you wouldn’t!” Backbone said. 

“I wasn’t going to, then I realized his bruises are too old, now they look fresh, it’ll look like he was found on the curb.” he said. “Now get out.” The man said pushing Jack. Walsh grabbed him. 

“You and I are spending some time together.”

“Don’t talk to me.” Jack said limping next to him. 

“What crawled up your ass?”

“Oh a certain spida.” He grinned. 

“Who taught you it was okay to talk back like that.”

“Well it wasn’t you or spida cause I don’t listen ta you. So I guess I'm self taught. I’m a pretty excellent teacher wouldn’t you agree?” he smirked. 

“No, I wouldn’t. You’re a disrespectful arrogant brat who doesn’t know when to shut up.”

“So then you do agree with me? I’s a good teacher if I taught myself ta talk back. I didn’t ask ya if you liked it or not, I know you don’t.” 

“You’re annoying.”

“I’ve been told.” he grinned.

“Lets go Kelly, you’re going back, and don’t think I’m not telling my boss about the cocky attitude I got today.” He said. Jack just laughed.

“Go ahead n’ tell him. He knows. I talk ta him the same way I talk ta you. He’s beatin me anyway later, why don’t you just add a little more to it. That’ll make ya real happy won’t it? You’d love knowin some kid is gettin beat because of how he talked ta ya. N’ I think you’d like it when I limp outta there with brand new bruises with my big ol’ grin n’ you’s gonna LOVE it when I tell ya I don’t regret it. Cause that’s what happens every time.” he grinned. The man then dragged him back to the refuge. It was perfect timing because everyone was right there. The spider acted so sympathetic to Jack, as if he didn’t do everything.

“What happened to him?” The spider asked the whale. 

“He was beat up when I found him. The other kid got away. 

“Jack, this is your third fight in three months. What’s going on kid?” Jack just blinked in response. “Embarrassed in front of everyone?” He said. 

“Yeah sure, we’ll go with that.” he said. 

“Snyder, this kid needs a hospital… look at him.”

“He’ll be fine.” the man said, Jack hated that response. 

“Yeah sir, It's gonna be fine. Everything sure is  _ perfect  _ here.” Jack said, not taking his eyes off the spider.

“He was limping." He said to the spider. "Kid where does it hurt?” The man said bending down to Jack. Jack pointed to his side, right where he knew he had a broken rib, hoping he’d get help. The man felt. Jack winced biting his tongue to not yell in the mans face. 

“He has a broken rib, he can’t stay here.” He said to the man. He turned back to Jack who was looking at the spider terrified as the man grinned at him. He knew how badly he hurt Jack, and that it’s been like that for more than a week and he seemed proud. Jack knew he wanted help but he didn’t want the spider to know he broke a rib. Now the man knew about his rib and by the looks of it, he was not getting any help. 

“Hey kid, look at me.” The man said. Jack shifted his eyes over to him. 

“Who did this to you?”

“A fella…” he said.

“Can I get a name?” the man asked, Jack just shook his head. “You don’t know who did it or you don’t want to tell me?”

“I don’t wanna tell ya, sorry sir.” 

“And this is your third fight?”

“Yes sir...”

“Same person?”

“Yes sir.”

Have you won any of them?”

“No sir…”

“Do you start them?”

“I never throw a punch. I just talk… I got a real big mouth, gets me in trouble.” He said. 

“Jack, go relax. I’m sure you need to rest.” The spider said realizing Jack was dropping hits that he was the one who caused all of that pain to the boy. 

“Yes sir.” He said.

“Jack, I’m taking you to the doctor after this.” The inspector said. Jack hoped that would be true. 

“Yes sir.”

“Jack, I’ll walk you to your room, don’t want you to fall and get hurt.” The spider said. 

“Yes sir.” 

The man walked away with Jack limping next to him. Once the inspector couldn’t hear the man laughed. 

“Broken rib huh? You knew about that didn’t you.”

“No.” he lied. “I just knew it hurt.” The man laughed at him again.

He opened the door. “Watch him.” he said to Backbone. “Kelly, don’t think you’re actually going to the hospital.” He said then shut the door. Backbone laughed. Jack watched a grin grow on his big brothers face. 

“Hop on my back buddy. Let’s raise some hell.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol so,,, I woke up sick and had nothing to do so I was able to write another chapter today ;) 
> 
> I really liked showing a little bit of jack's soft side when he talks about the boys or Backbone having to leave and then having him right back to his cocky little self when an adult comes in. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed <3


	22. Chapter 22

“How?” Jack asked, very intrigued by this idea.

“We’s gonna ruin this. Watch.” he grinned picking Jack up. 

“Holy crap spida what did you do ta him!?” Backbone shouted as he ran out of the room. “I get Jack talks back quite a bit. But you can’t beat on him like this! You do it every single time! He’s hurt! Real hurt! N’ you’s just gonna beat ‘im again afta this.” He said. Then made it as if he noticed the inspector. “Oh damn, that was today? That’s why you beat Jack again n’ tossed him ta the streets. You wanted him ta be dragged back here n’ make it like you didn’t do nothin.” Jack grinned at how brilliant this was. 

_ What could the spider say. Sure he’s going to nearly kill us next time he gets the chance but for now, what could he do. _

“Ignore this one, he likes to lie a lot. Loves to make a scene, we learned that his first trip here around nine years ago.”

“Oh I sure do like makin a scene, lyin I ain’t too fond of, but makin a scene, I’s real good at that. That don’t change the fact that you’s tryin ta cover your tracks from beatin a kid.” Backbone said. He put Jack down. Jack stayed behind him, scared the man would snap. 

“Sir, these two are the most trouble kids we get. They’re here often. Jack has been here every year since seven. Every single month when he was eleven and every month this year. Backbone right there, always here and always has an attitude.”

“We’s the most troubled cause since he’s seven and since I’s eight we’ve been gettin beat and you do everythin ta make sure we’s here.” Backbone said. Jack nodded.

“I need to talk to you two.” the man said. The boys went with him. 

“Are you two serious?”

“Uh huh… they’s the worst. ‘Specially ta us… he don’t like us.”

“I heard that story about that kid who went spoke to-”

“That was me…” Jack said. “The beatin I got from that… You woulda thought I’s dead” he chuckled nervously.

“Do you have any proof?”

“No, but he’s real weird…” Jack explained how the man found out his name and got a hold of his stuff and how the man threatened him with his belongings. The man asked to see it. 

“This is my room, Backbone stays here with me when he’s here.” Jack smiled. The man left to get a candle to see. He saw all the dry blood that the other kids didn’t get to clean and he hadn’t made the boys clean up knowing there was hardly any light in the room.

“This is all from you?” He asked Backbone.

“No, this is from him.” Backbone said. The man sadly nodded. 

“The smaller one.” he frowned. 

“I’m getting you two released, tonight. Then having this place searched.” he said. Jack then put all of his stuff in the box. Backbone picked it up for him. They left the room and wanted to see the man get confronted. They hid while watching. The spider looked ready to kill them. The inspector did get them released. Not before the spider pulled the box away from Backbone. 

“Hey!” Jack said.

“It’s mine Kelly.”

“Is not! It’s mine and you know it!” Jack said. Backbone got it away from the spider. 

“You don’t need a bunch of toys from his parents.” Backbone said. He then allowed Jack to hop on his back. 

“I’s takin you ta Docta Sam okay?”

“Okay...” he said.

Jack had managed to fall asleep on Backbone’s back on the way there. He made sure he was tightly holding on to Jack until he made it to the front stoop when he knocked on the door. The man answered. 

“Kid, it’s getting late what happened?” The doctor asked.

“Jack and I just got outta the refuge, kids got a busted rib n’ I’s sure there’s more he ain’t admitting.” he said. The entire family greeted him. He was glad he and this girl, Emma stayed friends. She gave him a little hug. Her mother took Jack off of his back and cradled him, making sure he was okay. 

“Poor baby…” she said. 

“Yeah…” Backbone frowned putting down the box. 

“What's that?”

“A bunch of his stuff from when he was younger… long story.”

“Wake him up. I don’t want to startle him and have him hurt himself.” Doctor Sam said. Backbone lightly shook Jack awake.

“Wake up buddy.” He smiled at the kid. 

“We’s here already?” 

“Yeah kiddo. You knocked out on the way.” he ruffled his hair. 

“Jack, you promise you’re going to tell me when it hurts.”

“Yes sir.”

“Good boy.” he said. The first thing he did was wrap up Jack for his rib.

“Jack, I want you off the streets okay?”

“Yeah… I’s okay with that.” He shyly admitted.

“Your face will heal up soon. I saw your back buddy, what happened?”

“I got the belt. That doesn’t bug me no more feels betta.” He said. 

“Okay bud, good, it’s not infected either so it’ll heal you’ll just have some scars.”

“Okay…”

“Do you two want to spend the night.”

“Can we?” Backbone asked before Jack could politely decline. 

“Of course. Emma, show them where the guest room is. Jack, no walking.” He said. 

“Okay.” he said hoping on Backbone’s back. She took them to the room. 

“Night Jess, feel better Jack.” she said.

“Thank you. I will.” Jack yawned. 

“Night Em, see ya in the morin.” Backbone said. 

She left the room, not before ruffling Jack’s hair and hugging Backbone.

“I ain’t hear no one call ya by your name ever until taday, n’ it happened twice taday.” Jack laughed.

“Em’s one of the only exceptions.” He said, not really paying attention to Jack.

“What happened ta you haven’t heard anyone call ya Jesse since you’s eight?”

“She didn’t say Jesse did she? No, she said Jess.” He said, now looking at Jack who had a smug grin on his face, he knew what was coming.

“You still like her.” Jack teased.

“Shut it.”

“No! It’s my duty as a little brotha.” He smirked. 

“And how’s Eliza?” He said.

“Good, she didn’t like seein me all bruised up but she’s good.” he said. Backbone laughed.

“Get some shut eye Cowboy, you’s gonna feel better if you get good sleep.” 

“I will… Night.” he said hopping in bed. Backbone got next to hm. They both fell asleep. The Wright family let them sleep. They knew they needed sleep. Once they woke up Backbone put Jack, who was still wrapped up in his blanket, on his back. 

“Hiya Mrs. Wright. Sorry we overslept.” Backbone said.

“That’s okay, you two needed sleep. I’ll heat up some food, it’ll take a few minutes”

“Thank you Mrs.Wright.” Backbone said.

“Thank you!” Jack smiled pulling a little bit of his blanket off of the top of his head to be polite. 

“I miss having a kid this young.” she ruffled his hair. He just let out a little giggle.

“Boys are different than goirls though.” Backbone said. 

“Yeah, goirls are real nice.” Jack smiled.

“He’s goin through his first crush if ya can’t tell.” Backbone teased.

“You’s one ta talk about crushes!” Jack teased back. Mrs.Wright loved watching them joke with each other here. After a few minutes she gave them some food. They ate it up, trying their hardest to be polite but ate like animals. It was clear they were starving.

“Boys, stay for dinner.” She said, making sure the boys would have another meal.

“Okay ma’am.” Backbone said.

“You’s a real good cook.” Jack smiled.

“Thank you Jack.” she chuckled. “How do you feel?”

“Betta now that I’s all wrapped up n’ outta the refuge.”

“Good, I’m glad.”

“Me too, ‘specially cause I know the spida ain’t glad n’ I like when he ain’t happy.” Jack grinned.

“Jack he’s gonna kill me.” Backbone laughed.

“He’s gonna kill  _ US _ . He likes beatin up little ol’ Jack Kelly.” 

“But you didn’t do nothin.”

“I was the beat up kid that proved your point, that’s what I did.”

“Well then I guess me n’ you ain’t ever gettin caught cause no way I’s lettin you get hurt again.” He said. Jack smiled. 

“Never stop smiling when you sell, those dimples are a gold mine.” 

“One thing I got that you ain’t that's sure gonna help me.” he grinned.

“Hey, you’s my mini, we got the same tactics. But yeah those dimples sure gonna make you sell more than I ever could.”

“Just wait til I’s a teenager n’ start growin” he grinned.

“Yeah my little ladies man?” He ruffled Jacks hair. 

“I ain’t gonna be a ladies man. I’s gonna have one goirl n’ thats all.” He grinned.

“You’s sayin I don’t have one goirl n’ thats all?”

“No! But you’s real good at sellin cause goirls always buy from you!” He giggled.

“Yeah? Well lots of goirls are gonna buy off of ya. Trust me, I know.” Backbone said. Jack just looked at him with the biggest smirk.

“You boys want to go rest? Or can I get you anything?”

“Do you have a paper n’ a pencil?” Jack asked. 

“Yes Jack.” She smiled and got him what he asked for. 

“Thank you!” he smiled and started drawing, trying to hide what he was drawing. He drew what he always does. The beautiful sunset that was nothing put perfect in his eyes. 

“That's amazin kid…”

“Quit lookin!”   
  
“How’s I supposed ta not look when you’s right there!” he laughed. “Mrs.Wright would ya look at what this kid could do.” She came over.

“Jack, that’s talent.”

“No it ain’t… its nothin…” he said. 

“Mrs. Wright, if ya ever go ta miss Medda’s theata, this kid does the backdrops.”

“Yeah… not all… but some of ‘em” he said.

“Jack that's amazing! You’s only twelve and you’re doing things that people see and are impressed by.”

“Yeah but if they find out I do it… no ones gonna like it anymore.”

“Have you ever met anyone who didn’t like it?”

“No… but the spida wouldn’t…”

“Ferget about him! Jack! Every normal person loves it!”

“I guess…” he frowned. “But even if I wanted to, no ones ever gonna want me ta work fer em cause I’s a newsie.”

“You’ll be fine. They’ll see that since you’s FIVE you’ve been a hard worker.”

“I neva thought of it like that…” he smiled. 

“Start.” he grinned. Emma got back from school and Jack let out a little giggle seeing Backbone just smile at her.

“Hi boys.” she smiled. 

“Hi Em.” Backbone said. Jack waved.    
  


“Feeling any better little guy?” she ruffled his hair.

“Yeah! A lot betta.” he smiled.

“Good kiddo. Backbone’s good at taking care of you?” 

“The best.” he smiled. 

“Staying for dinner?” 

“Yeah.” Backbone said.

“Good.” She smiled. And hugged Jack, she couldn’t help herself. She knew he was hurt and needed comfort. She also knew he was a cuddle bug from her numerous dates with Backbone where he would talk about all the kids and how much he cared about them. 

“Cozy blanket.” she ruffled his hair. 

“I know!” he giggled.

“Boys, stay over night again, I don’t want you walking home in the dark.” Her mother said.

“Yes ma’am.” Backbone said. 

“Emma, you can take them to your room if you want.” Her mother said. 

“Do you two want to come?”

“Yeah!” Jack said. Backbone picked him up and followed Emma to her room.

“Hey I remember this room real well.” Backbone grinned letting Jack down. 

“Jack, you can sit on the bed, I want you comfortable.” She said. He did. 

“Woah! It’s so bouncy.” He laughed. They smiled at him. 

“Jack, you’re the cutest.” Emma said.

“Thank you.” he smiled. Doctor Wright got home. 

“Jack, I want to look at you again.” He called. 

“Backbone help me down?” He asked.

“I gotcha kid.” he said and carried him down stairs. 

“Kid you can go back upstairs, I’ll take him back up,” he said.

“Alright. See ya Jack.” he ruffled the kids hair and ran upstairs.

“They both still fond of each other don’t you think?” Doctor Sam teased. Jack giggled. 

“I think so.”

“Perfect, they’ll get some alone time.” he ruffled Jack’s hair. “No hat today?”

“Nah, I ain’t sellin… plus I wore it all the time cause it was my pa’s n’ it was sentimental but now I got otha stuff from my mama and pa. Like this blanket.” he smiled.

“Good buddy.” he said. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Betta. I mean… not all betta but A LOT betta than since I felt it break.” 

“Good kid. You boys are going home tomorrow?”

“Yes sir.” he said. 

“Stay in bed. Can you promise you’ll do that for at least a week.”

“Yes sir. I promise.” he said. The doctor looked at all his bruises. 

“You’re healing kid. Keep eating okay?”

“That’s gonna be a little hard… I’s gonna have ta use my Santa Fe money.”

“Santa Fe money?”

“I’s savin up fer a ticket ta Santa Fe… I really wanna go live there.”

“Oh yeah kid?” he asked wanting to distract Jack while he looked at all the severe bruising.

“Uh huh. Me n’ my pa were gonna go, he promised… then he didn’t wake up.” He frowned. 

“I’m so sorry buddy.”

“‘S fine… I still miss ‘im and mama n’ I’s always gonna miss ‘em but I’s betta… I got my brotha’s now…” he said. “But I’s gonna go ta Santa Fe.” he grinned.

“Oh yeah?”

“Uh huh!”

“How much money do you have so far.”

“Depends… sometimes I gotta spend some money fer Race and Crutch or any of the other boys. If they need it and I got it, they’s gettin it.” 

“You care about all of them, you have a good heart.”

“Thank you.” he smiled. “But back ta what you asked I think I got bout seventy five cents.” he said proudly. “That’s almost a whole dolla.” he smiled.

“Yeah buddy. It is.” he said. 

“You’re done kiddo, feel better. I’ll help you upstairs.” he said.

“Thank you sir.” he said. He picked him up, carefully and took him upstairs. 

“Be good buddy.” 

“Thank you Docta Wright.” he smiled. The man went downstairs and Jack opened the door he saw Backbone and Emma kissing. His eyes grew huge and they both immediately stopped. 

“You saw nothin’ kid, you got that?” Backbone said.

“What the hell!?” he asked. Backbone covered his mouth.

“What did you see Jack?”

“I saw you n’-” 

“No. What did you see Cowboy?”

“Nothin’...” he said. 

“There you go.” He said. 

“We’s talkin later.” Jack said. 

“Okay fine.” Backbone said.

“Healing good Jack?” Emma asked trying to change the subject. 

“Uh huh. I’s gettin betta.” He smiled. “Clearly not as good as you two though.” That innocent smile turned into a mischievous grin.

“Kids. Dinner.” they heard after about thirty minutes.

“Cowboy. Not a word bout what you saw.”

“I promise.” he rolled his eyes. They went to eat. Jack had to remind everyone how good the food was after every other bite, he got all of them to laugh by doing so. After dinner the boys went to bed. Jack looked at Backbone with a raised eyebrow.

“Shoot kid.” Backbone said knowing he was about to be bombarded with questions. 

“The hell did I see?”

“Look, I’s serious. That stays between us.”

“But why?”

“Cause… no one can know.”

“But why?”

“Cause Jack, goirls like that don’t-”

“Spida told you that.” Jack said.

“What-”

“He tells me that too.” 

“Don’t matta kid. Just don’t tell no one.”

“How long you too been doin that?” 

“Kid we neva stopped. We’s keepin it a secret until I’s outta the lodgin house. She okay if I’s flirtin when sellin, she gets that that’s how I sell. Then I’s gotta get a job n’ then we can officially date n’ stuff”

“But it don’t matta what you’s doin now… sure it feels weird when people look at you next ta a fancy goirl but it’s you n’ her. Not no one else.” He said.

“Yeah kid… yeah I know. Just how I feel. You ain’t even gonna tell Racer and Crutch bout this ya got that?”

“Okay, okay. I heard ya. Don’t tell no one. You’s just stupid fer hidin it.”

“Go ta bed” Backbone laughed rolling her eyes.

Jack grinned and listened. He never took off the blanket so he just got under the covers. “Night Emma’s boyfriend.”

“Night Eliza’s crush.” he chuckled. Jack cuddled up against him as he drifted off to sleep, tomorrow he got to see the boys and he couldn’t wait to fall asleep with them right next to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how many chapters will I post in a week oops I'm just a sucker for little Jack. 
> 
> happy early halloween!! (unless you're reading this on/ after,,, then happy belated halloween :) ) I hope you guys have/had a spooky day.


	23. Chapter 23

“Ya slept too long! Backbone wake up! I wanna see Race n’ Crutch n’ Spec’s-”

“Shut ya trap Jack.” He yawned. “Lemme sleep.” he said. 

“Nope. N’ you can’t push me off cause I got a busted rib.” he teased.

“Jack it's too early fer you. Go ta bed.”

“Nope. Did this ta Red n’ Blue all the-”

“You was five ta eight.”

“Uh huh but now I gotta annoy you.” 

“Mission accomplished.” he yawned.

“How much longa?”

“Ten minutes.” 

“Deal.” he said and daydreamed for the next ten minutes. 

“Alright kid. I’s up.” he said putting his shoes on and grabbed Jack’s shoes handing them to him. Jack tied his shoes and held his arms out ready to hop on Backbone’s back. 

“You’s adorable.” Backbone laughed and let Jack on. He grabbed Jack’s box. 

“Leaving boys?” Mrs. Wright asked. 

“Yeah, thank you Mrs.Wright. Means a lot.” 

“Thank you Mrs. Wright!” Jack said. She gave them food for their walk back to the house. They eventually made it while everyone else was selling. 

“Jack, I know you love goin ta the roof but please stay in your bed.”

“I will. Promise.” he said    
  


“Atta boy. You’s bein a real trooper kid, proud of ya.” he ruffled up Jack’s hair.

“Thanks…” He smiled. 

“Feel better kiddo. I’s takin a nap.”

“Me too.” He said and cuddled with his bear and elephant. He was never going to lose those. They both napped for a while until the boys got home.

“JACK! BACKBONE!” They heard, forcing them to slam open their eyes. They were both tackled in hugs, Jack refused to admit it hurt him.

“I missed you so much” Crutchie said hugging Jack.

“Missed ya more Crutch.” he smiled. 

“Jack where’d ya get the toys from?” Race asked. 

Jack explained the entire story again. The boys smiled watching Jack’s mood shift to an exuberant dreamer instead the terrified and anxious kid he is when he gets back home from the refuge. All of the boys had to be careful about what they said not wanting to scare or upset him. They would all hug him and tell him to feel better, or ask him questions about Santa Fe to distract him. Race and Crutchie were the best at it and everyone knew it. He then asked about how work was and grinned hearing they all sold out. They all talked for a long time. Then agreed it was time to try and find some food. Backbone carried Jack to Jacobi’s where they all got boiled potatoes and those who could afford it gotsome bread. They ate up, teasing Jacobi whenever they could, especially Jack. Jack was the worst influence on those kids and they all knew it. After they paid and ate they went home. Jack fell asleep the fastest. They could all tell he needed sleep. They went to bed. When they woke up they let Jack sleep longer and went to the streets. He woke up on his own a long while later. He drew every single day until he felt well enough to stand. He was ready to be back on the streets. He went down with all the kids and of course teasing the Delancey brothers who were clearly fed up with him. He then went to go walk with Eliza. He made it in time to see her. 

“Eliza!” He smiled. 

“Jack! What are you doing!?” She asked.

“My job?” He answered confused. 

“Why are you out… Jack I saw how hurt you were…”

“I-”

“Jack...please don’t hurt yourself.”

“I ain’t gonna hurt myself. We got out a little while ago, Backbone took me ta the docta he knows. Then I rested fer a week n’ now I’s at work… we’s supposed ta work everyday…. N’ I ain’t. I need money… I need ta sell.”

“Promise you’re okay?”

“Promise. Let’s go, ya got school.”

“I need to wait for Alice.”

“Oh cool.” He grinned. “I’s gonna sell some papes while we wait okay?”

“Okay.” she smiled. He worked his magic and sold about six papes. Until he was Alice meet up with Eliza “Alice!” He limped over.

“Jack!?”

“Yeah I know I know, rest. I have been. But unlike you two I got work ta do. I ain’t got parents I gotta make money on my own. I need ta work.” He said. 

“But if you’re hurt-”

“Don’t matta. I need ta sell. Selln’s how I get money, money’s how I eat, eatin’s how I’s alive”

“You also need money for Santa Fe. Forget to mention that one?” Eliza grinned at him. 

“How’d you-”

“Race didn’t have you to cut him off. He’s adorable when he’s talking about you.”

“Yeah whateva… lets go Smiles. Ya got school.” he said.

“Smiles?”

“Fits ya. You’s always smilin.” he said grinning.

  
  


“I guess you’re right. I’m always smiling  _ with you. _ ” She laughed. He walked them to school until they reached the gate. “Bye Jack, please don’t hurt yourself.” 

“I won’t. I’s just gonna go kill Race.” He said. 

“Don’t you dare.”

“Oh I dare.” He grinned. 

“Now get ta school.” He laughed.

“Beth!” He heard, a boy from her school.

“Who’s that?” He asked.

“Oh, that’s Will, he goes to our school.” She said. He came over to them.

“Why are you talking to a newsboy?” He rudely asked.

“Damn. I’s just a newsboy huh?” He said to Alice. She laughed. 

“Will, this is Jack, he’s our friend.”

“Why are you friends with a streetrat.” he said. Jack never heard that from someone his age. Only the spider and the bulls.

“Will! That’s not nice.” Eliza said.

“Hey, Eliza, it’s fine. I hear that all the time. I’s used ta it.” He gave her a reassuring smile.

“How’d you become friends with that…” He said. 

“‘That’?” Jack raised an eyebrow. “I knew I’s an ass sometimes but you’s takin it to a whole new level.” Jack said.

“Beth, Alice, lets go.” he said.

“Yeah, go. I's gonna see ya later right?’ He asked scared this boy would take his friends away.

“Yeah Dimples. Always. I’ll see you after school okay? I promise.” she said.    
  


“Dimples?”

“You’re the only one who can give nicknames?”

“No! I’s just used ta Cowboy.”

“Well start getting used to Dimples.”

“Fine, start gettin used ta Smiles.”

“Deal. I’ll see you later.”

“I’s gonna be here. Bye.” He smiled. He saw Will give him the dirtiest look, Jack grinned seeing that. 

He went back to the boys and sold out. “Race I’s gonna kill you.” He said.

“Why now?”

“You told Eliza bout my Santa Fe money!” 

“Oh… yeah. Why’s you mad bout that. She was smilin.” He said.

“Quit embarrassin me when I’s gone.”

“Then stop goin away!” 

“I can’t do that!” He said. 

“So then let me go with you! They won’t hurt ya if you got a kid with ya.” Race said so innocently. Jack grabbed his shoulders.

“You ain’t ever goin there.” He said.

“They ain’t gonna-”

“Yes they will! Racetrack they’s gonna hurt me MORE.” He said. 

“No they-”

“Racer, they’s gonna try harder ta keep me in line. They’s gonna threaten you ta keep me quiet. They’s gonna beat me in front of you ta scare you a bunch. You ain’t ever goin do you understand that?” He poked Race’s chest. It was clear his blood was boiling.

“Y-Yeah… I’s sorry Jack… I didn’t wanna scare ya…” Race said realizing he did the one thing he never wanted to do, he got Jack all worked up and upset about the refuge. 

“‘S fine. You didn’t scare me. Don’t worry bout it. I’s goin fer a walk.” He said stuffing his hands in his pockets. Race hated this side of Jack. He was trying to be brave and tough but it was clear he was terrified. 

“Jack?” 

“What?” He said. Not ‘what Racer?’ or ‘what buddy?’, just ‘what’.

“Can I come with you?”

“No. I wanna be alone. Watch Crutchie.” He said.

“Are you mad at me?”

“No I ain’t mad at ya. I’s mad at the bulls. I love you, I ain’t ever gonna be mad at ya.” He said ruffling Race’s hair. 

“Promise?”

“I promise. I’s just goin on a walk ta clear my head… been a bad day… there's this guy at Eliza’s school who don’t like me very much.”   
  


“Why?”

“Thinks I’s too poor ta be friends with her…”

“Money don’t matta…”

“Yeah I know… I’s gonna be back later okay? Be safe please.”

“I will. You be safe too okay?”

“I will. How’s bout we go see Spot later.”

“No… you’s still a little hurt… what if you need ta run.”

“Right… okay… we can wait a bit. See ya soon kiddo.”

“Bye Jack. Please be careful.” He said.

“I will…” he said. He went on a walk clearing his mind. He saw hurt kids coming out of a factory. Seeing them limp out made him so grateful to be a newsie, it was exhausting and they were all poor but it’s so much better than working in a factory getting hurt or maybe dying at work. His kindness got the best of him and he went over. 

“You’s okay?” He asked.

“Y-Yeah…” The kid said. 

“You’s a newsie?” Another asked.

“Yeah…”

“Lucky…” the hurt one winced.

“What happened ta ya?”

“Hurt my leg need ta stay off work now…”

“Do you need a docta?”

“No… I’s gonna be fine…”

“You’s sure?”

“Yeah… thank you kid.” He said.

“Yeah sure… no problem, feel better.” He said.

“Thanks kid…” 

After that interaction Jack was finally able to clear up his mind. He then walked to Eliza’s school to walk her home. She came out looking agitated. 

“What happened?” He asked ready to pile another issue on top of him. He didn’t care though. Anything for his friends. 

“Will won’t leave us alone.”

“Cause of me?” he asked, worry growing on his face, he didn’t want to make their life hard.

“No! No! Jack please don’t even think about blaming yourself. He’s just rude. He thinks he’s better than anyone who doesn’t have money like him.”

“Where’s Alice?”

“Coming… he’s probably annoying her.” She said. 

“They’s comin now…” He said seeing them walk out together. 

“Jack thank god you’re here.” Alice said. He laughed. 

“Course.” He smiled.

“So you think you’re a tough guy?” Will said.

“Oh gee I do?” He grinned.

“Well they said not to mess with you or fight you. You think you’re tough?”

“Woah, woah, woah. Kid I got a busted rib right now, I ain’t soakin no one. What did I do that’s makin you so mad.”

“You think you can talk to people with money, you just want their money.”

“I ain’t want no ones money! The only time I take money is when I sell… I ain’t even takin money when I paint Miss Medda’s backdrops.”

“Who?”

“Don’t worry bout it…” He said.

“Jack ignore him, we know you work for all your money, we know you’d give every last penny to the boys. Don’t worry about what he thinks.”

“Sure… yeah… Alice how’s your uncle.” He grinned.

“He misses you.” She said back. He laughed.

“Tell him I said hi.”

“Better idea, my family wants to make sure you’re eating properly, why don’t you come with Eliza later.”

“Later taday?”

“Yes.”

“Yeah sure. Sounds like fun. N’ Spida can’t take me.” he grinned.

“Exactly.” She laughed. Will looked mad again.

“You’re giving him food!? He’s using you!”

“My family kinda owes him.”

“No they don’t-”

“My uncle owes you Jack.”

“Oh him, yeah.” Jack laughed. 

“Bye Will.” Eliza said annoyed. And walked away. Jack followed her laughing and Alice was right with them

“Damn Smiles, someone doesn’t like him.”

“He’s annoying” She said. Jack saw Race and Crutchie on the way back and hugged both of them telling them he’s getting home late. They walked to Allice’s. Her parents were so welcoming again. Asking him if he was better, he explained he was resting and this was his first day back at work. He was so glad they cared enough. Then the spider arrived.

“Hiya Spida! Miss me?” He grinned. 

“Watch it.” Alice whispered to him.

“You should still be there you little shit.”

“Yeah I know. Too bad Backbone ruined everything.” He still had a grin.

“Too bad you two didn’t get away with it. Once again told them how you and him are compulsive liars. You two will never get away with it.”

“Yeah n’ we know that. But whateva gets us outta there first gets us out.” He said. “Plus it's your fault! You beat me up! N’ then you put Backbone and I tagether knowing we’s trouble tagether.” He said. 

“You’re a piece of shit. Do you know that?”

“Yeah, you say it every single time you see me.” he said. 

“Warden stop arguing with a kid. He’s talking back because you’re rude to him.”

“He’s been like that since he was seven years old. He’s just a smartass.”

“I’m sure. You hitting him isn’t helping your case.” Her father said. 

“Kids, you can go play.” Her father said they got up. The spider grabbed Jack’s hair. 

“Not you.” He said. The girls stopped. 

“Yes him too. Let go of him Warden.”

“You’re going back later.” he whispered to Jack and let go, Jack didn’t do anything until they got upstairs.

“Alice… anyway I can sneak outta here… he said I’s goin back…”

“Leave before he does, my dad won’t let him leave right after you.” She said. He nodded. They had fun in her room. Just laughing. Then they had dinner and Jack ate like there was no tomorrow. Then he made an excuse to the adults about how he needs to go tuck the boys in for bed, of course saying thank you to Alice’s parents and a smug ‘goodbye mista Snyda’ in a mocking tone to the spider. He rushed home so the man couldn’t catch him. He hopped into bed waking up Race and Crutchie. They cuddled him and went to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one of the week lol. I really wrote a lot oops.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter! (spoiler alert,,, this is the last chapter with 12 year old Jack ;) I need to get into those teen angst years somehow lol)


	24. Chapter 24

Time started to move fast. Days turned into weeks and weeks went to months. Backbone was leaving them and no one was ready.

The now thirteen year old Jack made sure to sell right along Backbone’s side during his last month. He drew Backbone a picture of them that he was really proud of, Jack on his back in a cowboy hat and it read “_ Finally something I drew that I’ll let you see. I’ll miss you. Don’t forget me. Love, your brother and favorite Cowboy, Jack Kelly _” When Backbone saw that he gave Jack the biggest hug. 

_ “This is my favorite picture kid.” he said. _

_ “Please don’t go…” _

_ “I can’t change my age kid…” _

_ “Promise you’s gonna visit?” _

_ “I promise.” _

_ “All the time?” _

_ “Whenever I can” He said. “Be safe you. You’ve been away from the refuge for months, keep it up okay?” _

_ “Okay. I’s gonna try.” _

All the boys gave him a hug and a majority shed tears. It was always hard to send people off. Jack was the most devastated. Mikey tried helping Jack out but it didn’t work. It reminded him that he’s leaving too. Then Jack’s the oldest meaning he’s the leader and he’s only thirteen. Everyone gave Jack the space he needed. Mikey left two weeks later. Him and Backbone being two weeks apart wasn’t good. None of the kids every had to lose two boys that fast. They all were upset but had to force on a smile for work. The kids quickly came to Jack for advice, the younger kids hopped on his back and would play with him. He didn’t consider himself good at being a leader but all of the others did. Jack slept on the roof every night unless it was cold and that helped him save some money because he didn’t need to pay for the lodging house. 

He managed to stay away from the refuge for that year. They all saw how much happier he was away from there. Thirteen was probably the best year of his life. He saw Red, Blue and Backbone often and they would ask how things were. They all were impressed with how well he ran things at fourteen. As he got older, all the boys obviously grew as well. Race was able to go to Brooklyn on his own, Jack would join sometimes but Race went more often. Race and Jack would bicker from time to time and Race would never admit Jack was right, even when he knew it. 

Jack had gotten caught again for no reason. He never forgot how awful the refuge was but didn’t need that reminder. Snyder claimed Jack was older so he could handle more. Jack was on his absolute worst behavior this trip. He always had a snarky remark towards the man but he was just purposely being as disrespectful as he could be. The man made sure to punish Jack in the worst ways possible. He had gotten rid of Jack’s room due to Jack not being there in a while. Now it was just a room. Even with Jack not being there ‘the cowboy’ was still a known legend and as soon as the kids saw Jack they knew that was him. He was back to the basement where he had no was to defend himself. They made sure to hurt him. After the longest month of his life he was shoved out. He went back to the lodging house. All the kids tried to get him to rest for a while but he refused and there was no one older than him. No one can force him to stay inside. He sold. Every day he walked Eliza to school however, they grew out of their crush phase and realized they’re better as friends. And he became like a protective big brother for her. He was thrown in the refuge a few more times that year and they made sure to hurt it.

Another year of his life flew by. The now fifteen year old had fully adapted to being the leader and helping all the boys out. He got home early one night and was completely exhausted. He’s been taking extra papes, more than he could carry. He tucked the littles into bed and they would ask him for stories. He’d tell them stories that all took place in Santa Fe. after they all fell asleep, twelve year old Crutchie got home.

“Jack…” He said.

“Yeah?”

“Race is in trouble.”

“What kind of trouble?” 

“Bulls… n’ Race ain’t listenin’.”

“Shit.” he sprinted out. It didn’t take him long to find Race making a huge scene. “Racetrack Higgins!” He scolded. The way he sounded made Race much rather go the refuge than deal with Jack’s lecture. 

“Two for one huh?” a bull said.

“Yeah right. You’s betta separate us cause I’s about ta beat the shit outta him.”

“You know what Kelly, it’s been a minute-”

“I don’t wanna hear it. I know I’s goin, he ain’t goin there by himself. What did he do.”

“Your pal here was stealing some cigars.”

Jack grabbed Race’s shirt. “What have I told you since you’s five years old!? N’ then what did I tell you since you’s ten!?” He started scolding him. “Answer me Racetrack!”

“Not ta get caught.” He answered not looking Jack in the eyes. 

“N’ what about when you’s ten”

“If I needed more ta come ta you.”

“N’ what did you do?”

“Didn’t come ta you n’ I got caught.” 

“I could kill you.” He let go. “You know that right?” He held out his arms as if he could strangle Race. 

“Uh huh.” He frowned.

“You know all those kids look up ta me n’ you right!? I's fifteen you’s thirteen! We’s two of the oldest kids there. As soon as I’s gone they’s gonna look at you. Not Specs,Mush, Finch, Buttons, Tommy boy, Smalls or Elmer. _ You. _You can’t be an idiot Racer!”

“Why me!? Why not them! Or why not Al, Jojo, Romeo N’ Crutch!”

“No one in their right mind would let Al, Jojo and Romeo be in charge! N’ Crutch is too young. You.”

“Why me!? No one in their right mind should let me be in charge!”

“No one in their right mind should have left me in charge! It's all cause you’s my best friend! Course I love the others but I’ve known you since I’s seven years old. They’s all see me with you n’ they’s just gonna go ta you”

“But I don’t want them to!”

“Neither did I! But I was Backbone’s leader in trainin without realizin n’ you’s my leader in trainin. That’s just how it works. Now quit tryin ta change the subject! You’s dead meat.”

“Which is why I shouldn’t be a leader.”

“Idiot, I was in jail every single year multiple times a year. I’s still a leader ain’t I. Stop talkin bout that. Why the hell didn’t you listen!?”

“Cause I don’t wanna ask you for any more money. I know you’s savin up ta get outta here.”

“I don’t care! You need money you ask me! You don’t steal! ‘S bad enough they lock kids up fer no reason. Don’t give em a reason!”

The bulls yanked the kids away from each other and cuffed both of them and threw them in the wagon. 

“Are you hurt…” Jack asked calming down.

“No.”

“Good. we’s bustin out of that hell hole.” Jack said. They were forced to be quiet for the rest of the ride. They were then dragged in, they were clearly more aggressive to Jack. 

“Boss, we hit the jackpot.” they said. 

“Yeah! They hit the JACKpot.” Jack shouted. They shoved the boys in.

“Ah, Racetrack correct.” The spider said. This was the man of Jack’s fears. Race was scared of him just from the stories. Seeing him made the boy feel sick.

“Yeah.” Race said. Jack nudged him. “Yes sir.” he corrected.

“Good boy. Much better than the first time I met your friend right there.”

“I was seven. You know that right? I was a little.”

“A little piece of shit.”

“Good one.” He said sarcastically.

“Sign right here Kelly, you know the drill.”

“Yes I do ya big asshole.” He said writing his name, getting slapped right after he finished. Race jumped. He knew Jack gets hurt but could never picture it happening. 

“Racetrack. Never be like him. Although, you did steal, I guess you’re following in his path.” The man said. Race nodded and signed. “I’ll give you a warning this time. You’ll be here for about four days, maybe less, maybe more. Depends on your behavior. Kelly, two months.”

“Oh boy! You really missed me.” he put on the fakest most sarcastic smile. “I can’t wait.” he smirked. 

“You’re dead Kelly.”

“I said the same thing ta Racer right before we got cuffed. He’s still breathin’ ain’t he?” Jack grinned. 

“You know what. Racetrack, this is your first time here. Jack’s a horrible example. Let me show you what will happen if you don’t listen.” the man said. “Jack, shirt off.”

“Still enjoy shirtless teenagers?” He smirked. 

“Jack listen.” He said. Jack rolled his eyes and took off his shirt. He stuck with the color blue. Backbone was right, that was his color. 

“Jack you remember this old punishment don’t you?” The man said taking out a knife. 

“Shit.” Jack muttered. 

“You’re three years older now. You can handle it.”

“Well then fine, old man, if I can handle it at fifteen you can handle it at one thousand Who’s gonna cut open your entire back?” He grinned. The man slammed Jack on his desk and began cutting Jack. He had to bite his tongue not to scream. He never wanted to scream in front of anyone, but Race was a different story. 

“Stop it!” Race felt himself shout. “You’re hurting him!” He said scared.

The man did stop and grabbed Jack’s hair. 

“Listen Racetrack. You don’t want to be like him and end up like this.” he said.

“Yes sir…” he said. 

“The kids are about to eat dinner. You can join them. Kelly and I will be there, he deserves to watch everyone eat while he gets nothing.” The man said.

“I dunno where ta go-”

“Down the hall and to the left.” The spider and Jack said at the same time. Jack in an obviously mocking tone grinning the entire time. Race had to bite his tongue not to laugh. 

“Alright outta here Racer, see you soon.” Jack laughed. 

“Bye Jack.” he said. 

“Racetrack, let me uncuff you.” the man said. Race went over and the man set his wrists free. “Go.” the man said. He listened. The man turned to Jack. Jack smiled at him, obviously being sarcastic. The man slapped him. 

“There it is.” Jack said.

“Wash your back.”

“How’s I supposed ta wash my back without water and while my hands are cuffed.”

“Sit.” He demanded. Jack listened. The man took out cloth and cleaned Jack’s back applying more pressure than he needed to, just loving the sound of the boy’s wince.

“Let's go you bastard.”

“I haven’t heard bastard in forever! I missed that one. You promise you’s gonna bring that one back.” he grinned.

“Jack. You know I don’t like you. You know I don’t like teenagers. Any normal person your age would listen. Why don’t you.”

“You sure you don’t like me? Cause you make sure I’s always here. N’ then when I’s here you do nothin but stay with me.” He grinned. The man grabbed his hair and took him to the kids. They all gasped seeing Jack. It made him feel like he was in the moving pictures. 

“Cowboy!” One of the younger ones said so excited.

“Hiya kids.” He chuckled. “Ya meet Racer yet? That’s my best friend right there.” He said pointing at Race, revealing to all of them he was still cuffed.

“Kelly. Shut up.” The spider said.   
  


“Spida, I don’t care.” he said. The kids all laughed.

“Jack, you’re a horrible influence you know that.”

“Course I know that! I’s the worst influence, n’ ya still let me see everyone.” He grinned.

“Who’s the new newsboy leader, Backbone has been gone and I don’t know who-”

“Me, n’ I’s doin a damn good job.” he grinned. 

“You’re lying. You’re only fifteen.”

“N’ I’s been in charge since I’s thirteen.”

“Racetrack, who’s in charge.”

“Jack is.”

“Is he doing a good job.”

“I mean yeah… he’s always puttin the littles ta bed. He gives us extra money if we need ta eat-”

“And yet you still steal.”

“I ain’t gonna ask him fer money if I don’t need food.” Race said.

“How could you trust this brat enough to be in charge.”

“Cause think what you want sir, but he does care bout all of us kids n’ would do anything fer us. That’s why he didn’t let me come here alone. N’ he does a damn good job of scaring us straight.” Race said. 

“So you managed to get them to listen when you yourself can’t listen.” The spider said to Jack who just replied by looking him in the eyes with a grin. “Racetrack, what does he do.”

“I dunno… lots.... You just don’t wanna get yelled at by him. N’ I just got yelled at him a bunch...”

“Racer you’s who I yell at the most. Stop bein an idiot and you won’t have ta hear it.”

“Oh yes captain Jack whateva you say. You’s the boss.” He said sarcastically. 

“You know you’s still in trouble right? I didn’t even start yellin at you. Drop the attitude, smartass.” Jack said. 

“That’s okay Jack. I’m sure you’re taking the punishment for him.”

“Oh I am. That’s here though. He’s still in trouble.” Jack said. 

“You’re abusing your power and those kids now that you’re the leader.”

“Oh you’s one to talk about abusin kids!” He shouted. 

“You’re in so much trouble.”

“Yeah I know. Cause you abuse kids. Kinda just implied that.” He said. “N’ unlike you I love those kids n’ I only yell at em when I’s lookin out fer em cause I don’t wanna see em get in trouble! I ain’t ever get physical with anyone. Ain’t my fault I actually care bout them.”

“Jack shut up! You know you’s gonna get beat up!” Race said not wanting to see Jack get hurt again, and seeing how Jack comes home he knew it would get worse.

“Yes he will Racetrack. However, you stole and I’m not going to hurt you, that’s why Jack’s here but, you do need to watch. That’s how you’re getting punished.” He said. Jack just started laughing. “What’s wrong with you?”

“‘S all so stupid.” He laughed. A few of the kids giggled along at the fact that Jack didn’t care about what the spider did to him. “I’s hardly makin a livin myself, but what I do is work, I run around every single day of the year hawkin headlines, but you’s makin a livin off of beatin kids up. N’ getting so much money fer it. I can’t even imagine doin that no matta how much money I’s makin. ‘S all so stupid.” He kept laughing. 

“Are you done Kelly?”

“Yeah. I’s done.” He grinned. 

“Are you done eating Racetrack?” He asked.

“Yes sir…”

“Perfect. Let’s go.” He said grabbing Jack’s hair and pulling him along. 

“Bye ya kids, be safe. Don’t act like me, that’s my job and mine only.” He grinned at his next thought “That’s why I’s the spiders swain.” He said sarcastically and laughed at himself as the man shut the door.

“So you know you’re a bastard.”

“I’ve known that since I’s seven.” He grinned.

“You’ve gotten worse and worse over the years.”

“So have you.” Jack shot back. “But I’s fifteen… fifteen year olds tend ta get a little bad. What’s your excuse? Oh right. You’s a drunk!” He said. The man slapped him so hard he fell to the ground. Race gasped, he knew Jack crossed a line but didn’t think the man would take it that far. He didn’t want to believe this is Jack’s reality. Jack quickly got to his feet. Until the man shoved him down again and started beating him. Race shut his eyes not wanting to see Jack get hurt. He’s used to seeing the aftermath of this but didn’t want to see how Jack got to that point. 

“Open your eyes.” The man said. Race listened.

He opened his eyes to see the man holding Jack by his hair as he struggled to stand. Jack tried to smile at Race and reassure him he’s okay but Race knew he wasn’t. He hated himself for letting that stupid smile make him feel so much better. That was his fearless older brother. That’s the kid who would taking a beating for anyone, and he's proving that point right now. That’s the kid who will smile at you and kiss your forehead goodnight no matter how old he got or how hurt he was. That smile showed him no matter what, he’s going to be okay. That’s still his big brother Jack Kelly.

The taste of blood was fresh in Jack’s mouth and he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to spit it out and scare Race but he didn’t want to swallow. He just tried to smile. He tried to hide all of his pain in a dimpled smile to his younger brother. And he could tell it worked. _ Thank God. _He didn’t want Race to worry. He wanted Race to know he was okay. The spider kept beating on Jack saying it wouldn’t end until he cried.

“I ain’t crying fer you. Didn’t do it when I was a kid, why would I do that now?” 

“Maybe not tonight.” The man said finally letting go. Jack crashed to the floor and tried his hardest to get to his feet. “But you’re going two by the end of this.”

“Why you’s always tryin ta get me ta cry? Is my tears gonna age ya back or somethin cause in that case you’s gonna need me bawlin.” He said, as beat as he was he managed to have his classic grin. 

“Get your ass to bed.”

“What room?”

“You don’t deserve a room. Racetrack, room five. Jack, you and I are having a talk before you go.” He said. 

“Oh goody.” Jack grinned. 

“Bye Jack…” Race said. Jack limped over to him and Race hugged him. 

“Night buddy. I love you.” He said.

“I love you too… feel better.”

“I’s fine.”

“You’s walkin worse than Crutch. Quit actin tough we ain’t kids no more. You can tell me it hurts.”

“Yeah? Well it don’t. Go ta bed. I love you n’ I’s gonna see ya in the mornin.”

“Bye Jack…” he hugged him again and left. Then Jack shifted his eyes to the spider. The man grabbed his throat. 

“You’re acting tough because of him. Congratulations you’re getting one thing you want he’ll be out of here tomorrow-” _ Thank god. _“-You’re staying though.”

“Got it.” he said. 

“Now bed.”

“Where?”

“Closet. You remember your old room don’t you.” the man gave an evil smirk.

“But-”

“No but’s back in that room.”

“It's full with your crap though...” He said. “Oh, I get it! One more piece of shit ta add ta all that crap.” He grinned. The man shoved him in the room. Jack moved some of the spiders things so he could sleep, until he saw a box and grinned at himself. Some of the stuff the man bribed him with when he was twelve. Just a bunch of pictures. He stole as much as he could. His favorites being his parents wedding picture, one of them with him as a toddler, him and his father. He left the others toys to make it like he did nothing. He got himself to sleep. He woke up from the man throwing some clutter on him. He was able to see Race before he got released. Jack grinned at him.

“What?” He asked.

“I got an idea. I’s gonna be out later. See ya.” he whispered.

“How?”

“I ain’t tellin yet.” He said. Race was forced to leave. The man finally uncuffed Jack. he beat him all day, Jack still refused to cry. The man shoved Jack in the room but didn’t lock the door behind him. It was clear to Jack he was too drunk. He heard the man snore and slowly opened the door. This was his most daring escape so far. Jack looked at the man and let out a little laugh, flipped the man off and grinned. He then went to the window and slowly unlocked it. Then he stopped to think. He decided to taunt the man. He grabbed a paper from the man's desk and a pencil. 

_ “Hi Spider! Thanks for not locking the door! It really helped me get out of that annoying closet. I hope you’re enjoying your sleep while I write this. And thank you so much for having a window in your office that’s not barred! See you next time! You’re gonna look like an idiot when everyone figures out I got out of here while you were in the room. Oh and by the way, saw a box with my stuff, you were right, I was a cute kid, and all the girls will tell you I still am. Thanks for the pictures! - Jack Kelly.” _

He grinned once again and snuck out through the window. He made his way home where all the boys hugged him. He then showed them the pictures he stole and told them about his escape. They were amazed by how daring it was. He then stated it was time for bed. One of the little hopped on his back, and another two wanted to be held, and he let them not showing an ounce of pain. He tucked them in and then got to the older kids. 

“Racer you learned your lesson?” He asked.

“Yeah… Are you okay?”

“I’s fine… it ain’t the worst. Night kid. Love you.”

“Night Jack.” He yawned. The kids all drifted off. Jack the happiest of them all. He was surrounded by his brothers and had pictures of his family in his pocket. He needed those. He had given his toys to the younger kids as a gift, telling all of the stories behind the toys and to be very very careful. They were all honored to have one. The only thing he still had was the blanket and the bear. The note on the bear was too important to him. Now he had those and the new pictures. He dozed off thinking about his family and was excited to be back at work tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was long oops. I hope you guys like it! How are we feeling about older Jack? 
> 
> love you guys, thank you so much for reading <3 
> 
> ps: next chapter is going to show Jack and Eliza's friendship now that they're older and I have some cute ideas ;)


	25. Chapter 25

The boys all woke up the next morning ready for work. Jack took even more papes than usual knowing he can sell them being hurt. Everyone told him not to and that he’d hurt himself even more. He comes home with a sore back anyway because he takes way too much to make extra money, he doesn’t need more papes. He sold on his way to see Eliza. Then just hugged her tightly from behind. 

“Hiya Smiles.” He grinned.

“Hi Dimples.” She laughed. “What happened, you haven’t been here in a few days?” She asked and turned around, then saw his bruised face. “Snyder caught you again?”

“Yeah. Busted out though.”

“Why!? You know he hurts you worse! He did it when you were twelve, he’ll go harder-” He jokingly covered her mouth. 

“Sh. Quit gripin. He’s bein annoying. All I did was go with Race. Race stole some cigars cause he’s an idiot n’ he got caught… cause he’s an idiot.” He repeated. “N’ I ain’t lettin him go there alone. So I went with em. Spida gave Race a few days n’ me two months. Let Racer go afta a day cause I was bein real bad. N’ he got real drunk n’ didn’t lock the closet door so I got out. I was in his office, left em’ a nice little note then.” he grinned. “Then I snuck out his window.” 

“You’re ridiculous.” She laughed.

“Oh! N’ while he locked me in the closet there was a box n’ it had pictures of motha and fatha!” He grinned.

“Oh awesome Jack!” She said.

“Thank you smiles.” he grinned. 

“Are you coming to Alice’s?”

“I really shouldn’t… Spida will drag me right back.” 

“No he won’t. You really think her parents would let that happen?”

“No! No course not. But still.” he said. “Hang on that goils starin at me I’s gonna get some money.” He grinned. She lightly hit his arm and he acted like it hurt. He went to the girl calling her pretty and a doll. She brought a pape from him. He grinned and went back to Eliza.

“You’re ridiculous. You’re lucky I love you.” She said. 

“Yeah and you’s lucky you’s my honorary sista.” He grinned.

“Yeah? And you’s lucky you’s my honorary brotha” she said mocking his accent. He laughed. 

“I hate you.” He smiled.

“Okay, I’ll walk to school myself.”

“No!” He laughed. Alice met up with him.

“You’re coming over mister Kelly.”

“I literally can’t! You’re uncle’s gonna murder me!” he laughed.

“You’ll be fine. I know what happened. That’s why you’re coming.”

“Damn. Settin me up fer death huh?”

“Snuck out a window huh?” She teased.

“Oh just you wait till he reads the note I left.” he grinned. 

“Don’t you want to see that reaction?”

“Hell yeah. I’s gonna be there. Just gonna be my last meal.” he grinned.

“You’ll be fine.” She laughed and stood on her tiptoes to ruffle his hair. He was so much taller than them now and loved to tease them about it. 

“Wanna reach higher.” he laughed.

“Shut up.”

“Which one of you wants ta help me come up with a headline.”

“That's your job. We’re not Newsies.” Eliza nudged him. He grinned

“Yeah? Well I, Jack Kelly, leader of the lower Manhattan newsies declare you both the first ever news goirls... in lower Manhattan.”

“How, we don’t have nicknames.” Eliza said.

“I’ve been callin ya Smiles fer three years. That's your nickname. N’ not everyone has one! Look at Henry, Albert, Romeo and Jojo.”

“If I’m smiles you better retire Cowboy and become Dimples.”

“I ain’t gonna do that.” He laughed.

“You don’t have the say.”

“I’s the leader.” he teased. They got to their school. 

“See you goirls later.” he grinned. He walked around the city and sold every last pape. After he sold everything he hid in an alleyway and rested. He needed that. He was exhausted. He went back to the school where he prepared from another comment from Will. Those haven’t stopped but Jack knew how to handle himself. 

“Hiya smiles. Good day?”

“Yes Dimples. Sold out?”

“Hell yeah. Who ain’t buying from a hurt good lookin fella.”

“You’re so full of yourself you know that?”

“I know that.” He grinned.

“Beth why do you still talk to that streetrat.” Will cut into the conversation.

“Will, why’s you always gotta point out I’s poor? Jealous that everytime I leave ta go sell I got goirls rushin over.” He grinned. “N’ you’s my age and ain’t had one goirlfriend yet.”

“You only flirt with them so they buy from you.”

“That ain’t true! I ain’t  _ that _ shallow! I only flirt with the fun ones. Or If they ain’t payin attention and I think they’s real pretty. The others do all the work.”

“Don’t lie to yourself Kelly.”

“Okay. You’s the boss. Since, ya know. I’s a streetrat.” he grinned.

“You’re so cocky. Someones going to beat you for that.”

“I’s been gettin beat fer that since I’s seven. You have no idea what it’s like bein poor n’ one day when someone soaks ya fer your dumb little insults, don’t come ta me cryin.” he grinned. “N’ I’s the cocky one? I mean hell I know I’m pretty full of myself but you’s pickin on people fer havin less money than you… that's pretty cocky don’t ya think? What happens when you grow up n’ ya don’t have your parents money” He grinned

“Shut up.”

“N’ accordin ta Alice’s uncle, I got a lot of money waitin fer me when I’s eighteen. So I guess we both got our parents money... Except you get yours now n’ I get mine in three years.” he grinned.

“Jack lets go. I can tell you’re tired, you’re cranky. Walk it off okay?” Eliza said.

“Okay.” He nodded. The three of them walked away leaving Will all alone. “Does he say anything ta you guys? I’ll soak that rich bastard if he-”

“Relax. It’s okay Jack. We can handle ourselves.” Alice said.

“That ain’t a no.”

“Every day it’s always ‘why do you hang out with that streetrat and not me?’ It’s fine Dimples.” Eliza said.

“You betta say ‘Cause he’s actually fun’” He grinned.

“We do, don’t you worry about that.” They kept walking until Jack noticed the whale walking around, and he knew he was looking for him.

“Shit.” He ducked behind the girls.

“What?”

“That big guy right there, that's the whale, works fer your uncle, n’ he ain’t too fond of me.”

“Okay… we’ll go a different way.” Alice said.

“I promise you no one would be too fond of you if you called them a whale.”

“Wouldn’t call ‘im that if he didn’t beat the shit outta be every chance he got when I was ten. Ten’s when the spida let other people start hittin’ me too, he said I was old enough… He was just Walsh until I’s ten. He earned himself that name.” 

“What was with you and being ten.”

“I told ya, that’s when things got real bad there...” 

“But you never told us what.”

“I ain’t ever tell no one what. Race don’t know, Crutch don’t know. No one knows.”

“Talking about it may help though-”

“I draw about it. That’s all I need ta do.”

“You’re ridiculous.” 

“Yeah. we’ve been ova this…” he laughed. They got to Alice’s house, he loved her parents and now nice they were to him.

“Not being so good Jack huh?” Her dad laughed ruffling his hair.

“No not at all. I’s in fer it later.”

“Don’t worry. He’s not taking you back. I’m sure you’re going to need to hear how bad you were.”

“Oh I was really really bad. I ain’t even kiddin around I made sure ta be the worst so he let Racer go. N’ he did. N’ then I snuck out and left him a note just ta taunt him more.” He grinned. 

“Can you walk kid?”

“Yeah, I’s okay. He busted me up but not too bad. I’ve been through worse.”

“Good. Go upstairs.” 

“Yes sir.” He smiled. 

They all went upstairs to Alice’s room. They all were talking and laughing until they heard the front door. Jack shushed them and grinned.

“If that brat is here he’s coming back.” He said. Jack just laughed.

“He’s not coming back. He did nothing. He ran away because he didn’t do anything.” 

“He didn’t need to be such a jackass about it.”

“Honestly, Warden you deserve it.” Alice’s father said. Jack wrapped his arms around the girls and they continued listening. They were used to Jack wrapping his arms around them, he was a tough kid, nobody denied that, but he was the biggest cuddle bug and no one can call him out on it. He’d just tell them to shut up and stop hugging them. but this time was tighter. They knew he would never admit anything but he was terrified the man would drag him back to that place. 

“Jack, it’s okay, my father won’t let him take you.” 

“I know. I ain’t worried.” He said so confidently. They knew he was.  _ Maybe he doesn’t even know he’s afraid.  _ They could tell how mad the spider was so they ignored it and just talked. After about thirty minutes they got called down for dinner. 

“Hiya spida. Did ya like my note?” He smirked. 

“You’re nothing but a disrespectful convict.” 

“Okay… doesn’t answer my question.”

“That little note earned you a double check. Every single night Walsh will make sure you’re locked in there. And your cuffs are never coming off.” The man said. 

“Oh, I’s sure. You should have figured that one out eight years ago.” He smirked.

“Why do you keep allowing him to eat with you.” The spider said. “Jack you brat, tell them what you said to all those boys.” He said, Jack knew exactly what he was talking about.

“I told the boys not ta act like me cause that’s my job and why I’s his swain.” He said laughing, the rest of them laughed with him. 

“Warden, it was a joke, he’s a good kid, very respectful. He’s only like this with you because you do God knows what to him.” Her mother said. He smiled. 

“Respectful my ass.” the man said pulling out Jack’s note. Jack just laughed. 

“Can I read it Spida?” he grinned. The man went to slap him. Alice’s mother pulled him close. His grin turned into the biggest smile. He loved that feeling. Safety from the spider given to him by a mother. He just wanted her to keep holding him like this.

“Read it you brat.” He said. Jack took it from the man’s hands.

“Hiya Spider! Thanks fer not lockin the door! It really helped me get out of that annoyin closet. I hope you’s enjoyin’ your sleep while I write this. n’ thank you so much for having a window in your office that’s not barred! See you next time! You’s gonna look like an idiot when everyone figures out I got outta here while you were in the room.” He chuckled reading the next part. “Oh n’ by the way, saw a box with my stuff, you was right, I was a cute kid, and all the goirls will tell you I still is. Thanks fer the pictures! From, Jack Kelly.” He grinned.

“You disrespectful son of a bitch.” The Spider said.

“Jesus Christ. That was harsh.” He said.

“Warden, if Jack really was all that bad, you should have made sure the door was locked. And Jack said closet-”

“You can’t trust him with the other kids. They idolize him too much. They’ll start behaving like him. And when he’s with them it eggs him on and he’s so much worse.”

“Such a threat ta you ain’t it?” Jack said annoyed. Just thinking about that stupid coset that used to be his room agravated him

“Charles he’s used to that closet, don’t be fooled.”

“Yeah, when the closet wasn’t full! It used ta be empty besides some shackles n’ you had it saved all fer me.”

“Then you were gone for a year. We’ll empty that out for you because you’re not going ANYWHERE after that escape.”

“Just leave him alone Uncle Warden.” Alice said. 

“And you’ve taught my niece to talk back. You’re a horrible influence on everyone. No surprise your parents both gave up on you.” He said. Jack felt his heart stop. He didn’t have a witty comeback for that. He couldn’t say that the spiders family gave up on him too. He was with his family. He just glared at the man. 

“No response to that one huh? That’s all it takes? Wish I learned that eight years ago.” He said now taunting Jack, but so much worse than how Jack taunted him with the note.

“Warden! Get out if you’re going to speak to him like that.” Her father said. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” He said trying to get Jack kicked out. 

“Then sit down and get away from him. Dinner will be out shortly.” He said getting his brother to leave the room. 

“You okay buddy?”

“I’s fine…” He said. “I know my ma and pa didn’t give up on me… I just didn’t know what ta say…”

“Okay buddy. You three shouldn’t be near him at dinner. Do you want to eat in the guest room?” He asked. Jack looked at the others for an answer. 

“Dimples you’re the newsboy leader, it’s your choice.” Eliza said.

“That’s fer the boys. This ain’t my house.”

“We’ll go to the guest room father.” Alice said. 

“Go there, we’ll bring the food.” He said, ruffled Jack’s hair and left. 

“You know you’re the son he’s always wanted right?” Alice nudged him.

“Really?” 

“Yes.”

“Good cause you two are the sistas I’ve always wanted.” He said. 

“What all the boys aren’t enough?”

“They’s fine they’s just… all boys.” he said.

Alice’s moth came to serve them food. “I’m sorry about what he said Jack…”

“‘S okay… ain’t the first time he mentioned my ma n’ pa. Just neva said that…”

“As long as you know they didn’t give up on you.”

“I know… mama just... died. N’ pa worked so hard fer me ta have stuff… then they finally broke him and tossed ‘im ta the curb… n’ then that stressed ‘im out so much… I ain’t really sure what happened ta him… doctas neva told me cause I was so little… Spida probably knows. All I know is he didn’t wake up that mornin. He definitely neva gave up… ‘specially not on me” 

“At least you know… please don’t listen to him.”

“I don’t.” he chuckled. 

“Eat up. All of you.” she said. They gladly listened.

“Amazin’ Mrs.Snyda.”

“Thank you Jack.” She smiled then left the room. They ate everything.

“‘S late… I should go…” Jack said.

“Why are you always in a rush.”

“I don’t wanna worry the littles… or anyone actually.” He said. 

“You’ve been like that since before you were the leader.”

“Uh huh. They’s all still worried bout me.” He said grabbing his hat and placing it back on his head. He peeked his head into the dining room.

“Thank you Mrs and Mista Snyda. I really appreciate it.” 

“Leaving already?”

“Yeah… Don’t wanna worry the kids…” He said.

“Here Jack, take some extra for those boys. Be safe okay honey.”

“Thank you so much. They’s gonna love this. I’ll be safe I promise.” he smiled. He put all the food in the bag he used to carry extra papes. He opened the door to leave but was immediately grabbed. 

“Finally.” He heard. The Whale.

“Let go of me!” He shouted.

The door immediately opened again. Jack was louder than than he thought. Eliza and Alice saw the man squeezing the life out of Jack so he couldn’t get away.

“Father!” Alice called. The man quickly started to move, dragging Jack along. Eliza followed. Alice’s father rushed out.

“He’s right here mister Charles!” Eliza called. Jack felt a grin grow knowing she followed. 

“Let him go right now.” He demanded.

“He’s an escaped convict. I have every right to take him back.” He was right. Even though all but one of Jack’s records were fake, it says he’s an escaped convict, that's what he is. Snyder quickly came to the group.

“Thank you for helping me catch him Charles. The rest of this is in our hands.”

“He’s not going anywhere.” Alice’s father said. Jack struggled to pull away. Once he realized he couldn’t he had no other choice. He kicked the man in between the legs, that got him out of the grip. He didn’t say goodbye to anyone he just sprinted. Medda’s theatre was closer than the lodging house so he ran there and right into the arms of miss Medda. She held him.

“Jack, baby what happened?”

“I was- N’ the Spida n’ I-”

“Hey, calm down, sit, have water.” she said. He did all of that and explained what happened. 

“I’ll walk you home Jack, don’t worry. Just give me half an hour.”

“Thank you miss Medda…”

“Of course baby.” she said. The door opened again. 

“Medda, don’t tell the kid next time ya see ‘im-”

“Backbone!” He smiled so wide and tackled him in a hug.

“Woah! Hey bud. Whatcha doin here?”

“Hidin from the bulls. You?”

“Comin ta tell Medda the bulls were after you. My God. You got huge kid.”

“You’s still taller…”

“You’s still growin. I’ll walk ‘im home Medda.” He said wrapping his arm around Jack. 

“Bye miss Medda.” Jack smiled as they left/

“How’s life been treatin ya kid?”

“It was pretty good til a few days ago.”

“Why?”

“Race was bein stupid. Didn’t ask me fer money, stole n’ got caught. Went ta the refuge with ‘im. They let him go afta a night though. I was sentenced ta two months n’-”

“N’ you ran away again.”

“Best escape yet.” he grinned and explained everything. Backbone laughed when Jack mentioned how he flipped off the sleeping man before leaving. They arrived at the front of the building after talking about everything, just catching up.

“I can’t wait ta see how you run this.” Backbone said. Jack grinned opening the door.

“Boys! I got some extra food n’ a surprise!” He called. They all rushed down, Crutchie on Race’s back. They all gasped and hugged Backbone. Except for the littles who didn’t know him and instead hugged Jack who bent down to them explaining how the boys knew Backbone. He gave all of the kids food which they devoured right away. 

“Boys, talk ta Backbone I’s puttin the little ta bed.” he said picking up the youngest, who he called Scout. Scout was only four years old. Way too young to sell without someone and usually stuck with Albert and Jojo. Scout was who Jack gave his elephant to and the kid held that elephant like it was worth more than gold. All of the little followed him upstairs. His favorite part of being the leader was getting to tuck them into bed and tell the goodnight. He doesn’t admit that he kisses all of them on the forehead but he does. 

“Sweet dreams ya knuckle heads.”

“Bedtime story?” One, who Jack called Half-pint asked giving Jack the puppy eyes and lip. He was seven and Jack let him sell on his own, that’s how old he was when he began selling by himself. He just made the kid swear he’d be safe.

“Alright Half-pint. Do the rest of ya want one?” They nodded. He sat down on the bed. Scout crawled onto Jack’s lap. He smiled and ruffled the kids hair.

“Once upon a time… there was a cowboy who lived out west in Santa Fe. N’ the sheriff of the down didn’t like that cowboy. He’d always try and take him away from his cowboy friends and beat him up. But the Cowboy was smarter than that sheriff n’ he always beat ‘im. The cowboy always beat the sheriff fer his other cowboy friends n’ his horse named Race-” All the kids giggled, Jack grinned. “But no sheriff could beat the cowboys n’ that dumb horse. No matta how in charge he was. N’ those cowboys and that horse ended up beating the sheriff all together and he was never able to fight them again. N’ they all became the leaders of Santa Fe. N’ they lived happily ever afta. The end.” He grinned. “Night kids. Love ya.” he said tucking Scout in again. 

“Wanna sell with Jack tomorrow?” he grinned. Scout’s face lit up with excitement.

“Really?”

“Uh huh. We’s just gotta walk my pals ta school okay?”

“Okay.” he smiled. 

“You takin care of that elephant?” He whispered.

“Uh huh. I promise.” he said.

“Atta boy. Love you Scout, sweet dreams.”

“Love ya Jack.” He smiled and shut his eyes. Jack slowly left the room and went down. 

“That took a while. Too much for the cowboy ta handle?” Backbone teased.

“You wish! You’s just mad that I’s running this joint betta at fifteen than you did at seventeen!” He grinned. 

“Oh yeah wise ass?” He laughed.

“Yeah.” he grinned. 

“I got you ta bed in seconds.”

“I got them ta bed in seconds! Just treated em ta a bedtime story.” He grinned.

“Oh you are good.” Backbone ruffled his hair. 

“N’ then he tucks each n’ every one of em inta bed n’ kisses their little foreheads goodnight then just smiles fer about thirty seconds before he leaves the room.” Race teased.

“Shut up I do not!”

“You do!” He said.

“Do not-”

“Jack I believe Racer right now, that sounds like such a you thing.”

“How?”

“Cause you’s a cocky jackass but when you’s with kids you’s a softy. You’ve been like that since Racer became a newsie.”

“No I haven’t.” He said.

“Yes you have. Thats why I liked ya so much.” Race said.

“That why you like Spot so much?” He teased.

“Yeah! Spot’s sure as hell scarier than you but when he’s with us he’s not like that at all. You’s both softies.”

“Shut ya trap.”

“You ain't denyin it.”

“Go ta bed.”

“Nope. I ain’t a little. N’ I might go see Spot.”

“Woah! No! You ain’t goin out tanght!”

“Why?”

“Bulls are afta me and you decided ta go be an idiot and get caught so they’ll have no problem taking you.”

“You’s still mad at me?”

“Not mad at  _ you _ but, I’m pissed yeah.”

“Alright. It’s late, bed.” Backbone said.

“You ain’t in charge no more.” Jack grinned.

“Once a leader always a leader, Kelly.”

“That’s Cowboy ta ya.”

“You’re an ass. I gotta go though. Night kids. Love ya.”He said. They all hugged him goodbye. Then Jack made all the others go to sleep. He slept on the roof, taking off his shirt and vest leaving him in just his tank top and wrapped himself in the blanket his mother made him and that teddy bear was right next to him. Jack often wakes up hugging that bear and he doesn’t know how it happens. He drew for a little bit, falling asleep holding his book close to his chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really loving older Jack,,, he really has no cares with Snyder and is a total kid magnet lol.


	26. Chapter 26

“Hey Jack, big buddy, get up.” Race whispered. Jack had gotten so much worse when people scared him. The boys couldn’t shake him awake giggling anymore. Jack would dart across the rooftop and just start shaking then try his hardest to stop and just laugh at the boys. Once they saw that they stopped waking him up like that and be as careful as they could be. 

“What?” He yawned. 

“Nothin just wake up.

“Alright.” He rubbed his eyes and put his shirt and vest on. He rustled up his hair trying to make his hair presentable and threw on his hat. He climbed down and woke up all the kids. 

“Scout you’s ready ta stay with Jackie taday?” He bent down next to his bedside. The kid smiled and nodded. That smile broke Jack’s cocky demeanor and he just smiled pulling down his hat to hide it chuckling a few times at himself. “Get up ya little twerp.” he ruffled his hair. The kid held out his arms and got on Jack’s back. Jack carried him downstairs. And met up with the others. 

“Al n’ Jojo, kids stayin with me.”

“Got it.” They said.

He got all his papes, always taking more, and taking even more knowing scout could sell more than he can carry. They started selling early which let Jack lose lot of the weight from the papes. 

“Scout we gotta go walk my friends ta school.” 

“Okay.” he smiled. Jack lifted him up and held him on his shoulders. The kid giggling. A woman came up to them.

“Are you two siblings?”

“Yes ma’am.” Jack lied  _ Is it really a lie? We’s all like brotha’s anyway.  _ Scout nodded in agreement.   
  


“It looks like you’re such a good big brother to him.” She said.

“Thank you miss… it’s been real hard takin care of ‘im but so worth it knowin I’s keepin ‘im safe in that lodgin house.” Jack smiled. 

“Here’s a quarter kid.”

“Oh I can’t take a quarta-”

“I insist. Please. Keep taking care of him, okay?”

“I will ma’am. I promise. Thank you so much, it really helps a lot.” He smiled. “Say thank you Scout.”

“Thank you!” He giggled. Jack just smiled again

“Here’s a pape.” Jack said.

“Thank you sweetie.” she said. Jack walked away, Scout giggling on his shoulders. Then Jack let him down.

“You’s gonna be up there again soon kid, just gotta hug ‘em.”

“Okay.” he smiled. Jack met Eliza at their meeting spot and just squeezed her. 

“Hiya Smiles.”

“Hi Dimples.” She said.

“Oh, Smiles, this here is Scout. I love this kid, he’s always sellin with Al n’ Jojo but now he’s with me.” he grinned. “N’ Scout, who’s more fun? Jackie or those nitwits.” He grinned.

“You!” he giggled. “N’ you told that lady we’s brotha’s! I wanna be your brotha!” He said, still giggling. 

“All of ya are my brotha’s kid! We’s all a family.” Jack said throwing the kid on his shoulders. The kid took off Jack’s hat revealing his wavy brown hair which he tries so hard to hide while selling.

“What are ya doing up there you knucklehead?” He laughed.

“Wearin your hat.” He said. Jack just laughed. 

“Why do you always hide that mop? It’s adorable.” Eliza said walking by his side.

“So if I took my hat off when we’s twelve... would that work?” He teased. 

“You did take it off, all the time. It’s longer now.”

“I need a trim.”

“Not yet. It’s cute. You wanna be a flirt take your hat off while talking.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

“I will then.” he grinned “Why’s we standin here Alice comin?”

“Later. Snyder’s walking her to school, trying to get you, she knows that so we’re not walking together.”

“Got it.” He said. “Scout put my hat on please.”

He listened. “How’s it fit you? It's huge.”

“It didn’t fer a long time buddy.” He said. They got to her school. He wrapped his arms around her since he couldn’t hug her with the kid on his shoulder.

“See ya later Smiles.”

“See ya ‘Jackie’” she teased him. He rolled his eyes.

“You’s the worst.”

“I’m sure I am.” She said. He grinned at her. He made sure she made it outside and quickly rushed out knowing the spider is looking for him. He put Scout down as they continued to sell.

“Jack I just sold my last one.” He kid cheerfully ran over.

“No ya didn’t, surprise, I gotcha some extras. I know with that face you can sell more.” He grinned.

“Thanks Jack!” He giggled.

“Go sell out kiddo.” He grinned. Scout did while Jack still had about twenty left. He knows he takes a lot but he had a lot extra, selling with a kid is harder, they’re adorable and people buy from them. That’s why he had to wait for school to get out. “Alright Scout, we gotta go pick up Eliza okay?”

“Uh huh.” He nodded reaching up to hold Jack’s hand. Jack let him hold it. They went to Eliza’s school where they were greeted by Eliza, Alice and Will. He hugged the girls telling Alice he missed her earlier.

“I don’t wanna hear it Will, there’s a kid with me. I know. We’s poor. I gotta go cause I need ta sell more. Bye.” he said. The girls went with him.

“We tell you every day you take too much.”

“Relax I got a lot more taday fer the kid. N’ now kids our age are out. This is gonna be easy.” he smirked.

“You’re the worst.”

“I know.” He grinned. They walked home. Alice leaving first then they got to Eliza’s. She knocked on the door and her father answered.

“Hiya mista Hall.” he smiled.

“Hi Jack. Come in.”

“Oh I can’t. I’s watchin Scout taday n’ I need ta sell the rest of my papes.”

“How much do you have left?” He asked.

“Bout twenty.”

“Make it nineteen.” He said giving Jack more money than he had to.

“Mista Hall… I can’t… that's too much.”

“You did your job, you sold a paper, you earned it.”

“I earned a few cents… this-”

“Jack, I insist. Please, it’s hardly anything to us but it can feed you and the boys.”

“But-”

“Jack, please.”

“Jack just take it!” Eliza insisted.

“Okay fine...thank you so much mista Hall. Scout, how’s bout I getcha some ice cream huh?” He grinned.

“You better be eating too mister Kelly.”He said. 

“Yeah sure. I will.” he said. 

“Kiddo, what's your name, Scout?” The man asked. The kid nodded.

“Make sure he eats okay? Food and ice cream.” He said.

“Okay! You better eat cowboy!” he giggled. 

“Yeah… I will.” he said. 

“Jack, be honest, is that enough,”

“Yes sir… more than enough. Plus we’ve been sellin… all the boys are gonna be able ta get food n’ ice cream.”

“Good. If you need anything come right back here.” 

“Yes sir. Thank you. Bye Smiles, see ya tomorrow.” 

“Bye Dimples.” She said. They shut the door.

Jack and Scout walked off while Jack was hawking more headlines. Scout would play by his side. Kids would ask if he was Jack's brother. He said yes and that would get the teenagers to swoon more, knowing he watches kids. He took Eliza’s tip about taking off his hat and to add more, he ruffled it up a bit before putting his hat back on. along with all the tactics he picked up from backbone. It didn’t take him long to completely sell out. The girls loved it. 

Jack took every single one of the boys out to eat. They could all pay and afford ice cream. It was a good selling day for everyone.

They all ate up and just talked for a while. The kids got insanely tired. Jack held Scout in his arms as Half-pint jumped onto his back. Race helped him with another two who were tired. They got back to the house. Half-pint jumped off Jack’s back and began running around.

“You little faker!” He laughed.

“I learn from you.” He giggled.

“I’s gonna catch ya in a few. You nut case.” he grinned. 

“So you’s sayin I got a few.”

“Yeah but you’s gonna miss tonight's bedtime story.” Jack said shrugging. 

“That ain’t fair! You tricked me!”

“You’s learnin from me. Should have seen that comin’” He grinned. The kid hopped into bed next to Scout. He once again told them a story that took place in Santa Fe. Scout fell asleep on Jack’s lap and half-pint leaned on Jack. He grinned. 

“Thought you was ready ta run kid?”

“I’s tired now.” He said. Jack laughed. He tucked Scout into bed kissing his forehead. 

“Race is right.” Half-pint teased.

“Shut up” He laughed. “You’s such a mini Race kid.”

“That a good thing?”

“Uh huh.” Jack said.

“Night Jack.” He said.

“Night kid.” he kissed his forehead on purpose. The kid just giggled. Jack went downstairs. 

“Al n’ Jojo, you’s on babysitting duty again.”

“Uh huh… Jack you took way too much papes taday.” Jojo said. 

“Yeah I know… ‘S fine though. Sold everything, got good money. We was able ta eat.” 

“Jack, ya can’t be breakin your back fer us. We know ya love us but you’s gonna hurt yourself.” Albert said. 

“Yeah I know… I’s gonna cut down on the papes… I’s gonna go down ta one fifty.”

“Jack, one hundred.” Crutchie said.

“Kid I-”

“We know, you need extra money. You need ta save up fer Santa Fe. Just promise us use gonna start at one hundred n’ go back for more.” Race said.

“Fine kid... “

“N’ by the way, you idiot, maybe your shoulders killin you because you hauled around papes while carryin Scout on your shoulders.” Albert said.

“How’s ya know my shoulder hurts?”

“Well now I definitely do. You haven’t stopped rubbin your shoulder.” He said.

“Oh… ‘s fine though. Ain’t the worst.”

“Yeah we know it ain’t the worst but pain is pain…” Specs said.

“Yeah! Jack you’s always tellin me ta let ya know when my leg hurts… n’ you don’t even let us know when your shoulder hurts. We get that you’s the oldest n’ don’t wanna worry us but the kids aren’t here, we ain’t littles. You can tell us.” Crutchie said.

“Don’t matta how old you is. Backbone don’t know. Hell, Red n’ Blue don’t even know.”

“Yeah I bet Eliza knows.” Race teased.

“Will you drop that!? We was twelve.”

“You ain’t twelve  _ now _ .”

“N’  _ now _ she’s like my little sista.” 

“Mhm.”

“Racer you really think I’d be sellin how I’s sellin if I still liked her?”

“No… but I ain’t see you sellin like that.”

“Yeah? Ask Scout in the mornin.”

“I will. But you’s always comin home at the same time as us, Backbone neva got home at the same time as us.”

“Backbone went on dates. I don’t.” 

“Maybe you should.”

“No, cause Backbone did that if he liked em a lot. They’s all nice ta me but there ain’t no spark…” 

“Ya had a spark with Eliza.”

“Yeah, n’ I was younga than you. I mean sure I like some of em but the ones I like just give me money or tell me ta get lost.” 

“Aw the slugger struck out?” Romeo teased him.

“Shut your trap.” Jack laughed. 

“He strikes out more time than he gets on base.” Racer said. 

“Hey woah. Bed time, all of ya!” 

“Jack’s mad that we’s right.”

“‘S that so Al? I’s gonna come home with a goirl tomorrow.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

“How’s we gonna know it’s genuine?” He grinned. 

“You know me, I’s gonna come home by myself if it ain’t genuine.” 

“That’s true…” Race said.

“Bed.” He said. 

“Can I come to the roof?” Crutchie asked.

“Why you askin? You know you’s my rooftop buddy.” He said. Crutchie smiled. They went to the roof and just fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this one! Jack and kids warm my heart,,, I feel like he's so good with kids ahhh.


	27. Chapter 27

Race woke up the boys the next morning,Crutchie woke up with no problem, Jack darted across the roof absolutely terrified. 

“Hey, Jack, I’s so sorry!” Race quickly rushed to his side.

“You didn’t do nothin… sorry I shot up like that… rough dream, I’s sorry kiddo…” 

“Promise you’s okay?”

“Yeah… how’s bout we both go ta Brooklyn later?” Jack asked trying to change the subject. 

“Yeah, yeah sure.” Race said. 

“Good…” Jack said putting his shirt and vest on. 

“Lets go boys.” He rubbed his eyes. They went down to buy their papes, Jack of course making fun of anyone he could, the brothers had no problem finding and soaking Jack now but he couldn't care less, he found it funny.

“Bye boys, see ya afta work.” Jack said hugging Race and Crutchie.

“Yeah, see ya.” He said. He met up With Eliza giving her a tight hug.

“Hi Jack.” She smiled. 

“Hi.” He smiled back. 

“You’re hugging tight today, everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I’s fine.” He said.

“Jack…”

“I’s fine!”

“You’re getting defensive. What happened.”

“Nothin.”

“Jack Kelly.” She said sternly.

“I had a rough dream… that’s all… you don’t gotta be all hard on me.” He said. 

“Hey, are you okay.” She said, now all sweet again.

“Yeah. I told you I’s fine.”

“See I know that’s not true. You don’t talk about it ever. Jack, I know your nightmares are not like mine. It was probably horrible…”

“Don’t matta.” He pulled his hat over his eyes. 

“Jack.”

“What?”

“What happened.”

“Why would I tell you?”

“Cause you want to.”

“No. No I don’t.”

“Jack Kelly.”

“Fine! Christ!” He snapped. “I-I’s sorry…” He immediately apologized.

“Don’t apologize. And stop stalling, what happened.”

“Ma n’ pa… n’ Spida.”

“Jack… I’m sorry…” 

“‘S fine… happens a lot. Don’t tell the boys I told you that… they’ll literally kill me…”

“I won’t Jack… feel any better to talk about it?”

“No...maybe… I dunno yet.” He said.

“You’re stubborn.” She chuckled. “Cheer up okay?”

“I will.” He said giving a little smile. 

“There’s Dimples.” She smiled

“There’s Smiles.” He said. They go to her school.

“Hi Beth.” A girl waved at her, a girl that made Jack’s heart miss a beat. “Hi Newsie.” She smiled at Jack. He smiled and waved back. “I’ll see you inside okay?” She said to Beth. 

“Of course, I’ll be right there.” She said. Her friend went in.

“Who’s that…” He said turning red. Eliza laughed at him. 

“Jack Kelly you-” 

“Sh. I know. I hear it all the time. Just… invite her on the walk home… please.”

“Fine. Only because you had a bad dream.”

“I have a bad dream every night… don’t petty me fer it…” 

“Fine, but Alice is coming too.”

“That’s okay.” He grinned.

“You wanna come over.”

“Can I?”

“Of course. My mother and father adore you.”

“Why does everyone's parents always love me.”

“Because you’re a good kid whether you want to admit that or not.”

“Whateva… get inside.” He laughed.

“See you later Dimples.”

“See ya Smiles.” He said. He flirted with girls on their way to school. Some brought and he heard them whisper how cute he was, others told him to get lost and not to talk to them. He sold out, some girls, some older women thinking he was adorable, some people just wanted a paper but he was able to sell out. He made it back to the school. Eliza hugged him. 

“Feeling better?”

“Yeah, I’s fine.” He smiled. 

“Bad dream Jack?” Alice asked.

“Yeah… your uncles gotta stop kickin my ass.”

“Yeah I know… I’m sorry about that.” 

“It ain’t your fault.”

“Where uh… where's your friend.”

“Oh Jack Kelly’s crushing hard.” Eliza said. He rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Again huh? You haven’t been like this since the both of you were twelve.” 

“Shut ya trap.” he laughed turning red.

“Jack she said hi to you” Eliza laughed. 

“Leave me alone.” 

“You said not to petty you, so I’m not. I’m going hard on you” She said. Alice grabbed his hat and ruffled his hair. He turned around.

“Quit it short shack.” He teased her.

“Boys are supposed to be taller than girls.”

“This much taller?” He grinned.

“Fine Jack you want to use that card, Eliza lets go.” she said.

“Hey stop!” He said. Something about that got to both of them.

“Are you okay?” They both said. 

“I’s fine… are you crazy.”

“You sounded so sad.”

“I ain’t.” He said. Their friend got out. Jack got silent. 

“Woah, you can shut up! Good for you.” Eliza nudged him. He lightly nudged her back. 

“Beth we’re going over your place right.”

“Yes. Before that, Jack, this is Anna, Anna, this is Jack.”

“Hiya Anna, nice ta meet ya.”

“Nice to meet you Jack, mind if I call you Newsie?” She smiled.

“No not at all.” He smiled. “But only if I can call ya cute.” He smirked. She turned red and smiled.  _ Nice move Kelly. _

“Fine Newsie, you have a deal.” She said, he grinned. They got to Eliza’s.

“Hi father.” Eliza said. The girls waved.

“Hiya Mista Hall.” he smiled.

“Hi Jack.” He chuckled.

“We’re going upstairs father.” Eliza said.

“Okay Beth.” He said. 

“Jack, stay here for a minute.” Her father said. 

“See you in a second Dimples.” Eliza said.

“I’ll be right there Smiles.” He said. They went upstairs.

“You ate yesterday?”

“Yes sir.”

“Everyone ate?”

“We didn’t even have ta share n’ we were all able to get desert. It was a real good sellin day.”

“And I could tell you took way too many yesterday.” 

“Yeah… shoulder hurt yesterday but ‘s all good now.”

“Jack, here.” He held out two quarters.

“No… mista Hall… I can’t. I couldn’t do it yesterday… I can’t…”

“Jack, please.”

“No… I didn’t earn it… N’ I don’t have a pape…”

“Jack, you’ve gotten my daughter home safe from school almost every single day for three years. I owe you this and so much more.”

“I can’t mista Hall… Walkin her home is nothin. It’s nice ta have someone who’s like a sista instead of a brotha…”

“Jack, sit down,” He said. Jack listened. 

“Kid, this is nothing. I promise you we’ll be fine without these two quarters. This can feed you. Please.”

“But I didn’t earn it.”

“Do you earn it when you make up false headlines outside?”

“That's different, my jobs ta sell papes. If it’s a borin headline no one buys, n’ everything we don’t sell we have ta pay fer. I can’t go back with papes. It ain’t bein honest but it puts food on me n’ the boys plate, it helps us pay ta stay in the lodgin house. Takin money from miss Medda… I ain’t earnin that… I’s just paintin n’ she tries ta give me money. Or this… I can’t take this just fer walkin with my friend... “

“Jack, you remember your father correct.”

“A little bit yeah.”

“What are some things your father taught you?”

“How ta play, how ta have fun even when stuff is hard… not ta starve…”

“Not to starve right.”

“Yes sir…”

“So Jack, I want you to take this. God forbid you can’t sell a few papers, or if you and or the boys are struggling you have extra money. If someone is sick, I want you to pay for blankets with that instead of stealing. Keep it for when you need it. Keep it so you don’t starve. Keep it for those boys.” He said. 

“Yes sir..” he put the money in his pocket.

“Now you can go upstairs kiddo.” He said.

“Thank you mista Hall…” He said and went for the stairs.

“And Jack-” He started. Jack turned around. “Three girls are in there, you’re the only boy, behave.” He teased. Jack just laughed.

“I promise sir.” He said and ran up. 

“Smiles can I come in?”

“Yeah Dimples.” She said. He opened the door. “What are you talkin about?”

“Girl stuff” Eliza said. “Oh right sorry, goirl stuff” She mocked his accent, he laughed. “What were you and my father talking about?”

“Boy stuff.”

“Oh yeah?”

“No… your pa made me take more money n’ I really feel bad bout it.”

“Don’t, we have more. You need it, the boys need it.”

“Yeah I only took it cause my boys need me… ‘s bad enough the spida, no offence Alice,”

“None taken”

“‘S bad enough he takes me fer no reason, I can’t get caught stealin fer those kids n’ gettin thrown in jail again… that’s the only reason I took it. N’ I promise one day I’s gonna pay you back.”

“Yeah when you’re a famous artist.”

“I ain’t gonna be no artist. No ones ever gonna hire me, n’ I ain’t that good.” 

“Whatever you say Dimples.”

“You can draw?” Anna asked. Now his full attention was on her.

“Everyone can draw.” He grinned.

“I meant are you good at it?”

“If I’s drawin you maybe.” He grinned. She blushed.  _ I’m on a roll. _

“Nice one Newsie.” She said. 

“Thank you I try.” He grinned. 

“Where’s Kelly!” They heard from the open window. Jack immediately rushed over. 

“No! God dammit!” He said. Alice was right by his side. They both knew the voice. And Jack saw the spider cornering Race. 

“Smiles… I gotta go they ain’t-”

“No Jack, tell my dad.”

“Okay…” He said. He ran down stairs.

“Mista Hall!” He said, cleary in a panic.

“What happened?”

“My uncle’s out there looking for Jack.” Alice said, he didn’t realize she followed. They all did.

“N’ he’s cornerin Race…” He said.

“Jack, stay upstairs. Alice, come with me, if you’re there he won’t hurt the kid.” He said. Jack went back upstairs. The man now had Race pinned to the wall. 

“Uncle Snyder what are you doing!?” Alice said. Jack grinned hearing that.

“Looking for your idiot escaped convict of a friend.”

“Leave Race out of it.”

“He’s Kelly’s best friend. He know’s where he is.”

“Jack walks us home, Race is almost never there, they don’t sell together. Jack dropped us off at Eliza’s and went home for the day.” She said. The man shoved Race to the ground. Jack had the bite his tongue not to shout. 

“Mister Snyder, you can’t grab children like that. I‘ve known Jack for three years now. Everything is ever done is for those boys. He cares about people. You can’t have him locked up like that. Those boys depend on him.” Mister Hall said.

“That boy is a nuisance. He’s a disrespectful, cocky, arrogant brat.” The man said.

“If he’s such a nuisance, don’t go near him. He’s not committing any crimes.”

Eliza and Anna came upstairs. “Everything okay Dimples?” He shook his head. They went to the window with him. Jack wrapped his arm around Eliza. “Race is okay Jack. I promise. See, he’s right next to my father.” She said. He just nodded. She took off his hat ruffled his hair. They had missed a part of the yelling but now Mister Hall was coming inside with Race and Alice. They both went upstairs where Jack tackled Race in a hug.

“You okay kid? He didn’t hurt you or nothin right? Promise?”

“I’s okay Cowboy, I promise.” He said. “How come he keeps callin ya by your real name?”

“Again?”

“Uh huh.”

“But I heard ‘im say Kelly.”

“He was goin back n’ forth.

“Okay…” He finally released Race from the hug.

“You two done being adorable?” Eliza asked.

“We ain’t-”

“You are.”

“Fine. Yeah we’s done.” Jack said.

“Anna, this is Race, Race this is Anna.”

“Hiya Anna, nice ta meet ya.” He said. 

“Nice to meet you Race.” She said. 

“Oh Jack! I saw Red n’ Blue taday! They said they miss ya.”

“Awesome kid. Did they buy?”

“Course they did. I’s their favorite.” He teased.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah!”   
  


“You sure bout that one?”

“Very.”

“So you’s the kid they found who they thought was so adorable they took home?” He grinned.

“We’s talkin bout Red n’ Blue not how me n’ you found Crutch.” he said. Jack just laughed. “You’s Backbone’s favorite no fair you get Red n’ Blue too.”

“I’s just such a lovable person.” He grinned.

“Yeah the spida sure agrees.”

“The spida loves me most. That’s why he’s always lookin fer me.”

“Jack stop joking like that.” Eliza said.

“Why?”

“Because it’s sad.”

“‘S fine Smiles, I promise.”

“Jack, no. If you’re going to joke like that do it at home, please.”

“What home.” He grinned.

“Stop it.”

“Fine, fine.” He laughed and gave her a hug to apologize for being a jerk.

“Kids, dinner.” Her mother called. They went down.

“Thanks Mrs.Hall.” Jack said. 

“Of course Jack.” 

“Thank you!” Race said. 

“Of course Racetrack. Are you okay?”

“Uh huh. I’s fine.” he smiled. The kids all ate.

“That was amazing Mrs.Hall.” Jack said.

“Thank you sweetie.” 

“Alright… Racer you’s ready?”

“Yeah.”

“See you guys tomorrow. Thanks fer everything.”

“You’re leaving already?”

“I promised him we'd go ta Brooklyn.” Jack said.

“Be safe you two. Okay?”

“Okay.” He smiled. Jack hugged Eliza and Alice.

“Bye Anna, nice ta meet ya.” He smiled. 

“Nice to meet you too Jack. See you tomorrow” She smiled at him. He grinned. The boys raced to Brooklyn, Race teased Jack, it only took him seconds to realize Jack ha new crush but he couldn’t tease him in front of her. 

“Hey Kelly’s here!” Spot said.

“Hell yeah king of Brooklyn.” He grinned. 

“How have you been Kelly?”

“Pretty good Shorty what about you.”

“Good.” he grinned. The boys just talked for a while, rough housing a bit after making sure no one was around. After two hours Jack and Race went home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another case of Jack having a crush :))


	28. Chapter 28

Weeks passed of Jack avoiding the refuge. He made sure to be a total flirt with Anna every chance he got and later got teased by Alice and Eliza. She really liked him back. On a walk he asked if she wanted to come to Jacobi’s with just him. She said yes so fast. He grinned. And after she finished school they did. He then asked if she wanted to be his girlfriend, he never made it this far with a girl. She said yes again. He smiled so wide. 

“You know Beth and Alice aren’t going to leave us alone right?” 

“Neither are the boys.” He chuckled. “But Eliza and Alice will drop it… I ain’t ever gonna live this down.” He chuckled. That was one of his favorite days so far. More time passed and after teasing from the girls they all realized how good Jack truly was. He carried her school bag on the way to school, hugging her or holding her hand. And when they got out picked her up in a hug and throwing on her backpack. He then walked the girls home of course maintaining his friendship giving them hugs. He then took Anna to the lodging house. She had to meet the boys eventually. They were all nice to her but teased Jack, the younger kids didn’t care that he brought a girl over. They just hopped in Jack’s arms or on his back. The boys giggled. As Jack spun them around a bunch. 

“Half -pint, Scout, good selling taday?”

“Sold everything!” They giggled. 

“Good job.” He smiled. He put them down. 

“Boys, this is Anna, say hi.” 

“Hi!” They said then turned back to Jack so excited to tell him about their day. 

“Boys, do me a favor, go fill in Racer n’ Crutchie.”

“Okay! Bye Jack!” They ran downstairs. 

“Adorable.” Anna said. 

“I know, they’s the cutest-”

“I was talking about you.” she said. He grinned. 

“Which bed is yours?”

“If I’s sleepin in here that one, with Crutch.” he pointed to Crutchie’s.

“You don’t sleep here?”

“Sleep on the roof.” 

“Why?”

“I like bein outside… I like the air… I like watchin the sunset. N’ that’s how I’s alone.” 

“So let’s go up there.” She squeezed his hand. He smiled. He took her to the roof. She picked up his sketchbook. 

“Woah! Stop!” he laughed. 

“Jack, you’re amazing…” She said. He smiled and hugged her. 

“Stop lookin at it… I’s workin on somethin fer you.” He smiled. He leaned against the wall, her next to him resting on his shoulder they just talked for a long time.

“Holy shit.” He said.

“What?”

“I’s real lucky.” He smiled. 

“You’re the cutest Jack, you know that?” She said. 

“That’s all you…” He smiled. The sun started to set. “Ya know… fer fifteen years I thought that was the most beautiful sight… now I'm realizin… it ain’t.” He smiled looking at her. He grabbed his sketchbook. 

“Angel face, can ya smile fer me real fast?” He grinned. She did.

“I just wanted ta see that.” He smiled drawing her with the sunset behind her. He smiled.she looked over his shoulder. 

“Jack…” She smiled at him. “Amazing… please do art forever.” 

“Just a hobby…” He smiled. 

“No Jack that’s talent.” He shrugged. They just watched the sun fully set. He loved the color of the sky. Then after a few minutes of them just enjoying each others company, he got his first kiss. 

“Woah…” He said, a huge smile grew. She smiled back at him. Then they just kissed again. For a while. They knew she had to go home eventually but he never wanted this to end. But it did. Jack just smiled at her. “I should walk ya home.” He smiled and gave her the picture he drew. He hugged her the entire way home. 

“You should come over again tomorrow.” He grinned. 

“Oh I will.” She said. He grinned.

“See ya tomorrow angel.” He smiled.

“See you tomorrow, Cuddle bunny.” She said. He smiled. He went home happier than ever and it didn’t take the older boys long to figure out why. She came over the next day it didn’t take them long to start kissing again. Until Race came up and they were not aware. 

“WOAH!” He shouted.

“Shut up Race!” He said. 

“Jack Kelly!” He laughed. 

“Outta here Racetrack!” 

“Guess what Jack’s doin!” He laughed on the way down. 

“I’m sorry about him angel.” He said.

“It’s okay Jack.” She laughed. He kissed her forehead. 

“They’s gonna kill me for this.” He laughed.

“They’re all like your brothers, its their job.” She laughed. He nodded. 

“Let’s get ya home before all of ‘em come up here…” he laughed and put on her school bag. 

Their routine of her coming over went on for months and as time went on, neither of them were as innocent as they started. Jack was teased every single time he got back from walking her home. He got the same comments Backbone would and had to get used to it. He once again avoided the refuge the whole time. Then he got his heart broken for the first time. It wasn’t her fault, she was nice about it. He couldn’t hate her for it, eventually they could still be friends, maybe still be together, he didn’t want to get his hopes up, but he was upset and all the boys knew it, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. They all would hug him. They younger ones would hug him and say at least they still love him, which really helped him smile. He still promised to walk the girls to school and he did. Them hugging him extra tight knowing he needed it. Will made sure to make fun of it for him causing Jack to finally snap at him.

“We know Will, you got money, you go ta school, ya don’t need ta bust your ass sellin papes just ta live… ya got a good life. But I’d suggest leavin me alone before I soak the shit out of you. What are they gonna do? Send me ta the refuge? Been there. It’ll be a real treat ta see Alice’s uncle again. Get inside n’ leave me alone.” He said.

“Hey, Jack, calm down…” Eliza said.

“No Beth, don’t tell him to calm down. This is who he really is. I told you are street rats are worthless and rude.” Will smirked.

“Will, leave him alone. You haven’t left him alone in three years and he’s done nothing but get us to and from school safely. He knows everything you say to us because he’s like our brother-”

“N’ you betta stop sayin the crap you say ta ‘em.”

“What are you gonna do Kelly? Punch me? I’ll make sure my dad gets you sent to that refuge until you’re eighteen.”

“Do it. I’ll bust out, I always do.” 

“I’ll make sure you don’t.”

“Snyda’s been sayin that since I’s ten years old n' has been tryin ta catch me fer good since I's seven. What are you gonna do huh?” He said. No response. “I’ve been in and outta that hell hole fer no reason fer more than half my life. Next time they catch me I’s good as dead. But I don’t care. I’s still gonna get out-”

“Jack run.” Eliza said. 

“What-”

“I said run.” she pushed him. He saw the spider but didn’t move. He was so upset with the breakup, so drained from the comments, the refuge couldn’t do anything worse than how he felt. He just sighed and held out his arms to be cuffed. 

“Jack-” Eliza said.

“‘S fine Smiles.” He said. 

“Actually obeying Kelly? Did you finally grow out of the disrespectful mindset.”

“We’s gonna see…” He frowned having the familiar feeling of cuffs back.

“Alice is he being good.”

“He’s been the best. Please uncle Warden go easy on him…” She begged.

“That all depends on his behavior. Tell me Jack what did you do wrong.”

“A lot… I’s been a jerk ta you since I’s seven years old, the way I snuck out a few months ago, what was it, like eight?”

“Seven.”

“So then seven months ago… then I’ve clearly just been a screw up ta everyone fer seven months.” He said. 

“Jack…” Eliza said.

“You’s gonna be late ta school… go in, I’s gonna be fine… see ya in… like three months.” He said. The man dragged him away, everyone saw, everyone knew him as Eliza and Alice’s friend or Anna’s ex boyfriend so he was humiliated, especially when he saw some of Anna’s friends. 

“Can we move fasta?” Jack frowned.

“You actually want to get there faster?”

“I got nothin ta lose mista Snyda…” He said having a new idea. Being sad and nice to the man may get him out early.

“What did you just call me?”

“I said Mista Snyda, sir.” He said.

“What got into you.”

“A lot’s happened in the past seven months.” 

“What did it take Jack.”

“Don’t matta. None of it matta’s…”

“You got a girlfriend.” The man said. No answer from the boy, Jack was just scared about how fast he figured that one out. “And then she broke your heart. That’s why you’re listening.” He said. Jack just nodded. “Listen you little shit, you deserved that. Karma sucks doesn’t it.” 

“Yes sir…”

“Don’t try looking for sympathy Kelly.”

“I ain’t.” 

“You’re still coming with me later for dinner, behave do you understand.”

“Yes sir.” 

“I like this side of you Kelly.”

“I’s sure you do sir.” He said sarcastically.

“Did you deserve to get your heart broken?”

“Yes sir. N’ I deserve many more in the future.” 

“Yes you do. I told you the same thing I told Jesse, girls like that, they don’t end up with boys like you. You didn’t want to believe that. Who was right Jack.”

“You was right sir…” He said. He still knew that wasn’t true. Backbone and Emma were still together, they had recently moved in together. Jack and Race helped. He got to the refuge. Just as scary. The man made him sign in. He even let Jack get an actual room. He did leave him cuffed but he got to be with the others. He would have a small grin telling them about his last escape. They then asked if he was sad because of the spider. He told them of course not and explained what happened. They all felt sorry for him. Then the man came in. Jack hadn’t realized how much time had passed. 

“Dinner, all of you except Kelly.” he said. They all got up. 

“I can’t beat you until later. Up, let’s go.” He said. Jack listened.“Your attitude there also affects everything Jack.”

“Yes sir.” He said. 

“Jack, did you deserve the breakup?” The man asked, Jack knew he’d be taunted with this multiple times a day every day this trip.

“Yes sir. I did.” He said.

“Why’s that?”

“Cause I’s a street rat with no parents. I ain’t got a future. I got nothin. I ain’t ever gonna get a goirl ta marry.” He said. 

“Good boy.” the man said dragging him all the way to Alice’s. He frowned when the door opened. He felt worse not being beat up and showing up looking fine. 

“Warden… let him go.”

“I’ve looked for him for seven months. He’s not getting out because you said so.”

“He didn’t do anything.”

“He escaped. He may not have done anything to be in there but he did escape. He has to serve his time just like everyone else. He’s not special. Right Jack?”

“Yes sir…”

“Jack, look at me…” Alice’s father said. Jack refused. 

“Kid, I know what happened. You can’t just allow him to bully you like this…”

“It don’t matta what happened… I-I deserved it…” He said. Making sure he repeated what the spider wanted him to believe.

“Jack… no… no you didn’t. Stuff like that just happens kid. It’s a part of growing up. No one deserves it.” 

“No one but me.”

“Jack… come on kid you’re killing me.”

“I’s sorry mista Snyda… I-I didn’t wanna be a nuisance… I’ll be quiet…” He said. 

“Hey, kid… you and I both know you’re not very good at being quiet.” he said. The boy gave him a little smile. “Come on Jack, this isn’t like you… you know you’re not a nuisance.” He frowned. Jack just shrugged in response.

“You wanna see the girls?”

“No sir…” He said. The man shifted his attention to the spider.

“What did you do to him?”

“Nothing yet. Ask the girls, he didn’t even attempt running. He’s been this way the entire day.” 

“Warden, he’s clearly upset. Don’t do anything to him to make it worse.”

“He got his heartbroken. He’ll get over it.” The man said.

“But it takes time. Leave him be. You remember your first heartbreak. You were about two years older than him now. It took you weeks. The kid isn’t even sixteen yet, he can be upset.”

“That’s right, you’re going to turn sixteen with me if you don’t escape.” The man said. 

“Yes sir…” He said. “I’s gonna be with you fer my birthday.” He said confirming that he was not going to run away.

“And you better bring him here to celebrate.”

“He’ll be here. As well as for Alice’s.”

“Fer Alice’s i-is… ya know… is she gonna be there?” Jack frowned.

“Yes buddy… I’m sorry…”

“‘S okay… it ain’t her fault… I ain’t mad at her… I just miss her… a lot.” 

“I know buddy… I know it’s hard. Warden, uncuff him. We all know he’s not going anywhere.” He said. Jack felt the cuffs come off but didn’t feel any better. 

“Jack, hon join me in the kitchen.” Mrs.Snyder called. He listened. 

“How are you feeling?” She asked, he shrugged. “Come here…" She said. He listened. She hugged him, he needed that more than he realized. She knew he needed it, he always acts like everything's fine trying to seem tough or brave, even when it's clear he’s not okay. He had no parents to cry to or hug. He needed this.

“Jack… have you really let anyone know how you feel?” He shook his head. “Come on Jack, talk about it. It will help you get over it.”

“I dunno…” He said. “I-I… I was so happy… fer seven months… I was away from the refuge n’ with a goirl who made me real happy… n’ now ‘s all over… I’s back in the refuge n’ I know I’s gonna get beat later, he already told me… n’ I ain’t got a goirl no more… n’ I really really miss her…” He said, fighting back tears.  _ Fifteen year old boys don’t cry.  _ She squeezed him tighter and he couldn’t hold it back. One rolled off his cheek.  _ Boys don’t cry Jack, stop it. _

“You’ll be out of there soon Jack.”

“Three months…”

“Are you really planning on staying?” She joked. 

“Yeah… I don’t care… I’s gonna get beat sure but I wanna be away from the boys fer a little… I don’t want em ta see me like this.”

“Aw you poor thing.” she hugged him again. 

“T-Thank you Mrs.Snyda…”

“Jack of course. You need it.” 

“Help me finish dinner okay hon?”

“I dunno how…”

“So I’ll teach you.” She said. He smiled. He enjoyed learning this, it was a skill he knew he would need. “Good job Jack.” She said.

“Thank you.” He said. He helped her put the food out on the table. 

“Jack, sit here.” The spider said. He didn’t even roll an eye. He just sat next to the spider. 

“Girls.” Alice’s father called them down. They came down right after.

“Jack? You’re here?” They went over to give him a hug.

“Yeah…”

“Why didn’t you come say hi?” Alice asked. He shrugged. They all ate, Jack was silent which is something no one was used to. He went for seconds, ready to devour more food. The spider stopped him. 

“You’ve had enough.”

“Yes sir…” He frowned.

“Warden.” Alice’s father said.

“It’s okay mista Snyda… I did eat a lot…” 

“Let’s go Jack.” The spider said. 

“Yes sir.” He got up. 

“Jack.” The spider looked at him. 

“Oh right… sorry sir.” He held out his hands as the man cuffed him. The girls felt so bad for him, especially with how upset he was. He was coming out of the refuge horrible, he’d be hurt, sad, not like himself at all. 

“Let’s go you little shit.” The man said. 

“Warden. He’s hardly said a word. You can’t call him that.” Alice’s mother said.

“Maybe not this time but he’s said so much in the past.” He said.

“He’s right mista Snyda… I was a jerk n’ an idiot… I deserve it.” Jack said.

“Good boy.” The spider said. “And Jack, did you deserve the breakup.”

“Yes sir… I did…” He said.

“Uncle Warden!” Alice said. “Jack, come on you know that’s not true…” she looked at him. Jack shifted his eyes to her, showing he wasn’t kidding.

“Jack, you didn’t do anything. You were so good to her. It just happens.” Eliza said. He shrugged.

“Lets go Jack.” The spider said. 

  
  


“Yes sir.” He said. The man shoved Jack down the stoop. Jack winced in response. 

“Get up.”

“Yes sir… sorry sir.” He said. He dragged the boy back to the refuge and into the closet, making sure he locked it. Jack didn’t care. He really wasn’t going anywhere. He took off his hat and got himself to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a streak lol. 
> 
> And yes I know I'm evil for putting Jack through all of this. I promise he'll be a little better in the next chapter :')


	29. Chapter 29

Jack woke up in shock due to his head being kicked into the wall. 

“Sorry sir.” He said.  _ Why am I apologizing.  _

“Good boy, you are learning. Go join the others.” He said. 

“You mean I get ta be with the kids? I get ta clean with them?”

“You aren’t allowed outside but yes. I like your attitude right now.”

“Yeah I’s sure you do. Why wouldn’t you love it when I’s all sad.” He gave an attitude.

“And now you’re staying in the closet with me all day.”

“No! Sir I’ll be good I’s sorry…” He frowned.

“I don’t care.” he grabbed the boy by his hair. “Get a haircut.”

“I’s workin on that.” He said. The man shoved Jack to the ground and beat him brutally.

“What did I do…” He whimpered  _ STOP IT JACK! Boys don’t cry!  _

“You just asked what you did?” The spider laughed. “You really are stupid. How could anyone date you?” He laughed.

“Fuck off!” He started crying.  _ Jack you’re an idiot! Stop crying!  _

The man grabbed his throat. 

“I thought you learned to stop cursing adults out.” The man slammed Jack’s head into the wall. The boy got dizzy quickly but didn’t say anything. 

“Did you deserve that Jack?”

“Yes sir.” He said.

“Why Jack?”

“Cause I’s disrespectful n’ curse adults out.” He rubbed his head.

“Did you deserve to get your heart broken?”

“Yes sir.” He said. 

“Stop crying you little shit. You’re fifteen nearly sixteen, grow up.”

“If I’m nearly sixteen that means I ain’t a little shit. I ain’t little no more. That just means I’s shit. If you’s gonna try n’ insult me do it right mista Snyda.” He said. The man slammed Jack’s head into the wall again. Jack didn’t remember anything after that. 

The boy fell forward. The man caught him. If the boy was conscious he’d watch him fall and laugh, but the boy was knocked out. He wouldn’t get to hear the boy wince. He put Jack down and locked the door going to the other boys. 

“Where's the Cowboy? This mornin you said he’d be with us.”

“He was supposed to be. The boy can’t mind his mouth.”

“So where is he?”

“Unconscious in his room.” 

“Why!?”

“He can’t shut up.”

“He’s upset!” One of the kids shouted.

“Doesn’t matter. That’s no excuse. Now you watch your mouth before you end up like him.” He threatened, the kids shut up and kept working. After an hour he went back to Jack who was now awake and still bawling. 

“That girl really broke you.” he laughed. 

“Fuck off.” Jack repeated.

“You don’t learn huh?” The man grabbed him.

“‘S not that I don’t learn, ‘s that I don’t care.” He said. 

“You piece of shit.”

“Aw see! Ya stop sayin little! You’s learnin n’ I ain’t!” 

“You’re right back to where you were. You were so good yesterday.”

“I’s still miserable. N’ I’s gonna be like that fer a while but don’t treat me like shit fer existin cause I ain’t gonna sit and take it.” He snapped. 

“I hate teenagers.” The man said. 

“N’ yet you love them shirtless.” He rolled his eyes.

“I’ve had it with you today. Go with those boys.”

“Jesus Christ finally.” He grinned. The man kicked Jack’s hat so he couldn’t grab it. 

“You’re not getting your hat back. It’s filthy. Get a new one and a haircut.” he said. Jack ignored him and went to grab his hat but the spider stopped him. “I’m serious. I’m throwing it away-”

“Give me my hat.” He demanded.

“Be respectful. You’re not getting that back. You were being a brat and now it’s mine to throw it away-”

“You betta give me my fucking hat!” He shouted, he didn’t mean to get that mad but he needed his hat. The man pinned him against the wall. 

“Watch your mouth. That’s three in an hour.”

“I don’t care! Give me my hat!”

“It’s a hat, you don’t need it.”

“Yes I do!”

“What is wrong with you.”

“You know what’s wrong with me! I got my heart broken, I’s upset about that, you dragged me here, you’s beatin me up! You won’t give me my hat back n’ I need my hat!”

“Enough with the hat. What is the problem with the hat.”

“‘S mine! You can’t take my stuff!

“Actually Jack, you’re in  _ my _ custody, you’re in  _ my _ jail, you’re  _ my _ prisoner. I can take whatever I want.”

“You ain’t getting my fucking hat!” He practically screamed. The man shoved him to the ground. 

“That’s four now Jack. You realize you’re getting hurt for saying it once and you did it three extra times.” The man picked up Jack’s hat.

“And you really think you’re getting it after cursing?”

“Please.” He begged tearing up. “It’s my pa’s… it was the last thing he ever gave me... you can do anything you want to me… anything. Keep me longer but I need my hat… please…” He said. The man threw the hat at him with a new idea. He didn't care about the hat, the boy is allowing him to do anything. 

“Don’t put that on and get up.” He said. Jack listened. 

“Leave the hat.” He said. Jack dropped it.

“You’re still going with them. But you gave me permission to do whatever I want. Alice’s birthday in two weeks… your ex is going to be there-”

“You’s evil…” Jack said. 

“You’re sitting next to her.”

“Why!” He frowned. 

“Because I can do whatever to you.”

“Anything else!”

“No, I beat you anyway and I can expand your sentence whenever.” He said grabbing Jack’s hair and dragging him to the boys. They laughed.

“Jesus Cowboy really growing your hair like a cowboy now?” One teased. Jack laughed. 

“Hell yeah.” He grinned. 

“Clean.” The man shoved Jack to his knees.

“Woah spida! Calm down! First you always want me shirtless n’ now you shove me on my knees!?” He said grinning. All the boys laughed. Hearing them all start laughing made him start too. 

“You brat. You were all sad and then you wake up and become a jerk again, and now you're here and your egos inflated.” The man said.

"My ego's always inflated. I's Jack frickin Kelly. I's the Cowboy, why would my ego not be huge, I's pretty great." He grinned. 

"That's why your girlfriend broke up with you." The man said. That hurt Jack but he wouldn't show it. 

"You ain't one ta talk bout a goirl breakin up with someone. You's alone N' you's like one hundred. Maybe it's cause you abuse kids. At least I was able ta get a goirl. You's gonna be alone forever. No one wants ta be with a drunk." He grinned. 

“Ya can’t beat the cowboy.” One said still laughing, nudging Jack who just smiled.

“Oh I beat him. Jack, tell them what you have to do.”

“He’s makin me sit next ta my ex goirlfriend at my friend's birthday party.”

“That’s beating him to you? Jack made sure to keep the whole joke bout you gettin off ta us going… n’ thats a legacy that’s gonna live on. He wins” One said. Jack laughed. 

"He also makes sure EVERYONE know's you's a drunk." Another said. 

“Jack you’re staying with me now.”

“No! Get outta here!” Jack said. 

“Behave. All of you. Kelly, you're screwed now.” He said. 

“Ew you's gonna screw me?” Jack said being dramatic and getting the kids to laugh. "Is that gonna be your first time screwin someone cause it ain't mine." He grinned. He knew how bad he was behaving but didn't care. The kids were laughing and that's all that mattered. The man was right about one thing, he did had quite the ego. The spider left ready to murder Jack if he was given the chance.

“You okay Cowboy? He knocked you out?”

“Yeah, I’s okay. He’s mad cause I cursed him out a bunch n' cause I say stuff like that.” He grinned. He saw a kid start cleaning.

“You’s actully doin it?” He laughed.

“We have ta.”

“Nah… just relax.”

“He’ll kill us.”

“He’ll kill ME, but he's doin that anyway.” He grinned. After thirty minutes. They heard the man’s voice roar. 

“JACK KELLY.” The kids jumped. The smaller ones hid behind him. Jack laughed hearing the man shout.

“WARDEN SNYDA!” He shouted back, all the kids laughed hysterically. The man came down the hall. That’s when all the kids stop laughing except Jack. 

“You think you’re so funny don’t you?”

“Yes sir. Yes I do.” He grinned. The man yanked Jack up. 

“See ya boys, best thirty minutes ever.” He grinned.

“Bye Cowboy.”

“Bye my little refugees.” He smirked. The man beat Jack severely for cursing and for all of the comments he made, especially the inappropriate ones, Jack knew those we're going to come back and bite him in the ass and they most definitely did. It went on to every single day, Jack got himself in this mess but didn’t regret it. He cheered those boys up that’s all that matters. The day of Alice’s birthday party came, Jack looked horrible. The man dragged Jack there. 

“Jesus Christ Warden…” Charles said. “Uncuff him right now.” He said. The spider listened. 

“Jack, Eliza’s the only one over so far, you’re good… can you walk.”

“Not well sir.” He said. 

“I’ll help you upstairs kid.” He said and did just that.

“Jack! What happened!?” They said.

“You know what happened…”

“You’ve never looked so hurt…” Eliza said. Jack explained everything, he got them to laugh them he told them the comments he made. He was proud of himself for those. He knew it was a part of him coming back which made him happy knowing his sadness was slowly ending.

“Jack… he can’t force you to sit next to anyone. Sit next to Eliza it’ll be fine.” She said. 

“Fine…” He said.

“Doing any better with that?”

“No… he keeps remindin’ me n’ makin me say it’s all my fault… n’ I know it’s not true but it still hurts. But I's doin betta on my own... I ain't sad all the time, I don't have time ta be sad.” he said. They both hugged him, he winced. 

“Sorry…” He said.

“No Jack, we’re sorry… don’t apologize for being hurt.”

“Okay…” he said. Eventually everyone got there. It was the most awkward hello of Jack’s life. He talked with Eliza the whole time which helped, a lot. Then dinner. He sat next to Eliza. The spider grabbed Jack by his shoulders and dragged him around the table forcing him next to Anna. 

“Uncle Warden! Leave him alone! It’s my birthday!” Alice said. 

“This is his punishment. Tell him to behave and this wouldn’t happen.” He said. 

“Uncle Warden, please, stop it…” She said. Instead of listening he grabbed Jack’s hair and yanked his head back. 

“What was your fault Jack.”

“Everything… sir.” he said. 

“Be specific.”

“No.”

“You said I can punish you anyway I want. You want your stupid hat back you tell me what was your fault.”

“You can’t keep his hat uncle Warden…”

“He can do whatever when I’s there…” Jack said. 

“No, he can’t. Uncle Warden, his father gave him that you can’t keep it and you won’t get away with keeping it.”

“Jack. What was your fault.” 

“Everything. Every time I do anything that goes wrong.”

The man yanked Jack to his feet. 

“Let’s try it this way.” The spider said. “Was the breakup your fault?” He said.

“Yes sir…” He frowned. 

“Good boy.” The man shoved Jack back down. 

“No it wasn’t…” Anna said. Jack just looked at her and then back at the spider. 

“Yes it was. He’s an idiot for even thinking he had a chance.”

“Warden!” Alice’s father came in the room.

“Leave the kid alone. No more drinking and Jack is most definitely not going back with you.”

“You can’t keep him here. That’s against the law. He’ll be considered an escaped convict and I’m not waiting for some girl to break his heart again so he gives himself up.”

“Warden. Stop it. They’re all young. Leave him alone. Jack, you’re spending the night,”

“You’re letting him sleep over with a bunch of girls?”

“Most of them are going home. And even if they werent, yes, he’s a good kid, he wouldn’t do anything.” Jack and Anna awkwardly looked at each other. They both knew they were capable of doing something. The men left the room.

“Alice… I-I’s sorry…” The boy already started apologizing

“Why are you sorry?” 

“Cause… He just… n’ it’s your party… I-I shouldn’t be here… I’s sorry.”

“Jack, you’ve been one of my best friends for three years. Everyone in my family loves you-” Jack raised an eyebrow. “-I’m talking about my parents.”

“Oh…”

“Jack you most definitely should be here. He shouldn’t. I didn’t want him here. The only reason he’s here is because there would be no other way to get you here.” She said. He gave a small smile. They finished eating and got cake, Jack forgot how good cake was. On birthdays he and the boys would just get ice cream if they were lucky, but cake was good, really good. Eventually the girls started to go and the spider got kicked out, Jack had to hide when this was happening but he heard the man say he was never getting his hat back. He knew it was a bluff. He knew the spider would bribe him with it tomorrow. The only people still there was Alice, Eliza and Anna, they didn’t know Jack was staying and Anna was already sleeping over. The girls knew Jack and Anna needed to talk so they left the room. 

“J-Jack… you know it wasn’t your fault right…”

“Yeah… he just has been makin me say that…”

“I’m sorry Jack… I-I didn’t-”

“‘S okay… It ain’t your fault, he’s just like that, n’ I ain’t mad at you, you don’t gotta apologize…” 

“I’m still sorry… I miss you… a lot…b-but...” 

“I miss you too… but I know guys like me don’t get goirls like you… it’s just-”

“Don’t say that. Don’t listen to the spider. We’ll talk when you get out of there.”

“In that case… I’s bustin out.” He grinned, he had to stop flirting. It was over. He couldn't help himself though. 

“How would you manage.”

“You’d be surprised at how many ideas I still have.” He grinned. 

“You’re a wonder Jack…” She said. He grinned. 

“Shit… I miss you…” He accidentally said then immediately covered his mouth. She turned pink. “S-sorry that slipped…”

“I miss you too Jack…”

“Then how come-”

“I don’t know… I regretted it right after… kids at school were just saying stuff and I put that before you…”

“Will…”

“You know him?”

“He’s been pickin on me since I started walkin Eliza n’ Alice ta school...”

“Jack I-”

“What did he say… he’s really the reason I got caught. What the hell did that son of a-”

“Jack, sh, calm down it’s okay.”

“What did he say?”

“Every time I saw him he always said something and it got to the point where I just-”

“I get it… I-I understand… him and I are gonna talk.”

“Jack no. He’ll get you arrested.”

“He did that already.”

“Jack I’m not kidding.” 

“Fine…”

“I promise… i-if you forgive me, no one’s comments are gonna ruin anything.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” She smiled. 

“Well I was never mad at ya so I mean… I guess I forgive you.” He smiled. He hasn’t smiled in weeks. The girls came back up. 

“Woah Jack’s smiling? Haven’t seen that in a while.” Eliza teased. 

“Shut up.” He laughed. 

“You two talked?”

“No, what gave you that idea?” He grinned wrapping his arm around Anna. 

“Oh thank god.” Alice laughed. “Jack my dad wants you.” Alice said. He struggled getting up but managed to get down stairs. 

“Mista Snyda… Alice said ya wanted me?”

“I did.” He said. Jack smiled.

“You talked to her?”

“Uh huh.” He smiled. The man ruffled his hair. 

“Atta boy Jack.” He smiled. “What went wrong kid?” Jack explained everything, how Will teased him for years and how that lead to what happened. 

“Jack, if he says anything else to you, tell me.”

“Okay.” He said. 

“Jack, you can’t sleep in your work clothes. What do you normally sleep in?”

“My tank top n’ pants. ‘s all on right now, I just take off my work shirt n’ vest.”

“Can I give you something else?” 

“Oh I can’t-”

“Jack it doesn’t fit me anymore.” He laughed. 

“Oh…” He chuckled. The man gave Jack pajamas, real pajamas. Jack changed. 

“It’s so comfortable, thank you mista Snyda…”

“Of course. Give me your regular clothes, I’ll freshen that up for you.”

“Thanks sir.” he smiled handing it over.

“Now go upstairs and behave yourself.” He said. Jack laughed. 

“I promise.” He grinned. He went back upstairs, ruffling his hair as he opened the door. 

“Aww.” They all teased. 

“Shut up.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Look at you in a cute pair of pajamas.”

“Leave me alone.” He laughed. 

“You look twelve again right now.”

“I do not! I was not this tall!” He said.

“Aw and his nose still scrunches up.” Alice said. 

“I’s done.” He laughed and sat down.

“And now he wishes he had his hat so he can pull it over his face.” Alice said.

“I need my hat back…” He said.

“Why’s he have it?”

“I took it off ta sleep, he woke me up beatin me, wouldn’t let me have it… I cursed him out n’ didn’t shut up n’ let it slip that my pa gave it to me n’ he said he wasn’t keepin my hat cause I said he can do whateva he wants to. N’ he took that as, I’s gonna make Jack sit next ta his ex.” he said then grinned. “N’ that worked out.” He wrapped his arm around Anna. “But he still has my hat… N’ I need it.” 

“You’ll get it back, don’t worry…” Alice said. He smiled. “Alright, set up a bed you three.” 

They did just that. Jack wrapped himself in a blanket. They could tell he was drained. He had a long few weeks. He fell asleep first. Anna told the girls how much she missed him before ruffling his hair and falling asleep. 

In the morning they all woke up before him. He slept in for a long time until they noticed he was having a bad dream. Jack hadn’t told any of them about how he gets with someone wakes him up. When Eliza shook him he let out a yelp and backed into the wall.

“J-Jack… I’m so sorry.” She said.

“ ‘s okay… I didn’t tell ya… only the boys know…”

“You’re always like that?”

“Y-Yeah…” He frowned. "N' I just got outta there... that's when it's the worst... I's sorry..." He said.

The kids got called down for breakfast to which Jack discovered his new love for waffles. He then changed back into his now cleaned clothes and was allowed to keep the pajamas. A knock on the door, they assumed it was Anna’s parents until they opened it and it was the spider. Charles made sure to have his hand on Jack’s shoulder so the man couldn’t grab him. 

“Francis, let’s go.” The man demanded. 

“Warden,  _ JACK _ is not going with you. What you did to him yesterday-”

“The choice is his.” the man said, knowing exactly what Jack would do. “Boy, do you want this?” the man held out his hat. “Or maybe some more things I’ve kept from you? All you have to do is leave here and come with me. You’ll get your stuff and then we’ll talk about a punishment for talking back, swearing and the way you joked with the boys.” 

“Y-yes sir… but you already beat me fer all that n'-”

“To make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

“Jack, you’re not going with him.”

“I’ll be okay… I promise… n’ this time I’s gonna listen… I got a reason to.” He grinned at Anna. “Oh yeah spida, thanks fer makin me sit next ta her. Really helped me out, I owe ya one.” He smiled. 

“Jack… stop it…” Charles said in an attempt to help the boy. 

“Yes sir. Sorry sir.” He said. 

“Warden you see how easy that was? He was not hit at all and he listened.”

“Jack, tick tock. Your choice.”

“I already said I’s goin…” He said. 

“Jack…”

“I’s gonna be safe n’ behave… I promise.” He said. 

“Warden, if he’s not here next week I’m going to think you killed him and I will get the police to that place.”

“He’ll be here.” The man said. “Let’s go Kelly.” The man said. Jack hugged Alice and Eliza and then Anna the tightest planting a little kiss on her forehead. He made sure the spider saw that. Then he made his way over to the man. 

“Stop treating him like he’s your son. The boy is troubled.”

“He’s not troubled you are. Give him his hat and don’t hurt him. Jack, please behave.”

“I will sir. I promise.” He smiled. 

“Kelly.” The spider demanded. Jack sighed and held out his arms which the man grabbed and cuffed. The man shut the door and began to walk with the boy. Jack knew this was going to be a long beating and began to prepare.  _ You have Anna again. You can do this. Make it out not just for the boys, for her.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack's got a foul mouth and is REALLY inappropriate lol. 
> 
> but he's happy again :))))))
> 
> Also,, last chapter I have done way in advance lol. next ones almost done so that'll be up soon :)


	30. Chapter 30

The man did keep his promise and gave Jack his hat and Jack kept his promise to the family and behaved. It didn’t matter if he listened or not, the man made sure to hurt Jack. He of course wasn’t allowed with the kids after the stunt he pulled the last time but he did get fed some food, not every day, and moldy bread isn’t exactly good but it was something. His trip wasn’t all bad because once a week he got to see Alice, Eliza and if he was lucky, Anna, when Anna was there the spider made sure to have them separated at the table.Then his birthday rolled around. He knew this was going to be his worst birthday. 

“Wake up you piece of shit.” The man kicked his rib. 

“I’s up. Relax.” He said annoyed, not even aware what day it was.

“It’s your birthday and that’s what you say?”

“Don’t care. Lemme sleep.”

“Get up.”

“I ain’t budgin.” He said.

“Jack.” 

“Spida.” He challenged. 

“You would think on your birthday you’d behave to avoid another beating”

“My birthday don’t matta here. You hate me. Tadays just anotha day. Only difference is I’s been on the planet fer sixteen years. I know you’s gonna beat me bad, you hate the fact that I’s alive. But I don’t care. I’s tired. Lemme sleep.” He said. 

“You want to be beat huh? Show up this week unable to walk. You just want your girlfriend to feel bad for you.” 

“Yeah sure. That’s totally it. Since I’s seven I said ‘ya know Jack, its okay if ya get beat, you’s gonna make your goirl feel bad fer you.’ That’s exactly what happened.” He rolled his eyes. The man grabbed him. He made sure Jack was hurt. He said he wouldn’t stop until Jack cried, and he didn’t. He finally broke Jack. It was only a few tears but horrible. Te man grabbed the boys chin and laughed. 

“You’re pathetic.”

“You’s one ta talk.” He wiped his eyes

“Sixteen years old and crying.” He laughed. 

“Shut up.” He said. 

“You watch your mouth before I give you something to cry about.”

“I ain’t cryin fer you ever again. It may be my birthday but I gave you a gift. You wanted that fer years. You’s welcome.” He rolled his eyes. That didn’t help anything. He was beaten so brutally. 

The man took him to Alice’s that week where he was surprised by the boys. He missed those boys. The man was forced to uncuff Jack and he was showered with hugs. He squeezed every single kid and let them know he missed them and would be back soon enough. The younger ones wouldn’t let go and Jack didn’t care. The man made sure to destroy Jack’s back earlier, whether he was hitting him with a belt until he started bleeding or cutting him with that stupid knife he made sure Jack’s back hurt the most. Even with all the pain he had no problem giving the little ones a piggy back ride. Scout didn’t let go of Jack until Jack showed some signs of pain. And everyone noticed the blood on his shirt so it was clear he was in more pain than he let anyone know. 

“Warden, how long is his sentence now?”

“I have him for two more weeks.” He said.

“No you don’t. How much?” 

“No! Mista Snyder don’t! It’s only two more weeks… I’s gonna be fine.” He said. 

“Jack… please.”

“It ain’t worth it… it’s two weeks… n’ he makes mine real expensive…”

“Shut up Jack. Adults are talking.” the spider said shoving the boy behind him. 

“Kelly doesn’t get a bail.”

“Ten dollars. Right now I’ll give you ten dollars just let him go.”

“No!” Jack said feeling horrible. He wasn’t worth ten dollars. The spider grabbed Jack and covered his mouth.

“You would really spend ten dollars on this brat?” He said.

“If it gets him away from you faster.”

“It’s fourteen days.”

“I don’t care. He’s hurt.”

“Jack, are you okay.” The spider said. Jack nodded.

“But, ten dollars is a lot of money. And this brat will be back. He can’t stay out of trouble. That’s a deal.”

“No!” Jack said. “Mista Snyda, I aint worth ten dollars… it’s only two weeks… I’ll be fine until he drags me there again. I ain’t worth ten bucks…please don’t waste your money…” He said. That amount of money was insane to him. 

“Come here Jack.” Alice’s father said. He limped over.

“Jack, it’s okay.”

“N-no it aint. That’s too much. He wanted my old pals ta pay that much when I was sentenced for over a year…” 

“Jack.”

“I’ll be okay… please don’t waste your money… I’s never gonna forgive myself… I ain’t ever gonna be able ta bring myself over… I-I can’t...:”

“Are you sure buddy?”

“Please don’t… it ain’t worth it…”

“Fine. Warden, two weeks that’s all you get.” he said. The man grabbed Jack.

“Did you just cost me ten dollars?” the man shoved him against the wall. 

“Warden, stop it right now. I’m sure you didn’t let him enjoy his birthday but we are. Leave him alone.” Charles said. 

“Kids, go play.” He said. They all went upstairs. 

“Happy birthday.” Anna kissed his cheek. He smiled wide. 

“Thank you angel face.” He smiled. Scout crawled over and sat on his lap. “Hey kiddo…”

“I missed you.” He said.

“I missed ya more.” He ruffled the kids hair. 

“How much longer?”

“Fourteen days buddy, you can count okay? When you go ta bed later count one, n’ every night count anotha number till you get ta fourteen. Jackie’s a good teacher right? You can count ta fourteen fer me?”

“Uh huh! N’ I can spell my name S-c-o-u-t.” He smiled.

“Atta boy.” Jack ruffled his hair.

“So I just gotta count ta only fourteen?”

“Yep kid, then I’s comin home.” He smiled. Scout hugged him. All of the little hugged him and the biggest smile grew on his face.

“Hey Jack, maybe before you come home you should get a haircut.” Race teased. He was right. Jack needed trim to begin with and three months of it growing flew by.

“Maybe I should Racer. That’ll just be a surprise.” He grinned. 

“N’ ya know we ain’t lettin you out fer a while right?” Albert said.

“Yeah right.” He laughed.

“We ain’t kiddin.” Race said.

“Good luck then.” He said.

“Listen to them.” Anna whispered.

“Why?” He whispered back.

“We have off from school in two weeks. I can come visit you... and I owe you a birthday gift.”

“Oh shit… yeah Racer you’s right, my backs really killin me I’s gonna stay inside.” He grinned.

“We can get Red n’ Blue or Backbone ta visit-”

“No, no that’s okay. I’s gonna be fine.” he grinned. 

The kids got called down for dinner. The boys ate like pigs. The kids eating cake brightened Jack’s day. They looked so happy. He was dragged back to the refuge and was beaten for costing the man ten dollars. Every day. The kids from the other rooms would shout, cheering on Jack even if he was on the ground near tears. The boys couldn’t see. They just knew Jack was in for it. The fourteen days passed. He limped all the way home. He got a few new toys from when he was younger that he’d give to the littles. The boys all greeted him with a hug, Scout telling him how he counted to fourteen just like Jack told him to. He handed out the toys and the kids ran off to play. 

“Racer, hate to disappoint but can’t exactly get a haircut lookin like this.”

“I gotcha.” He chuckled. 

“Backbone’s comin over tomorrow.”

“No he isn’t!”

“Yes he is.”

“Racer I told you no!”

“Why?”

“Cause…”

“Cause you’s gonna sneak out.”

“No, cause Anna’s comin over.” He said. Race just started laughing.

“Good luck.”

“Racer!”

“It ain’t my fault you’s the type of person ta sneak out!”

“You’s right… ya got me there…” He chuckled. 

“But promise you’s gonna rest?”

“Promise.” He smiled. Jack drew about the refuge all day. He slept through the morning bell and was woken up gently by Backbone.

“Mornin sleepy head, how ya feelin?”

“Betta… good ta have a bed…”

“Yeah I know, listen, I can only stay fer a bit, I have work.”

“Good.” He blurted out.

“Jesus Kelly.” He laughed.

“Not cause ya gotta go… my goirls comin over taday… n’ we neva get ta be alone… I told Racer not ta have ya over today… he don’t listen.”

“Alright ladies man, what's here name?”

“Anna.”

“Race said you-”

“We did, it’s a whole long story but we’s good now. N’ she said she owes me a birthday gift.” he grinned.

“Christ when did you grow up.” he laughed, “The boys tease you?”

“Every single time I get home.”

“Now you know how it feels.”

“Yeah…” he laughed.

“Well Cowboy, she ain’t the only one who owes you a gift. You's definitely gonna like hers more but here's somethin.” he gave Jack a box.

“Backbone ya didn’t have ta-”

“Relax kid. I got a job that leaves me with more than pennies. I can't afford it now.”

“Thank you…” he said opening it. A cowboy hat and a bandanna. Jack smiled and laughed.

“You grew outta your other one. This ones gonna fit you forever now.” He ruffled Jack’s hair

“Be good kid, n’ behave with your goirl. I’ll see ya soon.”

“Bye. Tell Emma I said hi.”

“I will kiddo.” he said. “Tell Anna I said hi.”

“Yeah, I ain’t gonna do that.” he laughed. 

“Behave.”

“Can’t promise that.” He joked

“My god you're such a mini me I hate it.” He said.

“You may hate it but that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said ta me.” He grinned. 

“Aw kid that was sweet.”

“Get outta here.” he laughed.

“Bye kiddo. Come ta Medda’s next week okay? I’ll be there.”

“When next week.”

“Tuesday.”

“I’ll be there.” He grinned. Backbone ruffled his hair and left. Jack limped to a mirror and tied his bandanna around his neck and put on his new hat. He laughed at himself but loved it. He then made his way downstairs to wait for Anna. He played a round of cards by himself. He then heard a knock at the door. He quickly looked to make sure it was Anna, just incase the spider came for him knowing he was alone and defenseless. It was Anna. He smiled and opened the door giving her a hug.

“Nice hat.” She laughed. His eyes widened.

“Don’t tell me I forgot to take it off…”

“I don’t know cowboy, did you?” She said. He yanked it off laughing.

“Backbone gave it ta me fer my birthday… I just forgot ta take it off.”

“The bandanna too?”

“Uh huh.”

“It’s cute though.” 

“Ya think?”

“I mean, I know how you manage to sell your papers, maybe don’t wear the hat while selling.” She said. He chuckled.

“I ain’t gonna sell like that now cause I have you… that is... If we’s officially together again… cause we neva said that yet-” She kissed him.

“How’s that for official?”

“You made your point.” he grinned. 

“Then happy belated birthday.” She kissed his cheek. He smiled. “And you can sell like that Jack, whatever feeds you and the boys.”

“As long as you know I don’t mean it…”

“I know Jack.” She laughed. He hugged her. He invited her upstairs apologizing for the mess saying how he couldn’t clean up. They talked for a few minutes, kissed for another, they were able to enjoy each other with no one else being home. They both knew they weren’t ‘behaving themselves’ but didn’t care. No one needed to know what they were doing. Jack stopped everything when he realized the boys would be home soon. 

“You gotta stay till at least one of them gets home otherwise they’s gonna say I snuck out.” he said buttoning up his shirt.

“Got it.” She said. He smiled at her. They talked until Race got home.

“Thank god it’s you.” Jack laughed. “I was inside all day, Backbone gave me my birthday gifts then Anna came over. Now I’s gonna walk her home. You got that?”

“Yep. doesn’t mean I’s gonna tell the boys the truth though.” he grinned. Jack rolled his eyes.he walked Anna home getting a little kiss on the cheek before she went inside. 

He smiled at himself and walked home. Once he shut the door, he was greeted by Race, Jojo, Albert, Specs and Romeo clapping.

“Jackie got laid.”

“Will you shut up!”

“He didn't deny it.” Albert laughed,

“Course he didn’t. Look at ‘im. His shirts all wrinkled up-”

“Race I just gotta outta the refuge, ain’t no way my shirts lookin-”

“Sh. I aint done.” He said. “So that's number one, shirts all messed up, two, look at how he buttoned up! It’s all messed up!” He laughed.

“Racer, not funny.”

“His vest ain’t buttoned up good either, someone was in a rush.”

“Race stop it.”

“So therefore, Jackie got laid.” he laughed. 

“Just wait till you bring home a goirl Racer. You’s been annoyin since the first time you saw us kiss. I’s gonna humiliate you.”

“No you ain’t.” he grinned. 

“Yes, I will.”

“Then I ain’t comin home with a goirl.” He grinned.

“Have fun with that then, ‘s real fun, you’s missin out.”

“I’s sure.” He said. 

“Al n’ jo, where are the kids?”

“Outside playin.” Jojo said. 

“I’s goin with them.”

“Cause you know we’s right.”

“Yes okay! Just shut up.” He laughed.

“Atta boy Jack.”

“Calm down! You’s annoyin! All of you!” He laughed. He went outside where the kids all hugged him.

“Feel better?” Half-pint asked.

“Yep.”

“Sellin tomorrow?” Scout asked.

“Maybe. We’ll see n the morin”

“Can we come with ya? We won’t be annoyin!” Half-pint said.

“Yeah sure.” He smiled. After a while he was able to get the boys to bed and he didn’t take no for an answer, he went to sell. Taking extra for the boys, knowing he’s get hurt. The kids had no idea how bad Jack’s back was and instead of telling them, he let them on his back if they promised to take turns, Scout prefered Jack’s shoulders so he would get all the way up there. He got to Eliza. 

“Oh my god Jack that’s so cute.” she said. 

“Boys say hi.” He said. 

“Hi.” They smiled. They waited for Alice who was also with Anna. 

“Hi!” Jack smiled and got a hug.

“Why are you out? You’re hurt.”

“I’s fine.” He dropped them off. Selling was easy. All three of them sold out fast. Everyone though the boys were adorable and others would give Jack money telling them to take care of them. He went back to the school holding both kids, they said there was no one he could hold both of them so he proved them wrong, he ignored the pain because the giggles were worth it. When the girls got out he put the boys down and Jack gave Anna the biggest hug.

“No one said nothin right?”

“I’m not answering.” She said. Will got out.

“Unbelievable.” he said. Jack just smiled and hugged her tighter. 

“He’s using you Anna. Break up with him again.”

“Will you shut up?” Jack said then laughed. “Get it, WILL you shut up.” He laughed. The boys giggled. “Oh man I’s funny.” He grinned.“Bye Will, have fun tryin ta get ta me. But here’s the thing us ‘street rats’, we know what it’s like ta be down eatin pavement, you ain’t gonna beat us with words. Ain’t that right boys?”

“Uh huh! Jack’s so tough! He was fightin with Morris n’ Oscar n’-” Half-pint started but Jack covered his mouth.

“You’re still poor. You’re never going to do anything with your life.”

“Actually Will, he’s an insanely talented artist and is already getting jobs doing that but refusing to take money for it.” Anna said. Jack grinned. 

“I can’t wait for you two to break up for real.” He said.

“Good ta know. Have a nice day-”

“And have you gone for another three months.”

“That ain’t nice!” Half-pint folded his arms. 

“You’s mean ta him!” Scout said doing the same. Jack couldn’t help but crack a smile at how cute that was. 

“I ain’t cursin in front of my boys but you’s in fer it tomorrow. You don’t get ta talk bout that place if you’ve neva been. You don’t wanna know what it’s like there.” He said. 

“Don’t say my boys as if you’re raising them. You’re all just a bunch of orphans.” He said. Anna had to hold Jack’s hands to get him not to punch Will. He was ready for a fight and they knew it. They also knew Jack would win in a matter of seconds. 

“Will, get lost. He  _ is _ raising those boys. Stop talking.” Eliza said.

“We get it, you had a crush on Beth the same time he did when we were all dumb kids and now you like Anna but leave him alone. The reason he’s had better luck with girls is because he’s nice.” Alice said. Jack just started laughing. 

“Oh man this must suck fer you.” He said wrapping his arms around Eliza and Anna, tighter with Anna. 

“Get lost Newsboy.”

“I plan on it. Boys, follow me okay?” He said.

“Okay Captain Jack!”

“That names gonna follow me ta the grave…”

“Or all the way to Santa Fe.” Eliza said.

“Or that yeah…” He said. They walked off. Jack loved being with the boys. They always said the most insane things to make everyone laugh. They dropped off Eliza and Alice first then went to Anna’s. The boys weren’t paying attention, so they got to talk.

“The boys know…” Jack chuckled.

“So do Beth and Alice.” She said.

“Oh good, I ain’t the only one who was easy ta read.” he laughed. She smiled. He wrapped his arm around her. “Ya miss me?”

“Don’t ever go to the refuge ever again. Jack, what he did to you…”

“I know. I get hurt. I know. I can’t stop it. I’s goin back eventually, even if I don’t do anything, which I don’t.” He said. She gave him a little kiss. Jack grinned. They got to Anna’s house. Her parents were nice to him. They didn’t care that he was poor. They knew he was sweet to her and could tell he was a good kid. He went back to the house with Scout and Half-pint who know wouldn’t get off of him now. Half-pint got on his back and Scout in his arms. Jack’s back hurt when Half-pint jumped on him but he couldn’t tell him that. He gathered everyone up and they went to eat. The boys all teased Jack for having a girlfriend, he had grown used to it by now. He took them home after a while and they all went to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's out and happy with Anna :))) I love it :))) 
> 
> I'm getting closer to finishing this whole story up :'((( but !! it's working out and I have ideas for after I'm done ;)


	31. Chapter 31

Another few months passed, Jack avoided the refuge once again and Jack and Anna remained close, and besides a few people who thought Jack didn’t deserve her, everyone thought they were perfect. And they were both so happy. There was one morning where Jack noticed she was really upset. 

“What’s the matter angel?” He said giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Nothing… I-I can’t say anything right now… later… after school… we need to be alone though.”

“Okay angel… whatever you need.... I’s gonna be right by your side, I promise.” He smiled She stopped walking and hugged him so tight. “Hey, it’s okay… everything’s gonna be okay. Go ta school okay? Have a great day with everyone.-”

“It’s not going to be a good day Jack…”

“Hey… you’s gonna be fine.” He gave her a little smile.

“You’re the cutest Jack…” She said tearing up.

“Hey! Woah! What’s the matter angel…” He said. 

“Later Jack…”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes… Jack, I-I can’t.” She said. He squeezed her and wiped her tears. She grabbed his hand and just held them. 

“It’s okay angel… go to school and kill it okay? You’s the smartest n’ most beautiful.” He said.

“Stop Jack… please… you’re being too amazing and I-I don’t need that right now.”

“O-Okay… sorry angel… try and have a good day fer me okay?”

“Okay.” She hugged him. He watched her go to school and sold all his papes. He then went to go pick the girls up to school.

“Why’s all of you sad now?” He said. 

“I’ll tell you later…” Anna said. Jack nodded hugging her. They dropped off the Alice and then Eliza. They hugged Anna and Jack giving him the saddest look, scaring him. He grabbed Anna’s hand. She leaned on him. She said they needed to be all alone, so they went to an alleyway. 

“Jack…” She said. 

“W-Why’s you lookin at me like that?” He said terrified. She teared up. “Angel…”

“Jack… we have to break up… for real this time.”

“W-What? N-No… did Will say something? I-”

“Jack no… he didn’t.”

“T-Then why… What did I do?” 

“Nothing Jack… That’s why I was so upset before.... You’re perfect…”

“So are you… we’s in agreement…”

“Jack, I-I’m moving.” She said. His heart stopped.

“Angel that ain’t funny…”

“I’m not kidding…”

“Where’s you goin?”

“Pennsylvania…” 

“No…”

“Jack… I don’t want to… but-”

“So don’t! Stay… you can be a news goirl! We’ll help ya…. you can stay in the house! n' we'll give ya some money... n; a goirl can sell papes my problem!" He said hopeful, then just frowned "I sound ridiculous…” He said. She’s never seen him look so upset. 

“Jack… I need to go with my family… It’s better if we end it now and get over it then wait longer knowing it's going to happen.”

“I don’t wanna lose you again… I-I lose everyone…” 

“Hey… you still have the boys…”

“N’ what happens if I lose them too… I’s scared…” He said. She’s never heard him admit to being scared. She didn’t even think he’s ever admitted it. 

“Jack…” She said. He wrapped her in a hug. She just started crying. He felt it. 

“Don’t cry angel… y-you’s gonna find someone else…” That hurt to say “Someone who’s smart, n’ ready ta hug ya more than I do… n’ they’s gonna love ya… n’ the way you’s the easiest person ta talk to that’s gonna be a real lucky guy.” He said.  _ I want to be that lucky guy _ .

“And Jack… you’re going to find a beautiful girl who’s going to love you and always be ready for a Jack Kelly cuddle. You have the best ways to get a girl to blush and completely fall for you. I’ll never forget when I asked if I could call you Newsie. Or when I asked if you were good at drawing. You’ll find someone perfect Jack, maybe someone who really gets to see your art side so you show the world. Maybe a writer, she’ll write the stories, you draw the pictures.” 

“A goirl writer?”

“Anything’s possible. Can you promise me we’re both going to be okay?”

“Only if you promise first.” He said. 

“I promise.”

“Then I promise too…” He said.

“Get away from her!” They heard.The bulls. Jack immediately obeyed. “Now you’re robbing girls?” 

“What? No.” He said. The one thing he was not doing right now was going back to jail.

“Get away from him.” She said and ran right back into his arms. 

“You’re getting off with a warning Kelly.”

“Okay. I’s gonna make sure Spida knows that.” He said. They left. 

“Promise I can still see you… even if we ain’t boyfriend n’ goirlfriend no more?”

“Every day until I leave... Thank you for not hating me.”

“I can’t ever hate you… I love you too much…” He blurted out. He hadn't used the word love yet. 

“I love you too Jack… that’s why it hurts so much…” She said. He held her tight for what felt like hours. She still cried the entire walk home. 

“That’s why you were so upset today… you knew you had ta-”

“I had to tell all of my friends I was leaving. And… I knew I had to do this… I dreaded this the most. I love you so much Jack Kelly.”

“I love you too… this sucks…” He said. 

After he dropped her off he walked home all alone and so upset. He got home and shut the door. The boys were in the middle of a game but saw how upset he was. 

“What happened?” Crutchie asked.

“I ain’t datin Anna no more… fer real this time.”

“What happened!?” They all ran over to hug him.

“She’s movin… I ain’t ever gotta see her again.” He frowned. “I’s gonna go ta the rooftop. No on follow me.” He said. He sat up there and cried for hours. He cried himself to sleep and woke up the next morning with streak marks on his face, It didn’t help that his face was covered in dirt so you can tell exactly where he was crying. He got his papes, a lot less than normal and went to walk them to school. He still took Anna’s bag not caring that they broke up. He sold the rest of his papers then walked the girls home. He got an apple on his way home then rushed back to his rooftop. Instead of crying again he drew. He drew him and Anna riding horses. She always said if she went to Santa Fe with him she’d get a horse right away and name him Stormy. While drawing he imagined the both of them horseback riding in Santa Fe, and her blond wavy hair blowing in the wind so he could see her the light freckles on her face and the blue eyes he loved. He added every detail he could. At the bottom he wrote: “ _ Maybe one day we can ride around with Stormy. I’m going to miss you so much. I’ll never forget you. You gave me the best eleven months ever. I’m so glad I met you. - Jack Kelly.”  _ He would wait to give it to her but he was proud of this. He drew more for himself so he’d never forget her. 

He made sure to spend every second he could with her. He hated that he couldn’t kiss her forehead or just kiss her for hours but still cared about her so much that he wanted to be with her. On her last day he gave her the picture. She looked at it and started crying, hugging him again.

“I’m going to miss you the most.” She said. He squeezed her so tight.

“Quit cryin… I’s gonna start. N’ I don’t cry. Remember… we promised we’s gonna be okay… Go find yourself the best guy ever…” He said.

“I already did.” She said.

“Yeah I know.” He grinned, getting a laugh out of her. “Second best.” 

“Find yourself the best girl ever.”

“I already did that too.”

“Then second best.” She said.

“I’s gonna try.” He said.

“No matter what, this pictures going to be the first thing in my room and it’s never coming down.” She said. He smiled.

“Anna.” her parents called. She hugged all of her friends tight and then Jack again, sneaking a little kiss on his cheek. Neither of them cared that they weren’t together, they both knew they would still be together if she wasn’t moving. He gave her one on the forehead. He knew she loved that. That was the last one she’d ever get from him. 

The family then left. Jack hugged Alice and Eliza. “You two okay?”

“Upset yeah… we’ll be fine… what about you. How are you doing?” Eliza said.

“Let’s not talk bout that…” He said. They hugged him. 

“Take a day off work Jack…”

“I can’t do that…”

“Jack.”

“I gotta work. You don’t get it… I NEED to work.”

“One day off Jack.”

“I’ve gotten days off! Every time I’s in the refuge. I’ve missed so many days of work n’-”

“Jack.”

“Smiles. I can’t afford a day off.”

“You make the boys take off if they sneeze.”

“That’s them-”

“You got thrown in jail for those kids, you make those kids take off if there's a sign of being sick, you do ANYTHING for those kids, but you don't give yourself the same respect.”

“They’s kids though-”

“Fine, then don’t take a day off and be miserable.”

“We don’t even get Christmas off! It sucks but I gotta…”

“One day won’t kill you. You need a day to process everything.” 

“No I don’t. I know. She’s gone. She ain’t comin back. I ain’t ever gonna see her again…”

“Jack…”

“I’ve gone through it before… trust me, I know what ‘s like to say goodbye ta someone fer the last time. I had ta do it with my ma n’ my pa… I know ‘s gonna hurt fer awhile… I’s gonna be fine…”

They hugged him. He frowned hugging them back

“Please get your emotions out somehow okay? If you don’t you know you’re going to snap and soak someone and get yourself thrown in jail. Don’t give Snyder a reason to lock you up.”

“I’s goin ta Medda’s… Backbone’s gonna be there… he don’t know bout all this…” he said.

“Go and be safe.”

“I will.” He said. He walked ta Medda’s with his hands buried in his pockets. Of course he was allowed in. She hugged him. 

“What’s wrong kid? Snyder after you again?”

“No…” He said. “Hiya Backbone.” He hugged his older friend. 

“Hey I know that look… what happened Cowboy?” 

“Stuff…” 

“Jack… you guys broke up?”

“We didn’t wanna… she moved away...I knew it was gonna happen… we called it off a while ago...but that didn’t really work… n’ now it’s all over.” He said.

“Aw kid I’s sorry…”

“I’s fine.”

“Kid, breakups suck. You and I both know that. You’s not fine.” 

“I’s gonna be fine.”

“Course you are. But you ain’t now..” He hugged him. 

“Miss Medda… can I stay here tanight?”

“Of course Jack.” she said. He hugged her.

“Actually, Jack, how bout you come over with me… we got a guest room.”

“Okay…” He said.

“You two stay back here and behave. I have a show.”

“Yes miss Medda.” They both said. 

“Listen ya knuckle head, I had Red n’ Blue ta help me out with my first heartbreak. I’s gonna help ya with yours.”

“This ain’t my first.”

“Same goirl I’s countin it.” He said. Jack gave a small smile.

“This is so much worse than the first time.. This time I know she’s gone fer good… last time she said maybe when we’s olda.. N’ I didn’t know at the time but it was only cause kids from school didn’t like that she was datin a Newsie...this is different.”

“I know it hurts kiddo… you’ll be back swattin skirts soon.”

“But I don’t wanna be… I want Anna back… n’ she ain’t ever comin back.”

“We’s leavin okay? I know what ya need.” He said. He wrote a note to Medda so she knew they left and they got to his apartment. 

“Emma I kidnapped one of the kids.” He joked. 

“Jack’s here?” She asked before coming into the room.

“How’d you know?” Jack laughed. 

“You’re his favorite. You know that.”

“Yeah.” He grinned. She hugged Backbone and Jack started missing Anna all over again.

“Em, kids going through his first break up, didn’t want ta leave him all sad.”

“Oh no… what happened kid?”

“She moved… she’s in Pennsylvania now… I knew she was goin but it all happened so fast… n’ we tried ta stop datin but we couldn’t stop a hug… n’ I miss her…”

“When did she leave?”

“Today…”

“What?” They both said. 

“This just happened?” Backbone asked. Jack nodded.

“Hey… get some sleep kid… no work.”

“I gotta-”

“No you don’t, relax, I’ll feed ya. You ain’t in the lodgin house, I’ll give ya money ta buy papes when I let ya back-”

“But you always sold after a break up-”

“No I didn’t. I went out with you guys then snuck back inside and slept.”

“Really?”

“Yep.”

“My life is a lie.” He chuckled.

“I’ve been doin that since you’s nine years old… you really didn’t know?”

“Nope.” 

“Damn, I was good at hidin that.” he grinned. Jack gave a little smile.

“Bed ya knuckle head. I’ll see ya in the morning.”

“You’s tryin ta send me ta bed?” He chuckled. “That’s a laugh.” He said.

“You’re impossible.”

“N’ yet I’s still your favorite.” He grinned.

“No you ain’t.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah that Scout kids pretty damn cute.”

“Scout’s somethin else.” He laughed. 

“You’s got a favorite huh?”

“I ain’t got no favorite! You did and everyone sure as hell knew that. I don’t n-”

“Crutch.” 

“Where’d you get that from.”

“You love all of them. Every single one, so much. Racer is LITERALLY your brother, they all are. And Crutch is your favorite. Admit it or not, Crutch is your favorite.”

“No he ain’t. Love em all.”

“Mhm.”

“I do!”

“I love everyone too. But I sure as hell had a favorite.”

“N’ your favorite is six years younga than you, old man.” 

“You’re an ass. You know that?” He laughed. Jack grinned.

“I’s gettin you ice cream tomorrow though. Even if you’s an ass.”

“Why?”

“You need it. You’s jokin around right now but I know you’s upset.”

“Yeah…” He said.

“Jack, do you want any food?” Emma asked.

“No thank you.”

“Yes he does. He doesn’t say yes ever. Kid didn’t eat at all today.”

“Yes I did. I got an apple.” 

“Jack, that ain’t a meal.”

“I ain’t up fer a meal.”

“Don’t care. You’s eatin” Backbone said. They made him eat. He was happy they did. Then he finally agreed to go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @jack kelly,,, i'm so sorry but it had to happen :(


	32. Chapter 32

Jack slept like a baby for a long time. Backbone and Emma let him sleep as long as he wanted to. He eventually woke up and went to the kitchen rubbing his eyes. 

“Aw. Mornin buddy.” Backbone said. 

“Mornin...” He yawned.

“You wanna shower while you’s here kiddo? Cleaner than the lodgin house…”

“Can I?”

“Yeah kiddo.” He said. 

“I’ll get you some clothes, n’ I can wash these up.”

“I just washed it… but you probably do it betta...”

“Alright buddy.” He chuckled. He gave Jack a towel and Jack took a shower. He loved not being rushed. When he was done he changed into what Backbone gave him, which was huge on him. Backbone chuckled. 

“Come on kid, we’s gettin ice cream.” He said. 

“Really?”

“Yeah, Em, lets go.” He called. 

“Wait! My hair’s soaked!” Jack laughed. Backbone grabbed the towel and ruffled up Jack’s hair. Jack laughing. He wrapped his arm around Emma but held Jack close. He saw the Spider so Emma and Backbone pulled him in between them. Jack loved the ice cream and ate everything up the fastest.

“Thank you…” Jack said to them. 

“Course bud.” Backbone ruffled his hair.. 

They walked around the city more finding the boys on their way to Jacobi’s. Race teased Jack for the clothes and for not having a hat on to which Jack would roll his eyes and told him to shut up. 

“Racer, I ain’t comin back fer a while. You betta stay out of trouble or I’s gonna beat your ass. Take care of the kids.”

“Alright. Calm down. I will.” He laughed. 

“Oh for a while Cowboy?” Backbone said.

“If you aint lettin me I’s gonna go ta Medda’s.” He grinned.

“Too bad you’re not going anywhere.” Emma said. He smiled. 

“Jack help they’s chasin me!” Scout said running into his arms. Jack picked him up and tossed him on his shoulders. Albert, Jojo and Half-pint were the ones chasing him. 

“Christ all of you got huge stop it.” Backbone chuckled.

“You didn’t know me so you don’t know how big I got.” Scout tried to tease. Jack just started laughing. 

“Kid you were a BABY, I think you got the biggest.” Backbone said. Scout giggled. 

“What about me! I’s bigger than he is!” Half-pint said.

“Well kiddo, you was about two years old so I think you got pretty big too.” Backbone said. 

“But you two wanna know who got REAL big.” he grinned. 

“Who?”

“Jackie cakes right there.” He said. Everyone laughed at him. Jack rolled his eyes. 

“Half-pint, kiddo, he was smaller than you are right now!” He said. The kid giggled. “N’ now look at him! He got real big didn’t he?”

“Uh huh!” he said. 

“N’ ya know, Half-pint, when I’s your height he was Racer’s height!” 

“So you got big too!?” He giggled.

“Yeah kid!” He grinned. 

“Jackie can I come down now?” Scout asked. 

“What if I say no?”

“I dunno…” He said puzzled “Do I just live here?” He asked. Jack started laughing and took the kid down. 

“Jack Kelly actually listening?” He heard. Eliza and Alice. 

“The hell you doin here?” he smiled

“We got bored without you so we came here, they have good food.” 

“Yeah, ya miss me?” He grinned.

“No. No not at all.” Eliza said. 

“Damn. Guess I’s neva walkin ya ta school.” 

“Yeah right.” They said. 

“Seriously, you doing any better?”

“Uh… yeah. Yeah I’s doin great.” He said, clearly putting on a tough face.

“Yeah! I’s Jack Kelly n’ I’s doin amazin. I live the best life ever.” Race mocked him. 

“I’s gonna beat your ass.”

“You keep sayin that but you ain’t doin nothing ta me.” He grinned. 

“Oh yeah?” Jack grinned. 

“Yeah!” Race said knowing what was coming. Jack tackled him. Everyone was laughing. Jack pinned Race. 

“I win.” He grinned. 

“You’s olda.” 

“That's right. N’ as you just saw, I can kick your ass so be careful.” He grinned. 

“Alright, boys, go eat. It’s gettin late and we ALL know you ain’t allowed there long if you ain’t payin, ALBERT.” Backbone said.

“Alright. ‘S fine I’s payin taday.” He grinned. 

“Bye Jack! See ya!” the kids hugged him. He smiled. 

“Smiles, Alice, I dunno when I’s gonna be back… everything’s crazy cause… ya know… be safe n’ if Will says anything you find me and I’s gonna soak the shit outta him.”

“We know. And we know you’re not kidding so we’re not going to tell you that.”

“Fine.” He chuckled

“Bye you guys, see ya.” He grinned.

“Bye Jack” they went into Jacobi’s.

“It’s so cute you’s still friends.”

“They’s how I met Anna.” He grinned. 

“Still miss her?” he just nodded. He stayed with Backbone for a week then went back to the boys. After a month he was back to flirting with girls to sell papes. Anna would write letters to Eliza and Alice and would tell them to give one to Jack. He loved reading how well she was doing and would write back fast then gave it to Eliza to mail it.

He was happy for a few weeks until he tired himself out from selling nearly two hundred papes, which was heavy, and he sat down to rest and ended up falling asleep. It’s not the first time he’s done that but it’s the first time he got in trouble for it. He was yanked up so confused. Then realized it was the bulls grabbing him and cuffing him. Instead of freaking out he just yawned. They dragged him to the refuge. 

“Boss, we caught him guilty.” One said.

“Doin what?” Jack asked confused.

“Vagrancy and loitering.” 

“Oh…”

“So you admit you’re guilty?”

“I mean yeah… I accidentally fell asleep so yeah…. I’s guilty.” He shrugged.

“Sign this Jack.” The spider grinned. Jack listened. 

“How’s your girlfriend?” He grinned. He knew what happened. 

“She’s fine actually. Ain’t my goirl no more but I still talk ta her. Good job tryin ta get unda my skin though. How’s your goirl- oh wait.” He grinned. “How long I’s here for.”

“Since you actually did that, one week, that is, if you behave.” He said. 

“Then I’s gonna be the best boy you’ve ever seen.” He grinned.

“That’s not believable Jack, especially because you already started with the talking back.”

“Then I’s gonna shock ya.” He grinned.

“You’re coming with me tonight and that should be your last time this trip.”

“Yes sir.” He smiled. He wasn’t kidding about behaving. 

“Don’t be a wise ass.”

“Oh, sorry sir.” He said. He forced Jack to wait around all day then took him to the girls. 

“Hiya.” He smiled. 

“Jack… What happened?” Alice’s father said. 

“I messed up… this time it was all my fault. Second time I’s actually guilty…” He said.

“Kid what did you do… If you needed money I could have given you some…”

“No, it ain’t like that. I was tired so I went ta sit down… n’ I ended up falling asleep… n’ that’s ‘vagrancy and loitering’.” He said mocking the bulls. 

“How long Jack?” 

“A week, if I behave.” He said.

“You better behave young man.” He said. Jack smiled.

“Yes sir.” He grinned. The man ruffled his hair. 

“Warden, take off the cuffs. Jack the girls are upstairs.” He said.

“Thank you sir.” He said. The spider took off his cuffs. He snuck upstairs and scared the girls. 

“He caught you?”

“Uh huh. I’s guilty.” He grinned.

“What did you do you idiot!?”  
  


“I’s tired… I went ta sit down n’ I passed out. They found me. That’s vagrancy and loitering n’ I’s actually guilty so nothin I can do. I ain’t gonna argue this time cause I actually messed up. I’s in jail fer a reason now. ”

“You were tired… that’s not fair.”

“Don’t matta. I know betta than that… should have hid behind somethin. There ain’t no excuse. I messed up.” 

“But you’re going to get punished fore more than that…” 

“I know. What can I do bout that… Ain’t no way I’s bustin out, it’s only a week n’ I’m gonna try n’ behave.” 

“No you’re not.”

“Yes I am!” He smirked. “Spida thinks I can’t, that’s a challenge, ain’t no way I’s losin ta him.” He grinned. They were upstairs for a while, they then was called down to eat and Jack sat right next to the spider. 

“Jack-” Alice’s father started. 

“‘S okay. I promise.” He smirked. The spider grabbed his chin forcing the boy to look at him.

“You weren’t kidding.”

“No sir, you said I couldn’t do it, so I’s doin it ta prove ya wrong.” He grinned. He ate his food listening to the spider when he yelled at him to slow down, be polite or anything else Jack did wrong. He then got up, grabbing Jack by the hair and leaving. The walk was silent. Jack was so uncomfortable. 

“You’re going right to bed do you understand that.”

“Yes sir.”

“With the boys.”

“Yes sir.” He said, he knew it was to prove he couldn’t behave, but he would.

“Cowboy!” He heard and just smiled. 

“He’s staying with you. I know he won’t last a second with our deal if he’s with you.”

“‘S that a challenge? You’s on Mista Snyda.” he grinned. 

“Get lost.” he shoved Jack in and locked the door. He grinned. 

“Listen, he said I couldn’t behave n’ I’s gonna prove ‘im wrong, keep that in mind when I’s all like ‘yes sir mista Snyda! Whateva you say!’” He grinned. They laughed. This wasn’t his first time dealing with three kids to a bed and rats everywhere but he did hate it. They told him to stay with the kids because they wake up scared and they knew he could cheer them up. Now he had to stay with five people in one bed. They were all between seven and ten years old. He remembered what it was like here at those ages. He could never forget. 

“You’s gonna be okay boys, I promise.” He smiled. One of the smaller ones hugged him. 

“How old are ya kid?”

“Just turned seven…”

“Oh yeah? Big year huh?”

“I guess…” he shrugged. 

“How old were you your first time here?” another asked.

“His age… it was right afta my birthday.”

“What did you do?”

“Nothin.”

“How come everyone knows bout you? Why are ya famous?”

“Cause I ain’t afraid ta talk back ta the spida, he hates me and goes out f his way ta make the bulls look fer me specifically, and I’ve had some pretty cool escapes.” He grinned. 

“Like what?”

“Hopped the fence a few times, snuck out, not too long ago the spida fell asleep n’ I suck out HIS WINDOW. He was IN the room.” He grinned. They giggled.

“Bed you guys, okay? I know it feels scary… I was here at your age. I know what it’s like. Get some sleep you’ll be out soon.” he said. They hugged him and eventually everyone in that room fell asleep. The spider made sure to wake them up first. 

“Jack Kelly you absolute disappointment get up.”

“Yes sir…” He rubbed his eyes.

“You should be the first to know when to wake up.”

“Yes sir I know. Sorry sir.” He said. 

“Why are you so mean ta him-” one of the younger kids started, Jack covered his mouth.

“Cause I’s a bad kid… real bad.” He answered the question.

“But you’s nice.”

“Sometimes. But I’s a bad kid. Right mista Snyda.”

“The worst.” He said Jack nodded. 

“Up, all of you, clean.” He said. They all got up and started to clean, all except Jack. He just sat there next to a bucket of water until he heard the man coming, then he would start. 

Jack did behave the entire week, he was hardly even hit. He walked out of the refuge with just a black eye and was very proud of that. He went back to the house where all the kids hugged him saying they missed him. He loved getting welcome back hugs if he wasn’t hurt, he didn’t know that until now. They laughed when he told them how good he was. And his eye would help him sell. After that night he woke up and sold, easy with the eye. Summer was getting closer which meant he got to see Eliza and Alice more often. They could meet up with him and help him sell all day and he wouldn’t need to deal with comments from their classmates. He was beginning to run out of money that he saved for Santa Fe and started to resort to stealing for the boys. He was impressed at how good he was at it. He then had the idea to steal some food and clothes for the kids in the refuge, who really needed it. He knew it was wrong to steal and if he was caught stealing for the kids in the refuge, the spider would kill him but he had to steal for the kids. He was willing to go to jail for those boys. He didn’t tell anyone about the stealing besides the older boys. They tried to tell him not to but he wouldn’t listen.

July came fast, Jack had a lot of fun selling with Eliza and Alice with him. They were impressed with how easily he could lie and come up with a headline, or lie and say he was their older brother and had to watch them. He loved being with them all day. The girls and his boys, his family. He had a feeling this summer would be a good one, maybe he’d find a way to get to Santa Fe this year, maybe not. He just knew he was happy, really happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah now it's the summer of 1898?? Who was having an election campaign in the summer of 1898?? Teddy Roosevelt?? That's crazy!
> 
> ;)


	33. Chapter 33

Jack had noticed the boys were growing out of their clothes, he knew how uncomfortable that was and decided he’s getting them new ones. He grabbed his money and realized it wasn’t near enough, there was no other option than to steal. The kids didn’t know he could do that and if they did they would have stopped him. He snuck out and grabbed some clothes that would fit them and grabbed some food on the way out but before he knew it he was punched in the jaw, he dropped everything. He got caught.  _ Shit. _ This was the most he’s ever stolen and this is when he got caught. He was beaten badly until the bulls got there. 

“Of course it’s you. It’s been four years since you’ve stolen something we knew you’d be back.” They laughed at him and kicked him.

“Give everything back.” They said. He listened apologizing. He was absolutely petrified. He was beaten so badly at the refuge just for existing, he was so scared about what would happen when he was caught doing something wrong. They grabbed him and cuffed him. 

“Idiot.” They said. He didn’t respond. They threw him into the wagon, they were excited to get back. He knew they were getting a lot of money from this. They dragged him right in. 

“The hell happened to you?” The spider laughed seeing the fresh bruises and blood.

“Tell him what you did.” They pushed him right into the spider who grabbed him.

“Stole some clothes and food…” He said quietly. The man laughed. 

“You’re screwed Kelly.” He said dragging him to his office. 

“Trafficking stolen food and clothing. That’s six months.” He said. Jack just nodded. “But that’s just what I’m writing down because we have a very important visitor soon, you’ll be here much longer. Don’t think I don’t know that you’ve been stealing clothes and food for the boys here and sneaking it to them.”

“You know bout that?”

“Who else would do it.” He said. 

“Who’s comin that's so important you gotta make my sentence look shorter?”

“Theodore Roosevelt.” He said, but Jack couldn’t detect any sarcasm.  _ Is he being serious? _

“No he ain’t. He’s runnin fer office! Why would he come to a jail fer kids.” 

“He wants to make a good impression. You are no good impression, don’t you even think about speaking to him. You’re in so much trouble for stealing already don’t push it.” He said. 

“Now be a good boy and take your shirt off. Don’t you even think about making any of your comments.”

“Yes sir.” He obeyed. 

“I should warn you, as soon as I learned you’ve been stealing for the delinquents here, I’ve made sure to get new things to make this the worst punishment.” He said. 

“Yes sir…”

“Do you deserve what's coming?”

“Yes sir.”

“Why’s that Kelly?”

“I’s a bad kid… I’s stealin which ain’t okay, n’ I’s givin it ta kids who don’t deserve it.”

“Good boy. You can learn when you’re scared.” 

“I ain’t scared.”

“Don’t lie to me” He said. 

“Bend over, Jack.” He demanded. Jack had to bite his tongue not to say anything but listened. Jack didn’t know what hit him but he knew he’s never felt worse pain, it felt like he was being it with two things at once. The man knew that when he heard Jack’s scream. Nothing but fear and agony when he heard Jack scream, and he loved it. He kept going until Jack lost his voice. Jack started crying but the man had no idea. He managed to get himself to stop before the man noticed but this wasn’t over. Done for the night but never truly over. He still had no idea what he was being hit with but he knew it hurt more than a belt or the knife. 

“Get up Jack.” He heard, Walsh. That’s why it felt like two, two grown men beating on an already hurt teenager. He couldn’t move, it all hurt too much.

“Now sign in. We skipped that part.” The spider said. He listened. 

“Anything else you want to confess to?” He said Jack grinned.

“Yeah actually…” he said weakly, it’s not his fault he sounded like that, he had just yelled a lot 

“What would that be?” he said now grabbing the knife, Jack then noticed everything, of course a belt, a knife and now two real whips. That’s why it hurt so much.

“Well ya see mista Spida n’ mista Whalsh.” They both hit him with the belt for the names but he didn’t care, he could handle it for now. 

“When Anna was breakin up with me-” They laughed to taunt him, he rolled his eyes. “The two nitwits-” another hit for the insults. “-the two that dragged me inside tonight, they saw me n’ let me off with a warnin. They let me go so you couldn’t have me. N’ you could have stopped me from saying goodbye ta her fer the last time.” He smirked. Another hit but he called them into his office. 

“You let him get away?” He asked.

“He’s here sir, what do you mean?”

“I mean you saw him in- Where were you?”

“An alleyway with Anna, Spida.” Walsh hit him with the belt for that. 

“You saw him and you didn’t take him?”

“You brat.” one looked at him. He grinned. 

“So you did?”

“He’s not telling the full story.” 

“I knew he wouldn’t, what happened?”

“He was robbing her and when we went to get him, he ran away.”

“Is that true Jack?”

“No sir. That ain’t want happened.” He said, now scared his plan would backfire.

“Then Jack, you give me the full story.” He said. 

“Anna was breakin up with me… we needed ta be alone, so we went to an alleyway. After the whole break up part she was cryin n’ gave me a hug and they said ta get away from her n’ that was robbin her. I backed up cause I ain’t ever robbin no one, stealin what they sell maybe but I ain't attackin’ no one and takin their money, ‘specially not my goirl. N’ she ran right back inta my arms tellin em ta leave me alone, so they said I’s gettin off with a warning. N’ then they left n’ Anna kept cryin n-”

“Quiet.” He said. Jack shut his mouth. 

“Is that true?” He asked them. 

“Yes…”

“The honesty is appreciated.-”

“No it ain’t-” Jack started. The whale hit him hard, that was the whip. He winced. 

“Tell me why you let him go?”

“Because his ex girlfriend was crying and holding on to him. What would we have done with the girl?”

“Bring her here.” He said. Jack clenched his jaw.

“Any girl stupid enough to hang around him deserves to be here.” Walsh said. 

“Hear that spida, ya gotta bring Alice here.” Jack said with a smug grin. At first he was scared to talk back, he was really guilty this time, but the damage had been done, he can say whatever he felt like now, he knew what to expect this trip, the whip hurt like pain he’s never felt before but it was worth it to get what he wanted to say out.

“You’re not allowed to speak to her.”

“You ain’t the boss of me or her. I’s an orphan n’ no adult has the authority ta tell me what ta do. N’ you ain’t the boss of her neither.” He grinned. “But as Whalsh-” another hit. “As he said any goirl stupid enough ta hang round with me deserves ta be here. Alice is a goirl who hangs round me ain’t she? Yeah she is… n’ her n’ Eliza are my sistas, you gonna bring them here? Huh? You gonna bring your own niece here n’ let her go through what I go through.” he grinned. 

“You’re not coming to dinner, I want them to think you’re free.”

“I see em every day…”

“Then I’ll say you must have run off.”

“They ain’t gonna believe it. Not fer a second. Have fun starvin me fer Roosevelt ta see.” He smirked.

“Fine. Don’t think it will be fun though”

“Oh yes sir.” He grinned. 

“Bed you asshole.”

“Where’s I goin?”

“Basement.”

“Okay-”

“Actually, room seven, go show those assholes you got caught.”

“Got it.” he grinned.

“Jack… put your shirt on.”

“Right, you don’t want em ta think ya like me.” He grinned. 

“I said stop it with that.”

“N’ I said no.” He grinned as the man took off the cuffs so Jack can put his shirt on then grabbed the boy again and put them back on. Jack then went to the room.

“Cowboy!” 

“Hiya kids. Everyone okay?”

“Everyone but you…”

“Yeah…” He chuckled. “Spida’s bout ta kill me.”

“What did you do?”

“Got caught stealin fer my boys, not you guys this time…”

“He’s gonna kill you afta Roosevelt comes…”

“Uh huh. That’s why I’s bustin out.” he grinned. 

“How?”

“Don’t know yet… Gotta top my last escape though.” He grinned.

“Good luck with that.” A kid laughed. Jack grinned. 

“Thanks kid.” He chuckled. “You know when Roosevelt’s comin?”

“Next month.” The kid said. 

“Got it. Gonna make this month absolute hell.” He grinned.

“Why ya gotta be like that Cowboy.” He chuckled. “You know you’s get hurt.” 

“Yeah but it’s so worth it ta see him all mad. But don’t you EVER do what I’d doin. None of you better ever do what I’s doing or I’s gonna beat your ass before he gets the chance.” He said.

“Alright Cowboy…” They said. 

“Now bed. All of ya.” he said. 

Jack knew he was getting hurt for talking back and actually stealing and the man made sure Jack was hurt. When it became difficult for Jack to walk he just stopped beating him. He wanted Jack looking healed for Roosevelt. His face healed up a little bit, it was still noticeable he was bruised up but it didn’t hurt. Under his shirt was horrible, it hurt so much to move but he pushed through it.

“Behave yourself. I’ll kill you if you do anything stupid, you dumbass.” The spider said to him.

“Yes sir.” he said. The man took off the boys cuffs and shoved him in a room. Jack looked out the window and saw the carriage. He grinned.

“I know how I’s getting out.”

“How?”

“I’m gettin my butt in the backseat of that carriage.”

“What!?”

“Yeah.” he grinned hopping out of bed. The Spider was going to every room with Roosevelt. He then got to their room. Jack’s smirk grew. The man introduced all the other kids.

“And this one here.” He grabbed Jack and lightly pulled him forward causing more pain than anyone realized, the man knew what he was doing when he grabbed Jack’s bruised shoulder. “This is Jack Kelly. He’s one of a kind, he’s like a role model to these boys.” He said. 

The spiders words came back into Jack’s head  _ “Don’t you even think about speaking to him. You’re in so much trouble for stealing already don’t push it”  _ But why would Jack listen, he had no reason to listen, he was getting out of here, today.

“Hi mista Roosevelt sir. Nice ta meet ya.” He shook his hand. 

“Nice to meet you too Mister Kelly. How old are you?”

“Sixteen sir.” He smiled.

“Getting old huh?”

“Yes sir.” He chuckled.

“Why are you here kid?”

“I ran outta money… I’s a newsboy n’ even bigger, the newsboy leader… if my boys needed anything I’d give em money… then I ran out… n’ they still needed me… we had ta eat somehow… n’ we got a bunch of teenagers, they’s all grownin and needed new clothes… I got caught stealin fer em n’ I also felt bad fer the kids here so I’d bring em stuff sometimes…”

“So all out of the kindness of your heart? Still wrong but you’re selfless.” He said. Jack nodded. “I like this one” He said to the spider. “And you’re their leader?”

“Yes sir.”

“Maybe I can learn a thing or two about being a leader from you.” He joked. Jack just smiled and gave a small laugh. 

“I dunno bout that, I mean I’s in jail.” He said.

“Well technically mister Kelly, right now I’m in jail as well.” He said. Jack laughed again, the spider hated the sound of Jack’s laugh, this isn’t the first time he heard it, but he hated hearing that boy show an ounce of happiness. “What happened to your face?” He asked. Jack had to lie. 

“I told ya I got caught stealin… owner ain’t fond of a street rat takin his things and taught me one hell of a lesson...” He said.

“Don’t talk down on yourself kid.”

“‘S just what everyone says… n’ they’s right.” He shrugged. 

“How long are you here kid?”

“Bout five more months… Right sp-”  _ Don’t you dare say it, he’ll whip you till your sentence is over if you say it in front of Roosevelt. _ “Mista Snyda?”

“Maybe less than that now.” The man said. Jack hated seeing the man be so nice, he also knew that meant his sentence just got longer.

“Alright, be good Jack, okay? No more stealing.”

“I promise Mista Roosevelt.” He smiled.

“Jack, we need to get to every room, keep taking care of the boys.” The spider said.

“Yes sir. I will, always.” he said smiling, smiling to taunt the spider. They both knew damn well Jack would give his life for these kids and protect them all from the spider and they weren’t even his newsies. They turned around to leave and Jack made a face and flipped the spider off. The boys laughed. “You see that bullcrap.” He laughed as soon as the door shut. “‘Keep takin care of the boys’” he mocked. “He’ll kick my ass fer that.” The boys laughed. “N’ I gotta go. See ya kids.” He grinned. 

“Good luck.”

“Thanks kiddo, make sure he knows I got my bum in the back of that carriage.” He smirked. 

He snuck left the room no problem and snuck into the spiders office and hopped out the window again, it was still the only window that wasn’t barred. He made it feeling proud. He hopped on the back of the carriage and hid under some clutter. He was there for what felt like hours. Then he heard everyone. His heart was leaping out of his chest he was so nervous.  _ What if he catches me. He’ll send me back and the spider will KILL me. Don’t get caught Jack, your life depends on it… holy shit I’m so dead.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack getting hurt makes me go :((( and it's no ones fault but my own for writing it lol
> 
> last chapter is on it's way :')


	34. Chapter 34

The wagon started moving. He felt like he could throw up. He felt the bumpy road and began getting all the clutter off of him. He then realised the man wouldn’t be able to see him. He was in the back and the man was inside so he wouldn’t be able to hear anything. Jack was able to sit up still laying low. He carefully turned around so he could hop off. _ I did it. _He then got cocky and sat there for a while until he got close to Medda’s, in his defence, it did still hurt to walk. He hopped off the carriage impressed he made it.

“Thank ya mista Roosevelt...” He said to himself with a grin as he watched the carriage ride off. He went to Medda’s were he told her what happened. She loved hearing about his escapes but this one was impressive. He went back to the boys and they didn’t believe him until they saw the headline the next morning. 

**_ “Convict, Jack ‘Cowboy’ Kelly escapes jail on the back of Teddy Roosevelt’s carriage”_ **

Jack grinned. He was able to meet up with Alice and Eliza. Who hugged him then scolded him.

“You’re so dumb.”

“I’s the headline! I’s frickin famous.” he grinned.

“You’re stupid, not famous. But, Anna wrote to you.” Eliza said. They sat down and he read everything. He wrote back explaining that he was in the refuge and wrote about his daring escape. Then asked Eliza if she could mail it to which she agreed. It didn’t take long for Jack to sell out, he then went to Race who bragged that Jack was who got out getting people to buy from him.

“Kid we’s goin ta Brooklyn, Spot’s gotta know.” he grinned. Race happily agreed. Jack walked the girls home, both of their parents lightly scolded him about the stealing, they knew he knew not to do that but felt obligated to tell him. They then hugged him and told him to stay away from the refuge and of course he agreed. He and Race then ran to Brooklyn.

“How was the ride Kelly?”

“Pretty nice. Surprised I could pull that off?” He grinned

“Not surprised at all. You’s the type of dumbass that would try something like that.”

“Dumbass? That was real smart, I got out on _ Roosevelt’s _ carriage!” He grinned. The boys talked about Jack’s escape laughing and making fun of each other until it was time to go. The littles wanted to hear all about it for a bedtime story and even the older kids would listen to hear about how brave Jack’s escape was. The next day Red, Blue and Backbone came over to check on Jack knowing he got hurt and figured he was who got out. They first yelled at him saying he was an idiot for stealing and attempting that risky escape but soon after hugging him telling him they were glad he made it out safe. He just laughed still not over the trill that was the carriage ride.

His fame didn’t last too long with normal people, he was grateful for that, it was only a matter of time before people realized the description of the boy who escaped was the boy in front of them. There wasn't any other newsies in lower Manhattan who was seventeen years old, around five foot ten with wavy brown hair, green eyes and dimples who was always in a blue shirt and grey vest. but the fame never stopped with the newsies. Jack would often find himself running from bulls or avoiding them at all costs which he would often get tired of. He had his family to help him out, which was all that mattered to him. 

A full year had passed since then. A full year and he still wrote to Anna all the time, now in a friendly way. He had gone out with a few girls over the months and was over Anna, and she was over him with a new boyfriend. But they still loved being friends, she even sent some money for his birthday. This would be the year he made it to Santa Fe. The bulls were still after him and he had to avoid them for his own survival. If they caught him, the spider would leave him cuffed forever, only feed him when absolutely necessary and beat him so brutally for so long that it would no doubt lead to the boys death. He had multiple ways to avoid the bulls and didn’t let those thoughts scare him. He was excited for what the summer of eighteen ninety nine had to offer having no idea how much his life would change in a matter of days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow its over :') 
> 
> thank you to everyone who read along!!! it means so much <3 
> 
> There's a new story starting tomorrow,,, (Perfect timing for the og Jack Kelly on broadway,,,, mister Jeremy Jordan's birthday :') )


End file.
